


Теория относительности

by timmy_failure



Series: General Relativity [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтью поступил в университет, чтобы постичь литературу — искусство прекрасного слова. Так почему же он не может и двух связать, чтобы описать безнадежно великолепного преподавателя физики, мистера Джонса? Но всякая история о любви готовится по схожим рецептам: смешать звёзды, стихи, тесто для блинчиков и «Гаттаку».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I–X

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [General Relativity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74624) by kay_cricketed. 



> подарочная графика от **Эстен Джальд** ❤  
>  mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/34011).
> 
>   
>  ★  ★   
> Слушать: [фанмикс](https://vk.com/wall-106563019_308).

**I. Мир четырёх измерений Минковского**

Его звали мистер Альфред Джонс. 

Слухи всегда расходились быстро, так что Мэтью узнал про этого мистера Альфреда Джонса задолго до первой в семестре лекции по физике, втиснутой в самое неподходящее «окно» в полдень, когда большинству хотелось не учиться, а спать. От слухов он отмахнулся: сплетни Мэтью мало интересовали. Даже если они в итоге оказывались правдой. Например, мистер Джонс действительно держал на столе пластмассовую фигурку инопланетянина и ласково звал её «Тони». И жевал печенье, когда читал лекции. 

И был воплощением хаоса. Восхитительного хаоса.

Мэтью покосился на него, залился краской и, крадучись, убрался на задние ряды. Он не очень любил сидеть среди отлынивающих, но гордость была дороже.

Мистер Джонс был одним из самых странных преподавателей. Это говорило о многом: Мэтью до сих пор не отошёл, например, от мистера Брагинского и его лекции по металлообработке, после которой ему снились кошмары про токарные станки. Мистер Джонс имел привычку ни с того ни с сего ударяться в длинные монологи о глобальном потеплении и комиксах, чем быстро полюбился студенткам и гикам (и Мэтью). Мистер Джонс непрерывно что-то ел, но его живот всегда оставался плоским и подтянутым. Мэтью знал об этом, потому что мистер Джонс не считал нужным заправлять рубашку и демонстрировал аудитории полоску спины всякий раз, когда тянулся написать что-нибудь на доске. У мистера Джонса была красивая спина. И недурная задница.

И улыбка, от которой из головы вылетали все мысли и в глазах темнело.

На самом деле у Мэтью не было ни единого шанса: перед мистером Джонсом не устоял никто. За неделю мистер Джонс приручил всю Академию. Даже сварливый декан, мистер Кёркленд, повадился подкармливать его, как весьма доставучего, но славного бродячего пса. Студентки звали его «Алом». Студенты обращались к нему «Джонс». У его стола всё время крутился то Ёнсу, то Эдуард, то Кику, потрясая научными журналами и жаждая обсудить что-нибудь связанное со звёздами. Мистер Джонс служил живым доказательством того, что любая наука, даже самая занудная, может быть по-настоящему восхитительной.

Но самое удивительное заключалось в том, что, несмотря на бестолковые лекции (и то, что большую часть занятий он витал в облаках и мечтал о том, как трахнет своего преподавателя прямо там, на кафедре), Мэтью всё равно сумел многое усвоить про теорию относительности. Очень многое, если начистоту. 

В последний год в Академии расписание Мэтью почти целиком заняла английская литература и язык. Почти, потому что среди литературы затесалась «теоретическая физика».

Иногда Мэтью себя просто ненавидел.

**II. Некоторые выводы из общего принципа относительности**

— Теоретическая физика? — вежливо уточнил Кику. Так вежливо он говорил, когда пытался в максимально корректных выражениях растолковать собеседнику, что тот совершил крупную ошибку. Мэтью этот тон был отлично знаком с самого детства.  
— Знаю, знаю, — объяснять он не собирался. Увольте. — Эй, мне не помешает немножко разнообразия.  
— Пожалуй. Да и мистер Джонс отличный преподаватель.  
— Конечно, — Мэтью пялился в книгу у себя на коленях и очень старался сосредоточиться на именах менее опасных и привлекательных. — Он… не как все.  
— Может, это признак гения, — Кику поджал губы, ещё раз просмотрел расписание Мэтью и аккуратно положил листок на их общий стол. Он знал, что, если расписание окажется где-нибудь у Мэтью на его половине комнаты, то белый свет оно больше не увидит никогда. Мэтью нельзя было назвать неряхой, ему больше подходило слово «рассеянный». — Тебе понравились его лекции в прошлом году?

Очень. Неописуемо. До безумия.  
— Вполне, — ответил Мэтью. 

Кику внимательно посмотрел на него, прежде чем отвернуться.  
— Понятно, — пробормотал он, и его губы тронула улыбка. Он пощёлкал по клавишам, допечатывая что-то. Кику обожал составлять списки и перечни даже больше, чем Мэтью. Наверное, именно поэтому они отлично ладили. 

Иногда, правда, Мэтью хотелось, чтобы Кику был чуть менее проницательным. 

— Отстань.  
— Я ничего не сказал.  
— Зато подумал. У тебя на лице прямо написано: «о-хо».  
— Я просто хорошо разбираюсь в нюансах. 

Мэтью тяжело вздохнул и плюхнулся лицом в подушку. Книга полетела на пол. 

— Если уж ты так легко меня раскусил, то я обречён.  
— Если тебе станет легче, то могу сказать, что он наверняка не имеет ничего против мужчин, — сумрачно доложил Кику, — Он на собрании клуба астрономии говорил, что, если бы все инопланетяне выглядели, как Доктор, то он бы первый помчался налаживать межвидовые отношения.  
— Да не говорил он такого.  
— Говорил. 

Мэтью стало… да нет, легче ничуть не стало.

 **III. Поле тяготения**

Мэтью убеждал сам себя, что всё дело в физическом влечении.

Голову ему кружили не впервые: до этого, например, была сестра мистера Брагинского. Ольга была с ним весьма приветлива и таскала ему на переменах домашнее печенье. Может, на самом деле его больше привлекала её стряпня, чем размер её бюста, но Мэтью справедливо полагал, что эти два явления взаимосвязаны. Так что ничего нового не происходило…

…кроме того, что всё происходящее было в новинку. Мэтью не понимал, что с ним творится. Он только догадывался, что это неправильно. 

У мистера Джонса была симпатичная задница. Вернее, у него была восхитительная задница, так идеально вписывающаяся в джинсы, что оторопь брала. Остальное в мистере Джонсе было не менее прекрасно. Мэтью мог бы часами рисовать его — сильные от природы плечи, изгиб спины, линию уха, каждую костяшку, которую мистер Джонс кусал в минуты задумчивости — чем он время от времени и занимался на лекциях. В остальное время он просто пялился на мистера Джонса, делая вид, что записывает даты, названия теорий и имена учёных, пока в голове пульсировало жаркое, с ума сводящее: «я хочу вас, я хочу вас, я хочу вас». 

_«Ты манишь меня, как тебя манят звёзды, распростертые под твоими пальцами, обжигающие и сияющие, как осколки льда…»_

Глаза мистера Джонса соревновались цветом с небом за окном; небо проигрывало тем, что в нём было не так интересно тонуть. Фигура мистера Джонса была неудачной попыткой природы воссоздать пропорции золотого сечения. Мистер Джонс был идеален в своей неидеальности, со своим кривым резцом, с единственным прыщиком на ключице, который, кажется, никогда не уходил. Иногда мистер Джонс явно полнел на пару килограмм, но уже через неделю-другую возвращался в норму. 

Мэтью изводился. Это беспокоило. Это было явно нездорово.

Он даже не пытался оправдать своё печальное состояние обаянием мистера Джонса (хотя, как показывали наблюдения, притягивало оно ничуть не меньше). Страсть, все дело в страсти. Мэтью давал воображению волю, потому что в самом деле, какой вред от маленькой порции грёз? И ничего страшного, что он представлял, как пригвоздит своего преподавателя к доске, заберётся пальцами под рубашку, скользнёт языком в рот и… В общем, это ничего не значило. 

Но чёртово мироздание, конечно же, посчитало своим долгом доказать Мэтью обратное.

**IV. Равенство тяжёлой и инертной масс**

Он почти провалил семестровый экзамен. 

Всё к тому шло. Склад ума Мэтью вряд ли можно было назвать аналитическим, не просто так ведь он выбирал специальностью английскую литературу. Он отлично разбирался в метафорах и скрытой иронии, но частицы и волновые излучения оставались за гранью его понимания. Он мог бы процитировать отрывки из полусотни разных стихов, чтобы описать, как танцуют вокруг солнц планеты, но Браунинг не имел ничего общего с Планком. Получив неизбежный листок с вопросами, Мэтью запаниковал. Он писал то, что знал. То, что он знал, было явно не тем, что нужно. 

Вряд ли «Грозовой перевал» и «Большие надежды» годились для ответа в тесте по теоретической физике. Между строк читалось: «Я не имею понятия, о чём меня спрашивают, поэтому я пишу, лишь бы заполнить пустые строчки». 

Положение ухудшало то, что Мэтью по большей части ничего не записывал на лекциях. Ему просто нравилось, как мистер Джонс говорит об энергии, ему нравилось, как мистер Джонс сам излучает энергию, но физика оставалась физикой: движением, частицами и волнами, и запыхавшимся мистером Джонсом, многословно рассуждающим о теориях. Запыхавшимся, жадно постанывающим, прижатым весом Мэтью к шершавому столу, и каждое его движение, переходящее в энергию, переходящую в…

…в безнадёжно заваленный тест. 

«Мне очень понравилось! Всё неправильно, но мне понравилось!» — было нацарапано на полях его работы. «Останься после занятий. Сходим пообедать, угощу тебя гамбургером!»

Мэтью долго сидел за партой и просто пялился в листы.  
Ни одного правильного ответа и всё равно проходной балл? 

Неприемлемо. 

Очень… странно? Но ведь это не…

Господи, даже кривые улыбающиеся рожицы, накарябанные рукой мистера Джонса заставляли сердце биться как сумасшедшее. Мэтью сложил листочки в рюкзак и приказал вздорной мышце вести себя прилично, но причина ненормальной сердечной активности была вполне ясна. За всё время, что он посещал занятия, Мэтью ни разу не приходилось смотреть мистеру Джонсу в глаза и — уж подавно! — не нужно было говорить с ним. Внезапно это стало очень важным. Очень существенным. 

Мэтью когда-то мечтал стать невидимым; временами он мог поклясться, что его мечта всё-таки сбылась. Сейчас старое желание разгорелось с новой силой, несмотря на нездоровое ликование, от которого посасывало под ложечкой. 

**V. Состояние часов и мер на вращающемся исходном теле**

Мэтью удалось оттянуть встречу на неделю.

Целую неделю он первый сбегал из аудитории и в придачу пропустил один день, чего не случалось, даже когда он серьёзно болел. Целую неделю он опять притворялся, что конспектирует, но теперь он даже не позволял себе поднять взгляд, чтобы полюбоваться на мускулистые ляжки мистера Джонса, когда тот взлетал на стремянку и выводил очередную формулу в верхнем углу доски. Целую неделю Мэтью пытался придумать тысячу причин, чтобы отказаться от физики совсем; ему удалось сочинить двадцать три. 

А во вторник выяснилось, что мистер Джонс знает, как его зовут. Или, по крайней мере, знает первые три буквы его имени.

— Мэтт! Мэтт, хорошо, что я успел тебя поймать сегодня. Останься после лекции, идёт? — и подмигнул. Так подмигивают друзьям и пассиям, а не тупым студентам, теряющим дар речи от такого обращения. Мэтью кивнул, когда стало понятно, что мистер Джонс ждёт хоть какого-нибудь ответа. Мистера Джонса кивок вполне устроил. 

Мэтью не знал, почему он не придумал какую-нибудь отговорку. Ещё он не знал, зачем вообще собрался отнекиваться: всё равно убедительно бы не получилось. 

Остаток лекции Мэтью провёл в густом тумане, то и дело как можно незаметнее вытирая ладони о джинсы. Хотелось, чтобы отчаянно колотящееся сердце унялось и ушло гадкое сосущее чувство под ложечкой. «Ты жалок, — убеждал он себя. — Ты уже не в том возрасте, чтобы от чувств крышу сносило!»

Наручные часы мистера Джонса пикнули.  
Аудитория помалу опустела. 

А мистер Джонс смял пакетик от чипсов и облизал пальцы, и Мэтью понял, что влип окончательно и бесповоротно. 

Как ни странно, на душе от этого полегчало.

**VI. Эвклидовский и неэвклидовский континуум**

— Это было весьма неплохо, — мистер Джонс помахал тестом у Мэтью перед носом. — Плохо то, что ты всё-таки завалил. 

Мэтью сосредоточился на шуршащих листочках и понадеялся, что, не глядя профессору в глаза, краснеть не придётся. 

— Ну… да. Извините.  
— Нервничаешь? — сочувственно спросил мистер Джонс.

«Рядом с вами? Ещё как» — подумал Мэтью, несмело улыбнулся и ничего не сказал. Вблизи, оказывается, у мистера Джонса возле уха можно было разглядеть россыпь веснушек. Их хотелось лизнуть; Мэтью стало неловко. Оставалось надеяться, что «я хочу вас лизнуть» не высветилось большими буквами у него на лбу. 

Мистер Джонс всё так же лучился, так что, наверное, не высветилось. 

— Это ничего! Я иногда тоже ужасно нервничаю. И знаешь, что я делаю?

Ответ, конечно, был предсказуемее некуда.  
— М-м. Нет.  
— Пальцы жую.

Мэтью представил и тут же пожалел об этом.

— Дурацкая привычка, — продолжил мистер Джонс. Он с каким-то восторгом принялся листать провальный тест. — Слушай, это круто. Не дотягивает до физики, но мне очень понравилось. Откуда это? Вот это: «Мы смотрим на одни и те же звёзды, одно и то же небо простирается над нами и один и тот же космос вокруг нас. Неужели на самом деле имеет значение то, каким путём человек идёт к истине? Одним-единственным способом открыть сию величайшую тайну невозможно».

Мэтью захотелось провалиться под землю. Мистер Джонс оторвался от бумаг; ясные глаза почему-то стали темнее. Приоткрыв рот, он вопросительно смотрел на Мэтью и ждал ответа. 

— Симмах, — промямлил Мэтью.  
— Симмах, — повторил мистер Джонс.

Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга; так могли бы переглядываться незнакомцы, волей случая попавшие в одну переделку. 

Мэтью затолкал руки поглубже в карманы толстовки и с трудом сглотнул. В голове мелькнула непрошенная мысль, что мистеру Джонсу понравились все эти глупости. Ну или ему было лень самому поискать в Интернете. 

Мистер Джонс моргнул и широко улыбнулся. 

— Гамбургеры, — произнёс он.  
— Что?  
— Я же говорил, — мистер Джонс свернул листы, сунул многострадальную работу под мышку и пошёл брать свою видавшую виды куртку. Куртка не то передавалась из поколения в поколение, не то была просто писком моды — в случае с мистером Джонсом утверждать наверняка было нельзя. — Я угощаю тебя обедом, и мы разбираем твои ошибки. 

— Да, но…— Мэтью вообще-то не любил гамбургеры. Рыбные котлеты зато уплетал за милую душу. И к соевым бургерам неплохо относился.  
— Я угощаю! Пойдём, Мэтт.  
— Мэтью.  
— Мэтью, — повторил мистер Джонс и придержал для него двери.

**VII. Пространственно-временной континуум общей теории относительности не есть Эвклидов континуум**

Это стало самым сюрреалистическим дополнительным занятием из всех, на которые он когда-либо ходил.

Мэтью не мог точно сформулировать, чего он ожидал от приглашения на гамбургеры, но кафе, в которое его затащил мистер Джонс, было незнакомым. Над входом сверкала щегольская красная вывеска, а внутри расположились синие столики, вряд ли рассчитанные на большие компании. На столешнице едва хватило места для локтей мистера Джонса и груды учебников. Кое-как им всё-таки удалось уместиться, и, пока несли их заказ, мистер Джонс стал зачитывать ответы из работы, требуя рассказать, откуда взята та или иная цитата. 

Им полагалось обсуждать совсем другое, но Мэтью было наплевать. 

— А это? «Солнце зашло в блеске багряных, золотых, зелёных лучей, и звёзды зажглись на небе, а на земле заискрились светляки, подражая им, как люди подражают доброте высших существ».  
— Диккенс. Чарльз Диккенс.  
— Ух ты, — мистер Джонс закусил губу. Его глаза за стёклами очков казались шире. Во взгляде сквозил интерес, который у большинства людей по отношению к Мэтью просыпался нечасто. — Здорово. Про звёзды и светляков и прочее.  
— Мне тоже нравится.  
— А вот это откуда? «Говорят, каждый атом наших тел был когда-то частичкой звезды». Вот это бесподобно, кстати, мне больше всех понравилась. Кто это написал? 

Мэтью кашлянул, вертя в руках стакан с холодным чаем. 

— Это из фильма.  
— Обожаю фильмы, — просиял мистер Джонс. — Как называется?  
— «Гаттака».  
— Посмотрю обязательно.  
— Хорошо. В смысле, да. Посмотрите. Отличный фильм.  
— Слушай, — мистер Джонс пролистал последние страницы теста. — Ты же понимаешь, что физика — это по большей части не о звёздах?  
— Понимаю. Я просто… Вы просто о них говорите всё время и… — вышло довольно жалко. Он согнул и разогнул соломинку. Лицо горело. Мэтью вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы диванчик под ним ожил и проглотил его с потрохами.  
— Тебе стоило брать астрономию. Хочешь перевестись? Я могу устроить.  
— М-м.  
— Хорошо. Тогда давай так: ты не переводишься, чтобы не дёргать лишний раз деканат, а я возьму тебя на дополнительные занятия. Так ты сможешь сможешь учить про звёзды и остальное, только с уклоном в физику.  
— Но я не…  
— Отлично! Я тебе про всё расскажу. Научишься куче заумных штук и будешь знать, что именно цитировать, — радостно закончил за него мистер Джонс и начиркал на ладони пару неразборчивых закорючек. Если бы их колени не соприкасались сейчас под столом, Мэтью мог бы поклясться, что сидит напротив ребёнка. Ребёнка в теле взрослого. И смотрит ребёнку-взрослому в воротник рубашки, на ямочку между ключицами. Сейчас, когда они сидели совсем близко, Мэтью видел все его изъяны: обветренные губы, обкусанные ногти… мистер Джонс, наверное, жевал и облизывал всё подряд; одна только мысль об этом сводила с ума. 

Мэтью вдруг пришло в голову, что со стороны они похожи на влюблённую парочку на свидании. Наклонились близко-близко, будто о личном говорят, задевают друг друга ногами под столом. Мистер Джонс ведь ненамного его старше, почему бы и нет… 

Мэтью пришлось извиниться и отлучиться на минутку. Он очень рассчитывал, что, если плеснуть в лицо холодной водой, то реальность одумается и вернётся в накатанную колею.

**VIII. Гаусовы координаты**

— Так какие тебе предметы нравятся? 

Мэтью подумал, что из его теста вполне очевидно, но всё равно пожал плечами: 

— Английская литература.  
— Да ладно, — ответил мистер Джонс, подпёр рукой голову и улыбнулся той белозубой улыбкой, которой уместнее было бы сверкать в фильмах. — По-моему, это здорово. Я, например, всегда в этом всём паршиво разбирался, хотя было бы неплохо подтянуть немного, пригодится. Может, посижу даже на паре лекций, пока я тут. А что именно тебе нравится? 

Мэтью снова пожал плечами. Все ответы на этот вопрос прозвучали бы весьма… странно. 

— Всё нравится, — и больше ничего не добавил.  
— Ага, понимаю, — с энтузиазмом закивал мистер Джонс. — Я так физику люблю.  
«Знаю», — подумал Мэтью. «Вы светитесь просто, когда о ней говорите».

Вместо того, чтобы сказать это вслух, Мэтью локтем спихнул со стола один из листов и мужественно попытался завязать настоящий разговор. Попытку вряд ли можно было назвать успешной:

— А вы… вы всегда интересовались физикой?  
— М? А, нет, что ты. Пока мне не исполнилось пятнадцать, я очень хотел… Еда! Еда! — официантка поставила на столик три подноса, два из них перед мистером Джонсом, который совершенно неприлично заскулил и тут же набил картошкой фри рот: — М-м, вкусно.  
— Угу, — действительно ведь неплохо. Несмотря на то, что жареное.

Они ели в тишине с полминуты, пока до Мэтью не дошло, что разговор, который он так старался начать, уже благополучно отложен и забыт. Пришлось пробовать снова:

— Так кем вы хотели быть? — Мэтью запихал в рот пару кусочков картошки, и, пережёвывая горячий жир, подумал, что поцелуй мистера Джонса сейчас мог бы быть таким же на вкус. 

Мистер Джонс заметно приуныл.  
— Я хотел быть супергероем. 

Мэтью уставился на него.

— Что? Все хотят быть героями! — его преподаватель поправил очки и упрямо гнул своё. — Все хотят выносить младенцев из горящих домов, предотвращать глобальные потепления, спасать китов…  
— Китов?  
— Китов, — с невозможным достоинством отозвался мистер Джонс. — Потому что круче китов может быть только космос.

Мэтью задумался, сколько человек уже догадалось о том, что великолепный мистер Джонс на самом деле просто грандиозный задрот, и пришёл к выводу, что это он, ослепленный страстью, ничего дальше своего носа не замечал. Сейчас он всё равно заулыбался. 

— А я приземлённый. Никакого неба и океанов. Скучный очень.  
— Человек, который пишет такое…— мистер Джонс потряс тестом для убедительности. — …никак не может быть приземлённым.  
— Я же только процитировал, — напомнил Мэтью, аккуратно снимая лук со своего сэндвича с курицей. Мистер Джонс потянулся забрать себе отложенные на край тарелки колечки. Мэтью уже понемногу привыкал к его порывам, поэтому без запинки продолжил: — У меня просто хорошая память. Вы так тоже сможете, если захотите. Любой сможет.  
— Ха-ха, прекращай скромничать.  
— Я не скромничаю, — слабо запротестовал Мэтью, но мистер Джонс уже отвлёкся на бургер и азартно в него вгрызся; выглядело это вполне сексуально (и весьма устрашающе). Когда мистер Джонс снова смог более-менее внятно изъясняться, он стал разглагольствовать о тяготах магистратуры и о погодных аэростатах, которые НЛО чаще всего использовали для прикрытия. 

Тест они в итоге так и не обсудили.

**IX. Строение пространства по общей теории относительности**

— Ты встречался с мистером Джонсом. В голове не укладывается, — сообщил по этому поводу Кику.  
— Не встречался! — возразил Мэтью, чувствуя, как щёки начинают гореть. Он попытался отгородиться книжкой, но Хонда не зря вырос с Мэтью бок о бок.  
— Ты обедал с мистером Джонсом. Ты _встречался_ с мистером Джонсом.  
— Я был на дополнительном занятии и мы просто пошли перекусить!  
— Вот как, — прохладно отозвался Кику.  
— Не так!  
— Конечно, — Кику покосился на него и снова сосредоточился на сборке миниатюрной модели робота (робот выглядел жутковато, как, впрочем, и всё, чем Хонда увлекался). Он со вздохом прикрутил какой-то рычажок на место. — Мне кажется весьма любопытным, что он решил поговорить в неформальной обстановке именно с тобой. Недостатка в приглашениях и предложениях у него не наблюдается, но он обычно ходит только на экскурсии с группами.  
— Правда? — чёрт, чёрт, чёрт всё побери. Мэтью постарался затоптать чахлый проблеск надежды, пока искра не превратилась в лесной пожар. Мысленно он всё ещё сидел там, за столиком, хохотал и давился картошкой, пока мистер Джонс вдохновенно растолковывал, почему «Люди в чёрном» попирают все мыслимые и немыслимые межпланетные теории. 

Мэтью поспешно отвёл взгляд, когда понял, что Кику наблюдает за ним. Это вряд ли помогло скрыть написанные на его лице чувства, потому что Кику осторожно спросил: 

— Он тебе нравится, да?  
— Не так, как ты думаешь.  
— Ясно, — ответил Кику и вернулся к своему роботу. 

**X. Пространственно-временный континуум специальной теории относительности, как Эвклидов континуум**

Той ночью Мэтью снились звёзды; маленькие и сверкающие, они вздрагивали, когда он трогал их пальцами. Мэтью задумался, сколько звёзд он успеет собрать, прежде чем его застукают, но мир вокруг вдруг начал рассыпаться, и оставалось только взбираться на небо, карабкаясь по радиоволнам. 

Ему снилась лестница в космос и снилось, какой была бы кожа Альфреда Джонса, если бы он искупался в лунных бликах. 

— Это совсем ничего не значит, — шепнул Мэтью, едва касаясь его самыми кончиками пальцев, а потом всё растворилось, уступив место взгляду ясных глаз синее самой атмосферы, тёплому дыханию и безупречному поцелую. 

Мэтью провёл ладонями по плоскому животу Альфреда, и за его перепачканными звёздами пальцами протянулись сверкающие хвосты комет.

— Это всё должно что-то значить, — печально выдохнули ему в губы. 

Мэтью, хватая ртом воздух, проснулся полувозбужденный и чуточку влюблённый.


	2. XI–XX

**XI. В какой мере недостаточна основа классической механики и специальной теории относительности**

С ним творилось неладное. 

Мысль неотвязно вертелась в голове, пока Мэтью смывал с живота высохшую сперму, краем уха слушая утреннюю возню Кику и гомон студентов с улицы. Вода глушила звуки, отгораживала Мэтью от мира прозрачным барьером, позволяя ему побыть наедине с собой. С _Мэтью Уильямсом_ , с которым отчего-то творилось что-то неладное. 

Строго говоря, неладного с Мэтью творилось много чего. 

Во-первых, у него была патологическая привычка чуть что прятаться. Однажды, когда ему было пять лет, Мэтью задел рамку с картиной, разбил её, испугался, что его накажут, и в ужасе спрятался. Его родители позвонили в полицию, и прошло три с половиной часа с начала поисков, прежде чем мама Мэтью заглянула в шкаф и вскрикнула от удивления, обнаружив в дальнем углу на стопке махровых халатов зарёванного Мэтью в обнимку с плюшевым белым медведем.

Во-вторых, он совершенно не умел постоять за себя. Начальные классы запомнились Мэтью ссадинами и запачканными коленями оттого, что он забивался под карусель на площадке. Нельзя сказать, что он не мог постоять за себя физически (напротив, он знал, как бить сильно и неожиданно), но он терпеть не мог открытое противостояние. И не всегда умел говорить людям «нет». 

В-третьих, он был геем, и этот факт, пожалуй, не требовал дальнейших объяснений. Родители кое-как смирились, ну а в колледже выяснилось, что от кудрявого студента-литературоведа с целой полкой сочинений Генри Торо чего-то в таком духе вполне ждут. 

Эти отклонения Мэтью давно осознал, принял и решил ничего в себе не менять. Но сегодня он заглянул в совершенно новую тёмную бездну. Он не имел понятия, что с этим делать. Он не представлял даже, как с этим бороться. 

_Он очень хотел пригласить своего преподавателя на свидание._

Нет-нет. Нет. Никогда. Ни за что.

 

**XII. Теория тяготения**

Профессор Бонфуа откинул назад голову и расхохотался. 

— Не смешно совсем, — жалобно отозвался Мэтью, но, кажется, это только подлило масла в огонь профессорского веселья. Мэтью вздохнул, сгорбился на стуле и дал Бонфуа вволю посмеяться над ним, зная, что скоро истерика закончится. Преподаватель европейской литературы, конечно, был немного тронутый, но уже не раз лёгкой рукой снимал камни с сердца своего лучшего ученика. 

Через минуту-другую профессор действительно вытер глаза и успокоился.   
— Mon cher, — начал он с обычным сильным акцентом. — Прости, но я совсем не понимаю, в чём беда!

Мэтью потёр лоб. Сон, как назло, не желал забываться. В память врезались ярко-голубые глаза среди звёзд и тепло тела, невозможное в настоящем космосе. Чёрт. Он определённо сходил с ума. 

— Мэтью, — проворковал профессор Бонфуа, усаживаясь ровнее в своём кресле. — Я серьёзно. Нет ничего страшного в том, что тебя влечёт к кому-то, к мистеру Джонсу — и подавно. Mon dieu, ты знаешь, у него задница, как у Давида Микеланджело, и…   
— Бога ради, только не про это, я и сам всё знаю, — простонал Мэтью.   
— Фантазии ещё никому не повредили.

Мэтью решил не напоминать, что кое-кому ещё как повредили. Например, самому профессору Бонфуа, который за пару понятно каких намёков получил от рассерженного декана Кёркленда подносом под дых.

— Да, я знаю. Я так и делал. Ну, фантазировал. Почти… с прошлого года.   
— Год! — поразился профессор Бонфуа.   
— Но мы же ни разу не виделись толком, а теперь мне снятся странные сны — ну да, только один пока — но это… это как-то неправильно. Я сегодня утром в кровати лежал и… и… — Мэтью запнулся, стесняясь, но соврать так и не смог: — Я попробовал представить, что предлагаю ему. Предлагаю встретиться где-нибудь. Встретиться. Свидание представлял, как малолетний…  
— Тс-с-с, — щетинистое лицо Бонфуа приобрело на редкость сочувственное выражение. Профессор поднял руку. — Не продолжай. Теперь всё ясно. Мы имеем дело с очень серьёзной проблемой.

Мэтью от этого заявления лучше не стало. 

А потом профессор Бонфуа принёс наполовину пустую бутылку вина, и всё покатилось к чертям. После второго стакана Мэтью развезло окончательно, а после третьего в дверь постучался мистер Джонс, потому что мироздание всей своей великолепной сущностью, видимо, ненавидело Мэтью Уильямса. 

**XIII. Космологические затруднения Ньютоновой теории**

— Это что, вино?

Мэтью оглянулся и понял, что у него только что отказало что-то из важных органов. К счастью, профессор Бонфуа всегда разговаривал как пьяный, поэтому его невнятное бормотание прозвучало куда естественнее, чем получилось бы у Мэтью.

— Мистер Джонс! А мы как раз о тебе говорили.   
«Ничего подобного», — хотел было возразить Мэтью, но во рту пересохло.

Мистер Джонс, настоящий, не плод его больного воображения, окинул взглядом профессора Бонфуа, распластавшегося на столе, затем посмотрел на Мэтью, отчаянно пытающегося слиться воедино с креслом и замаскироваться под предмет обстановки. Мистер Джонс стоял в дверях, озарённый светом из коридора, и казался греческим богом, низверженным на грешную землю. 

— Артур с вас три шкуры спустит, ха-ха. Шикарно, — просиял он.  
— Да садись, садись! — воскликнул профессор Бонфуа.   
— Привет, Мэтью, — поздоровался мистер Джонс, устраиваясь в свободном кресле, и, взъерошенный, беззаботно улыбающийся, потянулся за бутылкой. Мэтью хотелось двинуть ему за то, что он вообще существует. Хотелось поглубже скользнуть языком ему в рот. Хотелось сказать: «Убирайтесь из моей головы, потому что занимать мои мысли — это несправедливо по отношению и ко мне, и к вам». 

— Здравствуйте, — слабо выдавил Мэтью. 

Мистер Джонс подмигнул ему и обернулся к профессору.

— Как же я сразу не догадался. Европейская литература и Мэтью, конечно же…   
— Вот оно как, — проворковал профессор Бонфуа.  
— Мэтью будет дополнительно заниматься астрономией!  
— Вот оно как, — в этот раз профессор даже оживился. Мэтью отчаянно помотал головой.  
— Угу. Его не очень интересует теоретическая физика, но это ничего, я астрономию не меньше люблю, — продолжил мистер Джонс, неловко покачивая бокалом. Создавалось впечатление, что ему куда интереснее смотреть, как вино плещется, чем пить его. — Правда, когда мы в последний раз встречались, я ему все уши прожужжал про инопланетян. Мэтью, напомни мне, чтобы мы выбрали удобное время. Будем заниматься два раза в неделю, я уже составил учебный план, тебе понравится! 

«Встречались» — предательским эхом отдалось у Мэтью в голове. «Убейте меня, кто-нибудь…»

Профессор Бонфуа сиял, словно Рождество и его день рождения настали одновременно. 

— А я как это должен пить, залпом? — уточнил мистер Джонс.

**XIV. Специальный и общий принцип относительности**

— Почему вы его не остановили? — буркнул Мэтью.

Профессор Бонфуа заткнул пробкой вторую по счёту бутылку (первую они опустошили подчистую) и одарил Мэтью снисходительным взглядом:

— Мэтью, если бы я оставил всё в твоих руках, то ничего бы не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. 

Мистер Джонс поелозил щекой по столу и всхрапнул.

Мэтью разглядывал его, запечатлевая в памяти румянец и как вздрагивают во сне его ресницы. Воображение попутно нарисовало перед внутренним взглядом, как мистер Джонс обхватывает губами его член. Мэтью приложил все усилия, чтобы профессор Бонфуа ничего не заметил, хотя, наверное, тот всё равно видел его насквозь, и пробормотал: 

— Как-то быстро он сдал.   
— Он вино ни разу до этого не пил. Зуб даю.

«Потому что он молод, — мелькнула предательская мысль. — Ненамного старше меня. И так же, как я, не умеет пить. Он всего пару лет назад магистратуру закончил, так? У моих родителей разница в возрасте и то больше».

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. 

— Знаешь, — продолжил тем временем профессор Бонфуа, и в его голосе зазвучали тёплые нотки. — Я ещё не видел, чтобы что-то так разжигало твой интерес. Ты никогда не хотел чего-то так страстно. Так… по-настоящему. Ну-ну, mon cher, не вешай нос, я не насмехаюсь над тобой. Вот, так лучше. Видишь, как любовь меняет?  
— Давайте не будем говорить об этом при нём? — жалобно попросил Мэтью. И поспешно добавил: — Я не люблю его. Я же его совсем не знаю.  
— Ужасный вопрос: ты влюбляешься, потому что знаешь человека, или узнаёшь человека, потому что влюбился? — профессор хитро улыбнулся. — И вопрос ещё ужаснее: кто потащит бедного, бедного мистера Джонса домой? 

Как выяснилось, бедный, бедный мистер Джонс выглядел раза в два легче, чем весил на самом деле. 

**XV. Точное формулирование принципа относительности**

— Ну да, должны же эти чипсы где-то оседать.  
— Не жалуйся, — вытянув шею, подмигнул ему профессор Бонфуа и подхватил мистера Джонса понадёжнее. — Не упускай свой шанс. Потискай его. 

Мэтью покосился на него с откровенным ужасом. 

Вообще-то его не перспектива облапать мистера Джонса пугала. Просто путь вниз по лестнице, через двор, через целый квартал до многоквартирного комплекса, где, по заверению профессора, мистер Джонс временно кантовался, нельзя было назвать близким. Вдобавок мистер Джонс плохо держался на ногах, и даже с их совместной поддержкой (одна рука на плече у профессора, другая на плече у Мэтью), Мэтью всё равно пришлось придерживать своего преподавателя, не давая ему осесть кучей на асфальт. 

Мэтью ладонью чувствовал каждый его вдох и выдох. Как вздымается и опадает бок. Талию под пальцами. 

Его несколько беспокоила мысль, что профессор Бонфуа всё это подстроил. 

— М-м… — невнятно пробормотал мистер Джонс и поднял голову. Они не обратили на него никакого внимания, потому что мистер Джонс уже несколько раз делал так, прежде чем снова провалиться в полубессознательную дрёму. — Это ж не… я вино не люблю…

Профессор Бонфуа осуждающе зацокал языком.  
— Надо же было так надраться при студенте. 

Мэтью поджал губы.  
— Надо же было подбить преподавателя так надраться при студенте.   
— Ты такой милый, когда собственничаешь!..

Тут мистер Джонс уткнулся Мэтью в шею, и все возможные ответы моментально вылетели у него из головы. Ну… Ну и чёрт с ними. Не такие уж они важные были, в самом деле.

**XVI. Простой вывод формулы Лоренцева преобразования**

Когда Мэтью было четырнадцать, он впервые попал в комнату смеха. Кривые зеркала, секретные ходы и застеклённые декорации пугали его и манили одновременно. Он будто попал в другое измерение; плутая там, в лабиринте отражений, Мэтью подумал тогда, как восхитительно меняется мир, если попробовать посмотреть на него под другим углом.

Квартира мистера Джонса рассказывала о нём всё, что он не мог или не хотел рассказать сам.

Мысль мелькнула у Мэтью в голове, пока они преодолевали порог. Ключи от квартиры предусмотрительно отправились обратно в карман куртки, где они заняли законное место рядом с пачкой жвачки и скрепкой для бумаг. Мистер Джонс продолжал жарко сопеть ему в шею. Мэтью замешкался, поддерживая своего преподавателя, пока профессор Бонфуа включал свет. 

Обиталище мистера Джонса отлично описывалось двумя понятиями: «захламлённое» и «неприбранное». Будто ребёнок попробовал пожить по-взрослому. На столе валялись раскрытые учебники. С одной из ламп свисало полотенце для посуды. С китами. Мэтью улыбнулся.

— Спальня тут, — доложил из тускло освещённого коридора профессор Бонфуа.

Вдвоём они затащили мистера Джонса в комнату. Мэтью показалось, что он сейчас вторгся без спросу туда, куда соваться не стоило (да так оно и было), но ощущение как-то притупилось, когда Мэтью оглянулся и постарался уместить в памяти всё. Все-все мелочи, которые он даже вообразить себе не мог: красно-синее, как костюм супергероя, постельное бельё; висящий на стене телескоп; разбросанные по рабочему столу научные журналы (половина из них на немецком); пакет с недоеденными чипсами на полу.

И флуоресцентные звёзды-наклейки на потолке.

«Взгляд под другим углом», — подумал Мэтью.

— Помоги мне, осторожно только, — попросил профессор Бонфуа, втаскивая мистера Джонса на кровать. Мэтью моргнул, затем кивнул и помог уложить бесчувственное тело поверх одеяла. Профессор Бонфуа, не спрашивая, принялся стягивать с мистера Джонса ботинки, а Мэтью, не удержавшись, протянул руку, чтобы убрать чёлку с его лица.

Мистер Джонс медленно открыл глаза и уставился на него.  
Сердце Мэтью ухнуло куда-то вниз.

В спальне было темно, лицо Мэтью нельзя было назвать запоминающимся, да и мистер Джонс был пьян. Но Мэтью всё равно мог поклясться, что, прежде чем эти ресницы сомкнулись снова, мистер Джонс разглядел его и почти улыбнулся.

**XVII. Взгляды на мир, как целое**

На следующей неделе мистер Джонс купил ему плюшевого кита.

— Мне правда очень, очень, очень стыдно, — мистер Джонс был бледен, а его губы дрожали так, что Мэтью захотелось их коснуться. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько!  
— Ничего страшного, — Мэтью неловко держал игрушку перед собой, будто та могла вот-вот взорваться. Кит был нежно-голубой, мягкий и пушистый; такого уместнее было бы подарить маленькой девочке. Мэтью слегка опасался испачкать его, но куда больше он опасался не сдержаться и запихнуть пальцы мистеру Джонсу в рот. Пришлось держаться что есть сил за кита. — Правда. Бывает.   
— Господи, мне так стыдно. Не знаю, почему профессор Бонфуа меня не остановил, — пробормотал мистер Джонс, теребя манжеты куртки. Мэтью задумался, не это ли тревожило его преподавателя всю лекцию: мистеру Джонсу было свойственно запинаться от восторга, но никак не от беспокойства. — Ты не подумай ничего, ладно? Я не пью. Вернее, я вроде как не умею. Я растворимые соки люблю. И я в них ничего не добавляю. Ну, иногда беру по два пакетика вместо одного, потому что люблю сахар…   
— Может, всё-таки перейдем к занятию? — перебил его Мэтью. С одной стороны, потому что он боялся, что мистера Джонса удар хватит, с другой — потому что с каждым словом в груди что-то теплело. И дело тут было совсем не в растворимых соках, которые он терпеть не мог.

Мистер Джонс посмотрел на него с безграничной благодарностью. Мэтью был почти уверен (и боялся, и желал, и отчаянно ждал одновременно), что его сейчас обнимут. Вместо этого мистер Джонс потрепал кита, как собачонку, развернулся, чтобы собрать со стола разбросанные бумаги, и принялся рассказывать про Большой взрыв. А Мэтью впервые сел в первом ряду, потому что у него больше не осталось отговорок, чтобы занять место подальше.

Мистер Джонс подвинул свой стол вплотную к его парте и, наконец, сел.

— Ты уже знаешь немного про это, — сказал он, поднимая свою потрёпанную тетрадь, чтобы Мэтью мог посмотреть диаграммы. — Теория Большого взрыва опирается на теорию относительности. Старый добрый Ал Эйнштейн, — он рассмеялся, и все слова вдруг стали важными.

Так что Мэтью стал слушать, то и дело поглаживая пальцами блестящий пластиковый глаз кита, и подумал, что, наверное, смог бы привыкнуть ко всему этому.

**XVIII. Решение проблемы тяготения на основе общего принципа относительности**

Так и прошли два месяца: занятия по астрономии по вторникам и иногда по пятницам, придвинутый к парте стол в пустом классе и плюшевый кит, который перекочевал с книжной полки Мэтью на телевизор, затем на умывальник Кику, а затем на их общий компьютерный стол. 

— Такой славный счастливый кит, — не раз говорил Кику, и уголки его рта приподнимались в улыбке. 

Мэтью соглашался.  
Мэтью тоже был счастлив. 

Осознание этого пришло не сразу. Оно, образно говоря, просочилось сквозь чёрный ход, поселилось на кухне и старательно маскировалось, когда Мэтью очередной раз интересовался у себя, в своём ли он уме. Но однажды (он как раз приводил в порядок книги профессора Бонфуа, чтобы придать коллекции похабных греческих новелл хоть какое-то подобие солидности), Мэтью остановился и улыбнулся своему отражению в окне кабинета. Эта улыбка не выдавала его с головой. Это была не та улыбка, которая, однажды придя, не сходила на нет очень долго.

— Сегодня вторник, — сказал он окну.

И добавил: «Ты двинулся», чтобы расставить всё по своим местам. Его жизнь не претерпела особых изменений. Проблемы всё ещё хвостом вились за ним, и заключались они не только в жгучем желании завалить своего преподавателя астрономии и физики. Теперь Мэтью ещё и был вынужден признавать это желание каждый раз, когда сияющий мистер Джонс садился напротив и рассказывал о галактиках, растолковывал формулы или травил байки о том, как случайно разбил свой первый телескоп.

По ночам Мэтью продолжала сниться Вселенная, только теперь её проявления обрели имена: пульсары, сверхновые, двойные звёзды. Мэтью снилось, как пот мистера Джонса остывает под пальцами, пока он гладит его спину. Мэтью снилось, как мистер Джонс мог бы выгибаться под его прикосновениями и как мог бы стонать. И каждое утро Мэтью был вынужден просыпаться в реальности. 

И всё же. Всё равно он как-то ухитрялся был счастливым. 

**XIX. Возможность конечного и всё же неограниченного мира**

— Мне нравится старое. 

Мэтью не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Я заметил, — сказал он, помешивая ложечкой ванильный пудинг, который мистер Джонс ему настоятельно рекомендовал. Ел он намного медленнее мистера Джонса, чей пустой стаканчик от такого же пудинга уже ютился на краешке стола. — Ваша куртка, — он кивнул на лётную куртку на спинке стула.

Мистер Джонс заулыбался и поправил очки.

— И куртка тоже. Но я имел в виду, ну, например, Фрэнка Синатру, модели реактивных истребителей, «Донки Конг», вещи на липучках…  
— Супермена.  
— Супермен не старый! Он вне времени. 

Мэтью приподнял бровь и потянул в рот ложечку. Слизывая с неё пудинг, он подумал, что тоже любит старое. Правда, не совсем так, как мистер Джонс. (Да и говорить ему, что он _старый_ , Мэтью бы всё-таки не стал. Мистер Джонс вполне мог обидеться и заплакать).

— Вообще-то я сейчас должен тебя учить, — лениво пробормотал мистер Джонс, подпирая голову рукой. Он смотрел на разгорающийся за окном закат, и, по правде, туда же смотрел Мэтью.  
— Ага.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе, Мэтью.

Мэтью не нашёлся, что ответить. Обычно он не настолько чем-то увлекался, чтобы говорить об этом вслух, да и интересного в нём было не особо много. Мэтью был просто… Мэтью. Он прикрыл пудинг пластиковой крышечкой, прикусил губу и рискнул: 

— Я могу съесть четыре стопки блинчиков, если их подадут с сиропом. 

Мистер Джонс моргнул и подозрительно покосился на него.

— Серьёзно?  
— Серьёзно.   
— Это круто.   
— Я не думаю, что так уж…  
— Нет, — перебил мистер Джонс и посмотрел на Мэтью так, словно впервые его увидел. — Это очень круто. Слушай. Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь на блинчики? 

Уже потом, задним числом, Мэтью решил, что всё началось именно тогда. Не в первый день занятий, не с заваленного теста и даже не тогда, когда он тащил пьяного мистера Джонса домой. Всё началось там, за залитым вечерним солнцем столиком, с приглашения, двух порций пудинга и двух позабытых красных ложечек.

 **XX. Лоренцево преобразование**

— Это наше Солнце, — сказал мистер Джонс, пристраивая пластмассовый стаканчик от сливок на коробке салфеток. Он поднял взгляд, будто проверяя, слушает ли его Мэтью, и улыбнулся уголком рта: — Этому сливочнику пять миллиардов лет и будет ещё больше.  
— Надо будет пожаловаться владельцам ресторана, — ответил Мэтью и ткнул вилкой в блинчики на тарелке, отрезая себе кусочек. Тем не менее, он продолжил прилежно разглядывать «солнце», заворожённый тем, как пальцы мистера Джонса то заставляли стаканчик вертеться волчком, то останавливали его.  
— Ха-ха, точно! Так вот. Эта звезда — жёлтый карлик, спектральный класс G2V. Что случиться с ней через пять биллионов лет?  
— Она станет камнем и умрёт. 

Мистер Джонс покачал указательным пальцем.

— Нет!

Мэтью затолкал блинчик в рот и принялся жевать. Он кивнул, чтобы показать, что слушает. Он ведь, да поможет ему небо, действительно слушал. Прислушивался к каждому слову, слетающему с этих губ, всё ещё липких от сиропа в уголках. Хотел заявить свои права на эти уголки.

— Она станет ярче, — пояснил мистер Джонс так, будто этому стоило бы радоваться (и кто знает, может быть, действительно стоило?). — Ярче и ещё ярче. А когда перегорит весь водород, ядро сожмётся, — мистер Джонс смял стаканчик, и остатки сливок закапали на стол. — Она начнёт преобразовывать гелий в углерод. Станет меньше, понизит температуру и превратится в красного гиганта.

Мэтью улыбнулся и поднёс ко рту стакан с водой.

— Не самые хорошие новости для нас, — отметил он.  
— Почему это?  
— Если солнце перестанет быть таким, какое оно есть, мы не выживем, правильно?  
— Но мы — это не главное, — мистер Джонс посмотрел на Мэтью, будто надеялся, что он поверит, что он поймёт. И Мэтью, несмотря на свою сентиментальность, понял. Почувствовал и принял, может, даже слишком близко к сердцу.   
— Это превращение, — продолжил мистер Джонс. — Мы все развиваемся естественным путём, и звёзды из жёлтых эволюционируют в красных, красные превращаются в белых, а белые становятся чёрными. Люди рождаются младенцами, становятся малышами, превращаются в подростков, вырастают во взрослых, а в конце их тело приходит в упадок. Но всегда останется энергия. В космосе открываются чёрные дыры и затрагивают всё, что находится рядом. Меняются физические свойства, но само существование продолжается. Оно становится иным. Чем-то новым.

В свете дневной лампы ресницы мистера Джонса отбросили тень. Мэтью выдохнул. Оказывается, он на пару мгновений забыл о том, что людям свойственно дышать. 

Мистер Джонс изучал смятый стаканчик в руке и задумчиво улыбался. Он, кажется, не обратил внимания на неожиданно притихшего Мэтью.

— Мы не такие уж и разные. Просто наше время уходит быстрее.   
— Вас это огорчает? — спросил Мэтью.

Мистер Джонс ткнул вилкой в блинчик, ухмыльнулся, будто знал какую-то тайну, и набил рот. На вопрос он так и не ответил.


	3. XXI–XXX

**XXI. Эвристическая ценность теории относительности**

Жизнь продолжала идти своим чередом, Мэтью продолжал заниматься своими делами. Он читал книги и писал доклады, за которые получал заслуженные похвалы; он помог профессору Бонфуа расписать стену в общей комнате отдыха, хотя вся его помощь в основном заключалась в перетаскивании банок с краской; он написал домой и попросил родителей прислать его коньки; он попробовал взяться за изучение латыни. Опускались ночи и брезжили утра, и дни Мэтью были обыденнее некуда, пока на горизонте не объявлялся мистер Джонс. 

Мистер Джонс любил водить Мэтью на блинчики во время дополнительных занятий. Он любил рассказывать о Вселенной за кофе с тостами. Он любил приносить что-нибудь для Мэтью: старые статьи из журналов, видеокассеты, армейский жетон, кружку с надписью «Tуда, куда не ступала нога человека». Мистер Джонс делал подарки без повода, он даже не пытался его искать. Он просто ослепительно улыбался, совал Мэтью очередную безделушку и рассказывал что-нибудь занимательное про неё. 

У Мэтью рука не поднималась всё это повыбрасывать. Ещё он понятия не имел, что это всё могло значить. Если оно что-то вообще значило.

(Он даже не знал, какие толкования хотел бы услышать). 

— Весьма необычно, — поделился соображениями Кику. — Но мистер Джонс сам по себе — весьма необычный человек. 

— Он никогда не относился к студентам как к студентам, — не отрываясь от своего ноутбука, высказал мысль Эдуард, когда Мэтью поднял эту тему со своими друзьями. — Они для него… ну, как начинающие учёные или хорошие приятели. Или такие же фанаты Стартрека. 

Ёнсу был от новостей в восторге:  
— Он очень ценит тебя, как личность!

— Mon dieu, — сказал по этому поводу профессор Бонфуа. — Он тебя обожает. Чем ты его приворожил, Мэтью? 

**XXII. Теория сложения скоростей согласно классической механике**

Мэтью не знал. Совсем не знал. Объяснений не находилось, потому что ничего особенного он не делал. 

Мэтью никогда не был дураком и не считал доброе отношение мистера Джонса чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Более того, оно здорово нервировало. Мэтью всё больше боялся допустить какой-нибудь промах и показать, как он жадно ловит каждое слово мистера Джонса; боялся выдать с головой, как мечтает слизнуть с его губ все слова до того, как они будут произнесены. Мэтью чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Даже профессор Бонфуа всегда проводил чёткую границу, давая понять: не переступай её, потому что мы разные.

Рядом с мистером Джонсом граница стиралась окончательно, да и существовала ли она вообще? 

И мир от этого становился чуточку опаснее. Реальность, в отличие от воображения, утихомирить было не так-то просто. Каждый раз, когда из толпы выныривало улыбающееся лицо мистера Джонса, у Мэтью земля из-под ног уплывала. Он чувствовал себя неприкаянным и беспомощным. 

Он помнил, как скрипнул стол, когда они вдвоём склонились над тетрадями. Помнил, как легко у них получалось завладевать вниманием друг друга и как мистер Джонс, кажется, никогда этого не замечал. Мэтью помнил, как мистер Джонс дул на свой кофе (будто пытался задуть свечи на торте) и смешно морщил нос — настоящий живой человек, не умопомрачительная фантазия, хотя Мэтью и так с трудом отличал одно от другого. 

_Опасно._

И всё же Мэтью больше всего огорчало, что он единственный в полной мере осознавал масштаб происходящего. Поэтому он подвергал сомнению каждое своё наблюдение и не был уверен ни в чём. Мистер Джонс отлично ладил со всеми, потому что он таким родился. Мистер Джонс вис на декане Кёркленде на правах бывшего выпускника, потому что для него это было естественно. 

Какое-то время Мэтью даже получалось неплохо убеждать себя этими доводами. 

До того, как появились Людвиг и Феличиано.

**XXIII. Опыт Физо**

— Ко мне приехали друзья, — сказал мистер Джонс. 

Он сказал:   
— Они тебе очень понравятся! Мы вместе заканчивали магистратуру, хотя ты никогда не угадаешь, на кого они учились. Мы даже втроём снимали квартиру. Феличиано оказался единственным, кто умел разводить ещё больший бардак, чем я.

Он сказал:   
— Людвиг — инженерный гений. Он мне однажды самолёт построил. Настоящий! 

И, наконец, небрежно (и как бы Мэтью хотелось ответить ему тем же) спросил:  
— Хочешь с ними встретиться?

«Да, я хочу с ними познакомиться», — подумал в ответ Мэтью, перебирая в голове цепочки возможных событий и следствий. «Я хочу узнать о вас больше через них. Нет, я не хочу знакомиться с ними. Какой мне смысл с ними видеться, зачем вы меня спрашиваете, вы совсем идиот? Да, вы идиот. А ещё вы изумительный, безгранично добрый и обворожительный, поэтому я соглашусь. Не потому, что действительно хочу, а потому, что вы обрадуетесь. Нет, это очень, очень плохая затея».

— Где? — произнёс он вместо этого. 

Мистер Джонс просиял.

— Они заглянут в Академию, Людвиг разнюхивает условия. Он собирается подрабатывать здесь — вслух, конечно, об этом не говорит, но он точно за этим едет — и я обещал устроить ему экскурсию. Сможешь прийти? Людвиг глотает книги пачками. Он будет рад перекинуться парой слов с родственной душой, хотя по нему не скажешь. И потом, — мистер Джонс замялся и глупо добавил: — Он захочет узнать, что и как на кафедре английской литературы для Феличиано, но я почти ничего не знаю об учебных программах…

Ага. Его просили побыть сопровождающим гидом. Мэтью проглотил разочарование и согласился, хотя это ставило крест на выходных. Он уже давно усвоил, что говорить мистеру Джонсу «нет» было бесполезно. 

А ещё он действительно мог узнать от них что-нибудь интересное. 

**XXIV. Кажущаяся несовместимость закона распространения света с принципом относительности**

Людвиг оказался строгим мужчиной в хорошо отутюженной белой рубашке и свободных брюках с иголочки; его волосы были гладко зачёсаны назад, а голубые глаза смотрели обеспокоенно и задумчиво. Он излишне формально пожал Мэтью руку и наградил его озадаченной улыбкой.

Феличиано оказался обладателем растрёпанной шевелюры с торчащими во все стороны завитками. Он улыбался так широко, что его глаза превращались в щёлочки, излучал море добродушия и казался совсем бесхитростным. Этим он напоминал мистера Джонса, поэтому Мэтью Феличиано сразу понравился.

— Мы пытались поесть в кафетерии, — траурно доложил Феличиано, продолжая при этом лучезарно улыбаться. — Но там так ужасно готовят, что нам пришлось уйти! Мы пошли пообедать в другом месте и поэтому опоздали. Извините! А ты Мэтью, да? Мэтью, не Мэтти и не Мэтт. Я не ошибся, нет?

— Да-да, всё правильно, — пробормотал Мэтью и неловко спрятал руки в карманы. Он чувствовал себя одновременно слишком молодым и слишком старым рядом с этой парочкой и не был уверен, как лучше вести себя на фоне такого контраста. 

К счастью, после обмена рукопожатиями мистер Джонс взял разговор на себя, у него всегда легко получалось болтать без умолку. Как вскоре выяснилось, Мэтью и Людвиг оба предпочитали помалкивать и изредка вставлять «угу», поэтому мистер Джонс и Феличиано трещали за четверых. Феличиано то и дело начинал донимать их вопросами; Мэтью отвечал и получал в награду восхищённый всплеск ладонями. 

К собственному удивлению, Мэтью вполне неплохо провёл время. Он показал им крыло, где учились литературоведы и ораторы, попутно разъясняя тонкости учебных программ. Людвиг оказался молчаливым, но внимательным слушателем; Феличиано то бурно восторгался, то совершенно терял интерес и забавно отвлекался. В конце концов они забрели в фойе театра, прихватив по дороге пакет чипсов на кафедре драматургии и по содовой в автомате за кулисами. Они сели перекусить прямо на сцене, и там Мэтью впервые узнал, каким мистер Джонс был в годы магистратуры: полный энтузиазма, легко загорающийся новыми идеями и регулярно прогуливающий, потому что всегда находилось «что-нибудь покруче», чем можно было заняться. 

— Не очень изменился, значит, — сказал Мэтью.

Феличиано захихикал; уголки рта Людвига тоже дёрнулись вверх. Он провёл пальцами по губам, словно опасался рассмеяться, а потом непринуждённым, привычным жестом опустил ладонь на колено Феличиано. 

Все мысли у Мэтью в голове на миг затихли. 

А потом что-то со щелчком встало на своё место. 

Мэтью притворился, что ничего не заметил, но внезапно он почувствовал себя перегорающим жёлтым карликом: жар разлился по телу, и ослепительная вспышка ознаменовала перемены.

**XXV. Физическое содержание геометрических теорем**

Они были геями. 

Людвиг и Феличиано, самые близкие друзья мистера Джонса. Те, с кем он делил комнату в общежитии, те, с кем он жил в одной квартире, были не просто приятелями. Они были _вместе_. Они сидели вплотную, и Мэтью мельком удивился, как же он не заметил сразу их мимолётные прикосновения и как они посягали на личное пространство друг друга. Но по-настоящему его потрясло не открытие. Из колеи его выбило предположение, которое можно было сделать из этих наблюдений.

У Мэтью даже в горле пересохло. Его взгляд метнулся к мистеру Джонсу, который беззаботно смеялся над чем-то, что рассказывал Феличиано. Под ярким светом софитов Мэтью видел искреннюю симпатию, сквозившую во всех словах и жестах мистера Джонса. Он наверняка знал. Он знал, и его это не беспокоило, и он жил с ними в одной…

И Мэтью, наконец, пришёл к неизбежному заключению.

Мистера Джонса не заботило, что они геи. 

Его вряд ли станет заботить, что Мэтью гей. 

Мистер Джонс, может быть, сам…

Нет. 

«Нет, — подумал Мэтью и вцепился влажными пальцами в жестянку с содовой. — Ты не везунчик и не будешь везунчиком никогда. Успокойся. Прекрати сейчас же. Хватит!»

Кику. Кику сказал — тогда, давным-давно, ещё в самом начале… Если бы Мэтью тогда всерьёз высказали это предположение, он бы только посмеялся, потому что мистер Джонс был ходячей эротической фантазией, а не…

Кику сказал тогда, что мистер Джонс бы первый встал в очередь желающих наладить «межвидовые отношения» с Доктором. Но это же смешно, это не могло ничего значить. Это же была просто шутка. Просто… просто шутка и… О господи, в его квартире не было и намёка на присутствие женщины, понял вдруг Мэтью, и лихорадочно перебрал свои воспоминания в поисках хоть фото на стене, но так ничего и не вспомнил. Ладно. Пусть даже так, но он всё равно ошибался. Мистер Джонс обожает людей, он одинаково добр ко всем, ему всё равно, кто перед ним и какой ориентации, поэтому ничего удивительного, что он сблизился с Людвигом и Феличиано.

Они уже поднимались на ноги. Мэтью, слишком опустошённый и слишком загруженный одновременно, встал вместе с ними, и его дыхание осталось ровным. Он почему-то никогда раньше всерьёз не рассматривал такую возможность. Даже мысли не допускал. Не считая, конечно, своих сладких грёз. 

— Давай я выброшу, — сказал мистер Джонс и протянул руку, чтобы взять баночку из-под «спрайта», задел пальцы Мэтью и улыбнулся ему.   
— Итак, — сказал Людвиг. — Я увидел всё, что меня интересовало.

**XXVI. Принцип относительности (в более узком смысле)**

Мэтью, впервые в своей жизни забыв постучаться, ворвался в кабинет профессора Бонфуа. 

— Мистер Джонс!  
— А? — опешил профессор Бонфуа. Ручка, которой он выставлял оценки, так и осталась занесённой над докладами на столе. — Нет, ты ошибся дверью, mon cher.  
— Мистер Джонс… его друзья… которые приехали сегодня… они любовники, — выпалил Мэтью, вцепился в спинку стула и судорожно вдохнул. Лёгкие горели. От безумной, смехотворной надежды кружилась голова, несмотря на все увещевания, которыми Мэтью пытался себя урезонить, пока бежал от самой кафедры драматургии. — Они… он тоже… может быть… может…

Профессор Бонфуа положил ручку и внимательно посмотрел на Мэтью; что бы он там не увидел, но его лицо смягчилось, и он жестом предложил Мэтью сесть. 

— Может, он намного доступнее, чем тебе казалось?   
— Доступнее — нет. Не для меня, даже если он…  
— Но почему же?   
— Я его студент, — «…И даже не будь он моим преподавателем, и сумей мы хоть раз встретиться, всё равно шансов на успех у меня бы не было» — добавил про себя Мэтью и сгорбился на стуле. Он прижал к горящим щекам ладони и глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул.

«Да я _конченый_ ». Мэтью вспомнил, как мистер Джонс бережно держал в руках модели атомов, как сидел, широко раздвинув колени и сцепив лодыжки, и внутри всё будто скрутилось в тугой узел. 

— Мэтью, — сказал профессор Бонфуа. — Если тебе кажется, что ты в ловушке, то это только потому, что ты сам себя туда загнал. 

**XXVII. Галилеевы координаты**

— Ты ужасно выглядишь, — тёмные глаза Кику обеспокоенно расширились, когда Мэтью вошёл в комнату. Мэтью выжал усталую улыбку — на большее сил у него не хватило.   
— Всё хорошо.   
— Сядь. Нет, не в кресло, на кровать, — ловкие пальцы подхватили Мэтью под локоть. Пока Кику подталкивал его к кровати, поглядывая почти виновато за то, что вообще стал командовать, Мэтью пытался подавить тяжёлый вздох, который всё ещё сидел где-то в груди, и думал, действительно ли так ужасно выглядит, и почему. 

— Мэтью…  
— Кику, что ты обо мне думаешь? 

Этим вопросом он застал своего лучшего друга врасплох. Кику моргнул, затем нахмурился.

— Правда, — продолжил Мэтью, тихо, но настойчиво. — Что ты думаешь обо мне, как о человеке? 

Кику открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Подумал ещё немного. Мэтью дал ему собраться с мыслями. 

— Ты очень добрый, — сказал наконец Кику, и было видно, что он взвесил каждое слово. — Тебя легко выбить из колеи. Ты всегда нерешительный, даже когда злишься. Ты умеешь дарить людям тепло, но не рассчитываешь, что все это заметят.   
— Я не боец, — сказал ему Мэтью. — Я раньше… Я в школе под карусель прятался, лишь бы не связываться. Я не умею бороться.   
— А вот это, — ответил ему Кику, и окинул его задумчивым взглядом. — Вот это мы ещё посмотрим.

**XXVIII. Относительность одновременности**

Мэтью провёл остатки выходных взаперти. В комнате было безопасно. Можно было зарыться в одеяло и слушать, как Кику собирает очередную модель. Можно было забываться дрёмой под ритмичные щелчки соединяющихся деталек. Можно было целых сорок восемь часов не думать о мистере Джонсе, хотя, конечно же, Мэтью только о нём в итоге и думал.

Мэтью тщательно перебрал всё, что творилось у него голове. Разложил возможности и отсутствие таковых по полочкам, чтобы можно было снова и снова, как одержимому, возвращаться к ним. Мэтью сгонял себя на землю и снова взлетал в облака бессметное количество раз. Дважды звонил мобильный телефон, но Мэтью так и не взял трубку. Вместо этого он снова и снова говорил себе, что окончательно свихнулся, и обезумел, и ещё много раз пожалеет, что вообще решил заниматься физикой. 

Когда это ему надоело, Мэтью стал воображать, как мистер Джонс забирается к нему в кровать. 

Он закрыл глаза и почти услышал скрип дешёвых пружин, когда мистер Джонс вскарабкался на матрац. Почти почувствовал, как крепкие колени обхватили его бёдра. Вздрогнул от едва слышного смеха у самого уха. Мэтью, не в силах устоять, представил себе это всё ещё раз. И ещё раз, и ещё дальше — тяжесть оседлавшего его мистера Джонса, шорох зажатого между телами джинса, и как мистер Джонс выгнется, когда он запустит пальцы под его рубашку. Мэтью хотел лизнуть его живот, попробовать на вкус кожу и выступающие ключицы, добраться до губ, наверняка сладких от газировки. Он хотел оттрахать своего профессора так, чтобы пришлось зажимать ему рот, пока пол-общежития не сбежалось на стоны. Мэтью хотел…

…хотел снова пойти с ним на блинчики во вторник. Хотел дальше слушать, как мистер Джонс рассуждает о мире, как о чём-то, что можно уместить в пригоршне. 

— Ты куда? — уставился на него Кику, когда Мэтью отбросил одеяло и нашарил кроссовки.  
— Не спрашивай. 

**XXIX. Свойства находящихся в движении мер и часов**

Мэтью вернулся, держа под мышкой маленькую коробку. 

На него накатило спокойствие. Мэтью отметил про себя это забавное свойство сумасшествия: вместо того, чтобы грохнуть какофонией звуков, мир затих. Мэтью впервые за очень долгое время чувствовал себя чуть увереннее. Воодушевленнее. Будто всё это время с плеч понемногу приподнимали тяжеленную свинцовую глыбу и вот, наконец-то, сняли целиком. Может, стоило открыто признаться во всём ещё пару месяцев назад. Мэтью всегда слишком много думал. Он мог вечно терзаться сомнениями перед закрытой дверью, опасаясь узнать, что находится за ней. 

Но есть вещи, о которых было просто жизненно необходимо знать. О гравитации, например. Или о том, что случится с солнцем через пять биллионов лет. 

— Ты собираешься пообедать со мной? — вежливо уточнил Кику, как бы спрашивая, покончил ли Мэтью с приступом незапланированной хандры.   
— Ты не хочешь спросить, где я был?   
— Ты же сказал не спрашивать. 

Именно поэтому Кику всегда был его лучшим другом. Приятно было знать, что кто-то тебя слушает. 

— Тогда да, я за обед. Что-нибудь попроще. Я завтра на блинчики иду.   
— Завтра понедельник.   
— Ага, — ответил Мэтью. — Планы изменились. 

**XXX. Теория сложения скоростей согласно классической механике**

— Как, сегодня? — удивился мистер Джонс, отворачиваясь от доски. В руках он держал миниатюрный меч из маркеров, втиснутых тупыми концами в колпачки один за другим. — Ну… конечно. Только, м-м, у меня твоё занятие не подготовлено… 

Мэтью не мог не улыбнуться.   
«Я так и знал, что вы всё в ночь накануне делаете».  
Более того, он на это очень рассчитывал.

Он пожал плечами и закинул рюкзак за спину.   
— Если у вас не получается, мы можем перенести урок на четверг или позже…  
— Нет-нет. Меня устраивает. Ух ты. Такая резкая смена планов. На тебя не похоже совсем, знаешь, — но мистер Джонс улыбался, когда он положил маркеры на стол. — Идёшь куда-то с друзьями?   
— Да. Вроде того.  
— Здорово! — мистер Джонс бросил взгляд на свои часы. — Итак. Блинчики тебя устроят? Или пойдём на гамбургеры?   
— Как хотите, — искренне ответил Мэтью. В груди сладко защемило, когда мистер Джонс посмотрел на него, задумчиво прикусил губу и накинул куртку на плечи.  
— Блинчики — это традиция. Обожаю традиции. День Благодарения там, или ходить из дому на работу и обратно одной и той же дорогой. 

«Нет, — подумал Мэтью, и под его обычной маской спокойствия смешалось облегчение и новый приступ нервозности. — Вы просто знаете, что я люблю блинчики».

Впереди снова замаячила надежда, но впервые, вместо того чтобы очередной раз попятиться от края, Мэтью рискнул и прыгнул ей навстречу. Он придержал перед мистером Джонсом дверь, когда они выходили.


	4. XXXI-XL

**XXXI. Об относительности понятия пространственного расстояния**

Сегодня им не нужно было следовать плану урока. Мэтью воспользовался этим, переведя разговор на куда более интересующее его темы: он расспрашивал мистера Джонса о его детстве, проведённом у телевизора и полки с комиксами в книжном магазине, о на днях созданном клубе регби, о том, что Людвиг и Феличиано думают об Академии. За пятнадцать минут он узнал много нового из беззаботного щебетания мистера Джонса, который умолкал, только чтобы глотнуть колы (а иногда всё равно пытался говорить при этом).

— Понимаешь, я его давно сюда заманивал, — сказал мистер Джонс, когда перед ними поставили заказанные блинчики. Он кивнул официантке и взял в руки нож и вилку. — В его университете, где он проводит исследования — представляешь, аж в Небраске! — у них нет программ, которые дадут Людвигу развернуться на полную и показать, какие у него на самом деле способности. Я тебе уже рассказывал, что он мне самолёт построил? Настоящий!  
— А почему? — полюбопытствовал Мэтью.  
— М-м-хм-м, — мистер Джонс проглотил блинчик. — У меня была ужасная неделя. Завалил тест, родители решили переезжать, меня _бросили_ , — мистер Джонс рассмеялся, не замечая, как Мэтью подобрался и стал слушать ещё внимательнее. — В общем, я ужасно страдал и Феличиано переживал тоже. Мы целую неделю проревели вдвоём над «Старым брехуном» и «Долиной папоротников». И тут Людвиг звонит мне в субботу, представляешь? И я иду к нему на кафедру — а там она. Размером с маленького пони. Уменьшенная копия самолёта, с рабочим двигателем и всем, что положено.   
— Он, наверное, очень о вас беспокоился, — негромко сказал Мэтью. Он представил себе подавленного мистера Джонса и задумался, на что бы пошёл, только чтобы его преподаватель вернулся в обычное бодрое расположение духа. Мэтью даже понял чуть-чуть, почему Людвиг провёл не одну бессонную ночь, кропотливо работая над игрушкой. Он вообразил себе, как тот допоздна засиживался в мастерской и сосредоточено хмурился. 

Мистер Джонс внимательно посмотрел на Мэтью и робко улыбнулся:

— Они — мои лучшие друзья. Я очень по ним скучал. И… И я надеюсь, что они останутся.   
— И я.  
— Правда?  
— Правда.

**XXXII. Специальная теория относительности и опыт**

Он столько раз репетировал про себя: что сказать, как сказать и куда деть руки. Несмотря на это, в ответственный момент Мэтью всё равно замешкался. Он выудил из-под куртки дожидавшуюся своего часа коробочку и пихнул её под руки мистеру Джонсу как раз в тот момент, когда он потянулся взять чек. 

— Это вам, — выпалил Мэтью.

Мистер Джонс посмотрел на коробку, затем на Мэтью. Озадаченно моргнул и вернулся взглядом к коробке. 

Мэтью неловко подтолкнул подарок влажными от волнения пальцами и поспешил натянуть на лицо широкую улыбку, может, даже слишком вымученную и напряжённую.

— Я знаю, это странно, наверное, но я хотел сказать вам спасибо. За… За то, что вы уделяете мне время. За всё, чему вы меня учите вне аудитории. Поэтому… Ну, я увидел это, и… Ну, подумал о вас. 

«Я всегда думаю о вас. Вы то, что свело с ума Офелию и Маджнуна. Вы то, отчего Фауст отправился бы к Дьяволу намного быстрее».

Лицо мистера Джонса озарилось мальчишечьим восторгом. Он окинул взглядом подарок, словно прикидывая, что там может быть: модель «додж вайпера» или ключ от портала, и, хотя Мэтью мог поручиться, что там не то и не другое, его сердце всё равно колотилось как сумасшедшее. Он хотел узнать, что откроется мистеру Джонсу, когда он заглянет в коробку, и что откроется ему в его собственном сердце после этого. 

Момент истины. 

Он, сам того не замечая, задержал дыхание. 

**XXXIII. Пространство и время в классической механике**

Мистер Джонс вскрыл коробку, будто она была упакована в обёрточную бумагу — как ребёнок в рождественское утро. Он засмеялся, когда нашарил внутри листы картона. Он беззаботно скомкал и бросил на стол папиросную бумагу.

И замер. 

Мэтью прикинул, когда можно будет выдохнуть. Он был готов ко всему — что мистер Джонс вежливо поблагодарит, но не очень-то обрадуется, что мистер Джонс будет ошарашен или даже занервничает, потому что студенты не дарят преподавателям такие подарки, уж подавно — преподавателям мужского пола, ни сейчас, ни вообще, ни даже после выпуска, когда все снова становятся на равных…

— Ого, — сказал мистер Джонс. — Это… Это же, ух ты. 

Можно выдохнуть. Мэтью вцепился в край стола, чувствуя себя оголенным проводом под напряжением. 

— А? П-простите, пожалуйста, такая глупость, правда…   
— Нет! — мистер Джонс глянул на Мэтью и тут же снова вернулся к созерцанию содержимого коробки. А потом он вытащил на свет круглый стеклянный шарик; за ним тянулся кожаный шнурок. Мэтью, наконец, разглядел, что мистер Джонс даже рот приоткрыл от восторга. Что у него в глазах пляшут крохотные зайчики, отброшенные золотыми песчинками в кулоне. 

— Это… Это же Млечный путь?  
— Ага, — выдохнул Мэтью. 

Мистер Джонс поднял кулон повыше, разглядывая завихрения золотых и красных искр. Пару секунд Мэтью смотрел вместе с ним, а потом до него дошло, что мистер Джонс смотрит мимо украшения. Прямо на него. 

— Просто… дурацкий, бесполезный подарок, — пробормотал Мэтью. — Но я подумал… Я подумал, может, вы захотите повесить его на люстру или куда-нибудь…  
— Или куда-нибудь, — эхом повторил мистер Джонс и надел кулон через голову, растрепав волосы. Мистер Джонс широко улыбался ему, и Мэтью понял, что к такому повороту событий он совсем не был готов.

**XXXIV. О понятии времени в физике**

— Как всё прошло? — спросил Кику.

Мэтью опустился на кровать. Соображать удавалось с трудом. В голове безумным роем носились обрывки несвязных мыслей. Мэтью моргнул. Прислушался к своим ощущениям. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. И ещё раз. Вдох прошел сквозь зубы, по языку и в горло. 

— Мэтью?  
— Ты знаешь, — отозвался он, и голова закружилась. — Я сошёл с ума.   
— Вот как. Мне жаль, — посочувствовал Кику.   
— Я всё-таки попробую.  
— Воплощать в жизнь планы — это здорово, — осторожно ввернул его друг, хотя понятия не имел, о чём идёт речь. Мэтью тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, упираясь локтями в колени. Он мысленно воззвал к здравому смыслу, который, похоже, покинул его уже давно. 

— Ты улыбаешься сейчас, ты в курсе? — сообщил ему Кику и передал пульт. С минуты на минуту должен был начаться оригинальный «Стартрек».

**XXXV. Физическое значение расстояния**

— В пятницу? — отозвался мистер Джонс, пытаясь влажной салфеткой оттереть с пальцев следы от маркера. В его голосе смешались радость и опасение. — А что, тебе нужно ещё раз объяснить то, что мы уже прошли?  
— Ну, не совсем, — ответил Мэтью, слишком внимательно изучая руки мистера Джонса. Смотреть на его пальцы было проще, чем заглядывать в лицо или пялиться на рубашку, потому что он снова улыбался Мэтью и потому что на шее мистера Джонса невинно болтался кулон. Тот самый, который Мэтью ему подарил. Мэтью моргнул и постарался не отвлекаться. — Ну… глупость такая, в самом деле.   
— Да ладно.   
— Нет, правда, — Мэтью неловко улыбнулся и помахал коробкой с диском. — Я вспомнил, что вы хотели посмотреть тот фильм, из которого вам понравилась цитата, помните? «Каждый атом наших тел был когда-то частичкой звезды». Из «Гаттаки». 

Мистер Джонс посмотрел на диск. Затем перевёл взгляд на Мэтью. 

— Киновечер? — спросил он с почти, чёрт бы его побрал, надеждой.   
— Кику тоже будет, — невпопад ответил Мэтью. — И ещё кто-нибудь, наверное. У нас в комнате отдыха. Но вы тогда сказали, что хотите посмотреть, и я сразу о вас вспомнил, когда мы…  
— Шикарно! — просиял мистер Джонс и вытащил диск у Мэтью из онемевших пальцев. Он пробежался взглядом по аннотации на задней обложке. — Ух ты. Да тут всё, что мне нравится. Как же я раньше не посмотрел?.. Когда вы собираетесь?   
— В с-семь.   
— Я принесу попкорн!

**XXXVI. Простые изменения положения**

Через минут десять после того, как Мэтью вымелся из кабинета и на автопилоте побрёл в сторону кафедры английского языка до него, наконец, дошло. 

Он и правда попробовал.

Хоть он сам весьма смутно догадывался, что именно «попробовал».

А ещё до него дошло, что в комнате отдыха есть крохотный диванчик. Рассчитанный только на двоих. 

«Даже не думай забегать вперёд», — Мэтью вздохнул и затянул потуже лямки рюкзака. Он и так едва собрался с духом, чтобы пригласить собственного преподавателя на студенческую тусовку. Пусть даже эта тусовка организовывалась специально для преподавателя. Пусть даже этого преподавателя все, кому не лень, приглашали. 

Хм. 

А он ведь согласился.

**XXXVII. Убеждение в «истинности» геометрических теорем покоится на несовершенных опытах**

— Так что мне всё-таки грозит? — спросил Мэтью и принял из рук профессора Бонфуа большущую стопку книг. Он придержал их подбородком и пропустил профессора вперёд. 

— Запретное таит в себе столько прелестей! Не слишком много книг, mon cher? Тебя за ними едва видно, — профессор Бонфуа подмигнул ему, придерживая свою стопку книг, и легонько пихнул Мэтью локтем в бок. — Но в самом деле, ты давно достиг возраста согласия. Ты уже не в школе. У нас в Академии нет чётко прописанных правил касательно связей между студентами и преподавателями. Разумеется, это потому, что никто пока не нарушал негласное табу…  
— Я серьёзно. Чем всё может обернуться?   
— Декан у нас — сварливый засранец-чаефил, хоть у него и замечательная попка. От него можно ожидать неприятностей.   
— Отлично. Значит, я ставлю под угрозу его карьеру, — Мэтью сделалось немного дурно. Он пару раз глубоко вдохнул. — Ладно, про это я знал. Справлюсь. Это же не он меня совращает, если что, возьму ответственность на себя и… О господи, я так рассуждаю, будто у нас действительно что-то может получиться.   
— Под вопросом может оказаться твой научный авторитет, — пробормотал профессор Бонфуа, и в его голосе даже ненаблюдательный собеседник уловил бы нотки беспокойства. — Конечно, он ведёт у тебя один-единственный предмет. Но всё равно могут затеять расследование, если кому-то покажется, что он завышает тебе оценки.   
— Да я едва на удовлетворительный балл знаю. С этим не будет проблем. Надеюсь.   
— Мэтью, он тебя балует. Он тебе поставит максимальный.   
— Тогда они будут правы, начав расследование, — огрызнулся Мэтью. 

Профессор Бонфуа рассмеялся и толкнул дверь плечом.

— Знаешь, ты заслужил этот балл после всего, что ты пережил. 

**XXXVIII. Механика имеет своей задачей описать, как с течением времени тела меняют положение в пространстве**

В пятницу вечером, без двадцати семь Мэтью сбегал в маленький супермаркет неподалёку. Под беспощадными лампами дневного света Мэтью купил две упаковки «M&M's», пару больших леденцов, пачку карамельных тянучек и кучу разномастных шоколадных батончиков. Если бы его кто-то спросил, зачем, Мэтью вряд ли бы смог ответить. Он вёл себя, как одержимый. 

С набитым бумажным пакетом в руках Мэтью рысью помчался обратно в общежитие. 

И на полпути наткнулся на мистера Джонса. 

Мэтью перешёл на шаг, и внезапно ему стало не по себе. Мистер Джонс просто стоял там, с пластиковым контейнером под мышкой, и, задрав голову, рассматривал что-то. Мэтью он не заметил — вернее, заметил, только тогда, когда тот подошёл совсем близко и встал рядом, вглядываясь в небо и пытаясь понять, что же так заинтересовало его преподавателя. Сначала он не увидел в вышине ничего, кроме просто звёзд и просто неба, но внезапно небо, безграничное, прекрасное и безумно холодное, стало _всем_. 

— Я пришёл слишком рано, — вполголоса произнёс мистер Джонс.   
— А я купил нам сладкого. 

Мистер Джонс засмеялся, затем помолчал ещё немного. 

— Если я организую клуб астрономии, как думаешь, кто-нибудь захочет записаться? — пробормотал он.  
— Угу. Многие захотят, мне кажется.   
— А ты?

Мэтью не рискнул посмотреть ему в глаза. 

— Только вам придётся показать мне, как обращаться с телескопом.   
— Отлично. Погоди, что ты там про сладкое говорил? — и минутные чары рассеялись, и они вдвоём зашагали в сторону общежития. По дороге мистер Джонс нахально сунул руку в пакет и зашуршал обёртками. 

**XXXIX. Движение в пространстве**

Мэтью даже не стал толком смотреть фильм. 

В их маленькой компании можно было не смотреть его вовсе. Кику уже дважды видел «Гаттаку», поэтому он весь вечер вполголоса обсуждал с Ёнсу проект, который они должны были сдавать завтра. Эдуард, напротив, увлёкся не на шутку; с другой стороны, он всегда, как загипнотизированный, не мог отвести взгляд от экрана, независимо от того, что там показывали. Эти трое целиком заняли большой диван. Рядом в мягком кресле примостился Ваш, который смотрел фильм урывками, в промежутках сосредоточенно царапая письмо своей нежно любимой сестре, про которую все уже слышали, но никто ни разу так и не видел. 

А на двухместном диванчике (который выбрал мистер Джонс, не Мэтью; просто затащил его на свободное место и пристроил между ними пакет со сладким), привалившись к подлокотнику, сидел мистер Джонс. Он истреблял попкорн из пластикового контейнера, то и дело косился на Мэтью рядом, улыбался ему и таскал у него очередную «M&M’s». 

Это было похоже на сон.   
Это было здорово. 

К тому времени, как по экрану поползли финальные титры, мистер Джонс уже шмыгал носом — кажется, он очень старался не расплакаться. И это тоже было здорово. Это стало чем-то сокровенным, чем-то, что он разделил только с Мэтью. Мистер Джонс выглядел намного младше сейчас, и, наверное, именно поэтому Мэтью положил руку ему на плечо. 

Мистер Джонс обернулся. Его глаза подозрительно блестели. 

«Он и над “Старым брехуном” плакал». Мэтью улыбнулся и протянул ему «сникерс». Большего утешения он сейчас предложить не мог (но как же он хотел притянуть мистера Джонса к себе, поцеловать эти по-детски дрожащие губы, раскрасневшиеся скулы, втащить его в своё личное пространство и поделиться теплом через рот). 

— Хороший фильм, — сказал мистер Джонс, принимая шоколадный батончик, и вытер ладонью глаза. От каждого движения кулон на его шее ловил свет под другим углом.  
— Я рад, что вам понравилось.  
— Очень понравилось, — мистер Джонс разорвал обёртку. Его грусть окончательно развеялась, когда он дожевал батончик, так что Мэтью выпала возможность полюбоваться, как мистер Джонс облизывает перепачканные шоколадом пальцы. 

И правда, отличный фильм. 

**XL. Определённые промежутки времени могут рассматриваться, как доступные наблюдению величины**

В тот же вечер, пока Мэтью доделывал задание по литературе на понедельник, Кику присел на краешек его кровати. Это было так неожиданно, что Мэтью даже обеспокоенно отложил книгу: его друг нечасто нарушал личное пространство других без разрешения. 

Кику посмотрел на него невесело и понимающе. 

— Ты просил не спрашивать, но, кажется, мне даже спрашивать не нужно.   
— Да, — Мэтью вздохнул. — Пожалуй, уже не нужно.   
— Всё в порядке. Я тебя поддерживаю.  
— Правда?  
— Ты знаешь, — сказал ему Кику, и Мэтью запомнил его слова на долгие, долгие годы. — Когда я смотрел на вас, мне всё время приходилось напоминать себе, что вас не связывает… что-то большее. А потом я понял, что вы двое — нечто особенное. Просто вы очень неумело притворяетесь, будто это не так.


	5. XLI-LIII

**XLI. Касательно системы координат**

Мэтью дальше продолжал грезить посреди занятий, но не совсем так, как раньше. Он всё ещё ловил себя на том, как завораживает его кожаный шнурок на шее мистера Джонса, как мистер Джонс облизывает губы, переводя дыхание, воображал, как кусает его за нижнюю губу, поддевает пальцами этот шнурок и притягивает мистера Джонса ближе, воображал, как они занимаются сексом в пустой аудитории. Он, как раньше, представлял, как мог бы сидеть на парте в первом ряду и бережно давить мистеру Джонсу на плечи, и целовать его, словно они вдвоём могут вот-вот разлететься на осколки, если немедленно не найдут точку опоры. Но сам взгляд на ситуацию теперь изменился: Мэтью больше не хотел только брать. Он хотел прикасаться в ответ, хотел быть желанным. Мэтью стал по-настоящему задумываться, каково будет в реальности провести ладонями по бёдрам мистера Джонса, царапая джинс, как его преподаватель может ахнуть, если укусить его за шею чуть сильнее. 

Стали заметны и другие… изменения. 

Мэтью смотрел на своего преподавателя, подперев ладонью подбородок и прикрывая пальцами рот, чтобы не было видно, как он говорит с ним одними губами. Иногда он цитировал стихи. Иногда — рассказывал мистеру Джонсу, какой же он безудержно притягательный, какой безумно совершенный, и как сильно он нужен Мэтью. И то и дело в этом сне с открытыми глазами Мэтью произносил имя, на которое пока не имел права. Не «профессор», не «мистер Джонс», не даже обыденное «Ал». 

«Просто Альфред. Вам нравится ваше имя? Ни разу не слышал, чтобы Феличиано или Людвиг к вам так обращались».

Возможно — и только возможно! — если только хватит смелости и удачи, то когда-нибудь у него получится узнать и это. 

**XLII. Основной закон Галилее-Ньютоновой механики**

Сложность заключалась в том, что Мэтью никак не мог понять, выходит ли у него достучаться до мистера Джонса.

Конечно, он стал смотреть на всё куда спокойнее. Никаких грандиозных планов вроде ещё одного кулона у него не было — пока что Мэтью решил целеустремлённо ловить мистера Джонса после занятий и занимать его внимание на час-другой. В понедельник он попросил объяснить кое-что из предыдущего урока. В среду захотел поделиться одной прелюбопытной книгой, обнаруженной в библиотеке (Мэтью мысленно поблагодарил мироздание за существование новелл вроде «Наука в научной фантастике: насколько мы близки к реальности?»). В пятницу профессор Бонфуа отправил мистера Джонса оплатить преподавательские счета в кофейне напротив кампуса, где по чистой случайности на одном из пуфов обнаружился Мэтью, склонившийся над «Введением в астрономию». 

После этого наступали несколько волшебных часов. За кружкой шоколадно-имбирного латте можно было до самой темноты обсуждать ход создания клуба астрономии и кофеиновую зависимость, систему здравоохранения и как Мэтью прятал в наволочке фонарик, чтобы читать под одеялом после того, как родители уложили его спать. Мэтью и раньше общался с преподавателями вне аудитории, но никогда раньше — так, никогда — будто за плотной ширмой, отгородившись от остального мира. 

В выходные встретиться не получилось, но в воскресенье мистер Джонс прислал Мэтью письмо, начинавшееся словами: «Выполни пять заданий и разошли пятерым друзьям, или с тобой случится что-то очень плохое». Мэтью, обычно из принципа удалявший письма счастья, не поленился выполнить все описанные в письме действия, записать ответы и отослать их обратно с комментариями. 

Мистер Джонс ответил смайликом и спросил, верит ли Мэтью в семь лет несчастий, которые сулит разбитое зеркало. 

«Не верю», отписал в ответ Мэтью. «Но если не купить новое зеркало и перестать следить за своей внешностью, то проблемы точно будут». 

За это ему досталась целая куча смайликов. 

Мэтью уже перестал понимать, что и зачем делает. Пытался ли он укрепить наметившуюся дружбу? Старался ли стать частью повседневной жизни мистера Джонса? А может, так он пытался узнать, действительно ли нравится своему преподавателю — потому что даже это было загадкой! — и есть ли у него хоть мизерный, хоть самый крохотный шанс на…

Мэтью был готов поступиться научной карьерой за возможность влезть мистеру Джонсу в голову и узнать наконец, что он на самом деле думает. Мистер Джонс был одновременно открытой книгой и сейфом с пометкой «секретно». И это было очень, очень несправедливо. 

**XLIII. Более современный взгляд на развитие электродинамики**

— Я едва разрешение выбил, — пожаловался мистер Джонс за бургерами. Про учебники они к тому времени уже благополучно забыли, поставив на них тарелки с едой. — У нас уже есть один клуб астрономии, но как-то у них там тухло. Я заглядывал на пару заседаний, но они только смотрят «Доктора Кто» и «Торчвуд». По-моему, они даже ни разу не собирались с тех пор, как досмотрели последний сезон. Но Артур обо всём позаботился, представляешь? Он и раньше для меня много чего делал. Добрый старик.   
— Мистеру Кёркленду ещё сорока нет.   
— Это очень много!  
— Профессор Бонфуа говорит, что декан к вам питает слабость, — сообщил Мэтью, аккуратно потроша свой гамбургер; на тарелку мистера Джонса ложились колечки лука, помидоры, паприка. — Ему нравятся новые идеи, хоть он и кажется страшным ханжой.   
— М-м, лук. Спасибо. Какой ты всё-таки бургерный минималист. В общем, нам теперь надо распределить бюджет, наверное. В клуб столько всего нужно. Телескопы там, карты звёздного неба, всё такое.   
— Угу, — Мэтью всё равно не представлял, с какой стороны укусить это чудовище, даже когда в гамбургере остались только сыр, котлета и булочка. Он мрачно уставился на свой обед. Мистер Джонс заметил и расхохотался с набитым ртом. 

Мэтью привык ко многому, что-то тут, что-то там. Привык получать по электронной почте котофото с дурацкими подписями и бородатые анекдоты про инопланетян. Привык ужинать в забегаловках, используя учёбу как предлог для приятельских посиделок. К незаметному стиранию границ. К кулону, который мистер Джонс носил, не снимая, к напоминанию о том, чему Мэтью пока что страшился дать имя. 

Но ответы на мучающие его вопросы всё так же ускользали от него. 

— Слушай, — произнёс мистер Джонс. — А ты едешь домой на зимние каникулы?

Мэтью посмотрел на него. Глупый вопрос, Мэтью не видел родителей аж с сентября. Ещё ему очень не хватало снегопадов в родном Онтарио: здесь, на юге, едва-едва ударили первые заморозки. Но почему-то вместо этого он произнёс: 

— Я думал остаться.   
— Правда?  
— У меня… полно заданий и дел. Но я съезжу домой на неделю, конечно. На Рождество.   
— Поможешь мне организовать всё для клуба? 

Родители его за это убьют. Но оно того будет стоить. 

**XLIV. Система отсчёта K, в которой любой луч света распространяется с универсальной скоростью**

Экзамен перед каникулами должен был бы беспокоить Мэтью, но отчего-то не волновал совсем. Не потому, что мистер Джонс собирался завысить ему оценку (и вообще, профессор Бонфуа ошибался на этот счёт), а потому, что, сколько бы они не балбесничали во время занятий, мистер Джонс всё равно давал Мэтью больше знаний, чем все преподаватели со школьных времён вместе взятые. Пока вся группа писала экзамен по теоретической физике, Мэтью азартно царапал ответы на подозрительно подробные вопросы о космосе. 

Он знал, что сдаст на «отлично» задолго до того, как пришло время сдавать работу. 

И знал, что ему понравилось. 

Мистер Джонс подмигнул ему, когда Мэтью выходил из аудитории. Через день в почтовом ящике общежития появилась посылка без обратного адреса и марок. Внутри обнаружился атлас звёздного неба с плотными глянцевыми страницами. На задней обложке красовались несколько строк мелким почерком. Мэтью прочитал их, зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул, открыл глаза и улыбнулся сам себе, прежде чем сунуть атлас под мышку и уйти. 

_«Неудивительно, но у тебя «отлично»! За офигенность!  
Правда, стихов мне немножко не хватало._

_Альфред»._

**XLV. Достаточно широкий базис для теоретического изображения всех физических явлений**

Кику одарил его понимающим взглядом, но так ничего и не сказал перед тем, как уехать домой. Его родители тоже жили в Онтарио, но собирались всей семьёй съездить в Японию навестить родню. Кику обнял Мэтью на прощание, что случалось не так уж часто. Наверное, у Мэтью на лице было написано, что поддержка ему очень нужна. 

После того, как все разъехались, в общежитии стало тихо и спокойно. Мэтью это скорее нравилось — можно было без помех почитать, например. И пусть на снегопад он даже не рассчитывал, но с севера уже понемногу наползала зима: воздух становился всё холоднее и знакомо кусал принесёнными морозами. Мэтью со спокойной душой оставил отопление на минимуме и чувствовал себя почти как дома. 

Тем более что в полном одиночестве он не остался.

— Итак, — поприветствовал его мистер Джонс у входа в библиотеку. — Сколько времени от этих каникул я могу у тебя украсть? 

Мэтью глупо улыбнулся:

— Давайте я вам просто скажу, когда мне нужно будет заняться другими делами?  
— Договорились! — мистер Джонс прижимал к груди стопку каталогов и держал под мышкой наспех обклеенную скотчем коробку. — Знаешь, я думал приспособить для заседаний Союзный зал. Там всё равно только клуб испанского собирается по средам.   
— Звучит здорово, — Мэтью зашагал с ним в ногу в сторону главного корпуса.   
— Будем называть его «залом НЛО», а?  
— С таким названием к нам потянутся чокнутые, — предупредил его Мэтью. Потом вспомнил пластикового инопланетянина по имени Тони на столе у мистера Джонса. Подумал ещё раз. — Знаете, не берите в голову. 

**XLVI. Скорость распространения света**

Остаток недели они провели, собирая уже имеющееся оборудование и прикидывая, что нужно будет докупить. За эти дни Мэтью быстро понял, что быть наедине с мистером Джонсом ему нравится. Даже слишком, пожалуй, и мистер Джонс ничего не предпринимал, чтобы это изменить. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы у нас было скучно. Мы должны часто выбираться посмотреть на звёзды. Это всегда жутко интересно, и можно узнать кучу нового. К чёрту книжки. Нам нужны телескопы.   
— Угу,— отозвался Мэтью и добавил этот пункт в список. — Но мы не можем заказывать, пока не знаем, сколько человек реально запишется. 

Распластавшийся на полу перед громадным листом бумаги (будущим календарём клуба, который на данный момент был исчерчен цветными маркерами и присыпан «звёздной пылью») мистер Джонс всерьёз надулся:

— Куча людей!  
— Так и запишу: «куча телескопов», тогда.  
— Хах. Спасибо, Мэтью, я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать.   
— У вас блёстки на лице.

Мистер Джонс засмеялся и поскрёб под ухом. 

— Видишь, я уже на шаг ближе к звёздам! Но серьёзно. Серьёзно, я бы без тебя всё профукал. Спасибо, что торчишь со мной и помогаешь со всем. 

Мэтью полушутя погрозил ему ручкой.

— Может, мне нечем было заняться, мистер Джонс.   
— Совсем нечем? Даже дома?

Мэтью призадумался.  
— Мне разве что не хватает нашей команды. Мы собирались время от времени, чтобы сыграть матч-другой. 

Мистер Джонс уставился на него.

— Команда? Бейсбольная, что ли?  
— Хоккейная. 

Информация обрабатывалась пару секунд. Мэтью мог поклясться, что в эти мгновения мистер Джонс впервые осмотрел его с ног до головы.

— Ты играешь в хоккей.   
— У нас того, кто не играл, считали одержимым дьяволом или чем-нибудь похуже. Смертной тоской, например.  
— Хочу увидеть.  
— Что?  
— Хочу увидеть, как ты играешь в хоккей. 

Мэтью стушевался. 

— Ну… я не… не совсем… Тут же не с кем играть, эй, даже не знаю, к кому…  
— Но у нас есть каток!  
— Но я же не могу играть один…  
— Слушай. Покатаемся на коньках завтра?

Это могло оказаться или очень плохой затеей, или шагом в нужном направлении. Мэтью только сомневался, в каком именно. 

**XLVII. Закон распространения света в пустом пространстве**

Было уже пять минут пополудни, и мистер Джонс мог считаться официально опаздывающим. Мэтью тревожно глянул на свои часы и поёрзал на скамейке у входа в общежитие. Воздух, уже по-зимнему морозный, царапал лёгкие и пробирал до костей при каждом вдохе. Мэтью как раз начал подумывать, что можно было подождать мистера Джонса и в вестибюле, когда у бордюра со скрипом затормозило ржавое ведро. 

Мэтью поднялся на ноги. 

Пассажирская дверь распахнулась, и мистер Джонс, перегнувшись через сиденье, лучезарно улыбнулся из недр железного чудища. 

— Извини, я опоздал!  
— Значит, это и есть ваша машина, — как можно вежливее заметил Мэтью.  
— Красавица, правда? Шелби Мустанг шестьдесят седьмого года. Шикарная! Видишь гоночные полосы? 

Ой. Мэтью принял их за разводы грязи. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, облизнул губы и опасливо уточнил: 

— А… А если я рискну в неё сесть, то я выживу или нет?..

Мистер Джонс, кажется, слегка обиделся. 

— Ладно,— промямлил Мэтью и пригнулся, забираясь на пассажирское сидение. Внутри машина была относительно ухоженной, но на полу валялись несколько смятых пакетов, а между креслами был втиснут картонный стакан от коктейля. Мистер Джонс подождал, пока Мэтью пристегнёт ремень, затем переключил передачу и вырулил на дорогу. 

— А это что? — спросил он, кивая на рюкзак. — Книжки нам сегодня не нужны. У нас каникулы, ты не забыл?  
— Я коньки взял. Ну, мои собственные.  
— Ты и правда играешь в хоккей, — изумился мистер Джонс. В его голосе звучало такое искренне восхищение, что Мэтью даже забыл возмутиться, как это ему не поверили изначально. Не последнюю роль в этом сыграло то, что, когда мистер Джонс обернулся посмотреть на дорогу через заднее стекло, Мэтью заметил на его шее кулон, угнездившийся аккурат под ключицами. 

— Ага, — заворожено отозвался Мэтью. — Правда.

**XLVIII. Реальные движения небесных тел**

Отношения Мэтью с хоккеем всегда были похожи на неудачный брак: Мэтью возвращался снова и снова, как бы сильно игра его не трепала. Первую клюшку он взял в руки, когда ему было три. Первый перелом руки он получил в девять. И пусть он ненавидел открытое противостояние в обыденной жизни, на льду что-то неуловимо менялось. Там скрипел металл по подтаявшему снегу. Там глухо стукались о пластмассовое ограждение игроки. Там кровь ударяла в голову. 

Хоккей давал Мэтью возможность почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым. А играл он более чем неплохо.

Конечно, показать себя сегодня не было решительно никакой возможности. У них не было местной команды, поэтому большинство приходило сюда нарезать пару кругов под гулкое радио, льющееся из колонок. Мэтью критично окинул взглядом каток, натренированной рукой зашнуровывая коньки. Рядом мистер Джонс возился со своими. 

— Вы раньше катались?   
— Конечно! Это врождённое, — ответил мистер Джонс и уверенно затянул шнурки. — Пошли!   
— Ладно, — мистер Джонс стоял не очень уверенно, но на резиновом пандусе, ведущем к катку, это было вполне простительно. Мэтью только плечами пожал. 

Зря, конечно. 

Два шага по льду спустя Мэтью услышал за спиной вопль и шлепок. Он развернулся, очень стараясь сдержать улыбку, которая вот-вот грозила расползтись на лице, и протянул руку своему несколько ошалевшему преподавателю.

— Вы хотели сказать, что это первый раз. 

Мистер Джонс прищурился.

— Я на роликах отлично катаюсь. И был звездой футбольной и баскетбольной команд в школе!   
— Но на льду не катались совсем. Правильно?   
— У меня даже награды есть!.. 

Мэтью рассмеялся, ухватил его за руки и рывком поднял на ноги. У мистера Джонса, несмотря на мороз, оказались очень тёплые пальцы, чуть-чуть влажные и немного натёртые шнурками, которые он так старательно затягивал. Мэтью не рискнул подержать его за руки дольше, чем того требовалось, чтобы помочь ему встать.

— Здесь коньки не слишком популярны, да?   
— Да не может это сложнее быть, чем на роликах. Это же тоже самое, только на льду! В смысле, это… А-а! — мистер Джонс вцепился в бортик, чтобы устоять на ногах. Он выглядел таким потрясённым и растерянным, что Мэтью не выдержал — да и кто бы смог устоять перед этими раскрасневшимися щеками и встрёпанными волосами. Мэтью хотелось прижать его к ограждению и целовать, жарко и беспорядочно, забраться холодными пальцами за пояс джинсов, касаться и гладить, пока мистера Джонса ноги не откажутся держать. 

Он взял мистера Джонса за запястье, мимолётно задумавшись, сколько мышц и сухожилий оказалось задействовано в создании этого мига, сколько нервных окончаний подарили им эту возможность тактильного контакта. 

— Не спешите, — сказал он и сам не поверил, как у него хватило храбрости. — Вы скоро поймёте, как балансировать, видите?   
— Большие такие кубки, — пробормотал мистер Джонс, и мало-помалу позволил отвести себя от бортика. Сначала он крепко стиснул ладонь Мэтью, затем обеими руками ухватился за его предплечье, и они сдвинулись с места.

**XLIX. Теория электромагнитного феномена**

Мэтью никогда раньше не катался так медленно.

— А что, очень неплохо! — завопил взъерошенный и окрылённый успехом мистер Джонс, как только ему удалось наконец на черепашьей скорости пошаркать за Мэтью. Они неспешно продвигались по кругу, Мэтью тащил мистера Джонса за собой, медленно заходя на поворот. — Видишь, уже получается!

Это было потрясающе. Восхитительно. Мэтью не отказался бы повторять такое хоть ежедневно. 

— Уверенны? Отпустить вас?   
— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я шлёпнулся на задницу. 

Мэтью смутился и залился краской. Под пальцами бился пульс мистера Джонса, отдавался в ушах, и Мэтью не переставал беспокоится, что мистеру Джонсу, наверное, неловко держаться за руки с мужчиной. С другой стороны, он ведь даже не пытался высвободиться…

— Немножко.   
— Если я сейчас выругаюсь, ты сделай вид, что не услышал.   
— Профессор Бонфуа всё время сквернословит. Каждое занятие. И декан тоже. Очень часто. Колени не сдвигайте, ну же.   
— Я только так и не упал ещё, между прочим!  
«Нет», — подумал Мэтью, и голову вскружило безрассудное счастье. — «Просто это я вас держу». 

**L. Условия осуществления равномерно-поступательного движения**

Они катались долго, даже после того, как схлынула вечерняя толпа. Сначала Мэтью водил мистера Джонса по кругу. Затем отпустил его и просто смотрел, как он едет, и жалел, что нельзя было держаться за руки вечно. Они перебрасывались шутками и слушали рок-н-ролл, разносящийся над катком, и Мэтью по большей части ездил спиной вперёд, потому что так было удобнее не спускать с мистера Джонса глаз. 

Через некоторое время мистер Джонс похромал прочь со льда, жалуясь на лодыжки. Он плюхнулся на скамейку и принялся расшнуровывать коньки, и на пару минут Мэтью потерял его из виду. Он наконец-то позволил себе разогнаться и проехать пару кругов, просто наслаждаясь скоростью.

Когда он, наконец, направился к скамейкам, выяснилось, что мистер Джонс неотрывно смотрел на него. 

Мэтью неловко улыбнулся, сел и завозился со шнурками. Они молчали, и даже их молчание было приятным. Мистер Джонс дал им помолчать даже чуточку дольше, чем обычно. 

А потом он всё-таки заговорил.

— У тебя здорово получается.   
— Правда? — Господи, он, наверное, покраснел до корней волос. Даже затылку жарко стало. — Я просто с детства катаюсь.   
— Скромняга Мэтью, — мечтательно поддразнил мистер Джонс. — Я от тебя столько нового узнаю. Ты заметил? 

Сердце Мэтью словно решило побить рекорд по бегу на короткие дистанции. Он покачал головой. Он не заметил. «Это вы учите меня, это вы открываете мне дверь в ваш мир. А чему я могу научить вас?»

— Как там говорят… Ученик учится у своего учителя, а учитель учится у своего ученика?  
— Не помню, — пробормотал Мэтью, хотя на самом деле отлично помнил.   
— Ну вот, — сказал мистер Джонс, теребя кулон. — Так и есть. Как-то так, — он посмотрел на Мэтью и хитро улыбнулся. — Хочешь, сходим в кино или поиграем в аркаду?

**LI. w = c — v**

Мэтью многое узнал в тот день. 

Узнал, что мистер Джонс совершенно не умел кататься и у него получалось не очень даже с поддержкой. Выяснил, что мистер Джонс очень непосредственно относится к прикосновениям; он то и дело хватал Мэтью за руки и за плечи. Мэтью всё никак не мог привыкнуть: когда мистер Джонс впервые хлопнул его между лопаток, он едва из собственной кожи не выпрыгнул.

Ещё он узнал, что мистер Джонс умел набирать кучу очков почти во всех игровых автоматах в торговом центре. Ему действительно не было равных. Когда Мэтью спросил, как часто тот сюда ходит, мистер Джонс промямлил что-то невнятное про хобби и убил ещё парочку зомби из пластмассового пистолета. Мэтью показалось на миг, что вот-вот ему откроется ещё что-то, но внезапное озарение слишком быстро угасло. 

А потом они пошли в кино. 

На фильм ужасов, который Мэтью, кажется, хотел посмотреть — фильм обещал неплохой сюжет, а Мэтью всегда нравились хорошие триллеры — и к которому мистер Джонс выразил сдержанный интерес. Они едва не опоздали на начало, потому что мистер Джонс уговорил ещё сходить за сладким; в итоге накупленное они едва унесли вдвоём. Мэтью, впрочем, перепало прилично попкорна и шоколада, так что жаловаться он не стал. 

Жаловаться он не стал и когда на середине фильма мистер Джонс вздрогнул и прижался к его плечу. (Мэтью замер, но своего преподавателя не одёрнул). Он подумал, конечно, что это просто случайность, но уже на следующем сюжетном повороте мистер Джонс вцепился в его руку и, как заведённый, забормотал: «Зачем вы это сделали, о боже, не надо, не идите туда, о боже…»

Ближе к развязке мистер Джонс почти всё время сидел, уткнувшись Мэтью в плечо. 

Мэтью совсем не возражал.

— Круто было, — дрожащим голосом сообщил мистер Джонс, когда они вышли, хотя по его виду напрашивался противоположный вывод. Вдобавок он настоял на том, чтобы проводить Мэтью до самого общежития.  
— Просто на всякий случай, — пробормотал он, опасливо вглядываясь в ночные тени. 

**LII. Видимые неподвижные звёзды**

Когда Мэтью остался, наконец, один, он сел на краешек своей кровати и впал в ступор.

Он только что был на свидании. 

Он только что был на свидании.

Он был на свидании с мистером Джонсом и не без причин был уверен, что тот даже не заметил. 

**LIII. Приспособленная система координат**

«Он и правда не подозревает», — ошарашено думал Мэтью, пока мистер Джонс дотошно обводил все созвездия, ближайшие планеты и звёзды на картах, пришпиленных к стене. Он сопровождал свои действия комментариями, но настолько увлёкся темой, что не обратил внимания, что Мэтью в кои-то веки совсем его не слушает.

«До него вообще не дошло».

Деваться было некуда. Мэтью всю ночь пытался найти хоть какое-то объяснение, но потерпел полный крах. Преподаватели просто не гуляют со студентами так, как они гуляли вчера. Так делают хорошие друзья. Друзья, балансирующие на грани романтических отношений или близко к тому. Мэтью не был уверен, нравится ли ему, что мистера Джонса это совсем не заботило, или всё-таки нет.

Он не представлял, что теперь делать. Может, стоило повысить ставки? Или лучше раскрыть карты поскорее?

Но Мэтью очень боялся разрушить всё. Это их естественное _что-то_ между ними. Боялся оттолкнуть мистера Джонса. Боялся просить больше, чем ему дают. И больше всего боялся, конечно же, что ошибается. 

А если не ошибается — то в чём именно. 

«Но ты уже слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы отступать», — сказал он сам себе, разглядывая спину мистера Джонса — крепкие плечи, гордая осанка. «Ты получил, что хотел. Но что ты теперь собираешься делать?»


	6. LIV-LXVIII

**LIV. Под именем закона инерции**

Делать, как оказалось, ничего не пришлось. Пока что. 

До Рождества оставалась неделя. Мэтью уже купил подарки: мягкий халат для матери, набор запонок для отца, книжку о роботехнике для Кику и кое-что по мелочи для бесчисленных приятелей. Он долго размышлял, должен ли покупать что-нибудь для мистера Джонса; в итоге Мэтью пришёл к выводу, что «должен» и «не должен» значения не имеют, и если он хочет, то этого достаточно.

И приготовил подарок. Мэтью надеялся, что мистеру Джонсу понравится маленький проектор, который крутился вокруг своей оси и высвечивал на стены все фазы луны. Безусловно, странная вещица. Как раз из тех, которые по вкусу его преподавателю. Мэтью знал, просто знал без сомнений. 

У него было в запасе ещё несколько дней перед отъездом домой, и в один из них мистер Джонс сообщил, что Людвиг и Феличиано будут в городе проездом.

— Будет здорово, — радовался мистер Джонс, добавляя последние штрихи на клубные плакаты, которые им в тот день предстояло развесить. — Мы решили пойти в тот шикарный ресторан, который открылся недавно. И потом, наверное, погуляем в парке.   
— Действительно здорово, — улыбнулся Мэтью, и на миг мистер Джонс, кажется, потерял нить разговора. Затем слегка нахмурился и принялся теребить плакаты. И осторожно начал:   
— Ты можешь пойти с нами… если захочешь, конечно.  
— Что?  
— Ну, если ты ещё будешь тут, — уточнил мистер Джонс. — Ты вполне мог бы составить нам компанию. 

Идея, конечно, была очень неудачная. Мэтью чувствовал, что будет четвёртым лишним. Он был почти уверен даже, что существует какой-нибудь негласный закон, согласно которому не стоит таскаться по ресторанам со своим преподавателем и его друзьями (и — о боже — это же как двойное свидание получится!..). 

Поэтому, конечно же, Мэтью сказал, что будет очень рад пойти с ними. 

**LV. Число эмпирических фактов, необходимых для построения теории.**

— Всё остальное мы сможем сделать, только когда начнётся семестр, — удовлетворённо констатировал мистер Джонс. Он запер дверь в зал и покрутил на пальце ключ, прежде чем спрятать его в карман. — Начнём с приёма участников, и сразу же организуем экскурсию в планетарий. На следующей же неделе, как с количеством человек определимся.   
— Не думаю, что в университете это называется «экскурсией», — заметил Мэтью. Он по привычке подстроился и зашагал с мистером Джонсом в ногу. Эхо их шагов разносилось по коридору.   
— Зато звучит здорово.  
— Назовёте это «халявным загулом», и успех гарантирован.   
— Они и так уверены, что можно брать с собой пиво, — мистер Джонс навалился на двери, открывая их своим весом. Он дал Мэтью пройти, и шагнул в зябкие сумерки за ним следом. — Это не дело. Мне так не засчитают баллов за ответственность. А безответственным преподавателям потом пару часов сидеть в кабинете декана, давиться гадкими булочками и старательно делать вид, что внимают нравоучениям.

Мэтью улыбнулся. Это возымело неожиданный эффект: мистер Джонс отвёл взгляд, а кончики его ушей вспыхнули красным. Мэтью смутился, отчего-то чувствуя неловкость за него, и сам посмотрел в другую сторону.

— Спасибо, — произнёс в конце концов мистер Джонс.   
— М-м?  
— Я всё время у тебя отнял на каникулах. Но ты мне действительно очень помог. Без тебя клуба бы не получилось.   
— Было весело. Мне понравилось.   
— Ну да. Но у тебя наверняка есть в жизни занятия поинтереснее, чем тусить со своим преподом, — в его голосе послышалась глухая тоска, совершенно неуместная сейчас. Общежитие было уже совсем близко, и Мэтью пожалел, что их совместный путь оказался таким коротким. Он не смог с ходу выдумать причину, чтобы пройтись с ним чуть дальше. В затянувшемся молчании Мэтью вцепился в лямки рюкзака и прикинул, как заверить мистера Джонса, что всё в порядке, но при этом случайно не выдать себя. 

В голову ничего не шло. 

Через пару мгновений мистер Джонс нарушил тишину:  
— Значит, встречаемся у меня, да? — он больше не казался подавленным, и Мэтью даже засомневался, не померещилось ли ему.

— М… Да, конечно. В шесть.   
— Если опоздаешь, то ничего страшного. Мы тебя подождём.   
— Да конечно. Когда это я опаздывал, мистер Джонс? 

Мистер Джонс рассмеялся (немножко сумасбродно, чуть-чуть одобрительно), сунул руки в карманы и дурашливо попятился, сияя, будто затеял шалость.

Оказалось, действительно затеял. 

— Знаешь что? — предложил он. — В присутствии моих друзей можешь звать меня просто «Альфред». Иначе будет как-то дико, правда? 

**LVI. Пространственное обозначение какого-либо события**

Мэтью не запомнил, что ответил на это. 

Минут через пятнадцать он обнаружил, что сидит на краешке своей кровати и мнёт в руках пушистого кита. Он потёр блестящие игрушечные глазёнки и потыкал пальцем в розовую нитку, изображающую добродушную улыбку. 

— Ну и что это значит, эй? — потребовал он у кита ответа. — Я должен его звать по имени, только когда они с нами? Или это разрешение в целом? И разве это не дико в любом случае?!

Кит слушал очень внимательно. 

— Альфред,— попробовал Мэтью. Имя оказалось чужим на вкус. Как камень во рту перекатился. — Альфред. _Альфред_. Блин. 

«Ты опять получил, что хотел, и опять боишься принять это. Что, и этот шанс ты упустишь теперь?»

Мэтью и сам не знал. Он пожалел, что рядом нет ни Кику, ни профессора Бонфуа, чтобы получить совет-другой и не последовать в итоге ни одному. За неимением лучшего Мэтью открыл «Моби Дика» и погрузился на пару часов в океан. Обдумывать чужие проблемы иногда было куда проще. 

**LVII. Часы точно такой же конструкции**

Что характерно, Мэтью стоял у дверей квартиры мистера Джонса без пяти шесть. Он глянул на часы, постучал и отчаянно понадеялся, что вечер не обернётся совсем уж грандиозной катастрофой. С каких пор он стал таким безрассудным и начал творить глупости?

А, точно. После того, как взял теоретическую физику. 

Наука его испортила. 

Прежде чем он успел развить мысль, дверь распахнулась и Феличиано издал радостный возглас — буквально, как вопят люди на стадионах и на парадах. Он втащил Мэтью в квартиру за руку, и половина того, что Феличиано успел на него вывалить, так и осталась в коридоре, но до Мэтью долетело окончание фразы: 

— …очень долго, поэтому хорошо, что ты пришёл раньше, я был так рад, когда Альфред сказал, что пригласил тебя, отлично выглядишь, Мэтью! Тебе нравится красное, да? 

Мэтью мельком глянул на свою рубашку-поло, и смутился, хотя сам не понял, почему. Он заранее решил, что хорошая рубашка и брюки цвета хаки будут беспроигрышным вариантом, потому что в понимании мистера Джонса «шикарным» было всё чуть получше Макдональдса. 

— Немного. Мне нравятся осенние цвета.   
— И мне! Людвиг, Мэтью пришёл!

Людвиг был занят: аккуратно сортировал ворох заметок на кухонном столе и складывал потрёпанные частым использованием калькуляторы (к некоторым батарейки лепились скотчем, у некоторых не хватало клавиш). Он поднял голову, когда они вошли, и в его взгляде читалась лёгкая заинтересованность, но и гостеприимство немного. Мэтью этого оказалось достаточно.

— Извините, — сказал он. — Я влез без спросу в вашу компанию. 

Людвиг не стал возражать, но пожал протянутую Мэтью руку.

— Мне очень понравились те биографии, которые ты мне порекомендовал в прошлый раз, — прозвучало это как зашифрованное «Ничего».

Мэтью улыбнулся. 

— Альфред в душе,— грустно встрял Феличиано. — Я хотел дать ему мой одеколон, но случайно опрокинул весь флакон, — на этих словах Людвиг тяжело вздохнул. — С тех пор, как он закончил университет, он стал таким нестильным!

**LVIII. Классическая механика не может уже служить основой для описания физических явлений**

Мистеру Джонсу, в общем-то, и не нужен был стиль. 

Сердце Мэтью и так забилось слишком часто, когда мистер Джонс наконец вышел к ним, всё ещё растрёпанный, в слегка помятой рубашке, прилипшей к плечам и намёку на вновь появившийся живот. 

— Не пугайте тут Мэтью,— потребовал он и схватил пиджак.   
— А мы его пугаем? — встревожился Феличиано.

Людвиг выглядел слегка обеспокоенным. 

Оторваться от облепившей спину мистера Джонса рубашки было очень, очень сложно. Мэтью, тем не менее, справился. Он попытался придать лицу подходящее ситуации выражение, но, похоже, скрыть смятение так и не получилось.

— Что? А, нет, совсем нет, — и запоздало: — Здравствуйте. 

Мистер Джонс сверкнул улыбкой.   
И они, наконец, вышли из дому.

**LXI. Одна секунда, т.е. несколько больший промежуток времени**

В ресторане они заказали крабов и стейк. Мэтью никогда раньше не ел столько, даже на Рождество, но за вечер его тарелка как-то незаметно опустела. Он собрал остатки масла кусочком картошки, посмеиваясь над вялыми попытками Феличиано объяснить Альфреду, что паста была потрясающей и ещё полкоровы в него просто не влезет, в самом деле.

— Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься! — отмёл возражения мистер Джонс и сгрузил на его тарелку толстый кусок вырезки. — Слушайте, может, закажем вино?   
— Никакого вина, — припечатал Людвиг. — Я за вами двумя и так едва следить успеваю. А ночью и вовсе не смогу, особенно если вы напьётесь, — на его лице поселилось страдальческое выражение. Мистер Джонс наклонился вплотную к Мэтью. 

— Чем больше Феличиано пьёт, тем меньше одежды на нём остаётся, — шепнул он. 

Мэтью стоило больших усилий не хрюкнуть в стакан с чаем. Очень больших.

— Ха-ха, что-то у меня плохо с ролью ответственного преподавателя сегодня.   
— Уже можно заказать десерт, — говорил тем временем Феличиано всё ещё хмурому Людвигу. Он накрыл ладонью его руку, и Мэтью мимоходом подумал, что всё-таки они выглядели очень славно вместе. Вдвоём. Они взаимодействовали, как слаженный механизм — не холодно и рационально, но гладко, как деревянные приборы с чертежей Да Винчи

Мэтью смотрел на них и понимал, что хочет… не такого же, конечно, но чего-то похожего. Чего-то стабильного и незыблемого, как те звёзды, которые мистер Джонс разглядывал по ночам. 

— Смотри, смотри сколько всего!  
— Один и не больше.   
— Давайте возьмём три и поделимся, — вмешался мистер Джонс. Он глянул на Мэтью, и, хоть на его шее сегодня не болтался кулон, Мэтью всё равно казалось, что он может поймать Альфреда на кончики пальцев. Каждый раз, откидываясь на спинку кресла, мистер Джонс подвигался чуть-чуть правее, и расстояние между ним и Мэтью уже давно сократилось до всего ничего. — Что скажешь? Чизкейк? 

Мэтью взял у него меню.

**LX. Распространение света в пустоте**

Увешанный гирляндами парк выглядел потрясающе: огоньки переливались в темноте, а веток почти не было видно под разноцветными пятнами света. Мэтью то и дело испытывал насущную необходимость остановиться, подняться на цыпочки и коснуться тёплых лампочек, и вскоре Феличиано с мистером Джонсом принялись повторять за ним. Эти двое вовсю дурачились и слишком старательно исполняли требование Людвига идти не спеша после плотного обеда. 

Мэтью был счастлив. 

Сытость осела в животе, ночной воздух кусался морозом, а мир сиял, и небо с землёй были так захватывающе восхитительны в этот рождественский вечер. Мэтью хотелось читать вслух стихи, но он представлял, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, и решил воздержаться. 

Наверное, зря. Молчание, в итоге, его и погубило. 

Он как раз раздумывал о том, что хорошо бы было нащёлкать фотографий для родителей, и совершенно не смотрел по сторонам. Так что для него стало настоящим сюрпризом, когда из ниоткуда на него навалилась тёплая живая тяжесть, без промедления ухватившая его за плечи. 

Мэтью издал нечленораздельный звук. Руки на его плечах чуть сжались и тут же отпустили. Но и этот миг был слишком долгим: Мэтью рассыпался на осколки и потерялся в невыветрившемся запахе пролитого одеколона. Он вцепился в своё пальто и уставился на мистера Джонса, по чистой случайности не забыв о том, что нужно дышать. 

— Ты с края земли свалишься, если не будешь смотреть, куда идёшь, — смеясь, сообщил ему мистер Джонс. Он, отстранено сообразил Мэтью, вообще не понял, что натворил. 

_Опять._

— Альфред, — окликнул Людвиг.

Они оба посмотрели в его сторону.

Людвиг сдержанно кивнул:  
— Не отставайте. 

**LXI. Приемлемость принципа относительности**

Остаток вечера Мэтью пребывал в слишком смешанных чувствах, чтобы получать удовольствие. 

По возвращении в общежитие он первым делом принял душ и постарался прогнать из памяти тепло навалившегося на него мистера Джонса, но ничего не вышло. Мэтью воспользовался тем, что все уже разъехались, и дал себе волю. Частые вдохи эхом отражались от кафеля, окружали его, заполняли собой пустоту; когда он кончил, мир на секунду потемнел. Мэтью смотрел, как капает на пол и стекает в сток сперма. 

— О господи,— шепнул он, чувствуя себя совсем разбитым. — О господи. Господи. 

_«Главное, чтобы они не узнали. чтобы его друзья не узнали.  
Не узнали о чём?..  
Господи». _

Мэтью только понадеялся (хоть ему было больно даже думать об этом), что он больше никогда не увидит ни Людвига, ни Феличиано.

**LXII. Определение придаст точный смысл утверждению**

На следующее утро Мэтью сложил вещи в спортивную сумку. Он не собирался уезжать раньше выходных, но время до субботы, кажется, собралось тянуться целую вечность. Он хотел домой. Хотел увидеть родителей, и сыграть в хоккей со школьными приятелями, и хотя бы на пару дней перестать быть неудачником, помешанном на своём тупоголовом преподавателе. 

«Я за ним хвостом хожу и пытаюсь произвести впечатление. Но я до сих пор даже не знаю, гей он или нет».

А если его подозрения были не беспочвенны, то ситуация только усугублялась. Одно дело — пытаться завязать с мистером Джонсом отношения. Другое — пытаться втянуть его в роман, когда сам он не осознаёт, что происходит. Это же неправильно. Это просто… просто несправедливо. 

Да уж, Мэтью нужно было время. Хоть короткая передышка, чтобы навести порядок в голове. 

— Не смотри ты на меня так, — жалобно сказал он киту, примостившемуся на телевизоре. Кит отмолчался. В последнее время он кочевал по всей комнате. 

В районе десяти утра ему пришло сообщение от мистера Джонса. 

Мэтью поспешно удалил его. 

В последнюю очередь Мэтью отправил в сумку нужные по учёбе книги и выключил из розеток всю технику в комнате. Брать билет на самолёт было уже поздно, но у Мэтью была своя машина, хоть он и нечасто ей пользовался. Он порылся в ящике стола, выуживая ключи — останки его джипа обретались в хранилище, но на брелоке был записан код — и подумал, что теперь сможет сбежать домой без помех. 

Но, когда он наконец выволок вещи на улицу, его сердце пропустило удар и оборвалось. 

**LXIII. Теорема сложения скоростей в классической механике**

— Эм, — выдавил Мэтью.

На скамейке, осуждающе поджав губы, будто асфальт у него под ногами затевал что-то нехорошее, с безупречно прямой спиной восседал Людвиг — бледный, одетый в белое и оттого почти неразличимый на фоне блёклого неба. Он ждал Мэтью — это было видно по тому, как дёрнулись его колени, когда Мэтью появился в поле зрения, словно он собрался сразу же встать. 

Мэтью слегка затошнило. Он прижал к груди сумку.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Людвиг.   
— Но я собирался…  
— Пожалуйста.

Просьба, не приказ. Поэтому Мэтью послушался. 

**LXIV. Эпохальные теоретические исследования Х. А. Лоренца**

Молчание причиняло почти физическую боль. 

Они сидели друг напротив друга за столиком в крохотном кафе, но людская суета вокруг была не более чем белым шумом на фоне. Мэтью грел руки о чашку с кофе, но не сделал ни глотка. Он слишком нервничал, чтобы просто пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы что-то пить. Людвиг выглядел ещё менее уверенно: он то и дело подносил к губам чашку, но, так и не отпив, ставил её обратно на стол, и всё время поглядывал на часы, словно никак не мог запомнить, который час они показывали два тика назад. 

— Я знаю, — сказал наконец Людвиг, и Мэтью всерьёз прикинул, не сбежать ли прямо сейчас. — Я знаю, что ты не совсем понимаешь, почему я попросил тебя пойти со мной. Почему я так настаивал. 

Мэтью улыбнулся, но получилось натянуто. Лицевые мускулы ощутимо сопротивлялись. 

— Мне правда лучше поспешить, если я хочу доехать домой вовремя. До Канады путь неблизкий, вы же понимаете.

Людвиг кашлянул. Помешал ложечкой кофе, хотя он не наливал туда сливок. 

— Да… пожалуй, да. Мои извинения. Но, понимаешь, это… Я хотел поговорить с тобой насчёт Альфреда.   
— Насчёт Альфреда. Хорошо. 

Повисла ещё одна мучительная пауза. Затем Людвиг вздохнул и потёр лоб.

— Этот разговор будет непростым. Мне так и не удалось найти надёжного и достоверного источника, который разъяснил бы, как вести подобные беседы, поэтому я заранее приношу извинения за любое неудобство, которое я могу тебе причинить. 

«Тоже ничего хорошего» — уныло подумал Мэтью.

— Я уверен, ты уже сделал… пришёл к некоторым выводам, — продолжил тем временем Людвиг, роясь в коробке с пакетиками сахара. Он выбрал один и принялся теребить бумажный краешек, не надрывая пакет. — На основании наблюдений за нашими с Феличиано отношениями, и, наверное, того, что Альфред тебе рассказывал — и может, даже сделал какие-то выводы, исходя из его действий. Я не уверен до конца, догадался ли ты. Но я предполагаю, что… ты уже заметил…

Проще было бы не заметить гору у себя под носом. Мэтью сделал пару глубоких вдохов и признал очевидное. Отступать было некуда. 

— Мистер Джонс — гей, — сказал он. 

**LXV. Истинность имеет свои пределы**

Мэтью сам удивился, как просто у него получилось сказать это. 

Людвиг нахмурился; он почти всегда хмурился, поэтому Мэтью не дрогнул. 

— Он никогда не цеплял на себя ярлык. Он не того склада человек. Его больше интересует, что люди собой представляют, а не то, чем они определяются, — он неловко помолчал. — Но да. Я тоже так думаю. Во всяком случае, два его последних романа были с мужчинами.   
— Он никому в Академии не рассказывал. Я бы… ну, я думаю, что я бы узнал.   
— Он не таится. Он просто не догадывается, что к этому стоит как-то особенно относиться.   
— Ага, — в это верилось проще простого. 

Людвиг сложил пакетик с сахаром пополам, затем ещё раз пополам. Мэтью смотрел на него и почти чувствовал, как вращается Земля. До него, наконец, дошло, что Людвиг был по-настоящему расстроен и не знал, что делать. Будто в самый разгар сложного процесса он вдруг перестал понимать, какие проводки в какой последовательности перерезать. Сердце Мэтью застряло в горле, мешая ему дышать; может, Людвиг увидел в нём то самое _что-то_ , что так жадно тянулось к мистеру Джонсу. Неужели он себя выдал? Неужели ему сейчас скажут, чтобы он шёл на попятный? 

Учитывая, как отчаянно он хотел, чтобы запутанная ситуация с мистером Джонсом разрешилась сама собой, Мэтью был почти рад этому. 

— Я буду очень благодарен, если это останется между нами, — невесело произнёс Людвиг и продолжил, не дав Мэтью возможности возразить: — Я, как его друг, считаю своим долгом извиниться перед тобой за его поведение. 

Мэтью открыл рот.   
Захлопнул его.  
Моргнул. 

— Что?..

**LXVI. Физическая неравноценность различных направлений**

— Ты уже заметил, насколько Альфред привязался к тебе, — сказал Людвиг. — Все преподаватели гораздо старше него и не идут на контакт. Ему нравится проводить время со студентами, но он держит нужную дистанцию. Но ты… В тебе он увидел скорее друга — кого-то достаточно зрелого, но в то же время достаточно юного, чтобы найти с ним общий язык. Во всяком случае, я интерпретировал его разговоры о тебе именно так, — Людвиг помолчал. — А он очень много говорит о тебе. 

Мэтью стиснул край стола.

— Вот как, — пробормотал он.  
— Я полагаю, что ты поощрял эту дружбу. Как минимум, она не была тебе неприятна.  
— Нет, совсем нет, — получилось ещё тише.   
— Я заверяю тебя, — и без того строгое лицо Людвига стало ещё строже. — что Альфред всегда очень близок с теми, кого считает друзьями. Он очень зависим от прикосновений, поэтому ему в Академии непросто. Но он не пытался сблизиться с тобой с дурными намерениями. 

Мэтью окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. 

— Я знаю.  
— Тем не менее, ты нравишься ему настолько, что мне становится неспокойно.

Крыть было нечем. 

Людвиг наконец пригубил кофе и поставил чашку на стол. Он был серьёзен, и каждое слово было взвешенным и таким же серьёзным:

— Альфред следует зову сердца, но не всегда смотрит, куда оно его ведёт. Он верит, что всё всегда как-нибудь утрясётся само. Но я не раз видел, чем всё в итоге оборачивалось, и поэтому я не одобрял его решение пойти работать сюда. Поэтому прошу, Мэтью, — Людвиг наклонился через стол. — Не доноси на него. У тебя ясный ум, ты знаешь, ты понимаешь, как Альфред тобой дорожит. Поэтому не говори никому. Остальное я беру на себя. Я поговорю с ним. Я позабочусь, чтобы он перестал причинять тебе дискомфорт.

Мозаика начинала понемногу складываться в цельную картинку. Картинка была настолько искривлённой, что, кажется, физически перевешивала Мэтью и заставляла его крениться набок. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот свалиться с диванчика в проход. «Господи. Вы думаете, что я просто терплю это. Его. Вы думаете…»

— Я спорил с ним не час и не два, пытался убедить его заняться исследованиями, а не преподаванием. Хотя бы не сейчас. Но он обожает учить, — продолжил тем временем Людвиг. — Не лишай его этого. 

Он вытащил из кошелька несколько купюр и визитку; на его щеках играл нехарактерный румянец. Мэтью молча смотрел, как Людвиг аккуратно прижал купюры подставкой для салфеток и подвинул визитку поближе к намертво вцепившимся в столешницу пальцам. 

— Приятно было поговорить, — сказал Людвиг. — И если ты хоть наполовину такой, каким ты мне кажешься, ты будешь милосерден. Альфред знает всё о звёздах, но не знает совсем ничего о себе. 

**LXVII. x' = ct'**

Мэтью ещё долго сидел за столиком.

Он бездумно смотрел на визитку, постукивая ей по столу. Прокручивая в голове разговор снова и снова, Мэтью всё меньше понимал, к чему это было. Впрочем, кое-что оставалось предельно ясным: мистер Джонс был геем; мистер Джонс был геем и Мэтью ему _слишком нравился_ ; Людвиг что-то не так понял, и подумал, что Мэтью может подставить мистера Джонса, господи, да откуда это вообще вылезло; и самое важное, Мэтью был…

Мэтью был готов ехать домой.

Он закинул на плечо сумку. Людвиг оставил достаточно, чтобы оплатить оба кофе и дать чаевые, но Мэтью всё равно добавил от себя. Он постарался не думать, какой разговор состоится у Людвига с мистером Джонсом, что это может значить и как это может испортить всё. Даже если бы он захотел, повлиять на что-либо сейчас он не мог. 

Приближалось Рождество. И именно сейчас Мэтью хотелось занять голову исключительно подбором музыки в долгую дорогу. 

**LXVIII. Утверждение одновременности**

Через сотню километров Мэтью мысленно обозвал себя идиотом.   
«Нужно было просто раскрыться и признать, что ты гей. И что это тебе нужен мистер Джонс, а не наоборот».

Мэтью вздохнул и прижался лбом к рулю. Джип едва ощутимо качнулся.

В переднем кармане сумки лежал мобильник с номером мистера Джонса, визитка Людвига и море возможных вариантов. 

Мэтью решил пренебречь ими всеми.


	7. LXIX-LXXX

**LXIX. Секундные часы, которые расположены в начальном пункте (x' = 0)**

Он был готов расплакаться от счастья, возясь с замком входной двери. В окнах его спальни горел свет; его мама, как и обещала, ждала его, и он знал, что на кровати уже стоит накрытая полотенцем тарелка с горячим печеньем. Мэтью вдохнул колкий холодный воздух, дёрнул дверь ещё раз, и упрямый замок, наконец, поддался.

Он отряхнул снег с ботинок на половике у входа.

Дома, дома.

Наконец-то на своём месте. 

Мэтью бросил свою сумку в прихожей. Сумка пролежала там целых два дня, прежде чем о ней вообще вспомнили. За это время Мэтью пропустил четыре звонка. 

**LXX. Событие пространственно фиксируется в отношении _K_ тремя перпендикулярами**

Рождество у них дома справляли просто. Оно начиналось с тихого гула, обрушивалось шумной волной и рассыпалось по коридорам тоненьким смехом, пока его племянники и племянницы играли в прятки в тех же чуланах, что и сам Мэтью в детстве. В доме было тепло, людно и шумно. Мэтью то помогал маме на кухне, то бегал на улицу к забору, чтобы поболтать с друзьями детства. Ему, правда, до боли не хватало Кику, но тот, по крайней мере, регулярно писал электронные сообщения. 

Рождественский вечер всегда проходил за семейным ужином, постепенно переходящим в разворачивание подарков. Ёлка подчёркивала праздничные цвета в комнате и пахла хвоей — очень приятное разнообразие после стольких месяцев в мальчиковом общежитии. 

— Через шесть месяцев университет заканчиваешь! — шумно порадовался его дядя, когда все приступили к сидру, и хлопнул Мэтью по спине. — А дальше что? 

Мэтью засмеялся и зарылся пальцами в волосы.

— Ну, пока не знаю…  
— Он всё заранее продумал. Ещё когда ему пять лет было, — сказала его мама.  
— Степень магистра получу, наверное. Есть один хороший университет, поближе к дому. Если смогу туда поступить, то можно будет ещё пару лет не думать над этим вопросом!  
— Он говорит «наверное», но уже отправил им все бумаги. 

Мэтью был рад вспомнить, что у него есть в жизни ещё что-то, кроме одержимости. И что ещё многое, многое ждёт его впереди. 

**LXXI. Совершенно определённый закон превращения пространственно-временных величин события**

— Мэтью, ты во двор идёшь? Можешь принести дров заодно?  
— Хорошо! — крикнул в ответ Мэтью, заматываясь в шарф, и вышел через чёрный ход. В тот же миг шумная домашняя суматоха отсеклась закрытой дверью, и на смену ей пришла неохватная, неподвижная тишина ночи, обступившая его со всех сторон. Мэтью подышал на перчатки, прокладывая путь сквозь сугробы к сваленной у стены куче брёвен. 

«Хватит пары поленьев потолще, там ещё что-то оставалось вроде…»

Хрустнула ветка. Мэтью поднял голову, а потом по-настоящему посмотрел вверх, и, боже, каким же великолепным, оказывается, было небо над ним. 

Он выпрямился, задрав голову, и долго-долго блуждал взглядом среди беспорядочно разбросанных в тёмно-синей бездне звёзд. За столько времени в Штатах он успел забыть, каким огромным может выглядеть мир здесь, на севере. Здесь даже планета казалась слишком крохотной для этого бескрайнего неба. 

Но, стоя там, в просторной бесконечности, Мэтью понял, что нужно ему было совсем другое. 

— Оно не так чудесно без вас, — прошептал он.

Сердце больно сжалось. Мэтью вернулся в дом, поднялся к себе и вытащил из-под кровати свою спортивную сумку. 

**LXXII. В действительности, нет налицо несовместимости принципа относительности с законом распространения света.**

Он звонил мистеру Джонсу от силы несколько раз, но помнил номер наизусть, и поэтому даже не стал открывать список контактов. Мэтью свернулся клубком в уютном закутке, где матрац упирался в стену, и позвонил. Его слегка подташнивало и он понимал, что висит на волоске от разоблачения. Но в то же время, слушая гудки в трубке, Мэтью думал, что, наверное, совершил сейчас самый честный поступок в своей жизни. Самый естественный. 

Потянулся к тому, кто сейчас был за сотни километров от него. 

— …лло? — отозвался голос мистера Джонса, мальчишечий и сонный.

Что он мог ему сказать? Мэтью не знал. На долю секунды ожидаемо повисла полная тишина, а потом Мэтью заговорил, и ему было всё равно, что его голос дрожит:

— Счастливого Рождества.

На том конце ахнули. Зашуршали простыни. 

— Мэтью, — произнёс мистер Джонс и тут же поспешно добавил: — Мэтью, не клади трубку…  
— Не буду. С чего вдруг?  
— Ну, ты… тебе мои сообщения пришли?  
— Нет.

Мистер Джонс шумно выдохнул.

— А.  
— Угу, — согласился Мэтью.  
— Слушай, что бы Людвиг тебе не сказал…  
— А давайте об этом попозже? — попросил Мэтью. — Мне тут подарили отличный сборник стихов. Я хотел прочитать вам кое-что. Мне кажется, вам понравится. 

«Мы обязательно обсудим то, что Людвиг мне сказал. Но не сейчас. В мире есть полно тем, на которые я могу говорить, не рискуя напортачить.»

— Я только за, — произнёс мистер Джонс, и в его голосе было столько надежды пополам с опасением, что Мэтью даже головой потряс. Каким же дураком нужно было быть, чтобы не заметить раньше. Почему он так долго колебался, когда всё, чего он жаждал, было на том конце линии, только руку протяни?

Поэтому Мэтью прижал телефон к уху плечом и раскрыл книгу. Он погладил страницу, на которую упал его выбор, и дал спокойствию сформироваться в слова. 

_Мы потеряли целые сумерки — никому не увидеть дружбу наших ладоней в час, когда мир погружается в синюю тьму. В окне я видел праздник заката на дальних холмах. И порой в ладонях моих, как монетка, осколок солнца разгорался впотьмах._

Мэтью читал, пока не закончилось Рождество. Он не умолкал до тех пор, пока расстояние не перестало ощущаться, пока не стало казаться, что они сейчас сидят рядом и смотрят на один и тот же вид из окна. 

**LXXIII. Кажущаяся несовместимость закона распространения света с принципом относительности**

Мэтью прослушал голосовые сообщения на следующий день. 

Пятница, 10:00: «Привет, Мэтью! Я знаю, что ты уезжаешь в субботу, но если ты не очень занят, хочешь сходить со мной за новогодней мишурой? Я должен был украсить нашу кафедру к праздникам, но совсем забыл, и… в общем, позвони мне! Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то помог таскать коробки. И я шучу, но помощь мне правда нужна».

Пятница, 20:00: «Привет. М-м… это твой препод опять. Я… Мне просто нужно поговорить с тобой. Я уже знаю, что Людвиг виделся с тобой и знаю, что он тебе сказал. Он…» Вдох. Пауза. «Он и со мной поговорил. Я сначала не хотел верить, но он… ну, частично прав. Ты имей в виду, да. Что он прав. Вот. Поэтому я, наверное, должен извиниться перед тобой, Мэтью. Я вёл себя просто неприлично и… слушай, может, просто поднимешь трубку? Это не тот разговор, который…»

Гудок. 

Пятница, 21:20: «Мне очень, очень жаль. Я не подумал и вёл себя безответственно. Я здесь, чтобы учить тебя, а не панибратствовать и отнимать у тебя время. И я… ты извини, если я напрягал тебя своим вниманием. Я уже в курсе, что Людвиг сказал тебе, что я… Слушай, мне неудобно говорить об этом вот так. Мэтью, ты оставил мобильник в общежитии? Просто, ну, я думал, ты не будешь против. Потому что ты… я думал, что не будешь, вот. Ладно. Слушай, перезвони мне, пожалуйста. Или не звони. Если это испортит тебе Рождество».

Пятница, 22:02: «Я больше не буду тебя доставать, обещаю. Ты, наверное, всё равно не хочешь говорить со мной сейчас. Я только хотел сказать… Мэтью, я всё равно хочу остаться твоим другом. Ну, насколько преподаватель может дружить со студентом. Я буду вести себя прилично, обещаю! Ты, когда вернёшься… если захочешь, мы поговорим. Я думаю, нам обязательно надо. Я не хочу мешать твоему обучению, независимо от твоего решения».

Мэтью удалил все четыре и надолго задумался. 

В итоге он отправил мистеру Джонсу одно предложение: «Вы меня не напрягаете».

**LXXIV. Две заимствованные из классической механики, ничем не оправдываемые гипотезы**

Ответ пришёл намного позже, когда Мэтью уже сидел за рулём загруженного подарками джипа на пути обратно в Штаты. Весёлый перезвон мобильника застал его врасплох, и он чуть не вывернул руль к плечу; Мэтью выровнял машину и потёр глаза. Он всё-таки немного устал. После того, как прошлой ночью он уговорил мистера Джонса лечь спать («потом, потом, обсудим всё позже, так будет лучше»), Мэтью ещё долго размышлял обо всём.

Соблазн достать телефон и прочитать сообщение прямо сейчас был велик, но Мэтью поборол искушение. Дорога всё-таки требовала полной сосредоточенности. 

За сотню километров до Академии Мэтью сделал остановку на заправке. Он купил себе кофе и и только после этого открыл сообщение: «Даже теперь?»

Высунув кончик языка, Мэтью набрал: «Даже теперь. Возвращаюсь сегодня. Ужин, да/нет? Есть подарок». 

Смайлик, присланный в ответ почти сразу, пришёл с неплохим сопровождением. Мэтью потёр большим пальцем экран телефона, словно боясь, что чёрное «19:30?» исчезнет. 

Оно никуда не делось. 

**LXXV. Уравнения преобразования**

В 19:34 Мэтью уже ждал в блинной за столиком напротив дверей. Четыре минуты опоздания его не особо беспокоили: воображение запросто рисовало мистера Джонса, лихорадочно приводящего себя в порядок в последний момент перед выходом. Но снаружи, кажется, собирался дождь, и Мэтью не хотелось, чтобы его преподаватель промок. Мэтью снова глянул на часы. 

Ещё две минуты. Мэтью начал нервничать. 

Он отвёл взгляд от понемногу темнеющих облаков, когда снаружи раздалось торопливое чирканье кроссовок по асфальту. 

«Вы опять в последний момент» — подумал Мэтью, и к его волнению примешалась тревога. 

Зарывшись рукой в волосы, мистер Джонс перешёл на шаг. Под мышкой он держал завёрнутую в пёструю обёртку коробку; он выглядел бледным, и под глазами у него залегли синяки. Он не надел кулон. Он не улыбался. 

— Извини, — выдохнул мистер Джонс; когда он заговорил, Мэтью стало немного спокойнее. — Я ужасно опоздал, я знаю.  
— Ничего. С Рождеством.  
— С Рождеством. 

Мэтью поднял коробку, покоившуюся рядом с ним на диванчике. 

— Меняемся? 

Мистер Джонс взглянул на него, невесело и обеспокоенно. Увиденное, впрочем, его приободрило: его плечи расслабились, и бледность немного отступила.

— А если это не тебе?  
— Тогда я его подержу у себя, пока вам не представится случай вручить его официантке. 

Мистер Джонс опешил и рассмеялся. 

Сойдёт для начала. 

**LXXVI. Временной промежуток (время) между двумя событиями**

Мэтью пил кофе и размышлял, как лучше будет приступить к разговору. Он не собирался весь следующий час сидеть, придавленный слоновьей тяжестью, которая втиснулась с ними за столик. Мистер Джонс, даже обращаясь к Мэтью, не мог нормально смотреть на него; он даже не стал строить башенки из порционных сливок. 

К немалому удивлению, Мэтью не пришлось ничего придумывать. 

— В общем, меня Феличиано подготовил заранее, — пробормотал мистер Джонс. — Он сказал, что лучше будет решить всё… ну, говорить откровенно. Поэтому вот. Я открыт. Давай. 

Мэтью всё взвесил. 

— Хорошо, — осторожно ответил он. — Попробуем. Что вы предлагаете?  
— Спрашивай. О чём угодно, — мистер Джонс широко развёл руками. — Я на всё отвечу, обещаю. 

Мэтью решил ударить по больному, только чтобы показать, что готов принять любой ответ. 

— Я нравлюсь вам больше, чем просто друг? 

Большая часть решительности мистера Джонса улетучилась. Он сглотнул — его кадык дёрнулся вверх-вниз — и принялся елозить по столу чашкой. 

— А, — он снова старательно не смотрел Мэтью в глаза. — Это. Конечно, тебя это интересует. Не знаю, что Людвиг тебе сказал, но я понимаю… отчего ты спрашиваешь.  
— Ну… я и так догадывался. 

Мистер Джонс поднял на него взгляд.

— Мой вопрос, — негромко, но настойчиво повторил Мэтью. 

Мистер Джонс прокашлялся и напряг плечи. 

— Точно. Вот. Нехорошо вышло, да, но я тебя заверяю, я не догадывался даже, на что это со стороны похоже. У меня на тебя никаких… видов, не подумай. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты думал, что твой преподаватель пользуется своим положением, я бы никогда себе этого не позволил. И я обещаю, что больше такого не повторится, Мэтью. 

Мэтью прижал чашку ко лбу. Дал теплу согреть кожу. Вздохнул. 

«Ответ, который совсем не ответ. Отлично. Попробуем с другой стороны». 

— Вас привлекают мужчины?  
— Я различий не делаю, — мистер Джонс глупо улыбнулся. — Но, знаешь, парни ещё не жаловались на мою коллекцию игр, скажем так. Я не думал из этого тайну делать, правда! Я думал, ты после знакомства с Людвигом и Феличиано спокойно отнесёшься… — он замялся. — Да? Ты же спокойно отнёсся?.. 

Мэтью подпёр ладонью подбородок и улыбнулся мистеру Джонсу сквозь пальцы. 

— Мистер Джонс, вы же знаете, что я гей, да?

Почему-то он совсем не удивился, когда локоть мистера Джонса дёрнулся и сшиб со стола его чашку. 

**LXXVII. Независимо от положения и состояния движения**

Слоновья тяжесть испарилась, словно её и не было. 

— Поверить не могу, что я раньше не заметил! — мистер Джонс, сияя, склонился поближе к Мэтью, бережно держа в ладонях новую чашку с кофе. — Серьёзно! Хотя бы то, что у тебя нет девушки, должно было мне намекнуть. У девушек умные с золотым сердцем всегда нарасхват. И ещё ты близок с Франсисом. Толстый такой намёчище.  
— Профессор Бонфуа может служить определением «не делающего различий», — хмыкнул Мэтью. — Вы же знаете, что он женат был? Он говорит, что теперь просто навёрстывает упущенное.  
— Мне посочувствовать его бывшей жене или лучше позавидовать?  
— Вы правда не знали? Я думал, вы познакомили меня с Людвигом и Феличиано как раз потому, что догадались. 

Мистер Джонс отрицательно помотал головой. 

— Не-а, даже не думал об этом. Просто захотел познакомить тебя с моими друзьями. Я знал, что ты нормально отнесёшься. Ты ведь — это… _ты_. 

Мэтью не очень понял, что он имел в виду, но прозвучало это как комплимент. 

— Спасибо…  
— Так что, ты ни с кем не встречаешься?  
— После первого курса — нет. Он с Кубы был. Очень славный.  
— Да?  
— Он покупал огромные вёдра мороженого, — Мэтью развёл руками, охватывая воздух. — Вот такие. Мы вместе диванчик в комнате отдыха занимали и смотрели документальные фильмы про те места, куда хотели бы съездить. За первый год здесь я здорово прибавил в весе, но оно того стоило. 

Мистер Джонс разглядывал его с теплотой и ностальгией во взгляде, словно пытаясь представить себе того Мэтью из прошлого: чуть полнее, чем сейчас, счастливого, открывающего мир заново. 

— Всё закончилось хорошо, хотя бы?  
— Ага. Это всё было… не очень важно. Весело. Ни к чему не обязывало.  
— Круто.  
— А вы? — решился Мэтью, и его сердце попыталось сбежать в соседнюю половину грудной клетки. Хотя он уже знал ответ, в каком-то смысле. 

Мистер Джонс наморщил нос, задумчиво склонив голову. 

— Совсем нет. Если не считать Дэвида Теннанта, потому что у нас с ним было свидание каждый раз, когда выходил новый эпизод «Доктора Кто». 

Мэтью понял, что улыбается. 

— Он наверняка вёл себя, как джентльмен.  
— А то. Он будто для меня одного играл каждый раз. 

Они оба прыснули, и это было здорово, и это уже было большим достижением. 

**LXXVIII. Двум точкам практически твёрдого тела постоянно соответствует то же самое расстояние**

— Это… — сообщил мистер Джонс и, лучась восторгом, вытащил из коробки лунный проектор. — Это — лучший рождественский подарок в моей жизни.  
— Я рад. Он немного… ну…  
— _Лучший_.

Мэтью только скрыл улыбку и прижал к груди «Антологию канадской поэзии XVIII века». 

Они не говорили больше о том, что сказал им Людвиг, словно вовсе ничего и не случилось. Мистер Джонс посчитал, видимо, что обсуждать больше нечего, раз извинения принесены и новый фундамент для дальнейшей дружбы заложен. Мэтью решил пока что оставить всё как есть, рассудив, что мистеру Джонсу будет проще привыкать понемногу. Мистер Джонс стоил того, чтобы не спешить. 

Поэтому сегодня Мэтью отпустил его. Только сегодня.

**LXXIX. Как бы мы не изменяли положение тела**

Обыденность казалась сном. 

— Итак, даже Эйнштейн не хотел вестись на то, что предлагала квантовая механика. А вы уже знаете, что если даже Эйнштейн не ведётся, то что-то нечистое имеет место быть, — без запинки вещал мистер Джонс, вышагивая перед аудиторией с раскрытой книгой в руках. — И что он сделал тогда? Ну, давайте, дайте мне повод вами гордиться. 

Мэтью наблюдал за ним, подперев голову обеими руками. Первое занятие после каникул всегда навевало на него сонливость, и сегодня не стало исключением. Не особо помогало делу и то, что физикой он занимался на независимых началах, поэтому большую часть лекции Мэтью провёл, представляя, каково будет сунуть руки в задние карманы мистера Джонса и _сжать_. 

— Он создал ЭПР-парадокс, — ответил Эдуард.  
— Отлично! Возьми печеньку. Нет, серьёзно, возьми одну, — мистер Джонс порылся в кармане и плюхнул на парту слегка помятый пакет. — В общем, он задался вопросом, а зачем, собственно, загонять себя в рамки? И провёл эксперимент, который наглядно показал: да, действительно, можно измерить параметры частицы и тут же — бам! — изменить состояние её зацепленного партнёра, при этом не нарушая неопределённость Гейзенберга. 

«Мне так нравится, когда вы с обожанием говорите обо всех этих невидимых частицах» — подумал Мэтью, и уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх.

Мистер Джонс развернулся, чтобы нарезать ещё один круг по аудитории, глянул на Мэтью и мимолётно улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

Обыденность была в самый раз. 

**LXXX. Сила воздействия на тело уменьшается**

Ну, почти в самый раз.

— Он ко мне не прикасается, — пожаловался Мэтью, пока Кику цеплял к доске в их комнате список покупок: чай, рис, черника, шоколадные батончики, хлеб, рисовые крекеры, пшеничные крекеры, то, с чем можно потреблять крекеры, кондиционер для белья. — Он иногда пробует. Тянет руку, будто собрался, но в итоге ничего не делает и переводит всё в шутку.  
— Крайне неловко, — понимающе отозвался Кику.  
— Я понимаю, почему он это делает. Преподавать у меня — это нормально. Быть моим другом — нормально. И даже, наверное, можно с натяжкой считать нормальным достаточно близкое знакомство. Настолько близкое, чтобы обсуждать бывших и отношения с ними — как будто у меня и без того мало наставников-геев, — Мэтью нахмурился, покусывая нижнюю губу. — Он старается не проявлять никаких знаков внимания. Но в этом-то и вся проблема. 

Кику, будучи кратко введён в курс событий сразу по возвращению в общежитие, воспринимал прямолинейные замечания Мэтью спокойно. Очень спокойно воспринимал, по правде — в частности, что его сосед по комнате пытал счастья с университетским профессором. 

— Это разумное решение в его положении, — ввернул Кику и склонил голову набок. Его тёмные волосы упали ему на щёку.  
— Да знаю.  
— И что ты будешь делать?  
— Так больше продолжаться не может, — ответил Мэтью.


	8. LXXXI-LXXXVIII

**LXXXI. Основной принцип**

Мэтью начал с малого. 

Во вторник, под конец их дополнительного занятия, официантка положила на столик счёт, за которым мистер Джонс машинально потянулся. И пусть сумма в чеке грозила ощутимо ударить по его кошельку, Мэтью решил воспользоваться редким случаем, раз таковой удачно подвернулся. 

— Не надо, — сказал он и накрыл руку мистера Джонса ладонью, улыбнулся ему и постарался не обращать внимания на пропустившее пару ударов и сбившееся с ритма сердце. Костяшки мистера Джонса оказались рельефными и тёплыми. 

Мистер Джонс моргнул и уставился на свои пойманные пальцы. 

Мэтью вытащил из-под них счёт.   
— Я сам.   
— Ага, — ответил мистер Джонс и спрятал руку в ладонь другой, кажется, даже не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях. Он остался сидеть за столиком, пока Мэтью расплачивался и представлял, как с каждым щелчком клавиш кассы его преподаватель всё крепче сжимает свою руку. 

**LXXXII. Каждый стремящийся к обобщению ум**

— Ущипни его за задницу, — посоветовал профессор Бонфуа. — Всё разрешится в зависимости от того, даст он тебе в глаз или покраснеет!  
— Да, насчёт этого, — расплывчато ответил Мэтью, — Вы знаете, я, пожалуй, не буду. И он не краснеет — разве что уши, совсем чуть-чуть.   
— Раз ты и об этом знаешь, то это точно настоящая любовь, — профессор потёр сквозь полурасстегнутую рубашку грудь и зевнул. В ответ на расспросы о причинах его усталости профессор Бонфуа пустился в такие объяснения, что Мэтью пришлось спешно его перебить (некоторых вещей он всё-таки предпочёл бы не знать). Тем не менее, он без возражений уделил Мэтью своё безраздельное внимание. 

— Но в самом деле, вся суть в нюансах. Когда тебе хочется коснуться кого-то? 

Мэтью неуверенно поджал губы. 

Миг спустя профессор Бонфуа улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. 

— Когда ты хочешь привлечь внимание. Когда хочешь предложить что-то. Когда хочешь взять что-то взамен. Когда касаешься в ответ. Мы хотим прикасаться, потому что коснулись нас, ведь для нас естественно отвечать тем же. Коснись единожды, и дальше прикосновения будут множиться сами собой. 

Звучало это… вполне разумно, как ни странно. Мэтью поблагодарил его и встал, стискивая рюкзак. 

— Вам не кажется, что я слишком спешу? 

Профессор Бонфуа зевнул снова. 

— Да-да, — по-доброму поддел он. — Ты его каких-то полгода добиваешься. Мне сейчас стыдно станет, надо же. 

**LXXXIII. Под действием электромагнитного поля**

Следующие полторы недели Мэтью посвятил воплощению крайне неизящной, но поразительно действенной программы, позволяющей мистеру Джонсу снова начать касаться его. Было несправедливо, что его преподаватель мог беззаботно хлопать по плечам и ерошить волосы других студентов, но при этом всячески держал дистанцию с Мэтью. Да и потом, Мэтью совсем не собирался терять то, что уже имел. Он сделал выбор и согласился идти до конца. Он решился. Самые близкие люди из его окружения знали, что он решился. 

И если у мистера Джонса была хоть капля сознательности, он должен был заметить, что Мэтью решился. 

Всё началось с мимолётных, почти бессознательных мелочей: едва ощутимое касание плеч, осторожное подёргивания за рукав куртки, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, безбоязненные прикосновения пальцев во время обмена тетрадями. Сначала мистер Джонс, конечно, обмирал и терялся, но очень скоро стал понемногу расслабляться. 

«Вот так. Вам же неуютно сейчас, да? Вы любите прикосновения. Вам нужны прикосновения. Люди притягивают вас, как атмосферы притягивают кометы. Я узнаю вас поближе. Не отталкивайте меня». 

Как и ожидалось, мистер Джонс не смог противостоять соблазну слишком долго. К следующей среде, когда они читали в сети прогноз погоды на неделю, он уже нависал над Мэтью, опираясь руками о спинку кресла и его плечо, и неосторожно дышал ему на ухо. 

— Кажется, для экскурсии всё складывается отлично, — сказал мистер Джонс, и у Мэтью мурашки по спине пробежали. 

Он покосился на своего преподавателя:

— Пожалуйста, перестаньте называть это экскурсией.   
— Эй, одиннадцать человек записались на эту _экскурсию!_   
— Только потому, что я не разрешил вам обозвать её так на плакатах. 

Мистер Джонс скорчил гримасу и отодвинулся. Мэтью повёл плечами и постарался не придавать этой маленькой потере значения. 

— У нас хватит телескопов на всех? — спросил он и начал выуживать свои вещи из горы карт, путеводителей и бумажек с контактной информацией клуба. 

— М-м, ага, — мистер Джонс склонил голову набок, размышляя. — Если разделимся на группы по трое. 

Мэтью сделал пометку в блокноте. 

— А палатки?  
— Много, но всё равно придётся делиться. В клубе орнитологии палаток куча пылится, пока они не ездят наблюдать за птицами. Я попробовал доказать им, что смотреть на звёзды намного круче. Они все зануды.   
— Значит, мы едем.   
— Мы едем, — подтвердил мистер Джонс и, улыбаясь, отобрал половину карт у Мэтью прямо из рук. 

**LXXXIV. Влияние поля тяготения на протекание процессов**

Дебютная поездка клуба астрономии была назначена на среду, и прогноз обещал прохладную погоду без ливней, которые всё чаще заливали город в последнее время. Мэтью разослал всем сообщения с информацией. Он не совсем понимал, какую именно должность занимает в клубе (и занимает ли какую-то вообще), но вопросов не задавал. На четверг, сразу по возвращению, была назначена контрольная по современной ирландской литературе, и Мэтью предпочёл потратить пару лишних часов на подготовку. 

Чем дальше осуществлялся его план, тем проще было вписать мистера Джонса в повседневную жизнь без ущерба для всего остального.

Дополнительное занятие по вторникам, обед в библиотеке, подготовка поездки по вечерам и обмен парой ничего не значащих сообщений — всё это уместилось между работой над дипломом, ежедневной учёбой и киновечерами с Кику. Жизнь начинала складываться гармонично — может, слишком рано, но без заминок. Мэтью знал, что это изменится. Что это неизбежно должно измениться. 

Он не ожидал только, что перемены грянут так быстро. Однажды разбуженная сила притяжения стала неуправляемой. Один камешек скатился с горы и обрушил за собой лавину. 

Шёл дождь. 

В понедельник вечером шёл ливень, но Мэтью пришлось вернуться в зал клуба, чтобы забрать забытый там шарф.

Густая грязь доходила до лодыжек, и преодолеть одну только лужайку перед общежитием удалось с трудом. Когда Мэтью, наконец, почти на ощупь нашёл вход и ввалился в главный корпус, сдёргивая промокшую насквозь толстовку, он чувствовал себя как утопленник и думал, что капитально сглупил. Однако он не ожидал, что, открыв двери в зал заседаний, он обнаружит там мистера Джонса, сидящего за компьютером, со съехавшими на самый кончик носа очками и чашкой кофе в руке. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

— Ты, кажется, слегка промок, — подколол его мистер Джонс.

**LXXXV. (Сила) = (инертная масса) × (ускорение)**

Он сделал Мэтью кофе. Мэтью оставил грязные ботинки у двери, с благодарностью принял горячую чашку и вопросительно посмотрел на мистера Джонса сквозь мокрые волосы; всё-таки было слишком поздно, даже для очень увлечённого преподавателя.

— Профессорский загул, — объяснил мистер Джонс, покатываясь взад-вперёд на кресле. — Из-за дождя неба не видно, а интернет у меня отстойный. Дома мне делать нечего, в общем.   
— Ясно. 

Мэтью понаблюдал за ним ещё немного. Он рассматривал бледные запястья, то и дело выныривающие из рукавов свитера, и побледневшие с приходом зимы веснушки. Он скучал по ним немного, но другие зимние изменения вполне ему нравились. Слегка отросшие волосы мистера Джонса, например, защищающие от холодов его затылок.

— А где вы родились?   
— Вирджиния, — с ходу ответил мистер Джонс, не переставая печатать.  
— О. Никогда там не был.   
— Там неплохо. Богатая история. Много деревьев. Океан рядом.   
— Вы хотите вернуться когда-нибудь? 

Пальцы мистера Джонса остановились. Он задумался. 

— Не знаю. Я ещё столько всего не знаю, столько всего только узнаю. Вернуться домой можно, когда всё интересное закончится. 

Мэтью прислонился к стене и улыбнулся. Мистер Джонс внимательно посмотрел на него, не говоря ничего, но и не таясь. Затем он подъехал вместе с креслом поближе и стал спрашивать про хоккей, и зимы в Онтарио, и как Мэтью впервые заинтересовался поэзией. 

Мэтью рассказал обо всём, и согласился, когда мистер Джонс попросил пересказать ещё что-нибудь из прочитанных книг. 

**LXXXVI. (Сила) = (тяжёлая масса) × (интенсивность поля тяготения)**

Ливень всё ещё хлестал к тому времени, как мистер Джонс и Мэтью наконец вышли из университета, и они оба разочарованно завопили, мигом промокнув до нитки. Пару мгновений они стояли так, дрожа, а потом мистер Джонс озорно улыбнулся, держа ладонь козырьком над глазами, и Мэтью не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Они одновременно пихнули друг друга в бок. 

И ещё раз. Игриво, дурашливо. 

Теперь, когда они вымокли насквозь, на дождь можно было не обращать внимания. Через какое-то время мистер Джонс попытался взъерошить волосы Мэтью, но наткнулся рукой на мокрый бардак кудрей и запутался, и начал смеяться, и они оба наверняка делали ещё одну глупость, но было уже так поздно, и Мэтью чувствовал так много, так сильно. Поэтому он тоже рассмеялся, присел, проводя пальцами по грязи, и прицелился, но мистер Джонс успел заметить и ухватить его за руку.

— Ты серьёзно собирался?!  
— Я промазал! — крикнул в ответ Мэтью. 

Мистер Джонс зачерпнул полную пригоршню раскисшей земли и попытался вывалить её Мэтью на голову, а дальше всё покатилось по наклонной. 

Они перемазались по уши, им мешала тяжёлая мокрая одежда, и они никак не хотели успокоится, и в этой весёлой возне кто-то из них оступился. Наверное, всё-таки Мэтью, но даже он точно не знал, потому что они ухватились друг за друга и плюхнулись на землю. Мэтью сдавленно пискнул, чувствуя, как увязает. 

Мистер Джонс воспользовался этим и попытался затолкать ком земли ему в рот.

Это было так нелепо, что они оба смеялись до слёз, и их веселье рассыпалось на холоде и замирало в воздухе вокруг них. И именно сейчас, в вязкой грязи и с волосами во рту, Мэтью впервые увидел, что Альфред Джонс смотрит на него именно так, как ему давно хотелось. 

_«Господи»_ , — пронеслось у Мэтью в голове, пока он пытался справиться со смехом. _«Я его сейчас поцелую»._

Но что-то, хоть он даже не пошевелился, наверняка выдало его намерения, потому что глаза мистера Джонса широко распахнулись. Он перестал смеяться и только тяжело дышал, и его очки запотели и сам он был близко, так близко. 

По крайней мере, пока Мэтью не попытался его коснуться. 

— Ключ! — булькнул мистер Джонс, неуклюже откатываясь и поднимаясь на четвереньки. Он охлопал бока, бёдра, передние карманы. — Вот чёрт! Я что, его выронил?.. Пока валялся тут в этой жиже…

Мэтью почувствовал, как лопнула хрупкая связь между ними, и не знал точно, как её вернуть. Его уравновешенный мир пошатнулся. Он кое-как привстал, провёл грязным рукавом по лбу и огляделся. 

— Слава богу, — мистер Джонс блеснул кусочком металла, почти неразличимым в темноте. — Вот он был, тут. М-м. Отлично. Вот, — он помедлил и провёл языком по губам. — Я… я пойду… дверь закрою, хорошо? Увидимся… Увидимся в среду, да? Поездка. В среду.   
— Да. Я… да.  
— Ну вот, — выдавил мистер Джонс, бледный и мокрый, поднялся на ноги и ретировался в сторону университета.

Мэтью смотрел, как он уходит — уходит не только в буквальном смысле. 

Пора притворства закончилась.

**LXXXVII. Уступив место бесконечной пустоте**

Когда Мэтью, наконец, вернулся в общежитие, Кику уже лежал в кровати. Он сел, когда загорелся свет, и окинул Мэтью обеспокоенным взглядом. 

— Дерьмово выгляжу, я знаю, — устало сказал ему Мэтью.  
— Что с тобой? — Кику не стал ждать ответа. — Я сделаю чай, — он опустил ноги на пол и прошлёпал босиком в угол комнаты, который они давно обустроили под мини-кухню. Мэтью только кивнул и опустился на свою кровать, не заботясь о безнадёжно испорченном одеяле. 

Он спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

Он подумал про среду, и про карусели, под которые он когда-то прятался, и про кулон, который мистер Джонс не носил. Несмотря на это, внутри Мэтью понемногу крепло что-то, чему он пока не мог дать имя, и он не стал этому мешать.

**LXXXVIII. О физической относительности всякого равномерного движения**

Во вторник его ждало очередное дополнительное занятие с мистером Джонсом. 

— Не думаю, что оно состоится, — устало ответил Мэтью на вопрос Кику о том, когда он собирается идти. Он весь день без движения пролежал на кровати, заслонив глаза предплечьем, и пропускал занятия одно за другим. Он не жалел себя, ему просто нужно было время, чтобы разложить всё в голове так, чтобы оно обрело хоть какой-то смысл. 

Мэтью услышал, как щёлкнули кусачки, когда Кику обрезал провод на какой-то плате, с которой он как раз возился.

— А если ты ошибаешься, то он придёт. И будет ждать.   
— Тогда он позвонит мне через пять минут. Или поймёт намёк. Я никогда не опаздываю.  
— Намёк на что? 

Мэтью не ответил. Он и сам не знал. 

Позже, когда он проверил ящик, среди сообщений обнаружилось письмо от мистера Джонса, в котором он извинялся за то, что не смог прийти, потому что съел что-то не то, заработал расстройство желудка и даже не явился на свои лекции. Мэтью вздохнул. 

«Вы очень неумело врёте». 

А ещё они, оказывается, были похожи намного больше, чем можно было бы даже представить.


	9. LXXXIX-XCIV

**LXXXIX. Правильность последнего утверждения не является столь же априорно необходимой**

Среда, как и обещал прогноз, ознаменовалась ясным небом.

Местом встречи новоиспечённого клуба астрономии была назначена автостоянка возле университета. Мэтью собирал вещи для поездки с ночёвкой, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как желудок то и дело сводит от волнения. Выпрямившись, Мэтью увидел, к своему удивлению, как Кику затягивает лямки рюкзака. 

— Я думал, ты собирался променять эту поездку на книжку и тишину? 

Кику улыбнулся. 

— Я решил, что сегодня всё же отличная ночь для прогулки.   
— Загородной прогулки с толпой гиков.   
— Я так и сказал. 

Какое-то время Мэтью молча смотрел на него. 

— Ты знаешь, — негромко начал он. — Ты замечательный друг, Кику. Я слишком редко тебе об этом говорю. Сколько бы я ни жаловался, что люди меня не замечают, я сам не лучше и принимаю тебя, как должное, но…  
— Пожалуйста, — перебил его Кику и смущённо отвернулся. — Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к таким разговорам…

Мэтью неловко кивнул и отложил невысказанную мысль до лучших времён. Он застегнул молнию и втиснул подаренную мистером Джонсом антологию в передний карман рюкзака. Пару секунд он сомневался, стоит ли её вообще брать, но стихи там были неплохие, и могли ему пригодиться.

Мэтью молил небо, чтобы они ему пригодились. 

**XC. Все исходные тела _K_ равноценны для формулирования общих законов природы**

— Итак! — крикнул мистер Джонс, размахивая над головой обеими руками; в левой была зажата карта, в правой он держал папку-планшет. Кучка гомонящих студентов умолкла и обратила на него внимание ровно на четверть минуты, но, к счастью, мистеру Джонсу этого хватило.

— Значит так, половину вас я забираю с собой в фургон, остальные идут с Феликсом, хорошо? Он был офигенно великодушен и согласился взять свою машину. Я её видел, и могу сказать, что вы поедете _с шиком_.  
— Типа, тотально. 

Мэтью стоял в стороне, разглядывая мистера Джонса с напускным безразличием. Было странно снова стать обычным студентом — было сложно больше не иметь мистера Джонса исключительно в своём распоряжении. Мэтью заставил себя не думать об этом, внимательно изучая своего преподавателя. Мистер Джонс был бледнее обычного, вплоть до улыбки — неужели он действительно болел? Выяснить, конечно, было нереально. 

— Мы едем на север, в деревню. Там один добрый старик разрешил нам разбить лагерь, — мистер Джонс пошуршал бумагами на планшете. — Итак, нас… о, Кику всё-таки едет с нами!.. Нас тринадцать человек? И счастливый четырнадцатый я. Значит, телескопов на всех хватит поровну. Так. Когда приедем на место, не разбегаться! Не пить! Не курить! Не хулиганить! Не… э… Короче, не делайте ничего, что вам бы пришлось от меня скрывать. Договорились?  
— Да, нам всем тут по пятнадцать лет, — сказал Эдуард.

Мистер Джонс усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. 

— Отлично! По машинам, тогда. 

Мэтью на миг задержал на нём взгляд, затем развернулся на пятках и зашагал за блондином в блестящем топе на бретельке; Кику двинулся следом, и Мэтью ещё почувствовал спиной чей-то взгляд, хотя ему могло и показаться.

**XCI. Все исходные тела как Галилеевы исходные тела**

— Смотреть на звёзды, типа, тотально романтично, — сказал Феликс.   
— Как скажешь, — пробормотал его неразлучный друг, тихий темноволосый паренёк, который без пререканий уселся на переднее сиденье. Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на остальных. Мэтью смутно припомнил, что паренька звали Трэйвис, или, может, Торис.

— Всем удобно? 

Все ответили утвердительно, хотя на лице Эдуарда была написана истинная мука: ему досталось сиденье в малиновых пайетках.

Мэтью большую часть дороги бездумно смотрел в окно, пока мир снаружи стремительно темнел и замирал. Когда на холмах вдали начали загораться оранжевые цепочки огней, Кику придвинулся поближе. 

— Ты в порядке? — участливо спросил он.   
— Угу.  
— Что ты собираешься делать?

Мэтью нахмурился, разглядывая своё отражение в стекле. У него остался только один выход. 

— Теперь-то? Буду откровенным. 

**XCII. Специальный принцип относительности**

Мэтью думал о мистере Джонсе. 

Он думал о нём, пока клуб расставлял штативы на скользкой траве. Мэтью старался держать руки занятыми, выставляя продиктованные мистером Джонсом координаты: навести, посмотреть, видно звезду? Да, видно. Он переходил от телескопа к телескопу, пытаясь попутно помочь Кику.

Мэтью думал о том, как сказать мистеру Джонсу правду. 

Мистер Джонс выбрал довольно крутой холм, но место оказалось отличным. Внизу колыхалась под порывами ветра рожь, окрашенная ночью в бронзовый, а над ними простиралось небо — пусть не северное, но не менее восхитительное. Огромное, завораживающее. Мистер Джонс без запинки называл по имени каждую часть этого неба, «Ригель в созвездии Ориона — видите, его левое колено» и «Сириус», и «Процион» и «Альдебаран»; он говорил о Капелле, как о любовнице. 

Мэтью смотрел в телескоп, находил каждую звезду и конспектировал. И ничего не чувствовал. 

Он думал о запачканном грязью и залитом дождём лице мистера Джонса. 

— Отлично, — объявил, наконец, мистер Джонс и хлопнул в ладоши. — Мегаздорово, да? Я вам ещё море шикарных историй про них расскажу, если вы сумеете разбить лагерь и развести костёр, но при этом ничего не сожжёте. Справитесь? 

Как выяснилось, Торис был бойскаутом. Он точно мог справиться. 

Гогоча и переговариваясь, студенты стали спускаться с холма. Их гомон понемногу отдалялся, пока не затих окончательно, проглоченный ночью. Мэтью стоял и молча ждал, не отводя взгляд от спины мистера Джонса, который принялся складывать один из телескопов.

Они наконец-то остались одни. 

Мистер Джонс заметно вздрогнул и вздохнул. 

**XCIII. Обширная часть пустого пространства в стороне от звёзд и значительных масс**

— Иногда… — заговорил он, не глядя на Мэтью. — …мне так не нравятся телескопы. 

Мэтью наклонился и начал складывать штатив. 

— Есть в них что-то такое. Они как стена между мной и тем, что я вижу. Как невидимый барьер, который придуман, чтобы приблизить, но на самом деле только отдаляет ещё больше, — он умолк. Мэтью услышал, как зашуршала трава, когда мистер Джонс тяжело опустился на землю. — Смотреть в небо — это не главное ведь. Я и так чувствую Вселенную совсем рядом, прямо сейчас. Будто она обнимает меня со всех сторон и пытается утащить ввысь, туда, где что-то ждёт. 

Сердце Мэтью дрогнуло; казалось несправедливым, что его до сих пор можно было тронуть так глубоко и так сильно. Мэтью щёлкнул застёжками футляра и посмотрел на мистера Джонса. Его белая футболка под курткой почти светилась в темноте. 

— А я чувствую себя крохотным. 

Мистер Джонс посмотрел ему в глаза впервые за несколько дней и грустно улыбнулся.

— Потому что Вселенная большая?  
— Нет. Потому что я маленький.   
— Неправда. 

Горло сдавило от напряжения. Мэтью с трудом сглотнул и сделал крохотный шаг к своему преподавателю. Мистер Джонс просто смотрел на него, и Мэтью решился. 

— Мне нужно кое-что вам рассказать.   
— Это я должен извиниться.  
— Нет. Нет, — упрямо повторил Мэтью и глубоко вдохнул. — Потому что это вы не понимаете. Я вам нравлюсь, мистер Джонс.   
— Боже, Мэтью…

И даже если бы Мэтью не говорил с Людвигом, если бы сам не догадывался, он понял бы всё сейчас, когда мистер Джонс закрыл глаза, признавая поражение, и прижал кулак ко лбу. Наручные часы массивно повисли на его запястье. 

— Пожалуйста, — сдавленно продолжил мистер Джонс. — Пожалуйста. Не надо. Я… Я клянусь, я стараюсь с этим разобраться. Тебе… тебя это уже достало, наверное, но это не так просто, как…

Мэтью не смог слушать его дальше, и скомканные слова вырвались сами:  
— Меня тянуло к вам с того дня, как вы переступили порог нашей аудитории. 

**XCIV. В вакууме**

Отдалённые звуки ночи словно умерли. Мэтью едва дышал, глядя, как мистера Джонса начинает бить дрожь. 

— Ты не серьёзно… — почти по слогам выдавил в итоге мистер Джонс.  
— Я серьёзно! — теперь, высказав всю правду, свою главную правду, Мэтью неожиданно разозлился. Он наклонился и ткнул пальцем в мистера Джонса, не обращая внимания, как тот отшатнулся. — Целый год я о вас думал — знаете, совсем не так, как положено думать о преподавателе. Много чего представлял, но это всё было так, просто фантазии, понимаете? А потом я с вами поговорил, и надо же вам было оказаться таким… Таким! Таким важным для меня, смешным и глупым и замечательным, таким _собой!_ Вы и ваши грёбаные звёзды! Плевать мне на науку, но я готов слушать _вас_ сутки напролёт, потому что на вас мне не плевать! 

Мэтью мимолётно коснулся ладонями горящих щёк и судорожно втянул воздух. И жалобно повторил:   
— Вы и ваши грёбаные звёзды. 

Мистер Джонс смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. («Глаза синее самой атмосферы», вспомнил Мэтью обрывочный сон, который видел так давно). Он отстранился от Мэтью, когда тот взорвался, и попытался отползти ещё дальше, и, чёрт, он снова ударился в панику…

— Я твой преподаватель! Почти на шесть лет старше тебя!  
— Я знаю. Знаю.  
— Тогда ты должен понимать…  
— Понимаю. Но мне всё равно.   
— Правда? Ты уверен? — спросил мистер Джонс то ли с ужасом, то ли с изумлением. Слова были предельно просты, но Мэтью не мог точно сказать, о чём его спрашивают: понимает ли он ситуацию в целом, или правда ли ему небезразличен мистер Джонс. Поэтому он ответил на оба сразу:  
— Да.   
— Дерьмо. Дерьмо, — мистер Джонс спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

«Что мне теперь делать? Что теперь говорить?»

Мэтью нерешительно подобрался поближе. Он осторожно положил руку на плечо мистера Джонса и почувствовал, как он вздрогнул — не от страха, скорее как туго свёрнутая пружина, готовая вот-вот распрямиться — а потом он снова, снова отодвинулся прочь от Мэтью, поднялся на ноги и попятился, увязая подошвами в земле. Мэтью молча смотрел на него. 

Мистер Джонс провёл рукой по губам раз, другой. Выглядел он совершенно раздавленным. Мэтью почувствовал, как что-то тяжёлое ухнуло под рёбра и перекатилось в образовавшейся на месте желудка пустоте. 

— Это неправильно, — прошептал наконец мистер Джонс, будто едва смог заставить себя произнести это вслух. — Прости. Прости, это я виноват. Я сделал… Сделал что-то. Я сам тебя до этого довёл, или сделал что-то не так. Прости. Прости. 

Мэтью не ответил. Крыть было нечем. 

— У меня рядом с тобой даже мысли путаются, — сказал мистер Джонс. Он развернулся и сбежал вниз по склону, спотыкаясь и то и дело цепляясь руками за траву.

Он бросил Мэтью наедине с телескопами.


	10. XCV-C

**XCV. Тяжёлая и инертная массы тела друг другу равны**

Пока он носил сложенные телескопы обратно в лагерь, костёр успел почти догореть. Мэтью даже не заметил, что его не было так долго. Кику бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, и в его тёмных глазах отразились гаснущие угли. Мэтью выдавил из себя улыбку, но даже не представлял, какой она вышла. 

Мистер Джонс в его сторону не смотрел вообще.

— Всё, ребята. Отбой! По двое в палатку, и не шалить: орнитологи хотят их обратно в целости и сохранности, а я хочу спать. Не копошитесь долго, — мистер Джонс притормозил возле Кику и тронул его за плечо. — Давай со мной, Кику? 

Кику ответил без заминки:  
— Конечно, мистер Джонс.  
— Отлично. Приходи, когда закончишь, — он зашагал прочь, потирая шею, будто его мучила боль. Мэтью сел рядом с Кику и нехарактерно крепко обнял его за плечи одной рукой. 

— Мне его почти жаль, — задумчиво сказал Кику. — Он знает, что я твой друг. Он точно знает, что я его подставлю.  
— Может. А может, и нет. 

**XCVI. Тщетно ищу я в классической механике то реальное нечто**

Тянулись минуты. Палатки гасили свет одна за другой. Мэтью терпеливо ждал возле тлеющего кострища. Когда последняя палатка погрузилась в темноту, он поднял рюкзак, закинул его на плечо и зашагал к палатке мистера Джонса; он расстегнул вход и нырнул в густой мрак. Глаза с трудом различили разложенные спальные мешки, один пустой и один уже занятый. Мистер Джонс, оказывается, любил спать на боку, сунув руки под подушку. Сейчас он не спал: его дыхание оставалось ровным и неглубоким. 

Мэтью опустил свои вещи на землю и разулся. Подтянул джинсы. Ладони были влажными, но он решил не обращать на это внимания. 

Мистер Джонс коротко выдохнул. 

— Мэтью…  
— Угу.  
— Не Кику, который должен был делить со мной палатку.  
— Да. Извините.  
— Нет, ты извини. Я мудак. 

Мэтью сел на свой спальник, упёрся локтем в колено и подпёр кулаком голову, разглядывая в темноте спину мистера Джонса. 

— А что ещё?

Плечи его преподавателя вздрогнули и заметно напряглись. Мэтью поспешил продолжить:  
— Нет, правда. Скажите, что ещё? Расскажите мне, что вы чувствуете.  
— Нет.  
— Скажите, что вы что-то ко мне чувствуете. 

Он думал, что ничего не добьётся. Мистер Джонс прижимался щекой к подушке, не расслабляя спину, и казалось, что ни слова не сможет пробиться сквозь эту защиту. Но они прорвались, едва слышные и вымученные:  
— Я… Чувствую. 

Ох.

— Ох, — беспомощно ответил Мэтью, и в груди защемило. 

Мистер Джонс завозился, переворачиваясь на другой бок, и посмотрел на Мэтью. Сейчас, без очков, он выглядел моложе. Взлохмаченные волосы падали ему на лоб. 

— Я столько всего чувствую, — тихо сказал он. — Ты можешь спросить, почему, но я вряд ли смогу ответить хотя бы половиной тех слов, которыми мог бы ответить ты, Мэтью.  
— Вам не нужно…  
— Нет, мне вообще не стоит их произносить, — мистер Джонс покачал головой. — Мне придётся это пережить, а тебе точно не стоит в это… вляпываться. Мне даже думать об этом нельзя, ясно?  
— Кто сказал?  
— Я не…

Он умолк, когда Мэтью опёрся ладонями о землю и подобрался ближе. Мистер Джонс оцепенел.

— Мы давно должны были поговорить об этом, — вполголоса сказал ему Мэтью. — Просто у нас до сих пор плохо получалось. Каждый раз ужасно, из рук вон плохо. 

Мистер Джонс смотрел на него почти горестно. В темноте его глаза всё равно отливали слабым голубым, футболка выделялась светлым пятном, и он был сейчас безумно красивым, красивее даже, чем небо. Мэтью, наконец, нашарил ладонями второй спальный мешок и наклонился. 

**XCVII. Поля тяготения Земли не существовало**

Мэтью целовался и раньше. 

Он вспомнил Мигеля. Его поцелуи всегда были как растаявшее мороженое на вкус, и немножко отдавали жаренной рыбой, которую он ел на обед. Мигель никогда не подгонял его, давал возможность самому решить, когда стоит сделать следующий шаг, но и не медлил никогда. Была во всём, что он делал, уверенность, которой Мэтью завидовал иногда. Секс с Мигелем приносил удовольствие и радость, но Мэтью никогда не владел ситуацией, может, из-за неопытности, а может оттого, что слишком старался угодить. Это всё давно осталось в прошлом.

Мистер Джонс напрягся и не поддавался. 

Мэтью закрыл глаза. Почувствовал тепло тела совсем рядом, упёрся коленом в бедро, к которому раньше мог прикоснуться только в мечтах. Наклонился ниже, опираясь ладонью о его грудь. Мистер Джонс попытался вывернуться.

«Подумайте ровно секунду. Вы сможете убежать сейчас, если захотите, но подумайте. Подумайте обо мне».

Господи. Он целовал его. Касался одними губами, горячо дышал в плотно сжатые губы, держал ладонь на щеке, будто вылепленной идеально под его руку. Чёрт. Чёрт, это было жалкое подобие поцелуя, но Мэтью почему-то напрочь забыл о Мигеле и других. 

Мистер Джонс упёрся ему в плечи. 

— Не надо, — пробормотал Мэтью. 

Пальцы вцепились ему в руку, пытаясь отвести его ладонь от лица. Мэтью почувствовал, как что-то важное ускользает, что-то, что упускать было нельзя, но он не мог даже представить, что это, только понял, что он дурак, идиот, и зачем он только навоображал себе, что сможет…

…и мистер Джонс раскрылся, выгибаясь ему навстречу, _господи боже мой_.

Мэтью проглотил не-свой стон — сдавленное «м-мхм», разбившееся о нёбо — и почувствовал, как мистер Джонс зарылся руками в его волосы и сжал пальцы. Он прижимался к Мэтью, отчаянно стараясь не упустить его губы, и Мэтью не знал, что ещё сделать, кроме как поддаться и дать ему всё. Мэтью поймал его язык, распробовал металлический привкус, и голова закружилась. _Потрясающе._

А потом всё закончилось, и мистер Джонс хватал ртом воздух, а сердце Мэтью пыталось расколоться в крошку о рёбра. 

Они уставились друг на друга в вязкой черноте. 

Мэтью коснулся дрожащими пальцами губ мистера Джонса. 

— Вы знаете, — произнёс он. — Это было убедительнее, чем любые разговоры.

**XCVIII. В единственном числе**

Той ночью он поцеловал мистера Джонса ещё два раза. 

Первый раз — в уголок губ, чтобы развеять старые тревоги, подтолкнуть взамен навстречу новым. Мэтью не стал отстраняться, замер так, прикрыв глаза, с ладонью на нагрудном кармане мистера Джонса, и время остановилось, и Мэтью подумал ещё, что не может вспомнить ни одного подходящего стиха. Потом мистер Джонс наконец шевельнулся, и его губы мимолётно коснулись губ Мэтью — так неуловимо, что он потом ещё долгие годы спрашивал себя, не померещилось ли ему.

Зато ему точно не померещилось, как мистер Джонс грубовато провёл ладонью по его волосам, будто запоминал его на ощупь, хотя кто знает, может, так оно и было. Мэтью коротко вздохнул, когда пальцы мистера Джонса коснулись его уха, но дыхания всё равно не хватило, когда он потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем. Мэтью отметил про себя, как их тела будто подогнаны друг под друга, и некстати подумал, что нужно было бы захватить с собой бальзам для губ, а потом мистер Джонс сдавленно охнул и откинулся на подушку, потянув Мэтью за собой, вниз, вниз, вниз.

Прежде чем Мэтью успел распробовать поцелуй на этот раз, мистер Джонс слегка оттолкнул его, совсем чуть-чуть. 

— Что? — шепнул Мэтью.

Мистеру Джонсу понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы объяснить; слова явно не хотели складываться в связную фразу. 

— Нам нельзя это делать, — выдавил он наконец. — Особенно здесь! Это не… чёрт, это ужасная затея, ты даже не представляешь. У меня слов нет, чтобы…  
— Вполне представляю, — перебил его Мэтью и улыбнулся краешком рта. Больше всего ему хотелось забраться к мистеру Джонсу в спальный мешок и исследовать пальцами его спину, но вместо этого Мэтью отодвинулся. Он поёжился, когда ночная прохлада напомнила о себе. — Бр-р. Но вы правы, не здесь. Завтра.  
— Завтра, — растерянно повторил мистер Джонс.  
— У вас дома, — и добавил, чтобы мистер Джонс не успел ничего надумать: — чтобы поговорить. 

Мэтью не рассчитывал на ответ, поэтому последовавший за его заявлением вздох и «Ладно» стали для него неожиданностью.

**XCIX. В основе Галилеева преобразования**

Мэтью рассматривал потолок палатки, прислушиваясь к пронзительному стрёкоту сверчков снаружи. Уснуть не получалось. Слишком много всего произошло, слишком быстро. Вдобавок болел локоть — там, где он щипал себя то и дело.

Иногда дрёма оказывалась сильнее, и Мэтью уплывал. Ему казалось в полусне, что палатка перевернулась и выбросила их в открытое море, но начала раздуваться до размеров воздушного шара со свисающими с него длинными белыми верёвками. Мэтью хватался за них, и шар взмывал в небо, а мистер Джонс смеялся совсем рядом и говорил, что ни за что не отпустит…

А потом Мэтью возвращался к реальности, где мистер Джонс не издавал ни звука.

В какой-то момент он всё-таки уснул по-настоящему.

Мэтью проснулся рано утром и моргнул, смутно разглядев крупные капли, стекающие по стенкам палатки. Болела спина, и в глаза будто песка насыпали. Мэтью потёр пальцами веки и перевернулся на бок. 

Мистер Джонс шевельнулся и поднял на него сонный взгляд. Казалось, он уже готов был улыбнуться, но у него ещё не было на это сил. 

— …брое утро, — хрипло пробормотал Мэтью.  
— Ты во сне что-то спрашивал, — сказал ему мистер Джонс. — Я только не расслышал, что именно, чтобы тебе ответить. 

И зевнул.

**C. Доказательство в пользу общего постулата относительности**

Мистер Джонс привёз их обратно как раз к началу занятий.

Мэтью бездумно смотрел на вопросы о современной ирландской литературе и не мог сложить буквы в слова. Он не запомнил ни одного ответа из тех, что нацарапала его рука, но в целом был уверен, что справился неплохо. Какая-то часть Мэтью всегда мыслила, просто иногда — совсем не та, которая надо. 

Кику не спросил его ни о чём. Когда Мэтью вернулся с контрольной, на столе его ждала перевёрнутая чашка на блюдце и пакетик чая. Далеко не самого дешёвого чая. Мэтью улыбнулся и включил чайник. 

Мэтью представил, сколько всего он мог бы сказать мистеру Джонсу. Большую часть этого он, конечно, говорить не стал бы, но перебирать мысленно разные варианты было интересно. 

А потом как-то незаметно настал вечер, и Мэтью вышел на небольшую прогулку. 

Дорогу до дома мистера Джонса он помнил безупречно.


	11. CI-CX

**CI. «Инертная масса» есть характеристичная постоянная тела, испытывающего ускорение**

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил его мистер Джонс.  
— Нечестно начинать с этого.  
— Не люблю ходить вокруг да около.  
— Мне двадцать один, — сообщил Мэтью, выводя ногтем круги по столу. Он с трудом заставил себя не рассматривать кухню, жадно отмечая все мелкие перемены, произошедшие с прошлого визита. Возле мойки появилась деревянная полка для специй и морской соли, коллекция магнитов на холодильнике пополнилась новым Годзиллой. — Хотя совсем скоро двадцать два будет.  
— Боже, ты ещё младше, чем я думал! — простонал мистер Джонс и разлил кофе по чашкам. — Это почти семь лет разницы выйдет.  
— У моих родителей разница больше.  
— Ненавижу этот аргумент.  
— Только попробуйте разницей в возрасте оперировать, и я не знаю, что с вами сделаю, — предупредил его Мэтью и взял чашку кофе с запоздалым «спасибо».

Мистер Джонс, уже зная, как Мэтью предпочитает употреблять кофеин, подвинул сахарницу и молочник к нему поближе. Он тяжело сел на стул и сгорбился. 

— Но я твой преподаватель! — взвыл он.   
— И мой друг. Вернее, сейчас вы даже больше друг, чем преподаватель.   
— Этот аргумент я тоже ненавижу.

**CII. Свойство быть определёнными**

— Подумай о своей жизни в университете, подумай о своей репутации. Если всё всплывёт… — заговорил мистер Джонс так искренне, что обида Мэтью слегка притупилась. — Что будет, если кто-то узнает, что ты крутишь шашни со своим придурковатым профессором физики? У тебя такие перспективы. Ты знаешь, что Франциск всё время о тебе говорит? Я не хочу быть причиной… Понимаешь, я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня всё рухнуло.   
— Я своего выбора не стыжусь, — ответил Мэтью. Он обдумал только что сказанное, и удивился (не особо, впрочем), когда понял, что ничуть не покривил душой.

Мистер Джонс потёр лицо ладонью. 

— Не всплывёт ничего, — торопливо продолжил Мэтью. — Мне семестр осталось доучиться, так что совсем мало шансов, что кто-то успеет узнать. Мы не попадёмся. Если будем осторожны, конечно. А я осторожен. Очень осторожен.   
— Случаю на осторожность плевать.  
— Я готов рискнуть. 

Мистер Джонс вздохнул, будто смиряясь, и потёр глаза под очками. Затем снова посмотрел на Мэтью.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, чем ты просишь меня рискнуть? — отчаянно спросил он. Мэтью опустил голову.   
— Мне казалось, что мы просим друг друга, — глухо сказал он. 

«И каким бы не был ваш ответ, я сумею его принять». 

Мистер Джонс молчал долго. Он сидел за столом, спрятав лицо в ладонях, и размеренно дышал, пока недопитый кофе в чашке медленно остывал. А потом мистер Джонс слишком резко выпрямился и сообщил Мэтью:   
— Я подожду, пока ты выпустишься. Я могу потерпеть. Оно того стоит. 

Мэтью кивнул. Внутри у него царил бардак, будто кто-то покопался в корзине с бельём, да так и бросил её разворошённой. Он отнёс чашку в мойку и тщательно ополоснул, пытаясь навести в голове порядок и придумать, как в планы по получению степени магистра на другом конце страны вписать мистера Джонса, аккуратно и безопасно, и…

И мистер Джонс поймал его в полуобороте и поцеловал так, что у Мэтью колени подкосились. Он будто рассчитывал на чудо, и если мистер Джонс надеялся, что Мэтью от этого станет легче, то у него вполне получилось. 

— Давай я приглашу тебя пообедать где-нибудь, — пробормотал мистер Джонс, прижимаясь к его щеке.

Мэтью рассмеялся. 

— Вы уже пригласили. 

**CIII. Под влиянием этого же поля тяготения**

— Я иду на свидание с мистером Джонсом, — сообщил он Кику.   
— М-м? — его лучший друг не стал отрываться от комикса. — Точно не на дополнительное занятие, а потом перекусить?   
— Что?  
— Ничего, — вежливо ответил Кику и перевернул страницу. 

Мэтью пожал плечами и упал на кровать. Его взгляд пробежался по полке, забитой сборниками стихов, и впервые Мэтью подумал о них не как о символах, литературном наследии и отточенной технике. Он попытался выудить из моря мыслей наброски сценариев — и чем больше вариантов вырисовывалось, тем меньше он понимал, что с ними делать, но для начала и этого было достаточно.

Мэтью не мог сидеть спокойно. Ему хотелось творить. 

— Ты пишешь? — удивлённо спросил Кику пару минут спустя. 

Мэтью замялся, прикрыв тетрадь.

— А что?   
— Никто не будет делать домашнее задание так лихорадочно.   
— Да зачем мне делать что-то по учёбе так поздно?  
— Вот именно, — веско сказал Кику и вернулся к своим делам. 

**CIV. Совершенно равноценны _K_ для формулирования законов природы**

Перед сном Мэтью решил, что зря обрадовался; ему даже стало немного стыдно за то, что его так занесло. Ситуация с мистером Джонсом в целом оставалась грандиозной катастрофой. Мэтью прикинул, как скоро он сожжёт тетрадь целиком. 

Так ничего определённого он и не решил. 

Он слегка успокоился, когда в два часа ночи мистер Джонс написал ему: «только скажи мне что я не совершаю ошибку сейчас ладно».

Кое-как разлепив глаза, Мэтью набрал в ответ: «Это вы меня ошибкой считаете?»

Телефон зажужжал, и Мэтью чуть не выронил его от неожиданности. Он бросил взгляд на Кику и со второй попытки попал по зелёной клавише вызова. 

— Что? — прошипел он, прячась с головой под одеяло.   
— Я не это имел в виду.  
— А?..  
— И я без понятия, что я делаю, кстати.

Мэтью отсоединился и набрал: «Всё в порядке. Ложитесь спать» и смайлик, прежде чем затолкать телефон под подушку на всю оставшуюся ночь. 

Настроение действительно начало исправляться. Отчего-то Мэтью забыл в последнее время, что из них двоих именно он меньше рискует провалить всё. 

Да и написанное вышло не так уж плохо, хоть и не Хемингуэй. Потому что с Хемингуэем ничто не сравнится, конечно.

**CV. Галилеево исходное тело, избранное для этой части мира**

На следующий день жизнь продолжилась, а вместе с ней ожили страхи.

Мэтью был рад, что уже завтра начинались выходные. Он и раньше нередко чувствовал себя неуютно в своей шкуре, но сейчас ему приходилось хуже всего. Временами он мог поклясться, что первый же встречный без труда всё понял бы, только на него глянув. Распалившееся воображение, конечно, не могло так просто затмить здравый смысл, но по рукам всё равно пробегали мурашки, когда Мэтью казалось, что он чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд. Может, его выдавала походка. Или выражение лица. Или то, что он наклонял голову так низко, что подбородок касался груди. 

Мэтью хотел любой ценой сохранить тайну, раз уж теперь она у него была. 

Несмотря на то, что центр тяжести его существования сместился, логика утонула в дробном перестуке сердца и шагов, а желудок спрессовался в куб, день Мэтью прошёл почти скучно. Он, к своему облегчению, узнал, что сдал контрольную с блеском (и вспомнил записку в атласе; вспомнил, как она была подписана «Альфред»). Он сходил на университетскую фотовыставку и побродил среди пенопластовых стендов, чёрно-белого и всплесков лазурного. Больше всего ему приглянулась фотография размером чуть меньше ладони, простая и спокойная, но удивительно изящная: покоящиеся на клавишах пианино руки крупным планом. 

— Сразу видно, она его любит, — сказал кто-то рядом. 

Мэтью хотелось потрогать это ощущение, придать ему материальность. Вместо этого ему только становилось всё неуютнее.

**CVI. Надлежаще удалённая от других материальных точек**

Когда профессор Бонфуа увидел его, он первым делом воскликнул:   
— Мэтью? Садись, садись, на тебе лица нет! 

Мэтью занял стул и сцепил руки в замок.   
— Правда?..

Профессор Бонфуа обеспокоенно нахмурился, налил ему воды и спросил, ел ли он сегодня. Не дожидаясь ответа, он полез в ящик стола за бережно упакованным обедом, который ежедневно приносил с собой, пренебрегая университетским кафетерием. Обеды, в противовес бардаку в кабинете, были собраны с такой скрупулёзной аккуратностью, что Мэтью сразу представилось, как профессор готовит завтраки всем, с кем ему удавалось разделить постель. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил профессор, волнуясь всё больше. 

Мэтью хотел рассказать ему, правда хотел — тайна была готова в любой момент сорваться с языка — но не стал и взял предложенный сэндвич вместо этого. Давясь хлебом, он думал, что иногда было бы неплохо, чтобы мир не был таким нормальным. Хотя бы в те дни, когда Мэтью чувствовал себя каким угодно, только не. 

«Но однажды это тоже станет нормой, — подумал он. — Всё начинается с перемен. Дыши глубже, Мэтью. Дыши глубже».

 

**CVII. Общий закон тяготения для поля действия ощущаемой им силы**

Они встретились в субботу вечером. 

Мэтью пришёл слишком рано и обрёк себя на лишних двенадцать минут ожидания, плюс-минус. Он занял столик и заказал колу для мистера Джонса, затем разнервничался и решил выпить её сам, хотя не питал к газировке особой любви. Он выпил примерно полстакана и попросил официантку добавить ему льда, чтобы развести приторный вкус. Она принесла ему чашку чая вместо этого. 

Мистер Джонс опоздал всего на две минуты — сравнительно мало, как для него. Он держал прижатую к груди куртку перед собой, как щит, и опять был бледен, и взъерошен, потому что наверняка перепробовал не одну футболку перед самым выходом, прежде чем схватить в панике первую попавшуюся — Мэтью сразу догадался, как только его увидел. Мистер Джонс заулыбался, перестал, затем всё-таки улыбнулся снова. 

На шее у него висел кулон. 

— Извини, опоздал, — сказал мистер Джонс, усаживаясь за столик. Он заказал себе колы и покосился на Мэтью сквозь чёлку: — М-м. Может, надо было что-то получше выбрать? Или пойти туда, где… ну, сам понимаешь. Где нас не знают.   
— Мне здесь нравится, — ответил Мэтью.   
— Точно?   
— Хватит нервничать. Я из-за вас сам нервничать начинаю.   
— Так это же отлично! Так и должно быть. 

Мэтью нахмурился, пихнул его ногой под столом и остался сидеть, упираясь резиновой подошвой в чужую лодыжку. Мистер Джонс притих, взял меню и сделал вид, что выбирает, но повозил ногами по полу, пока носки их кроссовок не соприкоснулись. 

Они просидели так весь вечер. 

**CVIII. Уменьшение действия тяготения**

Возвращались назад они вдвоём. Мэтью шёл, запрокинув голову, и вдыхал колкий воздух ночи, которая большой кошкой укладывалась на город. 

— Вы ни о чём не хотите меня спросить? — спросил он. 

Мистер Джонс сунул руки в карманы и нахмурился, размышляя.

— Я… я даже не знаю.  
— Попробуйте.  
— Ладно. На что ты рассчитываешь? 

«На вас. На вас, на вас, распростёртого под моими руками, привязавшегося к моим прикосновениям, помнящего только моё имя. Что узнаю, каково забивать полки вашего холодильника продуктами. Что смогу слушать, как вы читаете на корявом немецком статьи из научных журналов по вечерам. Что буду слышать, как вы выходите из душа каждое утро». 

Мэтью пожевал губу и попытался выцепить из беспорядочного клубка хоть что-нибудь, сердясь на себя за то, что не смог озвучить всё, что только что пронеслось у него в голове. Он решил ответить начистоту:  
— На что-то большее, чем секс. 

Мистер Джонс поперхнулся на вдохе. 

— Ну… — начал он. — Это хорошо. То есть… я тоже. Да.   
— Я догадывался. Вы не… это не ваш стиль, правда. Перепихнуться и пойти дальше, я имею в виду.   
— Никакого секса.   
— Хорошо.  
— Пока что, — поспешно добавил мистер Джонс и, кажется, сам пришёл в ужас от сказанного. Мэтью догадывался, что сейчас в его голове случился ядерный мини-взрыв, поэтому он протянул руку и крепко стиснул его пальцы, надеясь погасить реакцию.

— Я не хочу отношений на одну ночь. Я хочу чего-то серьёзного, и я хочу, чтобы это было с вами, мистер Джонс.   
— Не называй меня так, пожалуйста. 

Мэтью помедлил.

— Хорошо.   
— Я даже не знал, что ты мне нужен, до этого Рождества. Мой лучший друг вынужден был ткнуть меня носом, и после я даже саму мысль об этом тщательно избегал. Извини. Я совсем в таких штуках теряюсь. Совсем-совсем теряюсь.   
— Зато я вам нужен, — отметил Мэтью. 

Ему здорово полегчало, когда мистер Джонс смущённо поцеловал его прямо там, в свете фонарей — наклонился и почти тут же поспешно отстранился — и не отпустил его руку. Напротив, мистер Джонс стиснул пальцы Мэтью крепче, слишком сильно, чуть-чуть отчаянно.

— Да, — ответил он. — Нужен.

**CIX. Приложение**

Мэтью проводил мистера Джонса до самых дверей квартиры, потому что не хотел, чтобы они расставались сегодня в смешанных чувствах. Мистер Джонс отпер замок, обернулся, собирался сказать что-то, но не успел, потому что Мэтью вжал его спиной в дешёвую пластиковую табличку с номером и выдохнул ему в губы. Он заново влюбился в напряжение прижатого к себе тела, в то, как мистер Джонс широко распахнул глаза и как зажмурился после.

Они смогут. У них получится всё сделать правильно. 

Поэтому Мэтью не стал думать, удастся ли им сохранить всё это в тайне, не стал беспокоиться о карьере мистера Джонса, о своём будущем или о том, что сказали бы их друзья, если бы узнали. Он не думал обо всём невысказанном между ними, хотя не был уверен в столь многом и ещё большее хотел обязательно прояснить.

Он даже не подумал: «Альфред, не мистер Джонс. Просто Альфред».

Отбросив все мысли, Мэтью слизнул с губ мистера Джонса липкую сладость колы и потерялся в одном на двоих жарком дыхании. Когда он отстранился, он почувствовал, что они снова не чужие друг другу. И этого было достаточно.

**CX. Тело, достаточно удалённое от других тел, пребывает в состоянии покоя или равномерного прямолинейного движения**

Они встретились снова в понедельник вечером. Оба не слишком представляли, где смогут побыть вместе (что бы это не значило — смысл слова для себя они ещё не обсуждали), не рискуя попасться. Однако мистер Джонс обнаружил в центре города не слишком процветающую кофейню, и они просидели там несколько часов за чашками мокко и разговорами, как раньше.

Мистер Джонс, что неудивительно, обожал канал Дискавери. Его мать долгое время считала, что у него непереносимость лактозы. Предыдущий бойфренд бросил его, потому что мистер Джонс «не мог помолчать дольше двух секунд кряду». Раритетное издание одного комикса и трёхэтажный шоколадный торт стали частью лучшего дня его жизни — его седьмого дня рождения.

— У меня даже батут был, — поделился мистер Джонс.   
— Никогда не любил батуты, — признался Мэтью. Зато он любил лазить по деревьям и прятать в дуплах разные мелочи (чтобы никогда больше их не найти). Спальня у Мэтью дома была увешана хоккейными плакатами, хотя, пожалуй, он уже перерос любовь к кускам бумаги на стенах. Он любил слушать малоизвестную музыку, обожал французские сладости и однажды накурился — в десятом классе, по случайности. 

— Ты испачкался, — сказал мистер Джонс. Он макнул палец во взбитые сливки с шоколадной крошкой («В кофе!» — ужасался Мэтью) и мазнул Мэтью по щеке. — Вот тут.  
— Это вы меня испачкали.   
— Ой.  
— Не пытайтесь хитрить, если вы не можете даже завершить начатое.   
— Когда ты такой, сложно помнить о том, что из-за это мига вся моя жизнь может скатиться под откос, — протянул мистер Джонс, наклоняясь через стол, и собрал каплю сливок губами. Он отстранился, забирая вместе с ней призрак контроля над ситуацией, оставляя Мэтью лишь влажный и липкий след на щеке, который тот оказался не в состоянии вытереть.   
— Не так всё страшно, мне кажется, — проворчал Мэтью себе под нос.   
— Что?

Вместо ответа Мэтью окунул пальцы в карамель на стенках своей чашки, мазнул ими по подбородку мистера Джонса и потянулся следом.


	12. CXI–CXXI

**CXI. Непосредственного действия на расстоянии не существует**

— А жить двойной жизнью, оказывается, не слишком трудно, — поделился Мэтью в конце следующей недели. — Только иногда непросто. В основном я всего лишь становлюсь параноидальнее, чем следует. 

Кику пожал плечами.

— Ты и так был его любимчиком — насколько мистер Джонс вообще выделяет любимчиков. Большинство думает, что вы на самом деле отдалились в последнее время. Это хорошо? Я не совсем уверен, чего ты добиваешься.  
— Они правда так думают? Хм.

Мэтью знал, что со стороны заметно, как он отрывается от реальности на лекциях по физике. Он больше не заглядывался на мистера Джонса и не вслушивался в слова, которые ему не нужно было запоминать, но улыбался в ответ, когда их взгляды пересекались. Опасности подстерегали его и здесь: Мэтью мог некстати вспомнить, как только вчера поймал губами эту ослепительную улыбку, и его лицо наверняка бы телеграфировало всем: «Я всё думаю, каково будет пересчитать ваши позвонки пальцами, как надписи шрифтом Брайля. Я всё никак не дождусь, когда мы станем достаточно близки для этого».

Вне их крохотного мирка на двоих Мэтью успел прочесть новую антологию поэзии, помог Кику построить очередную миниатюрную модель и заверил родителей, что откладывает достаточно денег на продолжение обучения. Но каждую их встречу вне стен университета Мэтью казалось, что он вспрыгивает на беговую дорожку, которая до этого работала на холостом ходу. Он всё равно спотыкался, прежде чем снова найти свой ритм. 

Они обедали во всех окрестных забегаловках и всё больше привыкали к тому, как легко оказалось держать неразрывный контакт. Они переплетали пальцы, сцеплялись лодыжками, прижимались лбами. Они поднимали подлокотник в кино, чтобы можно было прислониться друг к другу. А иногда они просто вместе читали у мистера Джонса дома, и у Мэтью там даже появилась своя чашка (во всяком случае, он привык считать её своей). С их разговора прошло каких-то две недели; Мэтью считал, что всё идёт слишком быстро, но и останавливаться ему не хотелось. Он просил больше и больше и ещё больше, а мистер Джонс беспомощно отдавал всё, что мог, и никогда не делал первый шаг сам. 

— Будет лучше, если решения пока что будешь принимать ты, — объяснил он Мэтью.

**CXII. Не имеют ровно никакого непосредственного физического содержания**

Впервые Мэтью полноценно осознал, что с его преподавателем у него всё серьёзно, когда накрывал на стол у мистера Джонса дома. Он расставлял пластмассовые тарелки с диснеевскими далматинцами, совершенно не вписывающиеся в его представления о кухне взрослого мужчины, и решал, доставать ли палочки (потому что мистер Джонс пытался приготовить жареный рис). В итоге он всё-таки остановился на вилках. Мэтью догадывался по то и дело доносящимся ругательствам и прилипшим ко взмокшему затылку волосам, что мистер Джонс в целом готовит нечасто.

— Может, вам помочь? — в четвёртый раз предложил он.  
— Нет-нет, у меня всё схвачено.  
— Я что-то подобное уже готовил когда-то. 

Мистер Джонс погрозил ему ложкой:  
— Ещё слово, и я завалю тебя на экзамене, клянусь. 

Мэтью фыркнул.  
— Да конечно, мистер Джонс. 

Тот резко выключил плиту и обернулся. Ложка полетела в раковину. Мистер Джонс вытер лоб, затем провёл ладонью о джинсы и посмотрел на Мэтью так, словно не знал, кто из них сейчас взорвётся. 

— Альфред. Меня зовут Альфред. 

Мэтью кивнул, хотя во рту у него пересохло. 

— Серьёзно, зови меня по имени, когда мы одни.  
— Ладно.  
— Ты серьёзно думаешь обо мне, как о «мистере Джонсе», даже когда смотришь на мой зад так, как пару секунд назад? — мистера Джонса этот вопрос явно беспокоил. Мэтью почувствовал себя просто кошмарно. Наверное, это отразилось на лице, потому что мистер Джонс стушевался и покачал головой. А потом вдруг расхохотался. 

Мэтью закусил губу и ничего не сказал. 

— А ты, оказывается, с причудами, Мэтью Уильямс, — сказал мистер Джонс, то есть _Альфред_ , господи, его же зовут Альфред. 

**CXIII. Образовали четырёхугольник, диагонали которого были бы равны (квадрат)**

Всё дело было в том, что особой разницы между мистером Джонсом и Альфредом не было. 

— Это не единственная проблема, — сказал Мэтью, нервно кроша ластик, — но самая большая. Мне всегда казалось, что переход случится сам собой. То есть, мне казалось, что он станет... ну, не совсем другим, конечно, когда между нами не будет стены, но хоть немного будет отличаться от моего преподавателя, — он растёр кусочек резинки между большим и указательным пальцем, щедро осыпав розовыми крошками тетрадь. — А он вместо этого остался самим собой. Ну, может, ругается чуть больше и не боится ко мне прикасаться.  
— Я считаю, что это неплохо, — сказал Кику. — Это значит, что он не прячется за маской даже перед студентами.  
— Ну да, это здорово, конечно. Для студентов.  
— Ты тоже его студент.  
— Ты издеваешься, да? 

Кику вежливо приподнял брови и протянул ему железную коробочку с мятными леденцами. Мэтью пасмурно взял один. 

— Я уверен, что есть то, что он говорит и показывает только тебе, — Кику, казалось, сам был не прочь об этих вещах узнать. — А может, он с самого начала так делал, поэтому ты этого сейчас не замечаешь.  
— Он сказал, что у нас ничего не будет, если я продолжу обращаться к нему «мистер Джонс».  
— Значит, перестань.

**CXIV. Построение квадратов при этом придёт в беспорядок**

— Расскажите мне что-то особенное о себе.

Мистер Джонс, застигнутый врасплох, нахмурился.

— Что именно?  
— Не знаю, — нахмурился в ответ Мэтью. — Что-то, что, по-вашему, никто другой не делает.  
— Я ем хлопья в два часа ночи. Только в это время. Только когда это глупо и я снова перечитываю теорию, которую так и не опубликовали.  
— Я не совсем об этом, — Мэтью пришлось согнать с лица улыбку. — ...Вы её действительно собирались опубликовать?  
— Может, лучше ты расскажешь мне что-то особенное о себе?  
— Я бы хотел есть «Капитан Кранч» в два часа ночи вместе с вами.  
— Это не о тебе, — слегка обиженно отозвался мистер Джонс. Он передал Мэтью кетчуп, не дожидаясь просьбы, и очень вовремя: Мэтью как раз нужно было обмакнуть картошку фри во что-то. И добавил: — И, кстати, «Смэкс». На будущее.  
— То есть, вы не против. 

Нельзя было словами описать, как мистер Джонс посмотрел на него, но забывать этот взгляд Мэтью не собирался. Пока что он решил сменить тему; точно предсказать, что в их нынешнем положении обрушило бы камнепад, а что преградило бы его путь, Мэтью не мог. 

Да и «Смэкс» он не особо любил.

**CXV. Метод математической трактовки каких угодно континуумов**

Мистер Джонс объяснял хаос Тройственной туманности, состоящей из молодых звёзд и обломков от взрывов сверхновых, пользуясь для наглядности перцем и сахаром, но вдруг затих. Его настроение сменилось с кипуче-деятельного на беспокойное настолько резко, что Мэтью моргнул, глянул на бардак на столе и осмотрелся в поисках той официантки, которая метала в них испепеляющие взгляды. На них, впрочем, никто не смотрел. 

— Тебя это не напрягает?..  
— Что?  
— Что у нас урок-свидание, — терпеливо объяснил мистер Джонс. — Что это, ну. Не полноценное свидание? Понимаешь, я совсем не представляю, что можно ещё делать. Ты же всё равно... Ты всё равно учишься у меня, но если тебе неловко, я могу придумать что-нибудь. Устроить так, чтобы ты учился у кого-нибудь другого. Скажу им там, что я слишком занят. 

А ведь когда-то Мэтью волновался, что чувства будут мешать его учёбе. Оказывается, это учёба мешала его личной жизни, хотя, может, разницы и не было никакой. Мысль до конца сформулировать не получилось, поэтому Мэтью не стал зацикливаться на ней и задал более важный вопрос:

— А будет ли вам проще, если вы перестанете у меня преподавать? 

Мистер Джонс мигом надулся, хотя обеспокоенное выражение с его лица никуда не делось.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил к другому преподавателю. Они больше на химию и биологию опираются. Они всё испортят.  
— Это не ответ. 

Мистер Джонс смёл часть сахара в сторону и крепко задумался. Его брови сошлись на переносице под оправой очков. 

— Так будет проще. Мне перестанет казаться, что я нарушаю какие-то правила. Я мог бы сосредоточиться на том, чтобы быть твоим... не знаю точно кем, но не профессором, — сердце Мэтью упало, но мистер Джонс добавил: — Но проще — не всегда лучше.  
— Ну да.  
— Я хочу показать тебе всю эту грандиозную красоту. Хочу, чтобы мы могли говорить об этом. Это всё... Это всё часть меня. Большая часть, понимаешь? 

Мэтью спрятал облегчение за улыбкой. Он переплёл пальцы с пальцами мистера Джонса и сжал. Между их ладонями ощутимо перекатился налипший перец. 

— Я же говорил вам, что мне нет дела до всего этого, если только оно не исходит от вас. Уж пару часов я смогу подержать руки при себе. 

Мистер Джонс опустил взгляд на их сцепленные пальцы и рассмеялся. 

— Ну да, ну да.  
— И, кстати, сейчас я вполне могу считаться вашим бойфрендом. Партнёром, если вам так больше нравится.  
— Мы сейчас туманности обсуждаем, — отозвался мистер Джонс, но в его голосе не было недовольства и он не стал высвобождать пальцы. Вместо этого он погладил костяшки Мэтью и продолжил лекцию, ограничивая вселенную на столе кольцом их рук.

Они решили не отказываться от занятия в будние дни, но Мэтью, если совсем начистоту, узнавал куда больше в повседневных разговорах. Мистер Джонс говорил о созвездиях, пытаясь припарковаться у рынка в городе; он воспевал полярное сияние и магнитное притяжение, размешивая свой кофе за стойкой в кофейне. Он пересыпал это рассказами о детстве, доме на дереве и своей мечте открывать новые галактики; по вечерам он, хитро и чуточку неровно улыбаясь, говорил Мэтью, что уже не может дождаться завтра, чтобы снова с ним встретиться.

**CXVI. Согласно предписаниям законов и методов Эвклидовой геометрии**

— Что читаешь? 

Мэтью заложил пальцем строчку и смущенно улыбнулся мистеру Джонсу.  
— «Вдали от обезумевшей толпы». Вы в школе не проходили? 

Мистер Джонс плюхнулся на диван, вытягиваясь рядом с Мэтью, закутанным в тонкое красно-синее одеяло, которое мистер Джонс обычно небрежно набрасывал на подушки. 

— Слушай, я с ума по физике сходил. Я использовал книги вместо пресс-папье и ещё делал из них подставки, чтобы лазер был вровень с линзами.  
— Я почти дочитал уже. Сходим потом куда-нибудь?  
— А я как раз все работы проверил. Можем остаться дома.  
— Можем, конечно.  
— Мне нравится видеть тебя на моём диване, — мистер Джонс вздохнул. Он бросил на Мэтью тот вожделеющий взгляд, который ясно давал понять, что мистер Джонс хочет притронуться, но не рискует.

Мэтью не удержался и положил ладонь на его затылок. Неровные пряди волос мазнули по запястью, мистер Джонс охотно поддался — такое точно не могло померещиться — и Мэтью притянул его к себе, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу мистера Джонса. В такие моменты Мэтью забывал всё, о чём они ещё не поговорили и всё, что ещё не сделали. В такие моменты Мэтью казалось, что всё обязательно будет хорошо. Близость мистера Джонса обезумляла. Близость мистера Джонса успокаивала. 

— А о чём эта книга? — пробормотал мистер Джонс.  
— Трагичная немного. О любви, которая слишком долго достигала апогея.  
— Ты очень прямо намекаешь.  
— Совсем нет, — ответил Мэтью и всю оставшуюся неделю не мог выбросить его слова из головы. Впору было самому обезуметь. 

**CXVII. Представим себе систему произвольных кривых**

К концу января число участников клуба астрономии увеличилось вдвое, и мистеру Джонсу пришлось перенести заседания из Союзного зала в Ивняковый зал напротив. На еженедельных собраниях мистер Джонс запускал фильмы на проекторе (и болтал без умолку, перекрывая закадровый комментарий), что-то мастерил и устраивал семинары. Мэтью обычно сидел где-нибудь в углу и конспектировал, поэтому мистер Джонс то и дело вставлял: «Так ведь, Мэтью?», а иногда и: «Спросите у Мэтью, это он ведёт наше шоу». 

Несмотря на то, что на людях они были собой-но-не-совсем-собой, Мэтью всё равно нравилось в клубе. Ему нравилось создавать и поддерживать что-то замечательное вместе с мистером Джонсом. Что-то исключительное. Их собственное.

Ещё клуб стал отличным поводом лишний раз пересечься с мистером Джонсом под видом дел, хотя, конечно, это периодически оборачивалось против Мэтью. Сегодня мистер Джонс мог штуки ради пересылать ему фотографии со своего телефона (тарелка с хлопьями, чучело ламантина), а уже на следующий день поставить ребром вопрос из тех, которые Мэтью предпочитал тщательно избегать.

«ты не думай что я не заметил ты всё равно не зовёшь меня по имени» — написал ему мистер Джонс в выходные. 

Мэтью до боли изжевал губу, прежде чем застучать по клавишам и отослать ответ: «Альфред Альфред Альфред». 

Мистер Джонс ответил приглашением на фильм. Мэтью пришёл, но вслух имя произнёс от силы один раз, да и то далось ему с трудом. Чувствовал он себя дерьмово, но мистер Джонс не стал поднимать тему снова.

**CXVIII. Имеют силу выводы специальной теории относительности**

Наступила первая неделя февраля. 

Мэтью изучал доску объявлений в холле: сплошные рукописные листовки о предстоящих мероприятиях. Мэтью вчитывался в них, а в голове вертелось на повторе: «Мы встречаемся. Пока что не очень получается, потому что мы боимся попасться, но мы пытаемся — пусть даже в полсилы. Это уже что-то для начала. Очень даже неплохое что-то для начала. Может, подарить ему что-нибудь на день Валентина? Или слишком неожиданно? Но он любит сладкое. Я сам обычно не праздную, но… Он обожает сладкое».

За спиной Мэтью откашлялись. 

— Ты долго собрался загораживать собой дверь?..

Мэтью подпрыгнул.  
— Извините! — извинение сорвалось с языка само, ещё до того, как мозг распознал британский акцент и недовольный тон. Мэтью обернулся и раздосадованно спросил у мироздания, сколько раз неудачные встречи ещё испортят ему жизнь.

Декан Кёркленд окинул его изнеможённым взглядом. Декан однозначно не был жаворонком. 

— Я читал, — сказал Мэтью. — Ну… Листовки.  
— Весьма внимательно.  
— Прошу прощения.  
— Было бы за что, — буркнул декан. Он перевёл взгляд с Мэтью на расписание мероприятий и выразительно скривился: — Треклятый праздник. Слишком розовый.  
— Э… пожалуй.  
— Ты у Бонфуа под крылом, — мистер Кёркленд не спрашивал.

Мэтью вспомнил, как его научный руководитель неоднократно ставил декана в неловкое положение на людях и сжался, надеясь слиться со стеной. 

— Я… Ну да.  
— И личный любимчик Джонса.

«О Господи» — подумал Мэтью с ледяным спокойствием. В девять утра он не был готов к подобным разговорам. Он ничего не сказал. 

— Однако, — декан Кёркленд нахмурился. — Но ты молодец. 

Он обошёл Мэтью по дуге, взлохмачивая на ходу и без того непричёсанные волосы.

Мэтью смотрел ему вслед, а мир вокруг шёл рябью и белым шумом сдавливал голову, гулко отдаваясь в ушах. Все слова застряли в горле и никак не могли выбраться наружу, будто их тоже загнали в ловушку. 

Мэтью, дрожа, опустился на скамейку у стены, сгорбился и попытался справится с тошнотой. Пять ничего не значащих секунд. Всего лишь пять. Ничего не значащих. Секунд. Просто случайная встреча. Просто вдруг судьба его настоящего и будущего повисла на волоске в зависимости от того, побледнел он или нет, услышав имя Альфреда Джонса.

**CXIX. Путём более тонкого установления природы измерения (или сравнения) отрезков**

— По-моему, у нас даже что-то получится, — с порога сообщил мистер Джонс, открывая входную дверь. К его подбородку прилипли крошки от чипсов, которые Мэтью нестерпимо хотелось смахнуть большим пальцем. Мэтью кое-как сдержался, передал мистеру Джонсу рюкзак и постарался не думать о розовых листовках и «личном любимчике».  
— Да?  
— Да. Я как раз об этом думал.  
— С чего вдруг? — Мэтью наклонился, чтобы снять кроссовки, и заметно расслабился, как только входная дверь закрылась. Он уже стал считать квартиру мистера Джонса своей безопасной гаванью, хотя всё равно осталось это странное ощущение чуждости (не его дом, не его место, ничего не делать без разрешения, всегда уточнить, прежде чем что-то взять). 

Мистер Джонс поправил ногой его кроссовки, чтобы они встали на коврике строго перпендикулярно друг к другу. 

— Я просто, ну… Уже пара недель есть, так? А никто вообще ничего не заметил.  
— За вами под микроскопом не наблюдают, — слишком резко ответил Мэтью.  
— А твои друзья…  
— Только Кику. Больше никто. Он поддерживает.

Мистер Джонс всмотрелся в его лицо, словно запоминал каждую чёрту, каждый мелкий изъян. От увиденного, впрочем, он покраснел от кончиков ушей до ключиц.

— Чёрт, я так хочу тебя поцеловать, — заговорил он срывающимся голосом. — Целый день об этом думал. О поцелуях. Вроде бы о таких вещах не принято говорить вслух? А оно само вырвалось. Пару часов уже в голове вертелось.

У Мэтью пересохло во рту.

— Вам не нужно спрашивать разрешения. Я не хочу принимать все решения за вас. Вы… Мы — мы вдвоём несём ответственность, не забывайте.  
— Точно, — неровно выдохнул мистер Джонс. И повторил: — Точно. 

Его ладони легли на бёдра Мэтью, и уверенные пальцы смяли джинс, словно заняли своё законное место. Мэтью, кажется, не успел даже вдохнуть, а губы уже скользнули по щеке и переносице, оставляя за собой отпечаток тёплого дыхания. Мистер Джонс позвал его по имени и поцеловал, и чёрт бы всё на свете побрал — Мэтью прижался к нему вплотную, чувствуя всем телом тепло мистера Джонса даже сквозь одежду, чувствуя, как внутри ослабла туго натянутая струна. Каждый раз реальность оказывалась лучше всяких фантазий. 

Мистер Джонс поймал зубами нижнюю губу Мэтью, собирая, сдёргивая всё, что Мэтью собирался сказать. 

— Итак, я хочу зажать вас на диване, — выдохнул Мэтью, когда ему наконец дали перевести дух. 

Мистер Джонс укусил его за мочку уха и невнятно пробормотал: «Отличный план». За те одиннадцать шагов, что им потребовались, чтобы добраться до дивана, руки мистера Джонса ни разу, ни на секунду не прекратили касаться Мэтью.

**CXX. Поистине есть чудо**

— У меня есть эгоистичный вопрос.  
— Задавай, — протянул мистер Джонс _(нет, его зовут Альфред)_ , не отводя взгляда от дороги. Его пальцы на руле, впрочем, дёрнулись, и Мэтью догадался, что не обернулся он только потому, что движение сегодня было на редкость оживлённым. — Давай, не тяни.

Мэтью побарабанил пальцами по двери машины и нахмурился, прикидывая, как сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы, произнесённый вслух, он прозвучал не совсем жалко. Количество вариантов стремилось к нулю. Мэтью вздохнул.

— Почему я? 

Мистер Джонс склонил голову к плечу, затем потянулся выключить обогрев.

— Так, — начал он. — Если я правильно понял, ты спрашиваешь, почему я с тобой… встречаюсь, что ли? Или ты хотел сказать: «О чёрт, почему именно я сейчас в этой машине, ненавижу её. Просто не хочу говорить Альфреду, что этот старый драндулет и до помойки не доедет».  
— Это правда старый драндулет.  
— Это винтаж!  
— А разница есть? — спросил Мэтью и добавил, не желая отклоняться от темы: — Я имел в виду — почему именно я? Я ведь… Я совсем не… — и он растерялся, не зная, как закончить.  
— Мэтью. Ты офигенный.  
— Будто это слово так уж много говорит. 

Мистер Джонс закусил губу и прищурился, глядя на дорогу. Они помолчали какое-то время; тишину нарушали только щелчки поворотника и изредка скрип тормозов. Мэтью бездумно смотрел в окно, разглядывая проползающие мимо витрины магазинов аудио, вывески недорогих парикмахерских и старался не думать, каким, наверное, зависимым и мелочным он сейчас себя выставил. Мысли упорно не желали оставлять эту тему в покое. 

— Когда ты сдал мне тот, самый первый тест, — заговорил наконец мистер Джонс, — я взял телефон и позвонил Феличиано, и стал рассказывать ему, что хотел бы так же стильно завалить контрольную. И зачитал ему ответы. Всё-всё, что там было. Я тебя едва в лицо помнил, потому что ты всегда прятался на задних рядах. А потом мы встретились, сходили вместе в кафе и ты был ужасно таинственный и непонятный, но с тобой было здорово, и ты меня слушал, а когда ты сам говорил… _Как_ ты сам говорил обо всём. Это… не знаю даже. Понимаешь, ты настоящий… настоящий парадокс.  
— Хорошо, — медленно отозвался Мэтью. — Не очень понял, но хорошо. 

Мистер Джонс свернул на парковку, опёрся локтем о спинку своего сиденья и задумчиво посмотрел на Мэтью. 

— Разве это важно? Я вижу тебя и мне хочется тебя обнять. Хочется слушать, как ты своими словами рассказываешь о том, как работает вселенная. На этой планете живёт шесть миллиардов людей, а перекусить бургерами я хочу именно с тобой, и ты можешь возразить, что я бы и с Далай-ламой пообедал, если бы мне дали шанс, но ведь дело в том, что я бы отказался. Я бы отказался, чтобы пообедать с тобой. Снова и снова, если понадобилось бы. 

Мистер Джонс открыл двери и вышел из машины, не оглядываясь. 

**CXXI. Общее понятие n-мерного многообразия**

Профессор показно дулся, как шестилетний мальчишка, которому не дали то, что он считал своим по праву. 

— А ты, значит, про меня забыл! — делано-страдальчески сказал он Мэтью. 

Мэтью задавил на корню наклюнувшуюся вину, зная, что профессор не всерьёз (хоть он и правда совсем перестал к нему приходить). 

— Я занят был. Готовлюсь к экзаменам. Март уже скоро, сами понимаете.  
— Ты сдашь с блеском. Сейчас тебе едва ли нужно серьёзно грызть гранит, — профессор Бонфуа умолк и выразительно поднял бровь. — Если, конечно, ты не решил сдавать теоретическую физику, — и подмигнул.  
— А. Вы об этом.  
— Я давно не слышал новостей с фронта. 

Мэтью не собирался их выдавать. Не собирался ни словом обмолвиться. Он серьёзно подготовился и планировал соврать, нагородить такой убедительной лжи, чтобы профессор Бонфуа и дальше считал, что это все шутки и можно дальше поддразнивать его лучшего студента на эту тему…

— Если всё правда серьёзно, это ведь плохо. Плохо, правда? — выдавил Мэтью.

Профессор Бонфуа потёр горло и изменился в лице. 

— Мэтью, — выдохнул он с сильным акцентом. — Что же ты наделал.


	13. CXXII–CXXX

**CXXII. Геометрия исходит из определённых основных понятий**

Они угнездились среди диванных подушек вплотную друг к другу. Мистер Джонс, увлечённый происходящим на экране, то и дело сжимал ладонь на бедре Мэтью, совершенно этого не замечая. Между ними примостилось ведро с попкорном, и тошнотворный сладкий запах масла набивался Мэтью в нос. Мэтью было душно и дурно, и горела кожа там, где его бок, плечо, бедро прикасались к мистеру Джонсу; он чувствовал каждый его вдох своим телом и сходил с ума. 

_Мэтью. Что же ты наделал._

— Ненавижу эту сцену, — шепнул мистер Джонс. — Это, знаешь, как реклама с кроликом Триксом, которому никогда не достаются его хлопья. Зачем было прогонять Бэтмена?..

Мэтью прикрыл глаза. Почувствовал, как волосы мистера Джонса мазнули по шее. 

Нужно было рассказать ему всё начистоту, ничего не умалчивая. Не то чтобы профессор Бонфуа мог растрепать их тайну. Это не станет концом света (не сокрушит их, не разобьёт их крохотный мирок на двоих, пузырь которого и так теснился у стен, ища выход).

— Очень надеюсь, что они в следующий фильм добавят Кошку. Я, наверное, совсем продажный, раз так говорю, но…  
— Альфред, — сказал Мэтью. Он почувствовал локтем, как мистер Джонс _(нет)_ оцепенел, будто ему требовалось пару мгновений, чтобы отфильтровать услышанное от белого шума. А потом, просияв, он повернулся к Мэтью, и Мэтью подцепил его за петли пояса и притянул ближе, ближе, ближе к себе.   
— Альфред, — пробормотал он, пытаясь поймать его губы. — Альфред, Альфред, _Ал_ …

Поцелуй вышел беззаветным и отчаянным. Позабытый попкорн слетел на пол и рассыпался по ковру, а мистер Джонс ахнул, словно ему вдруг перестало хватать кислорода. Мэтью поймал чужой язык _(что ты наделал что ты наделал Мэтью его же зовут Альфред)_. Словно спрашивая разрешения, он пробежался кончиками пальцев по животу Альфреда, и, осмелев, забрался руками под его рубашку, коснулся незащищённого пресса, мягких боков, положил ладони на грудь — и сделал то, чего никогда бы не сделал с мистером Джонсом: исследовал каждый сантиметр его кожи; его тело отзывалось на прикосновения дрожью, и Мэтью вжал его в диванные подушки своим весом, и подумал: «Альфред». 

(Про Бонфуа Мэтью так ничего и не сказал. Это было ошибкой, и позже он подумал, что, наверное, это и стало началом конца). 

**CXXIII. Начертим на той же поверхности систему V-кривых**

— Я не противлюсь твоему решению, — сказал профессор Бонфуа. — Я болел за вас с самого начала, _mon cher_ , и меньше всего мне хочется увековечиться в вашей истории тем, кто препятствовал свободной любви! Чем я буду лучше Меркуцио, который потешался над страстью и идеализмом Ромео, или сенешаля, который швырнул Эквитана и его возлюбленную в кипяток. Я же изначально тебя поддерживал, правда?   
— Поддерживали. И поэтому вы сейчас перечислили всех, у кого любовь обернулась трагедией? 

Профессор Бонфуа только отмахнулся.

— Маловажные детали.   
— О боже, — страдальчески сказал Мэтью. Он проверил, заперта ли дверь кабинета, и, сложив руки на столе профессора Бонфуа, уронил на них голову. Прижимаясь щекой к шершавому дереву, он попытался унять свои тревоги. Это было сложно — куда сложнее, чем когда-либо раньше, задолго до Альфреда Джонса.   
— Но должен признать, мой коллега меня удивил. Я полагал, что, если ты вообще признаешься ему, то он прилежно обождёт, пока опасность не минует. Это был бы мудрый выбор. Выбор, которого я от него ожидал.   
— Он так и решил, — промямлил Мэтью.  
— Да? А потом?   
— Передумал.  
— Ох, — профессор Бонфуа молча разорвал упаковку шоколадного маффина. Он поделился с Мэтью половинкой и заговорил только после того, как они съели по кусочку и перепачкали в липком пальцы: — Мистер Джонс в последнее время навлекает на себя гнев. 

Маффин вдруг стал свинцовым на вкус, осел приторно и тяжело на языке. Мэтью сглотнул.

— Какого рода гнев?   
— Декан и кое-кто с факультета считают, что он слишком панибратствует со студентами. Это мало что значит, их волнует только имидж Академии. Но всё же…

Мэтью не знал, что сказать. В один миг миллион возмущённых, ужасающих и диких мыслей заполонили его голову, но выхватить из них получилось лишь один образ: рука мистера Джонса, закинутая Ёнсу на шею на прошлой неделе, как он засмеялся, пихнул его костяшками под подбородок и сказал: «Если будешь дальше носить на занятия картинки с голыми девочками, то настоящая тебе не светит, приятель». Все остальные тогда смеялись. Интересно, кто из этих ублюдков додумался…

— Ты видишь, почему я волнуюсь? — негромко спросил профессор. — Видишь?   
— Я поговорю с ним. 

Но он не смог. Альфред сиял, уверенный на все сто, что их не поймают, и у Мэтью не хватило духу погасить его безграничную нежность. Он ничего не сказал и постарался убедить сам себя, что их ничто не выдаёт.

**CXXIV. Одно значение U**

— У тебя есть планы на день Валентина? 

Мэтью глянул на него через стеллаж с поношенными пальто, поверх мешковатого чёрного тренча, прожжённого сигаретой, и лежащего рядом разительно белого кашемирового свитера, который, похоже, просто сунули не туда. Он решил, что лучше отвечать начистоту.

— Не знаю. Я купил тебе кое-что. Я обычно не праздную. То есть. Я могу, если ты хочешь. Просто, понимаешь, вся эта истерия и коммерция, которая его окружает… Я считаю, что если, ну, правда _любишь_ кого-то, тебе не нужен отдельный день, чтобы это как-то показать.  
— Просто не стоит того, да? — Альфред выдернул из кучи спортивную куртку и поднёс её поближе к слабому свету дневных ламп. — Что скажешь?   
— Напомни, пожалуйста, почему мы не можем просто приобрести что-нибудь в «Таргете».   
— Нашего астронавта из папье-маше привяжут к прототипу ракеты. Ставлю десять баксов на то, что его разорвёт на клочки. Ставлю двадцать, что моя группа на это и рассчитывает. Я хочу, чтобы это выглядело круто, но не собираюсь тратить серьёзные деньги на ракетное мясо, — он положил куртку на место и улыбнулся Мэтью краешком рта: — Так ты мне купил что-то? 

Мэтью поджал губы.

— Могу сдать обратно, если тебе кажется, что это дико?   
— Это конфеты? Обожаю конфеты.   
— Тебе декан разрешение дал на это дело с ракетой?   
— Сходи со мной на свидание на Валентина. Пообедаем где-нибудь в центре. 

С воротника твидового пальто свисала маленькая оранжевая бирка. Мэтью потянул и вывернул её, сминая бумагу в кулаке. 

— Тебе нравится? Сам праздник и его сахарная оболочка.  
— Мне нравишься ты, — сказал Альфред так просто, что Мэтью захотелось врезать ему и поцеловать его одновременно. И то и другое нельзя было проделать без осложнений, поэтому он воздержался и от того, и от того.

**CXXV. Величины g₁₁ , g₁₂ и g₂₂**

Жизнь менялась день за днём. 

После занятий Мэтью стал проводить куда меньше времени в закоулках и закромах библиотеки, читая книги и растворяясь в отточенных словах и чужих страстях. Чаще всего он приходил домой к Альфреду, где они смотрели кино, болтали о прошедшем дне, возились с делами клуба, обжимались в кухне (спиной к холодильнику, и магниты елозили под лопатками). Иногда они ездили к игровым автоматам, иногда — в загнивающий китайский ресторанчик на Гранд. Иногда Альфреда ждала пачка работ на проверку (в том числе работы Мэтью), и он читал их вслух, привалившись к нему. 

Мэтью привык произносить «Альфред»; привык к интонации, к необычному переходу, когда зубы касались нижней губы, чтобы сформировать «ф». В промежутках между встречами мир полнился обыденностью, но рядом с Альфредом он словно проваливался в другую, всепоглощающую вселенную. Мэтью забывался в ней и тонул в ней. 

Он не мог перестать касаться. Теперь, когда было можно, Мэтью считал это своим долгом — он едва мог вспомнить, как раньше только смотрел, смотрел, воображал и давился горечью. Делу не помогало, что Альфред всё так же любил прикосновения, вечно обвивался вокруг Мэтью и лип к нему без стыда и повода. Мэтью решил считать это знаком одобрения. Он прикладывал руки, куда ему хотелось. Блаженствовал, не спешил, ждал, пока Альфред не льнул к нему с ухмылкой: «А я знаю, что ты задумал». 

У Альфреда на бедре была россыпь веснушек, как следы от булавок в игольнице. Его живот оказался пухлее, чем могло показаться со стороны. У него оказались плоские, почти бесцветные соски и полоска золотистых волос, которая спускалась ниже, чем Мэтью позволял себе исследовать. Когда Мэтью коснулся его ноги, Альфред пискнул и подтянул к себе колени (щекотки у него находились в самых неожиданных местах). 

Альфреду, кажется, не было дела до того, что Мэтью держится чересчур долго или смотрит слишком пристально. Он принимал перемены с распростёртыми объятиями, словно они вовсе его не волновали, и единственным исключением оставалась короткая заминка, когда он тянулся к Мэтью. Он всё ещё оставлял решение за ним. Потому что так было безопаснее. Потому что так он не чувствовал бы себя плохим человеком. 

Мэтью ждал, когда это пройдёт, но оно не проходило. 

**CXXVI. К двумерному континууму**

— Ты куда-то собираешься на Валентина? — спросил Кику. Они сидели на его кровати и складывали свежевыстиранные вещи из общей кучи аккуратными квадратами. У них закончился кондиционер для белья на этой неделе, но, как выяснилось, разницы почти не ощущалось.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Мэтью. — Но кажется, Альфред хочет.   
— Он не говорил?   
— Ну. Да, он хочет. Он сказал. Практически.

Кику вздохнул и почти незаметно нахмурился. 

— Но ты никуда не хочешь. 

На джинсы Мэтью налип кусочек нежно-голубого ворса. Мэтью соскрёб его и скатал остатки большим пальцем. 

— Ты когда-нибудь сближался с человеком — и не в смысле на свидания ходил — настолько, что начинало казаться, будто тебя опутали? Будто в твои мысли и чувства вплелись так затейливо, что и не вытащить, не выдрав с корнем часть себя? Настолько, что тебе становилось страшно, что тебя поглотят целиком?   
— Нет.   
— Я слишком спешу?   
— Когда я влюбился в прошлый раз, — сказал Кику, — я никогда не вздыхал, не увидев её за окном. Мы плыли по течению и пересекались, когда нам того хотелось, но в итоге наши пути разошлись. Может, и нужно отдаться на съедение, если ты хочешь остаться с кем-то вместе. 

**CXXVII. Вполне определённое и независимое от положения тела расстояние**

К тому времени, как наступило четырнадцатое февраля, Мэтью решил, что всё же не будет праздновать — только отдаст Альфреду коробку конфет. 

К несчастью, он имел неосторожность проверить свой почтовый ящик и достать оттуда простую белую открытку. Жирным красным маркером на ней было выведено: 

_Розы #FF0000, а фиалки #0000CE.  
Все мои база принадлежать тебе._

_Я не умею обращаться со словами, как умеешь ты, но с Днём Валентина!_

_— Альфред._

Мэтью прикрыл ладонью рот, чтобы заглушить смех. 

Он позвонил Альфреду.

— Уже поздно резервировать место в ресторане, — сказал он. — Но если ты впустишь меня на свою кухню, я с радостью приготовлю тебе ужин. 

Он приготовил солсберийские стейки с жареным беконом и луком. После Альфред включил Фрэнка Синатру, и они слушали воркования легенды, лениво обнимаясь на диване, как и положено было в их обстоятельствах. Они почти не разговаривали, но молчание вышло уютным. Мэтью спохватился только в два часа ночи; он ушёл вприпрыжку, зацелованный и готовый встретить всё, что судьба ему готовила. 

**CXXVIII. Применены формулы Лоренцева преобразования**

— Мы, можно теперь сказать, состоим в серьёзных отношениях, — сказал Альфред на следующей неделе. Они задержались в Ивняковом зале после занятий, собирая несколько потрёпанных моделей солнечной системы для клуба. Детали валялись между ними, и Мэтью был уверен, что он перепутал местами Нептун и Венеру, но Альфред ничего не говорил, так что и Мэтью не спрашивал.

— Э-э, — рассеянно сказал он. — Да, можно так сказать. 

Альфред вздохнул с облегчением. 

— Ну да.   
— А что ты?..  
— Я, ну. Просто… я думал рассказать моим друзьям. 

Деятельные пальцы Мэтью замерли, и кольцо Сатурна потяжелело в ладони. 

— Людвигу и Феличиано?  
— Ага. Ты не против? 

«Конечно, я не против, чтобы мне селезёнку отбили», — подумал Мэтью. Он натянуто улыбнулся.

— А ты уверен, что они нормально примут?   
— Естественно, — к большому пальцу у него пристал кусочек скотча. Альфред терзал его зубами, пока кусочек не прилип к губе, затем снова подцепил его пальцами и заклеил им маленькую трещину у основания модели, которую собирал. — Ты им нравишься. Они за нас страшно обрадуются, особенно Феличиано. Его семья — они итальянцы, понимаешь? Он, когда впервые посмотрел «Реальную любовь», плакал от всего своего большого сердца, а потом недели три дарил Людвигу розы каждый день. И мне пришлось ему учебники на следующий семестр покупать, ха.

Волновался Мэтью совсем не из-за Феличиано, но искренность в обрисованной ситуации застала его врасплох на миг. Ему стало неловко; был ли в его жизни хоть один раз, когда его чувства были настолько глубоки, чтобы сподвигнуть на проявления подобной нежности? Он попытался представить, как покупает Альфреду полевые цветы каждый день и не смог. Почему-то казалось, хоть ему и не говорил никто об этом, что у Альфреда аллергия. 

— Мне кажется, Людвиг не одобрит, — наконец встревоженно сказал Мэтью.

Альфред обхватил его лицо длинными липкими пальцами и поцеловал его. Всего раз, едва касаясь.   
— Ну и фиг с ним тогда, — сказал он Мэтью. — В этом мире я только одного тебя встречу, знаешь. И упускать тебя я не собираюсь.   
— Но если…  
— Тогда скажи мне, когда сам будешь готов. Не хочу, чтобы тебе неприятно было.  
— Да не в этом дело, — уныло пробормотал Мэтью, но от предложенной спасительной соломинки отказываться не стал.

**CXXIX. Когда наше построение не удастся**

Не готов он был встречать ничего. 

**CXXX. Гаусова система координат есть логическое обобщение Декартовой системы координат**

Переломным моментом стал день, когда Альфред снова надел кулон на занятия. Мэтью понадобилось пол лекции на то, чтобы осознать, что его смутило — он так привык видеть кулон на шее Альфреда за пределами кампуса, что дошло не сразу. Но Мэтью ещё не до конца стряхнул с себя дневные грёзы (ясные моменты из снов, которые то и дело воплощались в жизнь; полуразмытые видения о переплетённых конечностях и попытках выловить лунный свет из очков Альфреда), поэтому когда Альфред встал, чтобы показать, как именно нельзя дотянуться до Луны и его осветило солнцем, запестревшие через всю аудиторию блики ударили, словно пощёчина. 

Сердце Мэтью заколотилось. Он прикрыл ладонью глаза и волевым усилием попытался словить хоть что-то осмысленное в клубке накатившей паники. Ему казалось, что его сейчас стошнит. Ему казалось, что он сорвётся и _закричит_. 

Он не услышал, когда прозвенел звонок. Погружённый в своё волнение, пока Альфред не запустил пальцы в его волосы и не заставил его поднять голову — так бережно, с тревогой в голосе, как мог только _возлюбленный_ — Мэтью не замечал ничего. Когда он очнулся, он отшатнулся и встал. В аудитории было пусто. 

— Зачем ты это надел? 

Альфред нахмурился. Посмотрел на свою куртку. 

— Не это! Кулон.

Это только добавило непонимания. 

— Ты его мне подарил. Он мне нравится. Почему бы мне не…  
— А если кто-то — а вдруг опасно его носить!..  
— Стой-стой, погоди, — Альфред обхватил его, удерживая в объятиях, удерживая в реальности. Он пристально глянул на Мэтью, и где-то в самой глубине крохотного бездонного ада, который давно стал его ядром, что-то успокоилось — ровно настолько, чтобы Мэтью услышал то, что ему говорят. — Что с тобой? Может, сядешь? Ты тяжело дышишь, ты меня сейчас до чёртиков пугаешь.  
— Я всё время только на тебя и смотрю, — сказал Мэтью, цепляясь за него, — и мне так трудно замечать, происходит ли что-то вокруг нас. Что, если мы себя выдаём? Кто-то же догадался наверняка.   
— Кто? Кику?   
— Мне нужно идти, — выдавил Мэтью. Он вывернулся из хватки Альфреда и не глядя закинул рюкзак за плечо. Он поспешил прочь, и в коридоре не раздалось ничьих шагов, кроме его собственных; это его бесконечно обрадовало и обозлило одновременно.


	14. CXXXI–CXXXIX

**CXXXI. Имеют преимущество определённые системы координат**

Два часа спустя Мэтью уже терзался из-за собственной глупости. 

«И почему ты всегда уродуешь всё, что берёшь в руки?» — просил себя Мэтью, растирая беспрестанно ноющую грудь. Он тащился по тротуару в сторону квартирного комплекса Альфреда. Темнело; небо, которое сближало их столько раз, ещё хранило слабые розовые отсветы неохотно зашедшего солнца. — «Почему не можешь — хоть раз — не думать слишком много и не разваливать то, что так отчаянно защищаешь?».

Когда Альфред открыл ему, Мэтью почувствовал себя в тысячу раз хуже.

— Я ничего сделать не мог там, — сбивчиво сказал Альфред. На его лице выделялись раскрасневшиеся глаза; он наверняка плакал, хоть и недолго, и это было заметно. — То есть, я не мог — я так хотел пойти за тобой в общежитие и узнать, что, чёрт возьми, произошло, но тогда бы нам вдвоём крышка, да? Я снаружи ждал часа…  
— Ты должен быть осторожнее, — перебил его Мэтью, заметил выражение его лица и добавил: — Потому что я не хочу тебя потерять из-за глупой ошибки, понимаешь? Может, тебе кажется глупостями то, из-за чего я рву волосы. Но я просто не хочу, чтобы нас поймали и всё разрушили, а не…  
— Так говори мне о таких вещах. Рассказывай мне, что тебя тревожит.   
— Я знаю. Знаю, знаю, господи, — Мэтью закрыл лицо. — Я сегодня голову потерял из-за какой-то чепухи. Знаю. Но я правда…

Он очень хотел сказать ему. Он промолчал. 

— Хочешь зайти? — тихо спросил Альфред.

Он хотел. 

**CXXXII. Представление о важной идее Минковского**

— И перестань сваливать на меня все решения, — пробормотал Мэтью. Усталость осела в голосе, в костях, кажется, даже на ресницах. Он положил голову Альфреду на плечо и позволил себе всем своим видом обозначить, что ему здесь быть _можно_. — Это несправедливо по отношению ко мне. И к тебе тоже. Только потому, что ты мне пару часов в неделю рассказываешь о звёздах не значит, что ты не можешь меня трогать тогда, когда тебе этого хочется. Я этого _ожидаю_ от тебя.  
— Это не так просто.  
— В твоём случае звучит просто отмазкой. 

Альфред негромко рассмеялся и поцеловал Мэтью в подставленный висок. 

— Ещё по какому поводу меня отчитать хочешь?   
— Пожалуй, твоя очередь.  
— Если тебе кажется, что всего слишком много, скажи мне об этом. Чтобы я мог дать тебе личного пространства. Я всё знаю о пространстве и знаю, как его обеспечить. Ты страшен в гневе. 

Мэтью представил, о каком пространстве Альфред «знает», и улыбнулся. 

— Столько пространства мне не нужно, — отметил он.   
— Отлично.  
— И я не злился. Я просто… Это было глупо.   
— Поцелуй меня, глупый, — сказал Альфред и впервые сам повалил Мэтью на диванные подушки, украв все слова у него с языка. 

**CXXXIII. ds²=du²+dv²**

Он не ушёл той ночью. Они, казалось, зашли в тупик — или, что хуже, вернулись к уже пройденному мосту. Но Мэтью не стал прощаться. Но Альфред не стал намекать, что ему пора, даже когда часы показали далеко за то время, в которое Альфред не тревожился, отпуская Мэтью одного. Но Альфред поцеловал его там, где челюсть сходилась с мочкой уха, хмыкнул и сказал: 

— Я в душ.

И впервые Мэтью забрался в постель к Альфреду. В его кровать. В цветастое супергеройское бельё, на поскрипывающий матрац. Мэтью запоминал и пытался удержать намертво в памяти, в пространстве и времени, как они прильнули друг к другу; Альфред в одних пижамных штанах и с полотенцем на шее, которое поймало большую часть воды с его волос, и Мэтью в оцепенении. 

— Ты меня с ума сведёшь, — пробормотал Мэтью, пытаясь смириться с близостью, которая не собиралась (да и не могла) никуда уйти. Он прочесал пальцами мокрые пряди, которые беспорядочно липли к шее Альфреда. Подумал о том, чтобы записать на стрижку — не себя, и важность этой случайной заметки самому себе врезалась в него грузовым поездом. 

Альфред, наверное, почувствовал — на молекулярном уровне каком-нибудь, как где-то кровь отхлынула от клеточной мембраны. Он нырнул головой под подбородок Мэтью и надёжно обнял его, удерживая твёрдой рукой. 

— Не люблю, когда ты уходишь, — пробормотал он в его ключицы; каждый слог приставал к коже, отпечатывался на ней, притирался к ней. — Я всегда ложусь под одеяло, смотрю на дурацкие наклейки и представляю, каково было бы засыпать с тобой в моей постели. Ты много говоришь? Перед тем, как отключиться?   
— Вообще не говорю, — сказал ему Мэтью.  
— Сколько подушек?   
— Одна. Только одна.   
— На спине?   
— Ага, — сказал Мэтью. Его ладони скользнули вниз, наткнулись на выступающие лопатки и острые позвонки Альфреда, знакомясь с обширной новой территорией. — Думаю, это потому — я когда младше был, то засыпал, читая. Если бы лежал на животе, то помял бы страницы. На спине безопаснее. Для книг, — неловко добавил он. 

Альфред рассмеялся ему в шею. 

— Останься сегодня.   
— Нет.   
— Да.

К наклейкам на потолке вполне можно было привыкнуть. 

— Хорошо.

**CXXXIV. Четырёхмерный отрезок пространственно-временной траектории**

Той ночью Мэтью не видел снов. 

Он спал беспробудно крепко, и только тонкие полоски яркого света, просочившиеся сквозь жалюзи на окнах, вытащили его из глубин рано утром. Солнце грело сквозь одеяло. Сзади на него навалилась тяжесть человеческого тела из мускулов, кожи и влажного негромкого дыхания над ухом. За пару минут Мэтью добавил к массе руку, которая обнимала его поперёк груди, прижимая к себе, и ногу, заброшенную ему на бедро. Мир пересобрался, и Мэтью вспомнил, как тяжесть зовут. 

Он произнёс имя вполголоса, переплетая вместе их пальцы. Узел рук, прижатый к его плечу, казался идеальным, хоть и бесформенным. 

Он представил, каково будет просыпаться так каждый день. 

«Ты просил сказать тебе, когда мне нужно будет пространство, — подумал Мэтью, не в состоянии закрыть глаза снова из-за страха перед неизбежным пробуждением. — Но мне не нужно то пространство, которое ты мне предлагаешь. Мне нужно быть ближе».

На потолке слабо зеленели пластиковые звёзды. Несмотря на бледность, они всё равно как-то сумели заворожить Мэтью.

 **CXXXV. В гравитационных полях световые лучи распространяются, вообще говоря, по криволинейному пути**

Мэтью как можно тише закрыл дверь в комнату и вздрогнул, когда замок щёлкнул. Он покосился на едва видимую в полумраке гору одеял на кровати Кику, но тот не пошевелился. Мэтью облегчённо вздохнул. Вздох на вкус вышел как блинчики, которые он приготовил для Альфреда из остатков готовой смеси, и напомнил о простых радостях вроде пробуждения рядом с Альфредом, завтрака с ним, обмена ленивыми улыбками и ещё тёплыми после сна прикосновениями. 

Он помнил пальцами, как пригладил его растрёпанные волосы. Спиной помнил, как Альфред прилип к нему, пока он переворачивал у плиты блинчики. Мэтью не возражал бы, если бы эти воспоминания врезались в тело, как шрамы. 

Он улыбнулся сам себе и принялся избавляться от пальто и ботинок. У него ещё было пару часов на то, чтобы выспаться перед первым занятием — после вчерашнего он совершенно вымотался и до сих пор корил себя за то, что распсиховался без понятной сейчас даже ему причины. Всё было хорошо. Всё должно быть хорошо. Конечно, всё обязательно будет хорошо.

Когда он забрался под одеяло, Кику пробормотал:  
— Позвони, пожалуйста, в следующий раз.  
— Извини.  
— Ничего, ничего. Я твой телефон отследить могу. Дело в принципе, — глухо объяснил Кику. Он перекатился на другой бок и прижался щекой к подушке, разглядывая Мэтью, насколько позволяло отсутствие света. Что бы он ни увидел, его это, похоже, устроило, потому что Кику пробормотал что-то одобрительное и уснул, не сказав ни слова. 

**CXXXVI. Равны сами по себе**

— Потрясающая статья, — сказал Альфред. 

Мэтью поставил чашку арабики на кофейный столик перед ним, мимолётно глянул на мельтешащие глянцевые страницы в пальцах Альфреда. Он опустился на диванные подушки и, поджав ноги, примостился в углу. 

— О чём?  
— Про Антикитерский механизм. Старый вычислительный аппарат такой. Можно было любую дату ввести, что будущую, что прошлую, и он мог рассчитать положение солнца, луны и некоторых планет, — Альфред привалился к нему и пихнул коленом. — Даты нужно было вводить, вращая _ручку_ , представляешь. Древность, в общем.   
— Ого. Круто.  
— А ты разве так не думаешь? Уже тысячу лет назад мы отслеживали звёзды, хоть и с помощью куска камня.   
— Я думаю, что ты был прав. Мы должны рассказать Феличиано и Людвигу.   
— А? — Альфред недоумённо сморщил нос. 

Мэтью не удержался — он обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, глубоко, уверенно, прочувствованно. Его согласное мычание потерялось во рту Альфреда, скользнуло на место вместе с поворотом языка. У Мэтью дух перехватило от того, как легко Альфред поддался, как искренне ответил, от того, как сбилось их одно на двоих дыхание, когда они всё же отстранились: _не уходи, почему ты уходишь_.

— Я думаю, — пробормотал Мэтью, почти касаясь его губ, — что мы должны рассказать твоим друзьям. Про нас.   
— А что мы?   
— А чем ты хочешь, чтобы мы были? — спросил Мэтью. Он не боялся. 

Вместо ответа Альфред сжал кулон, улёгшийся между ключиц, и неуверенно улыбнулся. 

— Ты же на север уезжаешь заканчивать обучение?   
— В университет Хэллоуэй, да. Если они меня примут.   
— Билеты на самолёт пару сотен баксов стоят даже в пик сезона, а мне дают отпуск и лето, так что…  
— Ты уже разузнавал про это всё, — изумился Мэтью. 

Неуверенность Альфреда испарилась. Он ухмыльнулся.   
— Да. Разузнавал.

 

**CXXXVII. К бесконечно большим значениям**

— Ужин? — переспросил Кику с лёгкой тревогой в голосе.

Мэтью это здорово напомнило их детство, задолго до того, как Кику высунулся наполовину из своей раковины и, сидя на её краю, принялся отпускать осторожные комментарии в адрес мира. Периодически он прятался обратно на звук надвигающихся волнений, и, похоже, ужин с Альфредом, Мэтью и двумя университетскими друзьями его профессора расценивался как событие, близкое к опасному. Мэтью обезоруживающе улыбнулся. 

— Мы в последнее время ничего вместе не делали, и…  
— Я нужен в качестве щита, чтобы тебя не порешили. 

Господи. Сразу в яблочко. 

— Они меня _расчленят_.  
— Тогда зачем ты идёшь?   
— Потому что ради него, я… — он умолк. Проглотил рефлекторный ответ, не дав ему обрести звучание и запороть всё окончательно. Когда Мэтью убедился, что не выдаст ничего глупого или слишком откровенного, он попробовал снова: — Если этим отношениям суждено стать долгими, то эти двое будут их частью. Они самые близкие друзья Альфреда. Я ни за что этого не разрушу, и если уж мне придётся бежать от ярости сверхзаботливого Людвига, я хотя бы не буду стыдиться из-за того, что мы таились. 

Кику нахмурился, глядя на него поверх комикса. В конце концов он вздохнул. 

— Хороший ответ.   
— Спасибо.   
— Я маленький. Из меня плохой щит.   
— Я в целом надеюсь, что Людвиг слишком воспитанный, чтобы кого-то убивать при наблюдателях.   
— Только, пожалуйста, — вздохнул Кику и перевернул страницу, — обещай мне, что вы пойдёте туда, где еда нормального цвета. Меня повергают в ужас те штуки, которыми мистер Джонс закусывает на занятиях.

 **CXXXVIII. Показывают правильное «время»**

Потребовалась ещё неделя на то, чтобы всё подготовить — но этого хватило, чтобы чуть не свести Мэтью с ума. Альфред рассказал, прижимаясь горячими губами к его горлу, что Людвиг и Феличиано были порывистыми. Или, вернее, один делал порывистым другого. Альфред рассказал, как они грозились прилететь из Европы, когда он свалился с гриппом, и это, конечно, было славно, но Мэтью только стало ещё хуже. Он чуял, что ему _конец_.

Но, по крайней мере, у Альфреда были хорошие друзья. 

И Мэтью собирался сделать все, чтобы они таковыми и остались. 

Несмотря на грядущую катастрофу, Мэтью был… счастлив. Он отлично справлялся на занятиях, а профессор Бонфуа собирался учить его печь суфле. Мэтью в целом неплохо умел готовить, но решил, что и суфле пригодится ему в будущем. Через пару недель ему должны были ответить из университета — март, господь милосердный, когда только время пролетело — и астрономический клуб процветал. Мэтью думал, что будет сложнее называть Альфреда «мистером Джонсом», подавать ему карты звёздного неба и прикидываться преподавательским любимчиком и клубным казначеем (а ещё ассистентом, секретарём и вообще на все руки мастером). Но нет. Это оказалось просто.

— Спасибо, — говорил ему Альфред каждый раз, касаясь его пальцев. Он улыбался, и Мэтью улыбался в ответ, и пусть ему было неловко немного, но он твёрдо знал, что их тайна в сохранности. Это были всего лишь случайные прикосновения. Совсем случайные. А после, вечером, они забирались в кровать и говорили — просто говорили, о «яблоке Ньютона», о той песне из «Школа рулит!», о поэзии, от которой у Мэтью пересыхало во рту, о хоккейных победах и о том, как Альфред впервые посмотрел на Мэтью и подумал: «Я хочу его так сильно, до боли в самых костях».

— Короче, есть, типа, галактики, которые тотально обнимаются, — сказал Феликс, выводя каракули на руке Ториса. — О мой бог, это так мило.   
— Перестань по мне рисовать, — взмолился Торис.   
— Вы подождите следующую экскурсию, — сказал им Альфред. — Я вам _такое_ покажу.

«Ты уже показал», — подумал Мэтью про себя, но очень уверенно.

**CXXXIX. Допускает простую физическую интерпретацию**

Встреча с Людвигом и Феличиано была назначена в «Гарден-бистро». Последним пристанищем Мэтью должно было стать французское кафе, где в окнах зажигали свечи. Очень уместно. 

— Мэтью, они спокойно совершенно отнесутся, — отругал его Альфред, завязывая за него галстук. Получалось у него так себе, но Мэтью так волновался, что не готов был даже попробовать.   
— Ты сам этому не веришь.   
— Ошибаешься. Ещё как верю.  
— Я так хочу всё сделать правильно ради тебя, — жалобно сказал Мэтью. 

Пальцы Альфреда застыли. Он глянул Мэтью в глаза, и в этот короткий промежуток времени Мэтью особо остро ощутил их разницу в возрасте — сам он чувствовал себя слишком незащищённым, слишком юным, слишком неопытным, чтобы справиться с тем, к чему Альфред готов был шутя. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как горло давит накрахмаленный белый воротничок рубашки.

— И кто только в моей жизни заботился обо мне столько же, сколько заботишься ты, — на одном дыхании сказал Альфред, и Мэтью захотелось утонуть в каждом сладком слове. Альфред оставил его галстук в покое и поцеловал прямо там, у зеркала в ванной. Затем коснулся его лица, зарылся большим пальцами в волосы и долго смотрел на него. 

— И как я на это ответить должен? — шепнул Мэтью.

Альфред ухмыльнулся.

— Нужно сказать: «Никто».


	15. CXL–CL

**CXL. Четырёхмерные декартовы координаты**

Они встретились у входа в бистро, и оказалось, что Мэтью не светила возможность безопасно отсидеться в общем зале. Людвиг об этом знал заранее. 

Стояла сырость. От туманной мороси волосы Альфреда опали, а Кику расчихался. Чихал он тихо и всегда по три раза. Они перебрались ждать под навес, когда Людвиг и Феличиано наконец подошли. Феличиано держал своего партнёра под руку — жест привычный, но в то же время предостерегающий. Он улыбался. Людвиг — нет. 

Мэтью только глянул на это собранное суровое лицо (Людвиг уже слегка побагровел), и его сердце оборвалось. 

Альфред стиснул его руку, прежде чем обняться с Феличиано и дружески хлопнуть Людвига по спине. Хлопок превратился в хватку, пальцы сжались на плече Людвига. Альфред изучил лицо своего друга в дождливом полумраке и уверенно сказал: 

— Не злись.   
— Ты идиот, — процедил Людвиг.   
— Я ему говорил, что так и будет, — вздохнул Феличиано. — Он мне не поверил. Но это так романтично! — он приподнялся на цыпочках и поцеловал Мэтью в щёку, как старого знакомого, отчего Мэтью залился краской.   
— Но последствия!..  
— Расскажешь о них после того, как мы закажем. Я с голоду умираю.  
— Вы кого-то привели! — обрадовался Феличиано. Он окинул Кику восторженным взглядом. Кику неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.   
— Знакомство может подождать. Пойдёмте внутрь. Я голодный, Кику замёрз, а Мэтью сейчас в обморок свалится, — с этими словами Альфред взял Мэтью за руку и вошёл первым. Этот жест был утешением. Официальным заявлением. Единственным, за что Мэтью мог ухватиться сейчас. 

**CXLI. Согласно последней, скорость света всегда должна зависеть от координат**

— Если вас поймают, тебя уволят. И тебя никто больше не возьмёт на работу. Репутацию Мэтью по грязи протащат через весь кампус до того, как он успеет выпуститься, — напирал Людвиг, вдавив палец в скатерть. — Если ты настаиваешь на этих отношениях, ты же можешь подождать…  
— Пока он не выпустится? Он в другой университет уезжает! Я хочу провести хоть немного времени со своим бойфрендом перед тем, как он сбежит в Канаду.   
— Это важнее твоей карьеры? 

Альфред помрачнел и ткнул ему в нос вилкой с горкой пюре.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь. Конечно.  
— Придержи браваду. Честно ответь.   
— Четыре часа в неделю я рассказываю ему про теорию относительности. Остальные сто шестьдесят четыре часа мы проводим так, как я хотел бы провести всю мою оставшуюся жизнь. А _ты_ так волновался, что я стухну, если меня отвергнут!

Мэтью отпил воды, чувствуя, как горит лицо. Он поставил стакан и сказал (и это, наверное, было самым храбрым поступком в его жизни):

— Если нам лучше подождать, пока я не выпущусь, то я не возражаю. Раз так нужно, то я могу ждать, — он глянул Людвигу в глаза. — Но я никуда не денусь после этого. 

Людвиг уставился на него, поджав губы. От него веяло сдержанной яростью и огорчением, отчего смотреть на него было почти невыносимо. Какая-то часть Мэтью вдруг осознала, что Людвиг понимал: всё бесполезно, потому что рано или поздно это должно было случиться, что бы он ни сказал, но легче от этого не становилось. Он не понимал, почему ему тяжело. Ему просто _было_.

— Итак, — обратился Феличиано к Кику, переводя разговор на другую тему с изяществом тромбона, вклинившегося в церковную службу. — Я слышал, ты увлекаешься роботехникой?

Людвиг сел вполоборота к нему и нахмурился. 

Кику откашлялся. Он аккуратно подвигал свой гарнир ножом. 

— Да. Моя специальность, если по-простому — миниатюрные модели. Микрочипы в том числе. 

Повисла тишина, в которой невидимая тяжесть сместилась. Людвиг медленно моргнул. 

— Миниатюрные модели? В каком контексте?   
— Разработка и внедрение подводной роботехники. 

Людвиг моргнул снова. 

— Какой у тебя практикум? 

Кику взглянул на него с интересом. Феличиано просиял. Мэтью и Альфред, мигом позабытые, потрясённо переглянулись.

Как выяснилось, из Кику получался отличный щит. 

**CXLII. Гравитационное поле делает невозможным то определение координат и времени**

— Мы едем выпить кофе, — сказал Кику, затолкав руки глубоко в карманы пальто, и вежливо улыбнулся Мэтью: — Вы с нами?   
— Ты самый лучший друг на свете, — сказал Мэтью и стиснул его в объятиях. — Ты и, и твоё — ты их _очаровал_ просто. Мне волноваться, что ты не вернёшься к утру? Мне готовиться защищать твоё целомудрие? — в груди бурлили эмоции. От счастья и потрясения ему было слегка дурно. 

Альфред поперхнулся где-то за его спиной.

— Они его в постель не потащат!

Кику смущённо замычал Мэтью в плечо.

— Н-ничего такого, Мэтью. Я всё же… не, ну…  
— Я знаю, знаю, но…  
— Эй! — позвал Феличиано, открывая двери такси. — Вы с нами или нет?   
— Нет, — сказал Альфред. — Мы идём ко мне. А вы задроты полные.   
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Мэтью Кику на ухо. Он почувствовал, как Кику улыбается, и отпустил его наконец. 

**CXLIII. Температура которой изменяется в зависимости от места**

Они даже не добрались до квартиры, когда Альфред издал победный возглас и толкнул Мэтью к фонарному столбу, проглотив протест на выдохе ещё до того, как Мэтью успел его высказать. Мэтью поддался; он сдёрнул перчатку и смял ткань рубашки Альфреда, ущипнув его за бок в качестве предупреждения, хотя сам пытался забраться языком в его рот как можно глубже, позабыв об изяществе. Зубы столкнулись. Очки стукнулись друг о друга. 

— Чёрт, — рассмеялся Альфред. Его дыхание окатывало маленькими тёплыми волнами. 

Мэтью не думал, где они сейчас, не думал о том, насколько они выдают себя — мир был идеальным, он упорядочивался, как созвездия в западном полушарии, он _рассыпался_. Мэтью игриво укусил Альфреда за губу. 

— Предлагаю пообжиматься на диване.   
— Моё любимое дело. Я бездуховный.   
— Изумительно. 

(Что ещё, что ещё, он едва мог удержать в себе слова; он даже не был уверен, остались ли у него эти слова. Спотыкаясь, они добрались до квартиры Альфреда целый миллион километров, всего за полсекунды, и уже было слишком поздно, чтобы оставаться. Он всё равно остался).

**CXLIV. _x1, x2, x3, x4_**

Альфред охнул, когда повалился спиной на диван. Он дёрнул Мэтью, увлекая его за собой, и укусил его за щёку. 

— Тфы полегшше, полегшше. 

Мэтью расхохотался, подхватил Альфреда под колени, разводя их, и навалился на него всем весом. Они встретились снова посередине — напали друг на друга со сдержанным неистовством, будто их счастье отрастило зубы, словно давнее влечение поднялось из глубин и сцепило их вдвоём. Мэтью задрал белую рубашку Альфреда — и как же ему нравилась его кожа — и прильнул к нему. 

— Ты, — сказал Альфред, перемежая свои слова поцелуями, крепкими, безудержными. — Ты. Безумно. Везучий. Мерзавец. 

Что-то жаркое туго свернулось внизу живота. Мэтью запустил пальцы в волосы Альфреда, потянул раз, другой, лизнул его нёбо, и ещё раз, и снова, пока Альфред не поймал его язык зубами, удерживая.

_«Раньше я мечтал, что ты станешь моим среди звёзд, но сейчас мне всё равно где, пока есть ты, хоть как сейчас, на диване, который пахнет сырными палочками. Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя»._

— Мэтью, — простонал Альфред ему на ухо. 

Мэтью поцеловал его, чтобы заглушить своё имя, чтобы отметить его своим, и — 

CXLV. Выводы эти должны представляться читателю совершенно необычайными

Он осознал какой-то отстранённой частью мозга, там, на грани, где его тело и голова обменивались информацией, что он трётся о пах Альфреда — что контакт ощущается таким _правильным_ , что под тканью к нему тесно прижимается вставший член Альфреда. А ещё осознал, что нужно прекратить немедленно, потому что они об этом не говорили, потому что Альфред сам сказал «пока нет» — или, по крайней мере, Мэтью был уверен, что сказал — и, что важнее всего, потому, что он бы кончил в штаны, чего не случалось с самой старшей школы. 

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Альфред, стискивая его плечи. Его ноги дрожали, прижимаясь к бёдрам Мэтью и он выгибался на диванных подушках навстречу каждому жадному толчку. — Ч-чёрт, это — да, да!..

Мэтью, тяжело дыша, уткнулся Альфреду в шею. Он упёрся пятками в конец дивана и толкнулся сильнее, застонал, когда ширинка неприятно вдавилась в пах. 

— Ах! — Альфред стиснул его бедро, подгоняя его движения. — Э-это… Мэтью, ай, да, да, пожалуйста…  
— Стой, стой, стой, стой, — запаниковал Мэтью.   
— Ч-что? Что?  
— Это не — мы не должны. Мы, о господи — 

Альфред, раскрасневшийся до кончиков ушей, моргнул. Его дыхание раздавалось громче грома. Он погладил Мэтью по щеке, поцеловал его и просунул руку между их слипшимися животами, чтобы прижать ладонь к паху Мэтью. Он гладил, и ткань была мокрой и колючей, но Мэтью всё равно вжался в его руку. Он думал о том, как трахнет Альфреда, как займётся любовью с Альфредом, как просто будет с ним вместе. 

Большой палец Альфреда потёр головку его члена и — 

**CXLVI. Материальной точке соответствует одна линия в континууме**

Мэтью выкрикнул что-то совсем не похожее на слова, когда кончил. 

Они замерли на несколько мгновений — его собственное тело плавилось, а мозг _совершенно точно_ вытекал из ушей сейчас. С брюками можно было попрощаться. По ощущениям было довольно мерзко. Мэтью захотелось, чтобы Альфред прикасался к нему совсем без слоёв одежды, но потом он поднял голову, приходя в себя, и прижался губами к губам Альфреда — насколько у него вообще получилось попасть, куда метил.

— Эй, — шепнул Альфред.  
— Эй, — Мэтью прикрыл глаза и собрался с мыслями. Он услышал, как Альфред расстёгивает ширинку, облегчённо вздыхает, прикасаясь к себе, и после этого сдался окончательно.

Мэтью запустил руку в расстёгнутую ширинку и обернул пальцы вокруг пальцев Альфреда. Дыхание перехватило; тяжесть в руке обжигала. Альфред мучительно заскулил, и они сжали вместе, сталкиваясь пальцами, сначала неловко притираясь, а потом всё лучше и лучше. Долгие, грубоватые касания от основания до головки. Каждый поворот в другую сторону. Живот Альфреда опадал и поднимался с каждым вздохом. 

Когда кончил Альфред, он обхватил Мэтью всем телом, прижимая его к себе как можно ближе. Он тонко ахнул, и ладонь Мэтью стала влажной; он замер, чувствуя толчки кончиками пальцев, и не пошевелился, пока Альфред не отпустил его и не повалился обессиленно обратно на диван. 

— У меня даже пальцы на ногах поджались, — пробормотал Альфред. Мокрые от пота волосы облепили его лоб. 

Смеяться Мэтью не мог, хотя ему очень хотелось. 

— Это было неправильно.   
— М-м, — сказал Альфред. — Не знаю. Мне понравилось. 

Мэтью застонал и уткнулся лбом в его ключицу. Альфред устало вздохнул и положил ладонь на его затылок. 

— Мэтью, — только и сказал он, и этим он сказал всё. — Мэтью. Мэтью Уильямс. 

**CXLVII. Область, в которой нет поля тяготения**

Он впервые пользовался душем Альфреда. С датчика давления свисала маленькая резиновая косатка с пищалкой. Мэтью уставился на неё, и несмотря на то, что уже разделся, почувствовал себя совсем обнажённым — от босых ступнёй, которые обтекала вода, до голого плеча, которое то и дело задевало салатовую плитку. Остро ощущалось, что душ чужой — и при этом он всё равно стоял там, смывая кипятком сперму с живота. 

И через пять минут ему предстояло выйти и посмотреть Альфреду в глаза. 

Мэтью зажмурился и подставил лицо горячей воде. 

_«Прекрати драматизировать. Ты не подросток уже, у тебя серьёзные отношения и рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Ты сам этого хотел. Судя по тому, как Альфред тебя подстрекал, он этого хотел не меньше»._

Нужно было написать Кику, чтобы не ждал его сегодня ночью. 

«Его шампунь пахнет жвачкой», — подумал Мэтью. Убирая с виска волосы, он вдруг понял, что улыбается. 

**CXLVIII. Принесут окончательное решение**

Альфред растянулся на кровати; он всё ещё пах сексом, когда Мэтью скользнул под простыни и лёг рядом. Он тоже разделся почти догола, что было в новинку. Это отвлекало и нервировало. Это было идеально. 

— Подвинься уже, — сказал ему Мэтью. — Я сейчас свалюсь.  
— Ага, а полметра между нами — это ничейная земля, — заметил Альфред. 

Ладно, может, больше нервировало, чем было идеально. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Мэтью, и почувствовал себя донельзя глупо, потому что таким шаблонным фразам место было разве что в мыльных операх, которые Ваш смотрел в скверном настроении, не слишком старательно таясь. Ещё хуже стало, когда Мэтью после этих слов застопорился; он не представлял даже, как вообще теперь о чём-либо говорить, когда Альфред наблюдал за ним, лёжа на своей подушке, щурясь и обкусывая до неровных пятен губы. Мэтью хотелось его обнять и вдохнуть запах, который он с себя смыл.

Вместо этого он мялся и жался, и за эти пару мгновений паники Альфред успел подползти к нему и обвить руками. 

— Если ты психанешь, я тоже психану, — предупредил он. Его ладони грели Мэтью спину.   
— Не психую я, — он ещё как психовал.

Альфред поцеловал кончик его носа. 

— М-м. Ты взял мой шампунь.   
— Эта штука для детей, между прочим, — сказал Мэтью, чувствуя себя не в своей стихии. Вне любого элемента. За пределами целой таблицы Менделеева, всей планеты, всей вселенной. — Серьёзно, давай поговорим про это?   
— Я хочу заниматься с тобой сексом, — сказал ему Альфред. Признание это, невозможно откровенное, должно было бы прозвучать неестественно, но нет. — Я об этом много думал в последнее время. Ты меня отвлекаешь ужасно, понимаешь, и тебе осталось всего два месяца до выпуска. А это не так много времени, правда?   
— А, значит, всё дело во времени.   
— Ага. А на прошлой неделе я думал, что нужно бы подыскать себе жильё, но так и не стал. Я могу пожить на съёмной квартире ещё немного. Посмотрю, куда ты попадёшь, и потом, может, будем искать вместе, и купим одинаковые полотенца и шторы, — и быстро добавил: — Не то чтобы — я не прошу тебя прямо сейчас, потому что всего пару месяцев прошло и будет как-то дико, я по твоему лицу вижу. Поэтому сделай вид, что я ничего не говорил. Но, в общем. Вот почему мне показалось, что мы готовы к сексу. Вот. Боже, чёрт, я совсем про это говорить не умею. 

Мэтью только смотрел на него, переваривая. 

— Вот и всё, — пробормотал Альфред.   
— Не представляю, как у тебя могут быть одинаковые полотенца, — не придумал ничего лучше Мэтью, когда попробовал что-то сказать. — У тебя даже носки всегда разные.   
— Что? Это — это образно было.  
— Что ещё я должен знать? 

Альфред уткнулся лицом в шею Мэтью. 

— Когда я мастурбирую, ты меня называешь мистером Джонсом иногда. Воображаемый ты.   
— Есть ещё и воображаемый я? 

**CXLIX. Состояние «изолированной» материальной точки**

Позже, когда лунный свет уже просачивался через жалюзи, Мэтью рассматривал потолок и пытался вспомнить, отчего он так разволновался. 

Рядом лицом в подушку спал Альфред, разбросав конечности. Время от времени Мэтью проводил кончиками пальцев по его широкой спине, от плеча к плечу, от шеи к бедру. Он думал о неловком признании Альфреда насчёт будущего, но оно казалось таким грандиозным, таким далёким, как Рождество. 

— Несправедливо, — сказал он Альфреду. 

Мэтью заканчивал университет через два месяца. 

Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что сердцебиение ускорилось, и стал ждать приход сна. Вместо этого к нему пришла решимость, которая немного испугала его своим напором. 

**CL. К «моллюску», как к исходному телу _К_**

Кику не спал и ожесточённо строчил что-то за ноутбуком, когда Мэтью проскользнул в их комнату в общежитии. Солнце вскарабкалось уже довольно высоко, так что Мэтью не удивился. Удивили его тёмные круги под его глазами. 

— Ты только не говори, что гулял всю ночь, — сказал он. 

Кику шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на него.

— Я не гулял всю ночь.  
— Да ладно.   
— Я вернулся в три часа, — признался Кику. Он покраснел совсем чуть-чуть, на шее у самого воротника. — Мы детально обсуждали наши проекты, но Феличиано стал клевать носом, и Людвигу пришлось везти его обратно в отель. Мы… продолжим наш разговор после занятий. Мне кажется, Людвиг собирается пригласить мистера Джонса, так что ты, разумеется, можешь к нам присоединиться, — он внимательнее глянул на Мэтью и моргнул. — Меня пугает выражение твоего лица. 

Мэтью только ухмыльнулся шире. Ему казалось, что он слегка сошёл с ума. 

— Прости.   
— О. Вот как.   
— Перестань так хорошо разбираться в нюансах, — сказал ему Мэтью, хотя его это не задело ничуть. Он бросил пальто на пол, забрался в постель и лёг на живот с умиротворённым вздохом. Челюсть до сих пор побаливала. Ощущение было потрясающим. 

(— и почему-то он никогда не мог вообразить себе _вкус_ Альфреда, тяжёлый, жаркий на языке, забранный за щёку. Но в этот раз вышло безупречно, как он себе когда-то представлял. В лучах утреннего солнца под одеялами стало слишком жарко, когда Мэтью опустился между ног Альфреда, разводя его колени руками, чувствуя ладонями, как перекатились мышцы, как он потянулся, вздохнул и раскрылся. «Пожалуйста», — сказал он, и Мэтью глянул на него, будто мог запомнить всё это, полоску русых волос на животе, неожиданно нежную кожу там, где начиналось бедро, изгиб ягодиц на простынях. 

Он неспешно обхватил член Альфреда губами, и пальцы Альфреда путались в его волосах, и бёдра Альфреда чуть приподнимались в такт, пока от слюны не стало ещё проще двигаться вместе. «О боже, о боже», — повторял Альфред, как заклинание, между прерывистыми вздохами и ахами и всем, от чего Мэтью становилось ещё жарче. 

После он поцеловал Альфреда и сказал: «Моя очередь»).

— Я уверен, что ты уже и думать забыл волноваться, — сказал ему Кику, — но Людвиг сказал прошлой ночью, что ты подходишь мистеру Джонсу. Если только не развалишь его карьеру. Но серьёзно, ты ему нравишься.   
— М-мгм, — сказал Мэтью. Волнения для него и правда остались позади.


	16. CLI–CLX

**CLI. Свободно движущаяся материальная точка в отношении к _K'_**  
Март пришёл, как мысль задним числом. Мэтью вкалывал на всех занятиях — он и раньше был примерным студентом, но, видимо, регулярный секс положительно повлиял на его успеваемость. А ещё, как не раз сообщил ему Кику, сделал его безобразно беззаботным. Или, как сказал Эдуард: «Почему ты просто добродушно улыбаешься, когда я тебе гадость говорю? Это жутко».

— Извини, — добродушно сказал ему Мэтью.  
— Он, наверное, просто воображает в подробностях, как убьёт тебя, — вклинился Ваш, хмурясь и разглядывая телепрограмму. — Классическое пассивно-агрессивное поведение. Он улыбается, потому что ищет утешения в больной фантазии.   
— Как твоя сестра поживает, Ваш? — спросил Мэтью.  
— _Умри,_ Уильямс. 

Всякий раз, когда он оставался после занятий поболтать, на лице профессора Бонфуа читалась лёгкая тревога. Мэтью очень хотел заверить его, что они знают, что делают, что их тайна несокрушима. Но заверения означали возвращение старых страхов, поэтому Мэтью менял тему, цитировал Диккенса, съедал маффин. Что угодно, лишь бы остаться в марте, где мир оттаивал и приветствовал перемены.

**CLII. Пространственно-временное состояние поля тяготения _G_**

Когда Мэтью впервые вбился в Альфреда, его руки дрожали так сильно, что он едва мог сосредоточиться. Голову переполняли неуместные мелочи: было странно делать это при свете; он взял слишком много смазки; им нужно было больше подушек. Он чувствовал, где недостаточно разработал его пальцами, и смотрел туда, где их тела соединялись, будто ждал какого-то тайного знания вместо простой механики. 

Он бы так и не смог отвести взгляд, если бы Альфред не потянул его вниз, положив руку на затылок, если бы не поцеловал его, задавая движение, понукая его глубже, сильнее, движением бёдер. И Мэтью подчинился, беспомощно сорвался в накатившую волну, прильнул к нему вплотную парой резких толчков, совсем не таких, как плавное движение пальцев, которыми он огладил бока Альфреда. В какой-то момент он ещё остро осознавал, что вообще-то он наконец оттрахал до беспамятства своего собственного профессора, но мгновение проходило за мгновением, теряясь в каком-то просветлении — где-то там, где они были просто Мэтью и Альфредом, занимались любовью на простынях цветов Супермена. 

— М-Мэтью, Мэтью, — повторял Альфред, жарко дыша ему на ухо, и это было как всё то, о чём он не смел мечтать. 

И даже лучше. 

(Вселенная с её мелочами быстро перестала быть значимой).

**CLIII. Общий закон поля тяготения**

— На этой неделе открыли самую древнюю галактику из уже найденных, — говорил Альфред, но замолчал, когда Мэтью коснулся его запястья. Улыбаясь в свою чашку с кофе, Мэтью наклонился поближе, будто собираясь сообщить ему секрет, который остальной части кафе знать было не положено. Он был вознаграждён за это, когда Альфред подался ему навстречу. Чуть раньше они пошли пострелять в аркаду; его пальцы до сих пор подрагивали. 

— Эй, — сказал Мэтью и поцеловал его. 

Альфред одобрительно замычал. 

— Технически, мы сейчас на занятиях.   
— Прошу прощения, мистер Джонс, — поддразнил Мэтью. Теперь дразниться было можно.   
— Ты отстой. Ладно, что?  
— Мне пришло письмо. Меня приняли. 

Это было не совсем тем, что Альфред ожидал услышать. Он моргнул пару раз, склонив голову, будто разгадывал головоломку или нацарапанную на доске формулу. Но когда до него дошло, он заулыбался так широко и просиял — потрясающе, на самом деле, потому что впервые Мэтью в полной мере ощутил, что Альфред Джонс _радуется_ его победам, будет горевать о его поражениях, и, очень даже вероятно, любит его. 

— Пожалуй, придётся просто поставить тебе «отлично» и закончить с этим, — сказал Альфред.

Мэтью рассмеялся (теперь было можно). 

— Не знаю, не знаю. Мне, наверное, ещё многое предстоит изучить. Например, какое расстояние до пояса астероидов?   
— Что ты на самом деле будешь там, на севере, изучать?  
— Слова, — сказал он. — Просто слова.   
— Расскажи о них.   
— Может, позже. 

**CLIV. Искомое обобщение должно удовлетворять также общему постулату относительности**

Пот остывал на затылке и всё тело приятно болело. Мэтью бездумно водил по голому плечу Альфреда, ленясь вставать, слишком вымотанный после хорошего секса. Когда Альфред повернулся и проворчал что-то ему в висок, Мэтью улыбнулся. 

— Что такое, — сонно сказал Альфред.   
— _Сущность прелести жизни заключена не столько в атомах, из которых мы состоим,_ — пробормотал Мэтью, — _сколько в способе их взаиморасположения; космос внутри нас._

Ему безумно понравилось, как Альфред глубоко вздохнул, как прижался к нему всем телом, слушая. Он прошёлся пальцами по его позвоночнику и негромко продолжил: 

— _Среди космического моря солнца — иные звёзды. Лично я нахожу вдохновляющим, что наш мир позволяет развиваться столь тонким и сложным молекулярным машинам, как мы._  
— Как ты, — сказал Альфред. Он поцеловал Мэтью в лоб, в щёку, в шею под ухом. — Ты процитировал космическую поэзию Карла Сагана.   
— М-мхм.   
— Тише, тише, моё сердце, — искренне сказал Альфред. Потому что его собственное никак не хотело тише — Мэтью чувствовал, как оно бьётся у него под ладонью. 

**CLV. Только её инертной массой**

Он смотрел, как тесто для блинчиков пузырилось на сковороде, и поправлял его лопаткой, чтобы придать ему относительно ровную форму круга. Он зевнул и поскрёб подбородок. Побриться так и не дошли руки, и теперь щетина отвлекала. Что-то было такое в колючей текстуре, что всегда притягивало пальцы Мэтью.

— Хм-мхм-м, — сказал Альфред, встал у Мэтью за спиной и потянулся за своей чашкой кофе. Он сделал два глотка, поставил чашку обратно, поцеловал Мэтью в затылок и обвил его руками, прижался носом чуть ниже его уха и промычал: — М-м. Здорово. Блинчики.   
— Тебе придётся проснуться, если хочешь их распробовать.   
— Я в'ще не сплю. А, вам Бонфуа без предупреждения устроит опрос сегодня, — пробормотал Альфред. Он помычал Мэтью в плечо, будто искал, куда лучше этот звук спрятать. — Сюрприз, понимаешь? 

Вместо ответа Мэтью приподнял его за подбородок и поцеловал. Он не переставал удивляться жару тела Альфреда; он будто тонул каждый раз без возможности выплыть, как не должен был бы в реальности, за пределами фантастики. Он игриво укусил Альфреда за нижнюю губу, прежде чем отпустить его и полюбоваться на слабые, почти сразу исчезнувшие отметины зубов. 

— Злоупотребляешь служебным положением. Мне нравится. 

Альфред только глупо улыбнулся и даже не стал спорить.

Мэтью поддел блинчик лопаткой и перевернул его. Блинчик был почти готов, но отходить от плиты не особо хотелось. Если бы мир только мог остановиться и оставить их вот так — Мэтью в пижамных штанах, Альфред, который подцепил их большими пальцами под пояс и заглядывал Мэтью через плечо — он бы не стал жаловаться. Он так и сказал Альфреду, и потёрся щетинистой щекой о его щёку. 

— Ммммстобойздорово, — на одном дыхании сказал Альфред. — Мы точно не можем прогулять? 

Мэтью рассмеялся. 

(Он был бы не против просыпаться каждое утро только ради этого).

**CLVI. Поле тяготения и материя вместе должны удовлетворять закону сохранения энергии (импульса)**

— …вот и не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь о нём говорить.   
— Мам, — Мэтью вздохнул. Он пролистал почту за день, придерживая телефон плечом. Оповещение из библиотеки, бумаги о студенческом займе, счёт, приглашение на участие в исследовании рака. Пара открыток с рекламой выпускных вечеринок отправилась в мусор. Половину имён он всё равно не узнал. — Я же рассказывал тебе о нём, эй.   
— Ты рассказывал, как он боится смотреть ужастики. Про это я уже слышала, да. Но я не могу добавить его в друзья на фейсбуке, не зная фамилии, дорогой.   
— Не будешь ты его в друзья добавлять.  
— Если он умён, он сам захочет, чтобы я его добавила. Это самый быстрый способ завоевать доверие твоей матери.  
— Он ещё не знает даже, что ты знаешь.   
— Эта паутина лжи моё доверие не завоёвывает, Мэтью. 

Мэтью выглянул в одно из окон почты и вздрогнул, увидев предмет обсуждения снаружи. Он сам не заметил, как заулыбался. 

— Мам, мне нужно идти.   
— Он там с тобой? Я с ним поговорить хочу, — взмолилась его мама. — Дай мне его электронную почту.

Альфред постучал в окно и показал на постер в своей руке. Это было объявление очередной поездки за город, чтобы посмотреть на звёзды. Он опять обсыпал всё блёстками; в блёстках была и его рубашка. «Одну минутку, и я приду помочь» — жестами показал Мэтью. Альфред подмигнул ему и зашагал в сторону Союзного зала.

— Я всё равно увижу его на выпускном, и пусть хоть небо на землю рухнет!   
— Угу. Слушай, мне правда пора. Люблю тебя, мам, — он нажал отбой и подумал, что, наверное, и правда увидит. Подумал о последствиях этого, и как он к ним должно относиться, и каково будет поцеловать Альфреда на газоне перед главных входом, и про постеры, которые лучше бы всё-таки спасти от дизайнерских ухищрений Альфреда. Остальное он постарался выбросить из головы (об этом можно подумать позже) и ушёл следом за ним. 

**CLVII. Установлены в пределах специальной теории относительности**

Первая зелень стеснительно подняла голову в самом конце марта. За считанные дни кампус оттаял, и вместе с оттепелью явилась всепоглощающая предвыпускная лень (болезнь, которую Мэтью никогда не рассчитывал даже подхватить — по крайней мере в то время, когда он ещё не открыл вещи поинтереснее книг). И теперь, пока остальные почти-выпускники нежились на газонах и закатывали вечеринки в подвале общежития, Мэтью махал рукой на домашние задания и убегал к Альфреду в квартиру. Иногда Альфреда там не было, поэтому он заходил сам, используя ключ, который Альфред прилепил для него к низу двери. Он смотрел бредовые политические шоу по телевизору, перекладывал научные журналы Альфреда и раскладывал по квартире коротенькие записки. Из-за последнего Мэтью чувствовал себя немного глупо, но Альфред так сиял каждый раз, находя их, что оно того стоило. 

Он оставался ночевать по средам, пятницам и субботам. В кровати Альфреда. Иногда они просто спали, выключив прикроватную лампу, как только Альфред дочитывал какую-нибудь статью о физике. Иногда Мэтью прижимал Альфреда к себе и они двигались вместе, матрац скрипел под ними и Альфред шептал в скользкую от пота кожу Мэтью, будто повторял молитву или научные постулаты. Иногда Мэтью вскрикивал в подушку, когда на него наваливались сверху, и в такие ночи Альфред всегда говорил после добрый час, просто говорил, плёл свою собственную поэзию о том, сколько нового он заметил в Мэтью сегодня, столько незначительных, но потрясающих мелочей. Их секс был не просто сексом. Это был образ жизни, физическое выражение слишком долгой разлуки друг без друга. 

А однажды они собрались и повели машину Альфреда за город. Сожгли над костром хот-доги. Разбили палатку под звёздами. Мэтью тогда беззвучно произносил слова, касаясь губами спины Альфреда, отмечал его Шекспиром, Байроном и Нерудой. Когда они переводили дух после, лёжа рядом, Мэтью потянулся открыть вход в палатку. 

Альфред поймал его за руку. 

— Я думал, ты захочешь посмотреть на небо, — сказал Мэтью, медленно моргнув. Альфред низко засмеялся и затащил его обратно на спальный мешок.   
— Ты и твои грёбаные звёзды, — сказал он. 

**CLVIII. Выведенная таким образом из общего постулата относительности, не только выделяется своей стройностью**

На рассвете они проснулись, тесно сплетясь конечностями, в своём гнезде из спальных мешков и запасных подушек с Микки-Маусом, не желая расцепляться и встречать холодную хватку утра. Вместо этого Альфред выводил на животе и груди Мэтью очертания созвездий — Кассиопея внахлёст поверх Андромеды, Дракон обернул хвостом всю галактику — и шутил про острые коленки Мэтью. Волосы Альфреда до сих пор пахли дымом от костра.

— И не должно это так здорово пахнуть, — сказал ему Мэтью, зарылся пальцами в его волосы и притянул к себе — ближе, ближе, _в самый раз_.

**CLIX. Отмеченные в астрономии явления, перед которыми классическая механика оказывается бессильна**

Кику был первым, кто его предупредил. 

— Не стоит расслабляться только потому, что уже апрель, — сказал он Мэтью. — Ещё месяц впереди. И если ты будешь слишком пристально смотреть на мистера Джонса, как обычно смотришь, то последний месяц может стать очень скверным.   
— Не смотрю я на него пристально, — возразил Мэтью (но скорее всего он правда смотрел. Ой).   
— Я тебе для твоего же блага говорю.   
— И я тебе благодарен. Увидишь, завтра я буду другим человеком. 

Кику приподнял бровь, будто не слишком верил. В руке у него был карандаш, в другой — блокнот, и он записывал, что нужно купить в следующий заход в супермаркет. Список стремительно сокращался с тех пор, как Мэтью стал проводить время вне общежития, и Мэтью мучила совесть, хоть и не за что было. Особенно потому, что он догадывался, что Кику торчал в скайпе и вызнавал у Людвига, как построить настоящую подлодку всякий раз, как Мэтью уходил. 

— Чем ты займёшься после того, как перестанешь быть студентом? — спросил Кику. 

Мэтью пожал плечами, прижал к груди плюшевого кита и откинулся на спинку кресла, ероша искусственный мех. 

— Мы будем собой, когда нам вздумается. Он собирается приехать летом. Свожу его туда, где можно попробовать _пуцин_. 

_«И узнаю, каково будет держаться за руки где угодно посреди улицы»._

Кику только хитро улыбнулся ему. 

— Ты его столько месяцев ждал, чтобы заполучить. Ты выдержишь ещё четыре недели, чтобы начать это показывать. 

**CLX. Только к случаям слабых полей тяготения**

— Отстой какой, — взвыл Мэтью, пытаясь упорядочить карточки, разложенные на столе Альфреда. На карточках были записаны имена и даты. Он услышал, как Альфред перестал раскладывать ложки и вилки и подошёл, чтобы глянуть ему через плечо. — Может, профессор Бонфуа отменит последний экзамен, если я ему напишу порнографическое эссе.   
— Но ты же легко все эти штуки запоминаешь.   
— Слова хорошо. Но истории людей, которые их написали? С таким же успехом я могу пытаться собрать машину с нуля, — Мэтью мрачно сложил карточку «Беккет» к карточке «1969: Получил Пулитцера» и попытался поженить их. — Кое-что я могу, но вот числа…   
— У тебя есть слабость. Как мило, — Альфред взъерошил его волосы. 

Мэтью глянул на него, как на предателя. 

— Ты всегда можешь написать порнографическое эссе, — добавил Альфред.   
— В нашей библиотеке не хватит европейской эротической литературы для этого.  
— Меня пугает, что ты об этом знаешь.   
— Ты знаешь, — объявил вдруг Мэтью, будто ему только что в голову пришло — хотя это было совсем не так, — ты отличный преподаватель. Даже если бы я не терял голову каждый раз, как тебя видел, я бы всё равно обожал твои лекции. Ты мне напоминаешь, наверное. Что обучение — это куда больше, чем знать ответы на вопросы. 

Уши Альфреда слегка покраснели. Он закусил губу, будто старался не улыбнуться, но улыбнулся всё равно. Он прочесал пальцами волосы Мэтью и этим сказал вполне достаточно.


	17. CLXI–CLXVII

**CLXI. Ньютонова теория как первое приближение**

В конце первой недели апреля они устроили выпускную вечеринку для всех участников астрономического клуба. В первую очередь потому, что остаток семестра все были бы слишком заняты, чтобы проводить собрания, а ещё потому, что прогнозы обещали последнюю ясную ночь перед очередными затяжными дождями. Альфред увешал весь Ивовый зал дурацкими баннерами и растяжками. Они разорились, заказав пиццу, «Читос», «Маунтин-Дью» и кучу соусов и крекеров. Альфред сократил лекцию под открытым небом о том, что они видят сегодня в вышине, до десяти минут. 

Они расселись плотными кругами, уплетая с пластиковых тарелок и вытирая руки о ковёр. 

— О мой бог, я тотально, типа, не могу это пережить, — простонал Феликс и вытер пальцы о рубашку Ториса. Торис только страдальчески вздохнул по привычке. — Прощания такая _тоска_.

Ёнсу рассмеялся.

— Я знаю, что по мне ты скучать будешь больше всего!  
— Чувак, я тебя едва знаю.  
— Если получится удвоить число участников в следующем году, я точно смогу купить всем по атласу звёздного неба, — сказал Альфред. Он сидел рядом с Мэтью, и это казалось одновременно странным и бесспорно правильным. — Я из старика Кёркленда верёвки вью.  
— Это правда, что он вас линейкой ударил за то, что вы его перебили?  
— Ты где это услышал? 

Эдуард примирительно взмахнул руками. 

— Давайте не спешить тыкать пальцами. Вы на меня вечно валите все утечки информации.  
— Потому что ты вечно сдаёшь всех с потрохами, будто это дело твоей жизни. 

Мэтью умиротворённо дожёвывал свой кусок пиццы, позволив гомону окутать себя как одеялу. Тепло тела Альфреда чувствовалось бедром; оно просачивалось даже сквозь джинсы и ненавязчиво отвлекало всё внимание. Он будет скучать по этому месту, этим людям, этой атмосфере. Но самое важное он заберёт с собой и никогда-никогда не отпустит. 

**CLXII. Об обратной пропорциональности силы притяжения квадрату расстояния**

Они наводили порядок в полной тишине. Тишина не была некомфортной, не была результатом занятости — они просто наелись до отвала и никуда не спешили, и всё гудело от простого счастья, принесённого короткими мгновениями радости. Часы близились к десяти. Мэтью без слов взял коробки от пиццы у Альфреда из рук. Альфред принялся сдирать растяжки, перебрасывая их через плечо, как разномастные шарфы. 

Дело спорилось. Альфред, держа под мышкой литровую бутылку с остатками содовой, повернулся и натолкнулся с Мэтью, стоящим у компьютера.

— Как думаешь, стоит это собрать? — почти шёпотом спросил Мэтью, указывая на свалку астрономических таблиц и ксерокопий статей на столе. Место было единственным личным углом Альфреда в зале; пожалуй, оно даже больше походило на его рабочий кабинет, чем выделенное ему помещение на научной кафедре. 

Альфред посмотрел на его губы.

Если бы кто-то спросил его (но никто так никогда и не спросил), Мэтью не смог бы сказать, что его привлекло. Может, это была лёгкость и тёплое ощущение завершённости. Может, это было чувство безопасности, а может, и его отсутствие. Может, это был сам Альфред Ф. Джонс, которому достаточно было глянуть один раз, чтобы у Мэтью перехватило дух тотчас. Но Мэтью забрал у Альфреда пластиковую бутылку и решительно поставил её на пол. Он посмотрел Альфреду в глаза с ясным намерением. 

Один короткий миг Альфред колебался. Он взял лицо Мэтью в ладони и наклонился ближе, будто спрашивал. Очень давно он не спрашивал разрешения так.

Мэтью подался ему навстречу, не спросив ни о чём. 

**CLXIII. Путь планеты должен представить в отношении к неподвижным звёздам неменяющийся эллипс**

Компьютерный стол, не приспособленный под суммарный вес двух тел, затрясся, когда они налетели на него. Альфред задрал толстовку Мэтью, затем схватился за пуговицы на его ширинке; с пуговицами ему пришлось сражаться неловкими пальцами, отвлекаясь на прижимающиеся к его губам губы. Мэтью положил возне конец, притираясь бёдрами к бёдрам Альфреда, и отстранился, только чтобы сказать: 

— Разворачивайтесь, мистер Джонс. 

От Альфреда исходило пугающее, тягучее желание — это было заметно по его глазам, по тому, как тяжело вздымалась и опадала грудь. Он развернулся. Опёрся ладонями о стол, беспечно сминая не одну карту звёздного неба. Он низко склонил голову, и в тишине Мэтью расслышал его сбивчивое дыхание. 

— Господи, ты потрясающий с любого разворота, — совсем тихо сказал он. Он привалился к спине Альфреда, и зубы и губы нашли основание шеи. Под ним Альфред прерывисто вздохнул.

Вот как. Ему нравилось. Мэтью провёл языком по выступу у самого основания его затылка, подхватил галстук и потянул узел вниз, пока галстук целиком не соскользнул на пол. Он задрал рубашку Альфреда и шепнул, прижимаясь губами к его лопатке: 

— Мистер Джонс. Вы потрясающий, мистер Джонс, — он отметил каждое слово поцелуем, распробовав на вкус каждую веснушку и каждый выступ. 

И Альфред жадно ахал, удивлённо вздыхал — самые восхитительные звуки, которые Мэтью слышал. Он хотел услышать больше. Он надавил на его затылок, заставляя склонить голову ниже, притёрся к его заднице (и получил за это дрожащий полувсхлип). Ему было мало. Он запустил руки в брюки Альфреда, касался его и сжимал пальцы, пока ладони не стали влажными, пока Альфред не опёрся на локти, хватаясь за край крохотной столешницы и повторяя шёпотом: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, господь всемогущий…»  
— Скажи, что у тебя есть смазка, — сказал Мэтью.  
— У меня, м-м. В сумке есть крем! — он ахнул, прижимаясь щекой к какой-то тетради. От его разгорячённой кожи на обложке расплылся мутный влажный след, который быстро испарился. Мэтью отошёл за сумкой. Когда он вернулся, он сдёрнул брюки Альфреда вниз вместе с бельём, сжал зубами кожу чуть выше поясницы и втолкнул хорошо смазанные пальцы, глубже и вверх. Тело Альфреда на мгновение сжалось и расслабилось, раскрываясь ему навстречу. Альфред тихо заскулил. 

— Тш-ш, нам нельзя шуметь.  
— Ч-чёрт, — неразборчиво выдохнул Альфред.

Когда Альфред почти рассыпался от одних его пальцев, Мэтью убрал их, смазал себя ладонью и притёрся головкой члена там, где Альфреду больше всего хотелось. Он скользнул в него без запинки. Мэтью почти раздумал входить, но было поздно, и Альфред дёрнулся и вжался лбом в стол, приподнимая бёдра навстречу. 

И Мэтью попытался сказать ему, сформировать слова — _люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, тебя и всё то, что узнаю от тебя каждый день_ — но слова не давались. Будто они зашли туда, где слова не годились. Мэтью провёл рукой по животу Альфреда. Он подождал, пока Альфред сделает вдох, прежде чем снова задышать самому. 

**CLXIV. Наблюдаемое движение планет**

Следующие пять минут Мэтью трахал своего преподавателя за его собственным столом, как хотел с самого начала года. Он стонал громко, потому что мог, потому что хотел, чтобы Альфред услышал, как он им наслаждается. Прослушав длинный перечень вариантов своего имени, как Альфред произносил его на грани блаженства, Мэтью расцеловал его плечи и задвигался резче. Просто чтобы услышать, как скрипит и ударяется о стену стол.

Альфред перестал повторять его имя, спрятав лицо в руках. Рубашка, влажная от пота, сбилась в ком у него на затылке.

(Примерно в это время всё пошло не так). 

Ещё через пять минут Альфред кончил в кулак Мэтью и обмяк, рухнув на изувеченные тетради. Он остался лежать и негромко умиротворённо постанывал в знак одобрения, пока Мэтью неритмично брал его. За эти пять минут Мэтью замер, и его взгляд остекленел, когда он вбился в Альфреда в последний раз и заполнил его спермой. Они так и остались ненадолго, будто приходя в себя. 

Мэтью глупо рассмеялся. Улыбаясь, поцеловал Альфреда в нос. Они поцеловались одними губами, теперь — почти стыдливо. 

Ещё пять минут им понадобилось на то, чтобы одеться и убрать все следы своей деятельности. В зале пахло сексом. 

— Выветрится, — сказал Альфред. Он притянул Мэтью к себе, чтобы разделить с ним третий, долгий и неспешный поцелуй под плакатом с Марсом, и в этот момент дверь открыли. 

— Эй, — сказал Ёнсу. — Я забыл свой айпод, но хорошо, что вы…

А потом сказал: 

— Ничего себе.

**CLXV. Если внести поправку в наблюдаемое**

— В-вы… — прозаикался Ёнсу. — Вы, вы…

Мэтью уставился на него, и ему показалось, что он сам где-то вне себя. Ужас был слишком велик, чтобы осознать его за один раз; ему казалось, что он изучает его словно за пределами своего тела, пытаясь понять, зачем он тут. Альфред запоздало выпустил его. 

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал он очень, очень тихо.  
— Вы двое правда — о _боже_.  
— Подожди, — слабо сказал Мэтью. Он не мог придумать, что сказать дальше. Он посмотрел вниз, словно ожидал увидеть себя голым, беззащитным, но нет, только сердце отбивало дробь в голове, только всё вокруг пошло рябью. Ему казалось, что его тело производит слишком много шума, что сейчас оно развалится. «Дураку ясно, что мы занимались сексом», — подумал он, как мог бы подумать: «Холодные теперь будут ночи».  
— Простите! Извините пожалуйста! — сорвался Ёнсу и сбежал, и вся жизнь Мэтью вылетела следом за ним в открытую дверь. 

**CLXVI. В отношении к неподвижным звёздам**

Альфред вцепился в волосы и потянул, будто под кожей у него завелись призраки, и ударился в панику, но — 

Но Мэтью уже выбегал из зала. 

Он слышал, как недостижимо далеко впереди по коридору бежит Ёнсу, чиркая кроссовками. Он не мог дать ему убежать. Ещё можно было всё исправить. Ещё можно было _исправить_ , прогнать всё прочь. Ёнсу был их другом, он был другом и, наверное, понял бы — 

— Не бей меня! — взвыл Ёнсу, когда Мэтью впечатал его в бетонную стену. Ему было очень стыдно за это, но это вышло случайно, он просто пытался его поймать, _он же сам убежал_.  
— Не говори никому, — сказал он, стиснув предплечья Ёнсу. — Не говори никому, ты не можешь…  
— Я не скажу, не скажу!  
— Господи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, если я хоть когда-то тебе был другом, не говори никому. Это вся моя жизнь, ты не понимаешь, вся моя жизнь, он — всё, и мы так близко. Молчи ради меня, ты _должен молчать_. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что сделаешь это. Скажи, что будешь молчать!

Ёнсу сделал дрожащий вдох. Он, кажется, готов был удариться в слёзы. 

— Я не нарочно, я просто хотел айпод забрать, я не хотел…  
— Ёнсу, — и Мэтью всхлипнул. — Клянусь Господом, я тебя убью нахрен, если ты — если хоть одна живая душа…  
— Обещаю! Обещаю, боже, отпусти меня пожалуйста. 

Он послушался. В тёмных глазах его друга плескалось недоумение и страх, и Мэтью замутило.

— Ты неправильный, — сказал ему Ёнсу, дрожащий и испуганный. Он выскользнул в тёмный коридор и исчез; Мэтью нетвёрдо зашагал, пока ему не показалось, что он больше не может идти. Он ударил стену и съехал по ней, и позвал Альфреда, и паника, наконец, накатила. 

**CLXVII. Кроме Меркурия**

К понедельнику знал весь кампус.


	18. CLXVIII–CLXXVII

**CLXVIII. Вращается, хотя и чрезвычайно медленно, в плоскости своей орбиты в направлении своего движения**

В средней школе Мэтью стал видеть странные сны про старшего брата Кику, который и был симпатичнее большинства девочек, и любил посмеиваться над тем, какой Мэтью хорошенький с кудрями. Мэтью хотелось запустить в его волосы пальцы и поцеловать, как целовались его родители, когда думали, что их никто не видит.

Когда Мэтью понял, что его ориентация решила показать себя с уникальной стороны, он провёл целых два дня в духоте под своим толстым одеялом и двумя отцовскими пледами. Не то что бы ему было стыдно или он сильно удивился тому, что гей. Годы безразличия к юбкам и не одна пошедшая наперекосяк игра в бутылочку прозрачно намекали. Но оказавшись лицом к лицу с миром, который вряд ли отнёсся бы к этому так же легко, как он сам, Мэтью почувствовал, что его превосходят численностью. Ему хотелось остаться в своём коконе из чистого белья и вегетарианских батончиков навсегда. Спрягаться, как и раньше. Стать невидимым. 

Родители какое-то время ему потакали. Но на третье утро им надоело носить ему апельсиновый сок и гладить по растрёпанным волосам. 

— Ты знаешь, — сказал его отец, касаясь сгорбленной спины Мэтью, будто она могла треснуть надвое, — что бы тебя ни страшило — я бы, наверное, мог ему всыпать.  
— Ты не можешь всему миру всыпать, пап, — вздохнул Мэтью. — Он сейчас занят тем, что всыпает мне.  
— А, вот оно что. Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но мир всем всыпает по первое число. 

Это было не совсем правильно (хоть и неправильно тоже не было). Мэтью думал и перечитывал шестьдесят четвёртую страницу «Оливера Твиста», где Оливер убегал от гробовщика посреди ночи и его друг, Дик, застал его перед уходом и поцеловал на прощание. Мэтью погладил чернильные слова на странице: «Это произнесли уста ребёнка, но Оливер впервые услышал, что на него призывают благословение, и в последующей своей жизни, полной борьбы, страданий, превратностей и невзгод, он никогда не забывал его».

Мэтью хотелось, чтобы у него был кто-то, готовый его благословить. Он вернулся в школу в понедельник в новом доспехе (из ссутуленных плеч и тревожных улыбок), не зная, будет ли он когда-то чувствовать себя в безопасности.

**CLXIX. 43 угловым секундам в сто лет**

Настало утро субботы. 

— Насколько всё плохо? — спросил Мэтью.

Кику не стал медлить с ответом, и это значило, что всё очень плохо. Кику всегда считал, что любой ответ нужно тщательно обдумать, прежде чем принять и переварить. 

— Ты должен вернуться. Слухи разошлись, как лесной пожар — сначала мужское общежитие, потом совместное, и я почти уверен, что и до женского уже долетело. Если ты затянешь до понедельника, прежде чем начать бороться, урон уже будет нанесён. Ты сейчас с мистером Джонсом? Нет, не отвечай на это, — спешно добавил он. — Притворись непонимающим. Не действуй сгоряча. Разъярённый всегда кажется виноватым. 

Мэтью замутило. Он зажмурился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов по сложной системе. Диван Альфреда у него под затылком был влажным от пота. С пóтом он ничего поделать не мог. 

— Что говорят? — прохрипел он наконец в телефон.  
— Мэтью, я не думаю…  
— Кику. Пожалуйста.  
— Несколько вещей, — неловко сказал Кику. — Правда ещё не распространилась, но я не уверен, на руку нам это или нет. Говорят, что студент застукал вас с мистером Джонсом в интимный момент. Не во время секса, после. У нас судачат, давно это или в первый раз. Кто кого соблазнил. Поступали ли, м-м, предложения другим.  
— Предложения? — и до Мэтью дошло. Он зажал ладонью рот, твёрдо уверенный, что в этот раз его вырвет. Его не вырвало. Через пару мгновений он убрал пальцы. — Да будто Альфред стал бы к студенту подкатывать! Дерьмо.  
— Большинство, мне кажется, считает так же.  
— Большинство, — пробормотал Мэтью.  
— Я держал ухо востро. Реакции смешанные. Некоторые думают, что это уморительно. Они, кажется, собрались поздравить тебя с, э-э, _оприходованием_ мистера Джонса, — Кику вздохнул, будто это для него это было слишком. — Другие… по-другому. Некоторые говорят о бесстыдном фаворитизме. Завышении оценок. Ты никогда физикой не занимался, и это только их подзадоривает. Меня тревожат те, кто молчит, если честно. Им либо нет дела вовсе, либо есть дело до всего. Но знаешь, даже с учётом всего этого, ты сможешь выйти сухим из воды, если начнёшь отбиваться. 

Тихий, почти белый шум душа резко умолк. Мэтью глянул в сторону ванной, и ему стало больно. Он не хотел видеть пятнистую бледную маску, которой стало лицо Альфреда, но бросать его одного он не хотел и подавно. 

— Может, лучше переждать, пока всё уляжется, или…  
— Мэтью. Это не уляжется. 

**CLXX. Перемещение спектра света, посылаемого к нам большими звёздами**

Он не смог. Он не сумел заставить себя уйти. 

Кику позвонил ещё четыре раза, прежде чем Мэтью отключил телефон. От мысли, что нужно возвращаться в кампус, дыхание перехватывало и гудело в ушах; пальцы начинали дрожать, а к горлу подкатывала желчь. Его бы там заживо сожрали, поэтому он не вернулся вовсе. Может, после выходных он наберётся храбрости. Слухи не могли ходить вечно. Им бы нашлось на какой ещё скандал переключиться — правда же? 

Альфред ничего ему не сказал ни за, ни против. Они забились в кровать и прижались друг к другу, несчастные и глубоко себя ненавидящие. Прикосновения давались нелегко, но и удержаться от них было невозможно. 

— Прости, — прошептал Альфред, прижимаясь к его щеке. — Я такой дурак, я…  
— Тш-ш, — сказал Мэтью. Глаза щипало, и он зажмурился. Ему хотелось сказать: «Не извиняйся, потому что это я виноват. Это я всё начал. Я не запер дверь. Это заняло бы три секунды. Почему я не запер дверь? Чем я вообще думал, почему не позаботился об этом, почему дал себе волю на территории университета, господи, о господи, я что, хотел, чтобы мы попались — какая-то часть меня действительно хотела, чтобы кто-то зашёл?». 

Ответ, невзирая на его форму, оставался ужасающим. 

— Что мы будем теперь делать? — спросил Альфред, не рассчитывая на ответ. Он спрятал Мэтью в объятиях, но его била дрожь; даже зубы стучали, будто от холода. 

**CLXXI. Со светом, произведённым на земле соответствующим источником (т. е. тем же родом молекул)**

Вечер воскресенья наступил слишком быстро. 

— Всё отрицаем.  
— Всё отрицаем, — согласился Альфред. Глаза его ярко выделялись на посеревшем лице. К щекам ещё не прилила обратно кровь; он ещё не улыбался. Мэтью, который привык к его безграничному оптимизму, это пугало. Страх стачивал его изнутри, сгрыз его до толщины рисовой бумаги. 

Мэтью потёр его руки, стараясь звучать убедительно:

— Ёнсу увидел, что мы вроде как целуемся. Но остальное лишь догадки. Всё отрицаем.  
— Ладно.  
— Тебе нужно позвонить декану. Пересказать ему, что Ёнсу якобы увидел, и насчёт своих опасений. Если ты придёшь к нему первый, будет выглядеть лучше. Скажи ему, что мы близки, но только как друзья — ничего удивительного, что Ёнсу ошибся. Мы не делали ничего предосудительного. Я уезжал погостить к другу, вернулся в кампус, узнал про слухи, позвонил тебе и дал знать, что происходит. 

Альфред медленно моргнул. 

— Ладно. 

Мы по уши в неприятностях, чуть не сказал ему Мэтью. Что бы мы ни сказали, мы влипли, и если я потеряю тебя из-за этого, если потеряю тебя из-за того, что один раз сглупил, я себе никогда не прощу. Я тебя целиком и полностью подвёл. Я подвёл тебя. Я обещал тебе, что смогу сберечь всё в тайне. 

Он ничего не сказал. Разве что, сплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Альфреда, добавил:  
— Не факт, что я приду на занятия на этой неделе. Но я буду на связи всё время. 

Альфред взял его за руки и поцеловал их, влажно и печально дохнув на костяшки. Он произнёс что-то, касаясь их одними губами, но Мэтью не разобрал. Он подумал, что, может, и не должен был. 

**CLXXII. Классическая небесная механика знает ещё одну принципиальную трудность**

Я буду храбрым, сказал сам себе Мэтью. 

В настоящем мире было непривычно. Он стоял перед общежитием под звёздами, разглядывал заплатки горящих там и сям окон, всполохов нормальности, выстроенных ровными рядами, как ящики для саженцев. Он думал о том, со сколькими людьми ему предстоит столкнуться, пока он доберётся до своей комнаты. Будет ли это похоже на то, как бывает, когда суёшь руку в ледяную воду: первый раз больнее всего, потом жжёт всё меньше и меньше. Он подумал, что всё равно будет больно каждый раз. 

— Я буду храбрым, — шепнул он. 

(В итоге не храбрость сподвигла Мэтью сделать шаг внутрь здания. Скорее, им двигало воспоминание о поцелуе в уголок губ, которым Альфред одарил его перед уходом — тайный поцелуй, благословение, которое берут с собой в бой, бездумный жест, которому Мэтью додумал значимость, чтобы быть сильнее).

**CLXXIII. Разрозненные скопления неподвижных звёзд**

Мэтью думал, что его голос дрогнет, когда он будет лгать. Его голос не дрогнул. Мэтью думал, что зальётся краской, если его будет расспрашивать пусть даже без задней мысли. Его скулы едва покраснели. Мэтью волновался, что сорвётся на первого же, кто присвистнет ему вслед и размажет его по бетонной стенке прямо там, на лестнице. Вместо этого он посмотрел кому-то в глаза, когда говорил, что это всё чушь, и сморщил нос, будто сама идея вселяла ему отвращение, он закатывал глаза и показывал средний палец любому, кто решался свистнуть. 

— Что, Ёнсу рассказал? — неверяще заметил он. — Ты же знаешь, как он преувеличивает. 

А когда это не сработало, добавил:  
— Лгун он чёртов, вот он кто. Нельзя верить ни единому его слову в последнее время. Не узнаю его совсем. 

(Он не думал даже чувствовать себя виноватым — все и так знали, что Ёнсу делал из мух слонов. Ёнсу сам виноват был в своей репутации. Сам виноват!)

Но большинство хранило молчание. Они следили за ним, когда он проходил мимо на лестнице или в холле, насторожено и неверяще, с голодным блеском в глазах, но жажда узнать не могла пересилить негласные социальные табу, наложенные на расспросы о личном. В каком-то смысле, так было ещё хуже. Мэтью не знал, как заставить их прекратить, как лепетать свои тайны и обманы, чтобы не казаться отчаявшимся или безумным. И он вынужден был оставить всё как есть. Позволить им дальше думать, что он трахал мистера Джонса. 

Каждый крохотный кусочек Мэтью, вплоть до молекул, хотел спрятаться в комнате. Даже под разочарованным взглядом Кику, там было лучше, чем здесь, с чужими, которые отшатывались от контакта и столкновений плечами, которые понимающе ухмылялись, которые хлопали его по спине и шептали: «Привет, слышал, с тобой занимались внеурочно, детка», которых отвращал «учительский любимчик», но которые держали яд при себе, которые одаривали его неуверенными печальными улыбками, которые вели себя так, будто знали всё, не зная на самом деле ничего о Мэтью и о том, как кропотливо он собирал Альфреда из осколков все выходные. 

Одна студентка спросила его, значит ли это, что мистер Джонс теперь недоступен и гей ли он. 

Мэтью послал её нахрен. 

Перед тем, как упасть в кровать, Мэтью хватило времени только набрать Альфреду сообщение: «Пока что никакой кровавой бойни. Одни мелкие стычки. Поговорил с деканом?»

Альфреду понадобилась пара минут, чтобы ответить: «оставил сообщение. береги себя».

Мэтью прижал телефон к глазнице. Пластик холодил кожу. Он так и оставил его, делая глубокие вдохи и не открывая глаза. Расстояние между ним и Альфредом чувствовалось особенно остро — одновременно слишком далеко и слишком близко, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. 

**CLXXIV. Звёздная плотность уменьшалась**

Просыпаться в понедельник утром было нереально. 

Он пошёл на занятия.

Его хватило только до третьей пары, когда кто-то сказал: «Вы осторожнее, он любит постарше, сэр». Он встретил ошарашенный взгляд профессора Вяйнямёйнена, мрачно улыбаясь, будто хотел сказать: «Ну вот. Довольны?». В аудитории нервно захихикали. Было не слишком смешно, потому что могло быть правдой, и смущение профессора только прибавило всё растущему и гнетущему ощущению неловкости. 

Для того, кто ненавидел быть в центре внимания, это было пеклом.

(Но даже после этого Мэтью начал верить, что может, всё ещё уляжется в итоге. Кто бы что ни думал, основная масса студентов держала когти при себе, а несколько даже нашли время подойти к нему и сказать, чтобы держался там).

**CLXXV. Место бесконечной пустоте**

Когда ассистентка декана позвонила в общежитие и попросила Мэтью немедленно явиться в офис, Мэтью загадочным образом успокоился полностью впервые с тех пор, как Ёнсу открыл дверь в пятницу вечером. Он смиренно улыбнулся Кику — его друг казался куда встревоженнее, чем сам Мэтью — и набросил на плечи куртку. 

Он разбивал и укреплял свои защиты весь день. Ложь к этому моменту должна была скатываться с языка, как масло. 

Это было первой ошибкой Мэтью: чрезмерная уверенность. 

Ассистентка декана была хорошенькой, с тёмными волосами, стянутыми в два хвостика, и кожей приятного цвета мокко. Она не улыбнулась Мэтью, когда он вошёл; она взволнованно грызла брелок от ключей в виде крохотного дельфина, и вытащила его изо рта, только чтобы сказать ломким голосом: «Садитесь, Мэтью. Декан очень хочет с вами поговорить, как только закончит». 

Мэтью сел. Он разглядывал двери в кабинет декана Кёркленда. Там говорили: негромко, словно таясь, рассержено. Очень болезненно знакомо. Его руки сжались в кулаки, и плечи напряглись. Кажется, он знал, с чем там декан заканчивал. 

Не горячись, сказал он сам себе. 

— …и не слушаешь меня!

Не горячись, подумал Мэтью. Не делай глупостей. Ты не настолько храбр. Ты всё испортишь. Он справится сам, верь в него. Ты его любишь, так верь же в него.

— Что вы делаете? — удивлённо спросила ассистентка, когда Мэтью встал. — Вам нужно в ту…  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал ей Мэтью в качестве извинения. Он стремительно подошёл к двери в офис декана, распахнул её и шагнул внутрь. 

**CLXXVI. Конечный остров в бесконечном океане пространства**

— Какого чёрта драного ты творишь, — сказал декан Кёркленд, сведя плечи, как большой кот, которого отвлекли от блюдца с молоком. Он выглядел несколько дико со своим оскалом и красными от ударов о стол костяшками. Он стоял, что, по слухам, никогда не было хорошим знаком. Но Мэтью едва заметил это всё краем глаза; смотрел он только на Альфреда.  
— Вон, — припечатал декан. — С тобой я после поговорю, как закончу с мистером Джонсом.  
— Нет, — сказал Мэтью.  
— Что, прости?  
— Всё в порядке, Мэтью, — сказал Альфред, но в его голосе не было твёрдости. Его руки едва заметно тряслись, сложенные на коленях, и он глянул на Мэтью так, будто тонул и не мог найти опору, не мог даже построить фразу. Он дважды безуспешно попробовал сглотнуть. — Мы с деканом… общались. 

«Чудесный ты придурок, ты даже под страхом смерти соврать не сможешь».

Мэтью запер дверь и отточено, остро улыбнулся. 

— Это касается меня. Я не буду сидеть в сторонке, как ребёнок, когда моя репутация на линии огня из-за дурацкого слуха. Я догадываюсь, о чём вы тут общались. Но это только слух.  
— Дурацкий слух, говоришь? — декан фыркнул. — Я бы поверил, но я не олух, Уильямс. Сядь.

Мэтью похолодел. Он занял стул рядом с Альфредом. 

— Я был готов поверить Альфреду, когда мы говорили этим утром, — продолжил декан, хмуро разглядывая бумаги на столе. Впервые Мэтью заметил, что тот плотно сжимает зубы и тревожно хмурится. — Но я не настолько дурак. Я поговорил с комендантом вашего этажа. Он сказал, что ты половину ночей проводишь не в общежитии. Мне понадобилось всего-то позвонить владельцу дома Альфреда. Там подтвердили, что кто-то, похожий на тебя по описанию, оставался на ночь в прошедшие недели, может, месяцы, — он окинул Мэтью испепеляющим взглядом. — Вы двое так небрежно вели себя, будто изо всех сил старались устроить катастрофу. 

Мэтью побледнел точно так же, как Альфред. 

— Прости, — прошептал Альфред. 

Слова застряли у Мэтью в горле. Он ждал паники, но она не пришла; он оцепенел, но в то же время сосредоточился, будто вся реальность уплотнилась до размеров этого кабинета, стала этим мгновением. Он пересмотрел тактику. 

Он протянул руку и бережно, крепко стиснул ладонь Альфреда. 

**CLXXVII. Сила притяжения двух масс уменьшается в большей мере, чем по закону ½**  
— Да чтоб вам, — простонал декан.  
— Вы себя ведёте так, будто мы в беду попали, — сказал Мэтью, отлично осознавая, что его внутренности сейчас связались в узлы, но голос, спасибо всем богам и религиям на планете, не изменил ему. — Но мы двое совершеннолетних в добровольных длительных отношениях. Никакого злоупотребления положением. Мы не соблазняли друг друга, секса у нас не было. Я остаюсь на ночь, потому что нам не так долго осталось вместе до конца последнего семестра. 

Альфред, кажется, не дышал. Он, помедлив, всё же сжал пальцы Мэтью почти до боли. 

— Да класть мне, занимались вы сексом или нет! — декан гулко грохнул ладонью по столу. — Это нарушение профессиональной дисциплины для любого преподавателя — состоять пусть даже в добровольных отношениях со своими учениками…  
— Только если они несут за них академическую ответственность! Я изучил наш кодекс; я его от корки до корки знаю. Но на случай, если вы не в курсе, — пылко возразил Мэтью, — моя специальность — английская литература. Я могу хоть завалить единственный предмет, который он у меня ведёт, и ни черта это значить не будет, сэр. Меня не интересует его компетентность.  
— Альфред, я думал, хоть ты будешь осторожнее. Это же карьерное самоубийство, даже если я вас не накажу.  
— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал Альфред.  
— Проклятье, — сказал декан Кёркленд. Он ссутулился в своём кресле, разом обессилев. В его взгляде плескалась горечь предательства, и у Мэтью защемило в груди, будто он был неправ. Руку Альфреда он не отпустил; он не имел права.  
— Чёрт подери, Альфред, — сказал наконец декан, хрипло, как-то безнадёжно вздохнув. Он потёр виски, и его локти проехались по столешнице вперёд. — Альфред, это очень плохо. Одно дело отбиваться от обвинений в домогательствах от хихикающих первокурсниц, которые у этого дурня Бонфуа учатся, но это твой первый год. Ты молод. У тебя образование не закончено. Если твой профессионализм будет подвергнут сомнению, это будет наименьшей из твоих проблем — если об этом прознает чей-нибудь родитель? Как думаешь, что станет с количеством подающихся сюда? 

Пальцы Альфреда сжали запястье Мэтью. 

— Я понимаю, — загнанно повторил Альфред, очень тихо.  
— Вкупе с твоей репутацией того, кто ретиво якшается со студентами, это выглядит омерзительно крамольно. У газет будет праздник — а это доберётся до газет, уж поверь, потому что на этом кампусе никто свой чёртов рот на замке держать не может. 

Мэтью хотелось его возненавидеть. Очень хотелось. Но декан просто выглядел печальным сейчас, будто знал, что должно случиться, и от всей души желал избежать этого, но не мог. 

— П-подождите, — слабо пробормотал Мэтью.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал декан Кёркленд. — Мне правда очень жаль.


	19. CLXXXVIII–CLXXXVII

**CLXXVIII. О возникновении бесконечно больших полей тяготения**  
Кику поднял голову на едва слышный щелчок двери. 

— Что случилось? — спросил он, с беспокойством вглядываясь в лицо Мэтью.

Мэтью снял куртку. Что с ней делать, он не знал, поэтому он просто положил её на пол. Затем разулся. Он забрался в кровать и свернулся в безопасности одеяла.

— Мэтью? 

Губы онемели, потеряли чувствительность. Говорить было тяжело. 

— Я закончу дополнительные занятия с мистером Брагинским. Он вроде смыслит немного в астрономии, это его хобби. Смогу выпуститься с остальными.   
— Ох, — сказал Кику. — Мистер Джонс? 

Тяжесть бытия была невыносимой. 

— Уехал, — сказал Мэтью и перекатился, ложась лицом к стене. — Завтра всё узнаешь на занятиях.

**CLXXIX. Материальный мир, имеющий хоть какое-то средоточие**

763-275-9127: ты не спишь?   
Отправлено: 22:41

763-275-9127: неважно, позвонишь завтра?   
Отправлено: 22:46

519-271-1290: Не сплю. Просто не знаю, что сказать.  
Отправлено: 22:47

763-275-9127: прости что втянул тебя в это всё  
Отправлено: 22:49

519-271-1290: Это ты у нас временно в академическом отпуске. И работу потеряешь, скорее всего.  
Отправлено: 22:50

519-271-1290: И всё потому, что я не мог руки при себе держать.  
Отправлено: 22:50

763-275-9127: эй не только ты  
Отправлено: 22:52

763-275-9127: декан нам поможет сколько в его силах  
Отправлено: 22:52

519-271-1290: Ты должен на меня злиться.   
Отправлено: 22:53

763-275-9127: мы справимся как-нибудь всё будет хорошо  
Отправлено: 22:54

519-271-1290: Господи.  
Отправлено: 22:56

519-271-1290: Прости, я не могу принять утешения от тебя, когда твоя жизнь целиком под откос пошла, я не могу.  
Отправлено: 22:56

519-271-1290: Спокойной ночи, Альфред.  
Отправлено: 22:57

763-275-9127: не надо, давай я позвоню  
Отправлено: 22:58

763-275-9127: мэтью, возьми трубку  
Отправлено: 23:02

763-275-9127: ты мне нужен  
Отправлено: 23:04

763-275-9127: ладно. спокночи.  
Отправлено: 23:12

**CLXXX. Ни с законами логики, ни с опытом**

Он не мог увидеться с Альфредом — предосторожность, сказал им декан Кёркленд, чтобы хотя бы не дать сплетням доползти до газет. Официально объявили, что Альфред уехал по делам семьи, но Мэтью этот обман ненавидел. От него смердело стыдом и лживостью. Альфред уехал, потому что никто пока не знал, что с ним делать, и не так много времени оставалось до того, как его отсутствие перестанет быть временным. 

Он был новоприбывшим. Его можно было легко убрать. Как рыбий корм.

Мэтью это снедало. 

Мистер Брагинский написал Мэтью и спросил, не против ли Мэтью прийти в мастерскую, где мистер Брагинский обычно проводил занятия, во вторник во второй половине дня. Он не обрубал слова и под его именем не было стандартной подписи. Мэтью ответил лаконичным согласием, пролистал входящие и удалил все сообщения, которые Альфред прислал ему на протяжении прошлых месяцев. Он не избавлялся от улик, сказал он сам себе, потому что «улики» означали бы, что он совершил преступление. Он не совершал преступлений, но и смотреть на длиннющие заголовки — «привет, смотри какое фото туманности конская голова, она правда похожа на лошадиную голову, отсюда название» — было невыносимо. Это напоминало ему, как Альфред радовался, даже когда готовил план занятия. 

Теперь Мэтью почувствовал себя ограбленным. Слишком поздно он задумался, захочется ли ему в будущем, много лет спустя, в каком-то отчаянном порыве перечитать это всё. 

Декан Кёркленд тоже ему написал. Читать сообщение Мэтью не стал, но и не удалил его. 

**CLXXXI. В массе _m_ заканчивается некоторое число «силовых линий», которые приходят из бесконечности**

Настал вторник. По вторникам Мэтью приходил на занятия по теоретической физике и рассеяно царапал в тетради поэзию: _широкие ладони, наэлектризованные, и пронзительно синяя шнуровка символичны недостаточно, чтобы передать, как ты считываешь строчки вдоль ногтей, держа галстук, который всегда не подходит._ По вторникам они встречались с Альфредом в кафе, где подавали блинчики на пахте и бургеры размером с небольшого кота, и Альфред делал вид, что соль — это звёздная пыль, и рассказывал, что жизненно необходимо знать о вселенной, которая состоит из одиннадцати измерений, как прозрачная папка с кармашками. То и дело он поднимал взгляд от учебника, улыбался краешком губ в ответ на сосредоточенное выражение лица Мэтью. Ему нравилось, когда на него смотрели. 

Мэтью собрался было прогулять весь вторник. Он пропустил все основные занятия, четыре звонка профессора Бонфуа с его личного номера и теоретическую физику. Он догадывался, что физику уже вёл кто-то другой. Он знал наверняка, что лучше Альфреда не было никого. И, несмотря на подтверждение, отправленное утром мистеру Брагинскому, он решил, что не имеет никакого желания учиться у того, кто не клеит на потолок светящиеся в темноте звёзды. 

В итоге тем, кто его переубедил, оказался Кику. Ему было заметно некомфортно предлагать Мэтью своё участие (его эмоциональные сантименты проявлялись всё так же неловко) и всё не мог подобрать хоть сколько-нибудь действенный совет. Но потом он глянул на часы, покусал губы и нашёлся наконец: 

— Я думаю, он поймёт, почему ты решил не идти. Любой бы понял. 

Мэтью закрыл глаза. Затем спустил с кровати ноги, сел и и потянулся за рюкзаком. К чёрту пошло понимание. Несправедливость оседала в желудке, как забродившее молоко; рот разъедало кислым. Его достало, что люди всё воспринимали не так. Он хотел увидеть Альфреда. Он не хотел видеть Альфреда. 

**CLXXXII. В мире средняя плотность S₀ массы постоянна**

Почти миновав библиотеку без приключений, на выходе Мэтью разминулся с парнем в канареечно-жёлтой толстовке, который сказал, будто время назвал: «Гомосек».

Мэтью впервые бросили это оскорбление в лицо. Он замер, но парень шёл себе дальше, затолкав руки в карманы. Мэтью позволил ему уйти; после секундной заминки он сам пошёл в другую сторону. 

**CLXXXIII. S₀ V/F или S₀ R**

— У меня остались заметки мистера Джонса, — сказал мистер Брагинский. Он с любопытством листал тетрадь. Под подбородком у него был какой-то ожог, мазок сажи и багрового, отчего не получалось смотреть ему в лицо дольше пары мгновений. — Но почерк у него… кошмарный.

Мэтью до боли нужны были эти листочки бумаги. Он хотел увидеть детские каракули Альфреда и смазанных карандашных пришельцев на полях. Он вдруг вспомнил смешные записки на стикерах, их Альфред лепил на холодильник, и закладывал потом интересные статьи обёртками от конфет, используя код, о значении которого Мэтью мог только гадать. Он ничего не сказал. 

— Согласно его учебному плану, вы сейчас должны проходить эллиптические орбиты. Все мои познания об астрономии, конечно, сугубо любительские, — признал мистер Брагинский, — но кое-что об этом я знаю. Начнём, я думаю, с того, является ли орбита постоянной или…  
— Мы это уже проходили. 

Мистер Брагинский склонил голову набок. 

Сложно было сказать, какие мысли скрывались за этими широкими плечами и круглыми глазами. Что мистер Брагинский думал об Альфреде? Тесно ли они общались, будучи коллегами? Испытывал он теперь отвращение или просто недоумевал? Было ли ему дело вообще? 

— Чтобы предсказать местоположение планеты в любое произвольное время, используются шесть основных элементов орбиты — вернее, шесть геометрических свойств, которые задают её. Элементы включают наклонение орбиты, долготу восходящего узла, большую полуось, степень отклонения от окружности, аргумент перицентра и момент прохождения тела через перицентр. Когда получены эти данные, можно с точностью вычислить, на каком участке своей орбитальной траектории будет находиться планета в нужный отрезок времени, — и Мэтью умолк, потому что говорить дальше было больнее, чем раздирать старую рану. Его способность запоминать данные и слова ничего не стоила. Слова принадлежали Альфреду.

В лёгких осталось слишком много воздуха. Мэтью не стал выдыхать, теребя подол рубашки, не смотрел он и на мистера Брагинского. Когда тетрадь звучно захлопнулась, он подпрыгнул. И поднял взгляд. 

— Мне нечему тебя научить, — сказал ему мистер Брагинский, улыбаясь вежливо, но не без интереса. — Глупо будет даже пытаться. Я не люблю выставлять себя дураком. 

Во рту было сухо. Мэтью кивнул.

— Я поговорю с деканом Кёрклендом. Сдашь заключительный экзамен, который мистер Джонс для тебя составлял, с некоторыми поправками, правда. Ты разочарован? 

Разочарован? Вопрос был каким-то неуместным. Мэтью слишком устал от фарса последних дней, чтобы отвечать тактично.

— Так проще, — пробормотал Мэтью, растирая висок. — Я не очень хотел делать вид, что всё это меня интересует в изложении от кого-то другого.   
— Декан за тебя волнуется.   
— Я не хочу об этом говорить. Меня тошнит уже об этом говорить. Я сделал всё, чтобы об этом не говорить и всё было замечательно, но стоило одному раскрыть рот, и всё покатилось в пекло. Никто не слушает, что им говорят, все только хотят услышать подтверждение своих догадок. Не хочу говорить больше.

Мистер Брагинский сунул ему в руки тетрадь и встал, чтобы выключить свет. 

**CLXXXIV. Идеи о строении мира**

Он вернулся в общежитие, ссутулив плечи, как подбитое животное, которое спешит зарыться обратно в нору. Открывая дверь, он услышал голос Кику — секундная заминка, почти неощутимая пауза и разговор дальше — и свалил рюкзак на пол. 

— Не думаю, что ему понравится предложение, — договорил Кику. 

Мэтью беззвучно спросил: «Кто?»

Кику вывел в блокноте букву. Очень изящную «Л».

Людвиг, значит. Мэтью точно знал, что никакие предложения Людвига ему не понравятся, потому что все они наверняка вели к бесславной гибели Мэтью. Он вздохнул и рухнул в кровать, проваливаясь в отчаяние так же быстро, как только недавно из него выкарабкивался. 

— Он уже пробовал позвонить? — продолжал Кику. — Нет, я думаю. Я с ним поговорю. Конечно, Людвиг, никаких проблем. Спасибо за заботу, как всегда. 

Мэтью натянул на голову подушку. 

Он проспал довольно долго. Когда он проснулся, Кику отвлёкся от домашнего задания и предложил ему сходить в душ освежиться. 

— Я приготовлю ужин, — добавил он, подавая Мэтью сложенное зелёное полотенце с вышитой улыбчивой черепашкой в углу. — Тебе лучше не ходить в кафетерий сегодня. А завтра Людвиг и Феличиано прилетают, я поужинаю с ними. 

Мэтью кивнул. Ему хотелось расспросить, как у Альфреда дела, но неповоротливый язык опух. Мэтью сбежал из комнаты, чтобы ничего не запороть. 

**CLXXXV. Бытие в двух измерениях**

Его ждали четырнадцать сообщений от Альфреда, в разной степени обеспокоенные, извиняющиеся и расстроенные. Мэтью удалил их одно за другим, изжевав губу. Ждали его и пропущенные звонки, на которые он не ответил. Не то чтобы он не хотел говорить с Альфредом, но он сам себя загнал в угол. Казалось, что, если он поднимет трубку, то провалится в отчаяние ещё глубже. И потом, уже выяснилось, что секреты хранить они не умеют, и мысль о том, что из-за него Альфред потеряет работу бесповоротно, ужасала.

Он послал одно-единственное последнее сообщение: «Не хочу, чтобы у тебя снова были неприятности из-за меня. Давай подождём, пока всё успокоится». 

Это было разумным курсом действий. Альфред ему не ответил. 

**CLXXXVI. Плоские существа с плоскими орудиями**

Мэтью вернулся на занятия в четверг, после нескольких дней в компании Кику в качестве единственного живого создания в мире. Реальность безжалостно напоминала ему, что это далеко не так. Но всё же, несмотря на то, что прошло меньше недели, атмосфера в целом изменилась к лучшему. Люди продолжали жить своей жизнью (потому что их жизни не втоптали в грязь ни разу).

Профессор Бонфуа распустил группу пораньше, и всё ради того, чтобы запереть дверь и стиснуть Мэтью в медвежьих объятиях. Это стало первым утешением, предложенным ему с того момента, как он покинул квартиру Альфреда. Мэтью горько разрыдался и не стал себя одёргивать. 

— Ох, Мэтью, — огорчённо сказал профессор Бонфуа с акцентом куда сильнее, чем обычно. Он положил ладонь на его затылок, пропустил пальцы сквозь пряди и несильно сжал, будто мог выдавить смятение Мэтью через уши. — Ну же, не плачь. Это не конец света. Невзгоды умещаются на крохотной уродливой крупинке соли. Проглотишь, и скоро даже привкус забудется. 

Мэтью вытер глаза под очками и кивнул. Дыхание сбилось на вдохе ещё пару раз и выровнялось. 

— Альфред…  
— Я съезжу к нему за тебя, Мэтью. Ему нужно поговорить с кем-то, кто понимает его положение.   
— Спасибо. 

Ещё какое-то время профессор Бонфуа похлопывал его по спине, следя, чтобы Мэтью не развалился на части опять. 

— Вся эта драма — такая глупость, — сказал он. — Тебе нужно быть рациональнее, Мэтью. Больше некому, потому что быть рациональным намного сложнее, чем кажется. 

**CLXXXVII. Навсегда принятый отрезок**

Шёл вечер пятницы. Последние экзамены Мэтью должен был сдать в среду. Было странно осознавать, что эта глава его жизни скоро завершится. Все уже заказали выпускные мантии и шапочки. Нужно было устроить, где встретиться с семьёй, когда они приедут посмотреть, как он идёт за дипломом. Мэтью казалось, что все эти мелочи так бесконечно далеки, но уже через две недели он покидал кампус навсегда. 

В газетах пока что помалкивали, молчал и Альфред. Сердце Мэтью было как бумажное; от этого делалось скверно. Альфред. Альфред. Альфред. Альфред. Альфред. Альфред. Альфред. Альфред. Альфред. Альфред. С таким же успехом он мог бы выцарапать семь букв на внутренней стороне сердца, там, где их омывало бы всей кровью тела.


	20. CLXXXVIII–CXCV

**CLXXXVIII. Мир этих существ конечен и всё же не имеет границ**

Накатило одиночество. Вместо того, чтобы прятаться в постели, Мэтью причесал пальцами волосы и спустился в комнату отдыха. Может, там кто-нибудь смотрел кино. Сейчас Мэтью был готов хоть в пул сыграть. Он больше не мог сидеть взаперти, как непонятый изгой. _Нужно быть рациональнее_ , сказал ему профессор Бонфуа. 

Нельзя сказать, что он был рациональным, когда увидел Ёнсу на диванчике для двоих. 

Может, Мэтью только показалось, что все умолкли, стоило ему войти. Он не слышал ничего, даже собственного дыхания. Он не видел Ёнсу с ночи, когда всё развалилось, и теперь, когда тот заметил, что его заметили, Мэтью оказался не готов. Не сейчас. Ёнсу был его другом, как ни крути, и горечь предательства больно обожгла горло. 

Ёнсу побледнел. Он не сказал ничего, развернулся к Эдуарду и натужно, слишком громко рассмеялся.

Нет, здесь он оставаться не хотел. Мэтью подошёл к торговому автомату у входа и сделал вид, что проверяет, остался ли ещё «7-Up». Затем заставил себя порыться в карманах за мелочью. Бросил её в автомат. Нажал кнопку, чувствуя, что в спину ему смотрят. Шорох упавшей вниз баночки принёс некоторое облегчение, и Мэтью наклонился за ней. 

— Мэтью, — позвал Ваш. — Посиди с нами. 

Нет. Нет, он не хотел. 

Он взял баночку и выпрямился. Глянул на них с улыбкой: 

— Не знаю. Я сильно устал, чуваки. А что смотрите?   
— Таинственный Театр 3000. Давай.   
— Вот для этого я точно слишком устал. Не смогу оценить искромётность юмора. 

Эдуард поправил на носу очки и нахмурился, глядя на Мэтью. Да как будто Мэтью было дело до засранца. Хоть один из них подошёл к нему после того, как правда вылезла? Интересовался, где он, попытался его поддержать? Пришёл Ёнсу извиниться? Нет. Никто ничего не сделал, и на миг Мэтью злобно пожелал, чтобы они на своей шкуре узнали, каково это, когда твоё грязное бельё проветривают перед всем честным народом. Все скрытые файлы на ноутбуке Эдуарда, письма от младших сестёр, все те разы, когда они жульничали на экзаменах и врали, чтобы спасти свои шкуры. 

Хоть Альфред и не был грязным бельём, конечно.

И всё было бы хорошо, несмотря ни на что, если бы Ёнсу держал рот закрытым. С этим у него были проблемы. Так что Мэтью не удивился, когда тот тревожно поёрзал и ляпнул: 

— Это ты всем наговорил, что я патологический врун и физически не способен говорить правду? Чувак, не круто. 

Мэтью глянул на него. 

Он поставил баночку с содовой на стол. Затем подошёл, наклонился и перевернул дешёвый двухместный диванчик, на котором сидел Ёнсу. 

**CLXXXIX. Существа могут определить радиус своего мира**

— Ай! Чёрт! — Ёнсу повалился спиной на пол и перекатился. Он потёр голову и поднялся на ноги, но Мэтью ждал этого, улучил момент неустойчивости, за счёт которого с лёгкостью удалось впечатать Ёнсу в стену. 

Он слышал, как позади поднялась шумиха. Она не имела значения. 

— Ты растрепал и считаешь, что у тебя есть право обижаться? — Мэтью стиснул его челюсть и от души встряхнул, зажав другой рукой его горло, чтобы не дать ему вырваться. — Это разрушило тебе жизнь, Ёнсу? Ты из-за этого работу потеряешь? Это будет тебе ночами сниться, жалкий ты кусок дерьма?..  
— Но я не говорил! — заскулил Ёнсу. 

Мэтью двинул ему по зубам. Дважды. 

Быстрыми, безжалостными ударами, от которых заныли костяшки и что-то в лице Ёнсу хрустнуло — было много крови, столько, что Мэтью мог её унюхать — и он бы ударил ещё, и ещё, и ещё, если бы его не оттащили, ухватили под руки и поволокли. Он сопротивлялся, но их было слишком много. Он почувствовал, как Ёнсу выскальзывает из его рук. 

— Пустите! Пустите! Я ему язык выдеру, чтобы он больше никому жизнь не порушил!   
— Мэтью! — рявкнул Ваш; это он держал Мэтью в захвате, крепко, как в тисках. — Ну-ка успокойся, пока я не...  
— Нет! Я устал быть спокойным! Я молчал и всю неделю в этом варился, пока вы все делали вид, что знать не знаете, что произошло, — он не заметил, как вывернулся. Он просто понял, что пятится прочь от Ваша, прочь от Эдуарда, в ярости от того, что все они сейчас молчат и смотрят и осуждают. — Давайте-ка расставим все точки, эй? Я не жертва какая-нибудь. Я могу встречаться с кем нахрен захочу, потому что я совершеннолетний, достигший возраста согласия, и я не шлюховал за оценки. Во-первых потому, что мне не нужно, а во-вторых, потому что Альфред — потому что мистер Джонс бы этого не допустил. Он выше этого, — руки у него дрожали. На них была кровь, и он попытался её оттереть. — Но откуда вам знать, — продолжил Мэтью твёрже, чем у него было твёрдости на самом деле. — Вы думаете, что так быть не должно? А почему, а? Потому что у него — по чистому совпадению — работа в том же университете, где я учусь? А если бы мы состояли в браке? Если бы мне было тридцать четыре года? Когда я стал бы считаться взрослым, а не студентом, которому нельзя доверять ответственность?  
— Ты ему чуть зубы не выбил, — сказал Ваш.  
— Жаль, что не выбил. Альфреда уволят, — Мэтью глянул на Ёнсу с отвращением, хотя его тихий скулёж и месиво красного на губах пугали. — Я тебя как друга попросил хранить нашу тайну. Я тебя умолял.   
— Я н-не х-хотел, — захныкал Ёнсу. — Я с-сказал Эдуарду только... и В-вашу, может. Б-больше никому. М-может, кто-то подслушал...  
— Мы твои друзья, — сказал Эдуард. — Лучше бы ты доверил нам эту информацию сразу.   
— И чем моё доверие в итоге закончилось?

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Злость вспыхнула и угасла, испаряясь так же быстро, как всколыхнулась. Вдруг навалилась усталость. Мэтью осознал вдруг, какой он жестокий и мелочный. Вспомнил, как сказал Альфреду, что чувствует себя несущественным по сравнению со звёздами, но это не ощущалось так остро, как тогда. Альфред был нужен ему сейчас больше, чем когда-либо — чтобы пойти к нему, свернуться в его объятиях и дать ему расцеловать себя под сердцем, пока пульс не успокоится. 

— Почему ты нам не веришь? — спросил Ваш без выражения. — Нет, я понимаю, почему это некорректный вопрос. Правда. Но почему ты не слушаешь, что тебе говорят? Ты же знаешь, что он не со зла. Ему нужно было с кем-то поделиться, и это разлетелось. Он боится, Мэтью. 

Мэтью покачал головой. Он вышел из комнаты отдыха. Молчание в этот раз ему не померещилось, но он понял, что ему плевать, даже если кто-то на него пожалуется. 

Никто так и не пожаловался. 

**CXC. Занимает ничтожно малую часть их вселенной на шаре**

В остальном выходные прошли без инцидентов, если не считать того, что Кику назвал его мудаком. Мэтью признал его правоту; он знал, что где-то перед выпускным извинится перед Ёнсу. Выслушает его. Простит. Он и сейчас мог в ярких деталях вспомнить того мальчишку, который смешил его так, что молоко в нос попадало, давным-давно, в первый год, когда Мэтью так боялся, что не впишется среди них. Будет тяжело, но этого мальчишку он сможет простить. 

Он ведь правда не со зла. Просто у него пасть размером с Атлантический океан. 

(Но близок Мэтью уже ни с кем из них не будет.)

Экзамен в понедельник он сдал, будто прогуляться вышел, и был готов победить тест профессора Бонфуа в среду. Беспокоиться ему нужно было разве что за астрономию, но Мэтью даже не стал повторять пройденное. Он пошёл на занятие во вторник и под руководством мистера Брагинского обрисовал, как работают звёзды, планеты и вселенная простым карандашом. Даже диаграммы начертил. Для Альфреда он бы написал на полях стихи, слова сугубо для них двоих. Но Альфреда не было. 

Он вдруг спросил себя, почему не говорит с Альфредом. 

И тогда, будто его мысли призвали того, на ком сосредоточились, Альфред Ф. Джонс вошёл в класс. 

**CXCI. Пока не совпадёт с «окружностью мира»**

— Привет, — сказал он, будто уходил за стаканчиком кофе, а не исчез на неделю с небольшим. — Не обращайте внимания на меня, добивайте ваши тесты! 

Но задание могло с равным успехом быть написано на древнеримском. Мэтью отвлёкся; он откровенно пялился, и дыхание перехватило, и думать не получалось — точно так же, как в первый день, когда Альфред Ф. Джонс впервые перешагнул порог аудитории. Только теперь всё было по-другому — его плечи опали, и он выглядел измождённым, и под глазами появились мешки, свидетельствовавшие о тяжких бессонных ночах. Он грыз пальцы так долго, что они порозовели и выглядели изжёванными. Альфред вымотался. Сдался. Он избегал смотреть в глаза своим студентам, которые встрепенулись при его появлении. 

Кику все выходные называл Мэтью мудаком. Только сейчас Мэтью им себя в полной мере почувствовал. 

Мистер Брагинский встал. Он неловко пожал Альфреду руку и они заговорили вполголоса. Когда стало ясно, что Альфред точно никуда не исчезнет, Мэтью вернулся к заполнению ответов с удвоенной горячностью. Он хотел закончить с чёртовой штукой побыстрее. Ему нужно было поговорить с Альфредом. Боже, как ему нужно было с ним поговорить. 

Когда тесты собрали, Альфред сел на краешек своего стола и криво всем улыбнулся. 

— Как дела, народ? 

В ответ громыхнуло какофонией. 

Альфред рассмеялся, и каждый крохотный нерв Мэтью отозвался на звук. Его тело настроилось на этот смех и потянулось к нему. Он подумал о планетах, вращающихся вокруг своей оси, и что Альфред, склонивший голову, будто прислушивающийся к чему-то в коридоре, принадлежал ему. Было несправедливо, что в помещении сидели другие, потому что Мэтью должен был немедленно объяснить Альфреду, вскрыть грудную клетку и показать, что механизм его души больше не может работать без прикосновений Альфреда. 

— Я знаю, что у вас была та ещё неделя, — сказал Альфред. — И вас ждут ещё новости, но я решил, что будет лучше, если я вам сам сообщу. Вы мои студенты. Мои будущие физики, да? Вы заслужили. 

Кислая тошнота подкатила Мэтью к горлу. 

Альфред рассматривал свои руки, будто держал в них все разгадки к тайнам вселенной. И сказал не без участия: 

— Этим утром декан Кёркленд принял моё заявление об уходе с должности вашего преподавателя. 

**CXCII. Мир шара представляет «поверхность постоянной кривизны»**

Он ожидал услышать: «Меня устранили с должности вашего преподавателя».

Не это.

Наверное, это было каким-то надуманным предлогом. Может, декан велел Альфреду приврать для всех, чтобы не пятнать репутацию университета? Мозг Мэтью сплёл десяток возможных объяснений, игнорируя не замедливший себя ждать громкий протест аудитории, выкрики, вопросы и нытьё. Он проигнорировал Альфреда и ложь, которая скатывалась с его языка тревожно легко: «Нет, нет, серьёзно, это даже хорошо, потому что у меня семейные дела, которые нужно уладить; я, может, вернусь через пару лет преподавателем; я вам всё равно уже не нужен, всё хорошо; ну же, что за печальные лица». 

Или, может, Альфред знал, что его уволят, но, вместо покорно ждать, он решил поставить точку на своих условиях. Это было бы умно. Пальцы больно закололо, и Мэтью опустил взгляд. Он сжимал металлическую спираль своей тетради, будто она пыталась вырваться и сбежать. Он сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Он и не заметил, как сильно они были ему нужны. 

Он попробовал перехватить взгляд Альфреда. Ничего.

— Я буду раздавать гранты на обучение в следующем году, сразу после выпускной церемонии, — говорил тем временем Альфред. — Так что приходите, даже если вас не награждают, ладно? Я буду раздавать контакты там. Я бы хотел знать, как у вас всё сложится через пару лет. 

Он улыбнулся им, но это было бледной копией его обычной улыбки. Мистер Брагинский почти нерешительно коснулся его плеча, и Альфред кивнул один раз (значит, это всё). Мистер Брагинский как по сигналу откашлялся и сказал, что можно расходиться. Сначала никто не пошевелился. Затем чиркнули по полу чьи-то кроссовки, поднялись с ковра первые рюкзаки. Студенты понемногу разошлись, а Мэтью остался, оцепенелый, не в состоянии подняться со своего места (он знал, что нужно, что будет разумно сделать вид, будто его не касается присутствие Альфреда), да и не хотел даже пробовать. 

Когда все вышли, Альфред нервно вздохнул. Он посмотрел на Мэтью. 

— Прошу меня извинить, — сказал мистер Брагинский. — Мне нужно проверить эти тесты. 

**CXCIII. (2π² R³)**

Мэтью заметил все крохотные детали: как Альфред шевельнулся, как из рукава рубашки у него торчала нитка, как его дыхание сбилось чуть-чуть. Сначала Мэтью показалось, что он не сможет пошевелиться — кости будто ещё не оттаяли — но расстояние было невыносимым. Он с трудом встал. Прошёл к столу. Кресло на преподавательском возвышении пустовало. Он подтащил его к столу и сел перед Альфредом — медленно, мучительно медленно. Простые движения значили так много.

Он вспомнил, как делал то же самое сто лет назад, когда Альфред сдвинул столы вместе и стал рассказывать ему о звёздах. Они вместе ели пудинг. Он рассматривал недосягаемые, казалось бы, веснушки и запоминал их, как созвездия, которые ему нужно было учить. 

— Прости, — сказал Мэтью, не успев до конца продумать мысль. — Я — я сильно слажал, правда.   
— Господи, Мэтью, нет. Дай мне руки. 

Он подчинился. 

Альфред сжал его запястья, всматриваясь в его лицо. Казалось, его больно ранило то, что он там разглядел.

— Ты не слажал, Мэтью. Я слажал — и сильно.   
— Это неправда.   
— Эй, послушай. Я слажал. Знаешь, я прошлую неделю много думал и говорил с Людвигом. Заглянул правде в глаза, хоть мне и не хотелось. Задолго до того, как я поцеловал тебя в зале заседаний клуба, я принимал скверные решения, а когда не принимал их сам, то позволял принимать их тебе, потому что я думал, что это снимает с меня ответственность. И пусть танго танцуют двое, но Артур был прав. Я должен был думать головой.   
— Ничего он не знает...  
— Погоди. Погоди, выслушай меня.

Против воли, Мэтью послушался. 

— Я допустил ошибку, Мэтью, — сказал Альфред, его тон понизился самую малость; казалось, будто ему сложно заставить язык работать. — Нужно было попросить тебя подождать. Нужно было подумать о нашем будущем, а не спешить с тем, что у нас уже было. Я преподаватель, а значит, несу ответственность, которой я пренебрёг. Я должен наставлять моих студентов, а не быть их приятелем и тем более не делить с ними постель. Если бы я думал головой вместо сердца и члена, я бы пригласил тебя на наше первое свидание в твой выпускной. Это было бы правильным решением и тебе бы не было так дерьмово сейчас.

У Мэтью перехватило горло. 

— Но ты не стал. Всё было совсем не так.   
— Не так, — Альфред смягчился. — И я не жалею об этом. Я подал декану заявление этим утром и сказал ему то же самое. Раз я не жалею, то мне нечего делать на должности преподавателя в следующем году. 

Мэтью уставился на их сцепленные руки. Он не видел никаких отметин, которыми бы обозначилась их разница в возрасте, никакого несоответствия в размерах кистей и цвете, и вены одинаково синели под кожей. Разве что Альфреду стоило бы подстричь ногти. Мэтью поднял их руки и прижался губами к костяшкам Альфреда, глядя ему в переносицу, туда, где обозначилась едва заметная горбинка. 

На миг лицо Альфреда страдальчески исказилось. 

Забавно, потому что сейчас точно так же страдал Мэтью. 

**CXCIV. F = πR²**

— Я всю прошлую неделю говорил всем, что я взрослый и способен на рациональные взвешенные решения, — сказал ему Мэтью, чтобы не упустить этот миг хрупкой восприимчивости навсегда. — Что их восприятие этого как отношений между преподавателем и студентом глупое и прискорбное. Ты не сможешь вернуться сюда и доказать им что-либо. Это героично, я понимаю. Я понимаю, почему ты решил, что так надо, но....

Он оборвал сам себя, когда Альфред забрал руки. 

— Мы студент и преподаватель, — сказал Альфред. — Каким бы зрелым ты ни был, я отвечаю за твоё обучение. Такие отношения означают ограничения, понимаешь? Те ограничения, которые я в землю зарыл, чёрт подери.   
— Я перестал быть твоим студентом в тот момент, когда поцеловал тебя в палатке.   
— Да ладно? Значит, когда ты вышел из моей квартиры в последний раз, ты снова стал моим студентом!   
— Ты правда думаешь обо мне как о студенте? — Мэтью повысил голос, но осёкся, когда Альфред закрыл ладонями лицо и совсем не весело рассмеялся. Казалось, будто он почти молится. Он не стал убирать с глаз руку ещё какое-то время, прежде чем посмотреть на Мэтью; его решимость оставила во рту Мэтью гадкий привкус.   
— Нет. Ты меня подловил, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Ты для меня Мэтью, не просто какой-то малый, которого я учу. Мне нет дела до пересудов. Правда. Я могу признать, что то, что мы сделали, было неправильным, но это не отменяет, насколько сильно я хочу быть с тобой. Но почему ты со мной не разговаривал? 

У Мэтью не было ответа. Он остался глупо сидеть.

— Я слышал, что ты подрался, — продолжил Альфред. — Кику рассказал Людвигу. Ты ударил Ёнсу за то, что он проболтался. Ты, э-э, игнорировал письма декана тоже, да? Ты избегал моих звонков, когда мне больше всего нужно было услышать твой голос. Как только ты понял, что не всё закончится радужно, ты проделал фокус с исчезновением. Знаешь, на что это похоже? На поведение того, кто стыдится всплывшей правды, Мэтью, — и с заметным трудом добавил: — Того, кто стыдится меня. 

От мысли — и особенно от её реалистичности — внутри Мэтью всё перевернулось. 

— Это не... — начал он и умолк. Слов не было. Впервые в его жизни слова покинули его. С каждого стиха в его голове содрали чернила. Он не мог собрать буквы даже в собственное имя, потому что сказанное Альфредом всё смешало. 

Во взгляде Альфреда снова промелькнула боль. Он устало улыбнулся.

— Ты даже не знаешь, да? Ты столько говоришь о том, что всё правильно. Но, похоже, сильнее всего ты стараешься убедить в этом самого себя. 

Руки налились свинцом, и поднять их было невозможно. Он позволил Альфреду снова взять эту тяжесть в ладони. 

— Я думаю, — сказал Альфред, так осторожно, так нежно, — нам стоит...

Мэтью поцеловал его, чтобы заставить его молчать: отчаянно, грубо, так, что очки звякнули друг о друга от столкновения. Он целовал его так, будто погрузился в солёные пучины Атлантического океана и единственный доступный воздух был во рту Альфреда. Он целовал его, потому что не хотел этого слышать. Одно предложение не должно было быть таким беспощадным. Целые книги были менее жестоки; целые космические пустыни не были так одиноки. Мир, может, и не рухнул бы от услышанного, но изменился бы бесповоротно, к чему Мэтью готов не был. 

За два удара сердца реальность успокоилась. Затем Альфред упёрся ему в плечи и сказал: 

— Прости. Я не могу — я люблю тебя. Но ты сам хоть знаешь, чего хочешь? 

Альфред ждал ответа. Когда ответа не прозвучало, он ушёл. 

**CXCV. Симметричный в отношении к центру, сферический мир**

Мэтью ещё долго сидел в кресле.


	21. CXCVI–CCIV

**CXCVI. Пространственно-временная непрерывность**

— Когда закончите, сдавайте ваши тесты мне на стол и ступайте. Вы свободны от моей тиранической власти! Предавайтесь любви на лугах и проводите золотые дни своей юности в благолепии, разврате и утехах, — профессор Бонфуа сверился с часами. — Можете приступать. 

Небо за окном было окрашено синим и кремовым, но Мэтью смотрел на него с откровенным безразличием. Он думал, нормально ли чувствовать каждый сделанный вдох, будто дыхание было не автоматическим процессом, чем-то, что могло бы остановиться, если не уделять этому должное внимание. Большим пальцем он тёр грифель карандаша, и подушечка уже блестела серым. Он моргнул, только когда профессор Бонфуа твёрдым шагом прошёл мимо и постучал пальцем по его парте. 

Мэтью сосредоточился на тесте. Он прочёл первый вопрос и принялся царапать стену текста: «Решение Аякса пасть на собственный меч родилось не из жестокости, но из стыда. Он никогда не ведал потерь, ранений и поражений — он никогда не вынужден был молить богов о помощи — и потому не обладает стойкостью, благодаря которой Одиссей выжил, равно как и не чувствует в себе сил измениться. В своём горе Аякс в истинном размере осознал собственную несовершенность и смертность, и не вынес самого себя». 

Мэтью остановился. Стиснул пальцами переносицу под очками. Вдохнул. 

Продолжил.

**CXCVII. Во время полного солнечного затмения 1919 г.**

Завершив тест, Мэтью понял, что не может пошевелиться. С этим у него в последнее время были проблемы; тело было таким тяжёлым (будто прилипало к полу), что сдвинуться не хватало сил. Всё, что творилось внутри, оседало свинцовым комом где-то в пропасти под желудком. Ему хотелось просеять обломки и разложить мысли и эмоции, свившиеся в этой массе, но Мэтью не знал, как подступиться, чтобы не сделать себе ещё больнее. Он не был хирургом. Он читал книги. 

Когда все ушли, профессор Бонфуа сел на парту перед ним и негромко позвал его по имени. 

_Он порвал со мной_. Звучало так глупо и по-детски. Мэтью не представлял, впрочем, как ещё это можно сказать. _Он меня любит, но я всё испортил. Я так боялся, что нас разведут пересудами, что не заметил, как развёл нас собственными руками. Я могу это пережить. Я не хочу этого делать. Я хочу его, когда он выкатывается из кровати, когда чистит зубы над кухонной раковиной, потому что опаздывает — да он всегда опаздывает — я хочу его в любом виде, в каком могу только заполучить. А я просто… Что я знаю? Как один человек может значить столько, чтобы парализовать всё остальное в моей жизни?_

Мэтью так и не придумал, что сказать. В последние дни со словами у него было туго. Даже идеи, которые плавали в его голове, были слишком противоречивые, чтобы их выразить. Он хранил молчание. 

Профессор Бонфуа остался с ним и сел оценивать тесты. Мэтью спрятал в руках голову, слушая, как шуршат листки. 

**CXCVIII. Сдвиг спектральных линий к красному концу**

На следующей неделе ему предстояла защита. Мэтью едва помнил, что произошло в её ходе. Позже он решил, что его не завалили только благодаря профессору Бонфуа — в его речи не было ни капли былого энтузиазма. А может, все знали, что с ним произошло, и пожалели его (или испытывали к нему неприязнь, что было куда вероятнее и сходилось с парочкой гадких анонимных писем, брошенных в его почтовый ящик и сообщающих ему то, что он и так знал: _«Это ты виноват, что он уехал»_ ).

Встречи с кем-либо в пределах кампуса были агонией; унижение читалось на лице Мэтью, как в книжке-раскладушке. Большую часть дня Мэтью спал. В забытьи не происходило ничего такого, о чём нельзя было бы забыть. 

В какой-то момент его разбудили ловкие пальцы Кику на плече. Мэтью сонно спросил его, что случилось. Его друг так редко инициировал контакты, что это можно было расценить как проявление чего-то очень личного. Свет был выключен, кроме настольной лампы, от которой тени ложились на пол бесформенными сталагмитами. 

Кику помедлил. 

— Поговоришь об этом? 

От одной идеи Мэтью затошнило.

— Нет.  
— Даже со мной? 

Он не ответил. Ни один из них не шевельнулся в темноте, и какое-то время они молчали. Ладонь Кику лежала у него на спине, будто пыталась сдержать трещину. Жест необъяснимо напомнил Мэтью об отце, который когда-то давно рассказывал, как мир всем всыпает по первое число. Он сморгнул слёзы и сам не понял, откуда они взялись. 

— Подвинься, пожалуйста, — сказал наконец Кику, и Мэтью откатился к стене. Он смотрел сквозь влажные ресницы, как Кику влезает в кровать и забирается под одеяло. Они не делили так кровать многие годы, с тех пор, как были тонконогими детьми. Кику вгляделся в его лицо, сунув руки под подушку Мэтью. Казённый матрац был слишком узкий, но Мэтью стало полегче, хоть они больше и не произнесли ни слова. 

**CXCIX. Специальной гипотезе о строении и состоянии электрона**

А потом слишком быстро наступил выпускной. 

Мэтью с трудом верилось в него даже на репетиции. Он собрал все нужные бумаги, продал учебники, просмотрел оценки за последние экзамены и начал складывать в коробки вещи и антологии поэзии. Выпускная церемония была назначена на воскресенье, перед библиотекой. Обслуживающая кампус бригада совсем озверела, ревностно оберегая газон за пару дней до события, и всем пришлось начать ходить по тротуарам. 

Приехали его родители. Его мама ущипнула его за щёки и потягала за них, затем обняла Мэтью с гордым вздохом. 

— Малыш, — сказала она, и Мэтью почувствовал, что улыбается.   
— Magna cum laude, — сказал его отец, будто и сам не верил. — Отличная работа, Мэтью. Я даже — я не знаю. Отличная работа. 

Он не хотел, чтобы гнилые кривотолки донёс им кто-то незнакомый, хотя большая часть сплетен давно улеглась. Так что Мэтью приготовил им блинчики на общей кухне на первом этаже общежития и объяснил, положив ладони на стол и изредка жестикулируя, что занимало его мысли. Он рассказал им про Альфреда. 

Разговор с родителями получился тяжёлым. 

(Он, с нерасчесанными волосами, собранными в хвост, очками на самом кончике носа и чернильными пятнами на подбородке, смотрел на них со своего конца стола. Ему казалось, что родители видят в нём что-то, чего не разглядели раньше, что-то, от чего они перестали понимать, с кем говорят. Это, наверное, и спасло его от страшного порицания, потому что Мэтью не стал бы спать со своим преподавателем, но вот этот новый человек — он вполне мог.)

**CC. Все решения уравнений тяготений**

Выпускной день выдался солнечным, идеальным для фотосъёмки. К столбам сцены примотали букеты сирени, и липкий запах растёкся на весь кампус. На переднем дворе лучилась улыбками добрая сотня родителей с камерами и брошюрами. Родители Мэтью были где-то там, держась за руки и неуверенно хмурясь. Мэтью постарался не искать их взглядом. Однажды они поймут; а если не смогут, то просто спрячут мысль подальше. 

Прощальная речь была неплохой. Мэтью не особо слушал. Какая-то часть его почти злилась — это должен был быть радостный день, но праздник был безнадёжно испорчен. Он высматривал мистера Джонса, но не нашёл его. Постепенно сердитая смута пошла на спад, и лёгкие расправились и заработали как положено. 

Слушая обращение декана Кёркленда, грубоватое, но искреннее, Мэтью устремился со дна к поверхности. 

— Вы оставляете нас позади, — говорил в микрофон декан Кёркленд, с сильным акцентом, уверенно. — Но ваши следы останутся в наших коридорах ещё долго, даже после того, как вы уедете, и даже после того, как вы оставите новые следы в том мире, который вы отправляетесь менять. А вы его измените, как изменили нас — и изменились сами.

Мэтью слушал, прикрыв глаза.

На него снизошла ясность мысли, и он встал только тогда, когда его имя было названо. 

**CCI. Как бы не разнилась от нуля средняя плотность материи**

Какая-то часть Мэтью ожидала, что что-то изменится, как только он возьмёт в руки диплом. Но на деле, как только миг просветления расцвёл и увял, он снова вернулся к старому себе. Растерянному, заблудшему и невозможно противоречивому; кусок бумаги в руке только подлил масла в огонь, потому что знаменовал собой перемены, которые Мэтью так и не сумел заметить. Родители уехали заселиться в отель; они сказали Мэтью, что приедут за ним и заберут его на праздничный ужин. Может, они просто не хотели, чтобы их видели с их сыном-совратителем преподавателей (хотя он был несправедлив: новости они приняли стойко, как ни посмотри). 

Мэтью ушёл посидеть на холме за неимением дела получше. 

Холм был небольшим, но высился над внутренним двором кампуса, который колыхался зелёными волнами на солнце, растрёпанный после церемонии сотнями раскладных стульев. Мэтью заправил полы мантии в ботинки и обнял руками колени. Он уставился на простор перед ним и понял, что сейчас расплачется, секунды за четыре до того, как расплакаться.

Он не знал, как долго сидел так, уткнувшись лицом в колени и прячась за широкой частью квадратной шляпы. Но он услышал шелест травы, когда кто-то сел рядом. Прежде чем Мэтью успел заглушить сдавленный всхлип, узнаваемо щёлкнула зажигалка. 

— Какой сладостно-горький день, — сказал профессор Бонфуа. 

Мэтью кашлянул и вытер глаза. Он протёр очки мягкой стороной рукава мантии.

С губ профессора Бонфуа слетела тонкая струйка дыма. Он коротко затянулся и одарил Мэтью неровной, понимающей улыбкой. 

— У тебя лицо красное.   
— В последнюю очередь меня лицо сейчас заботит.   
— Хочешь начать курить?   
— Нет, это… нет.  
— Молодчина, — профессор Бонфуа затянулся снова и показал Мэтью мерцающий вишнёво-красным пепел с усмешкой. — Я курю четыре раза в год. В первый день нового года, на второй день Великого поста, пятого августа и в выпускной. Печальные времена.   
— Почему пятого августа?  
— Годовщина моего развода. 

Мэтью хотел было сказать: «Мне жаль», но не стал. Профессор Бонфуа одобрительно кивнул.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он, — что в день, когда всё закончилось, я пошёл в бар и отпраздновал? Той ночью я привёл домой мужчину и его жену, и мы занимались любовью, пока у нас не заболело всё, пока запах её лака для волос не выветрился из нашей кровати. Это было как перерождение. Прелести беспощадного траха! — он снова затянулся. — Я приготовил им завтрак поутру, а потом они ушли. А я сел на кухне в халате и разрыдался. 

Мэтью глянул на него. Профессор Бонфуа склонил голову и указал на небо. 

— Когда отношения заканчиваются, независимо от обстоятельств, ты всегда остаёшься один на один с вопросом, который неотступно следует за тобой, как гончая. Перестарался ли я или не старался же достаточно?

От солнца заболели глаза. Мэтью помассировал их под очками, растирая тупую резь до терпимой. Он уже ответил на вопрос для себя, но ответ не принёс ему никакого облегчения или покоя. Он не старался достаточно. Он так отчаянно игнорировал сомнения в своём сердце, что не стал впускать в него Альфреда, отчуждал его как мог, даже когда защищал его действия, даже когда сох по нему. И теперь Мэтью отвечал за свои решения. Альфред был прав. 

Потому что Мэтью сказал, что он ответственный взрослый, способный принимать свои собственные решения. Что их разница в возрасте не так велика. Что он всё равно получал диплом по другой дисциплине. Что у них не было секса. Что это взаимно. Что это не повлияло на его оценки. Что он не жертва. Что он не студент. Что он не ребёнок. Что он не ошибается. 

Но ни разу Мэтью не сказал, что любит его. 

**CCII. Компоненты наблюдаемых и вычисленных отклонений звёзды (в угловых секундах)**

— Он вам что-то говорил? — спросил он профессора Бонфуа.   
— Мистер Джонс? Это будет предательством его доверия.   
— Пожалуйста.   
— Он любит тебя, — просто сказал профессор Бонфуа. — Ты знаешь, он так говорит о тебе, что мог бы легко стать поэтом. И я не думаю, что необходимость уволиться взволновала его хоть вполовину так сильно, как осознание, что ты вкладываешь в эти отношения меньше, чем он. Но это, конечно, только его восприятие. Я вижу совсем другое, — добавил он с нежностью. — Он называл тебя своим парадоксом. Ты не представляешь, как тебя трудно иногда читать, Мэтью. Ты такой замкнутый. Ты хоть раз сказал ему своими словами о глубине своих чувств?   
— Своими словами, — эхом повторил Мэтью. Мелочным и глупым же он себя чувствовал. — Ага, которые бесполезные совсем. Каждый раз меня подводили. 

Профессор Бонфуа сделал вид, что обдумывает его ответ. Он спросил: 

— Зачем ты читаешь книги?   
— Потому что они восхитительные, — Мэтью оборвал сам себя. Попробовал ещё раз: — Потому что когда я читаю, я могу сбежать от себя ненадолго, побыть там, где меня ничто не будет тревожить. Я могу пожить чужой жизнью и забыть о своей. 

Его профессор улыбнулся.

— А чем плоха твоя жизнь?   
— …Я не знаю? Она не кажется мне такой уж важной по сравнению с тем, о чём я читаю. Можете не читать мне нотаций, я уже всё слышал. Я эскапист. Мы, спецы по литературе, все такие, так что не вам осуждать.   
— Au contraire, — сказал профессор Бонфуа. — Я читаю, потому что только слушая чужие голоса, я могу найти свой. Чужие слова помогают мне сформировать мою сущность, открыть то, о чём я даже не подозревал. Без работ Катулла я бы не узнал, что даже мой лучший друг может быть тем ещё выдающимся хреном — у него даже цитата найдётся, — а без Остин я бы не знал, что романтика бывает тише шороха и всё равно может тронуть меня до слёз. Это похоже на путешествие вдоль длинного коридора, где меня ждут тысячи поклонников, и каждый показывает мне какую-то новую сторону меня, клеймит меня своими словами, добавляет новые детали в мою композицию. Я читаю, Мэтью, и познаю себя заново. В конце коридора меня ждёт последний поклонник, и он — это я сам. 

Он негромко рассмеялся и разогнал сигаретный дым перед лицом. 

— Обожаю произносить эту речь перед первокурсниками. Они так впечатляются. 

Мэтью провёл языком по губам. И ничего не сказал.

Профессор Бонфуа раздавил бычок о землю и спрятал его в карман. Он встал, расправив любовно отглаженную мантию. 

— Я горжусь тобой, — сказал он Мэтью. — Ты один из моих любимых студентов. И если ты вдруг пропустил за моей чудовищной зрелой мудростью, то нельзя, полагаясь на стихи Неруды, выразить то, что чувствует твоё сердце. Хватит киснуть. Открой его нараспашку! Мистер Джонс считает, что «Бэмби» трогательный, так что у тебя неплохие шансы завоевать его снова. Он ждёт этого, знаешь. Мужи науки обожают, когда им доказывают, что они не правы. 

Он рассматривал кучку студенток, пересекающих газон, но Мэтью помешал ему бесстыже пялиться, когда резко поднялся, обхватил профессора Бонфуа и крепко стиснул. Профессор охнул, рассмеялся и сипловато сказал: 

— Я буду скучать, Мэтью.  
— Почему вы всегда знаете, что сказать? — глухо спросил Мэтью куда-то в его плечо.   
— Ты знаешь, — протянул профессор Бонфуа. — Я и сам не очень представляю. 

**CCIII. Скорость хода нескольких покоящихся, одинаково сделанных часов**

— Что ты делаешь? — Кику уставился на него, стоя на пороге с пустой коробкой для вещей в руках, ошеломлённый представшим ему зрелищем. 

Мэтью выругался и распутал куртку; он поспешил, надевая её, и ошибся рукавами. 

— Отлично! Ты мне нужен. 

Кику склонил голову. 

Куртку надеть наконец получилось, он так и не снял галстук, но — хотя нет, к чёрту галстук, неважно. Кроссовки вместо парадных ботинок. Мэтью перетряхнул ящик в столе в поисках ключей от машины. 

— Можешь позвать Ваша и Эдуарда? — отвлечённо спросил он. — И… и Ёнсу тоже, если он придёт. Просто — просто скажи ему, что я прошу прощения и что я идиот. И мне нужна их помощь. На час или два. Сейчас, не позже.   
— Ёнсу готовится к конвокации, — сказал Кику.  
— Он нужен мне до конвокации. Точно до неё. Попробуй? — Вот они, ключи. Телефон. — Собери кого сможешь и ждите меня через сорок минут в театре.   
— Куда ты собрался? — озадаченно спросил Кику. Мэтью пронёсся мимо него, сплошной комок энергии, живой, решительный. Парадокс. 

И крикнул через плечо, убегая:   
— В торговый центр! 

**CCIV. Понимание методов, ведущих к решению**

Меньше чем за сорок минут Мэтью приехал в торговый центр, пронёсся по битком набитому западному крылу, потратил долларов шестьдесят и на предельной скорости примчался обратно в кампус. Он думал об Альфреде в машине, огибая торговые палатки, копаясь в кошельке. Он думал о том, как Альфред присвистывал сквозь зубы иногда, чаще всего когда брился, будто каждый взмах лезвия был опаснее некуда. Он думал про Альфреда, который, перед тем как ложиться, всегда выглядывал в окно, будто луна могла исчезнуть вдруг, и о том, как его тёплые руки обвивали Мэтью перед сном. Как Альфред никогда не мог поесть нормально, не играя с едой. Как у него краснели кончики ушей, когда они занимались сексом. Как он сиял, когда разузнавал про учебные программы, или когда Мэтью задавал вопросы про квантовую физику. О каждой древней одёжке, которую он припрятал в шкафу, и с какой лёгкостью носил их все, чувствуя себя комфортно в собственной шкуре, в своей молекулярной структуре, пока у него не располнели опять бока, которые будто задуманы были идеально под руки Мэтью. 

Мэтью думал обо всём, что делало Альфреда Альфредом. Там было столько всего, что он не знал, как вычленить из этого месива слова. Паника билась в груди, как пойманный поползень, и, казалось, у него ничего не получится. Мэтью не хватало для этого ни мужества, ни решительности. Но был просто… собой. Крохотным по сравнению со звёздами. 

И он должен был попробовать. 

Кассир с аметистовой серёжкой-гвоздиком в носу выдала ему чек от расчёта кредиткой. 

— Вы бы уже все запасы у нас забрали, — рассмеялась она. 

Мэтью коротко сказал ей, что он, наверное, просто до смешного влюбился.


	22. CCV–CCXV

**CCV. Владеет математическим аппаратом теоретической физики**

Почётная конвокация была последним мероприятием перед послевыпускным затишьем — завершающий постскриптум, когда профессора раздавали гранты тем, кто выпустился с отличием. Мэтью ничего не получал — в основном потому, что церемонию захватили другие специальности, которым предстояло перевернуть мир. Литература не меняла мир с бумом; это поле было тихим и неблагодарным. Сегодня Мэтью был этому только рад. 

— Я лучше пойду, — шепнул Ёнсу группе, сбившейся у входа в театр. Он был при галстуке и в брюках, но его волосы растрепались, и на лице выступил пот. Эдуард хлопнул его по спине. Публика понемногу заполняла зал, люди болтали между собой, шуршали программки, и стоящий ровной стеной гомон скрадывал всё, что они бормотали друг другу. Театр был рассчитан на человек триста, но сегодня в него под завязку набилось родителей и студентов, уже изнывающих от желания уехать домой на лето. На центральной сцене опустили занавес, оставив на виду только крохотный одинокий подиум слева. 

Мэтью ухватил Ёнсу за руку, не дав тому уйти. 

— Ты точно согласен? Я не — мне неудобно тебя просить это сделать.  
— Да. Да, я согласен. Ну. Лучше бы мне согласиться, да? — Ёнсу неловко рассмеялся и пригладил волосы. — Отстойно будет, если я всё испорчу, правильно?   
— Спасибо, — сказал ему Мэтью, понимая, что этого так бесконечно мало. Заметил рану в уголке губ Ёнсу и без предупреждения обнял его. Он этого не планировал, но всё равно порадовался, что сделал. 

У его уха Ёнсу снова рассмеялся, теперь от неожиданности. Но он стиснул Мэтью в ответ, и на миг они снова стали теми самыми «с причудами», снова сидели вдвоём на ланче в сторонке, сочиняли шутки, понятные только им двоим. Затем над сценой зажглись софиты, и Ёнсу отпустил его. 

Ваш показал им оттопыренные большие пальцы. 

— Я обо всём позаботился. Пойду в осветительную — Нэду даже взятки не надо было, чтобы слинять. Ленивый болван. Только зря деньги потратил.   
— Эй, он нам помог всё подготовить. Иметь выпускника театрального на нашей стороне полезно.   
— Как скажешь. Он всё равно маньяк. Ёнсу, иди давай!  
— У нас будут такие проблемы, — печально сказал Кику. 

Эдуард захихикал, держа наизготове цифровую камеру. 

— Это охрененно. Никогда не думал, что буду частью чего-то такого. Я снимаю это для ютуба! А тебе всё прощается, Мэтью. 

Господи. Мэтью на это очень надеялся. 

**CCVI. Достаточно терпения и настойчивости**

Первыми шли выпускники психологического и музыкального факультетов. Профессора вызывали своих студентов по имени, лично вручали им гранты и просили покинуть сцену. Полчаса прошли в агонии и ожидании; Мэтью сумел взять под контроль дыхание, но вскоре паранойя взяла верх, и большую часть этого времени он бросал на театр тревожные взгляды, прикидывая, не догадался ли кто-то, что они задумали. Но всех, кажется, интересовала только церемония. Перед каждым профессором на сцену выходил декан Кёркленд и кратко представлял факультет, с каждым разом всё раздражённее. Похоже, он тоже считал, что это пустая трата времени. 

Затем — слишком быстро — подошла очередь Альфреда. Мэтью не был готов. 

Не очень помогало делу и то, что Альфред выглядел свежее, чем когда Мэтью видел его в последний раз. Его измождённость почти прошла. Усталость сменилась кипучей энергией, благодаря которой на его лицо почти вернулись нормальные краски, а его руки снова стали оживлённо жестикулировать. Он всё поправлял нервно очки по пути к подиуму, встал на место декана, оглядывая зрителей, и Мэтью вдруг оглушило осознанием, какие же у него голубые глаза. Они всегда были голубыми, конечно, глупость какая. Но именно в тот момент Мэтью снова очаровал небесный синий — тот, на который он западал в своих снах, тот, от которого дух перехватывало каждый раз, когда он высматривал Альфреда в толпе. 

— Привет! Э-э. Меня зовут мистер Джонс, и я имел удовольствие преподавать у вас физику в этом году, — он приподнял руку, здороваясь. — И с ещё большим удовольствием я говорю вам сейчас, что вы были потрясающие. Настолько потрясающие, что мне дико жаль, что у меня всего несколько наград, которые я могу вам отдать. 

У сцены, в конце очереди из четырёх человек, Ёнсу нетерпеливо подпрыгивал на пятках. Мэтью изо всех сил послал ему мысленный сигнал: _«Только не выдай нас»_.

Он не выдал. 

Мэтью глянул в сторону осветительной будки, надеясь, что это лицо Ваша там маячит в складках темноты. Он подал знак, чтобы все приготовились. 

— Однажды мне сказали, — сказал Альфред, — что каждый атом наших тел был когда-то частичкой звезды.

(Господи, он не знал, сможет ли.)

— И если это правда, тогда давным-давно мы все были частью одного неба. Может, даже одной звезды. Может, поэтому я увидел, как вы сблизились за год и построили крепкие отношения, от которых вам будет только польза в карьере и жизни в будущем. Может, именно поэтому вы сегодня именно здесь, не где-то ещё, готовитесь принять эти гранты и ступить на следующий уровень с теми, кто мыслит как вы, верит в вас, видит вселенную так, как её видите вы, — Альфред сделал паузу и невесело улыбнулся своим студентам: — Кто знает, почему люди тянутся друг к другу? 

Он взъерошил волосы, и именно в этот миг решимость Мэтью снова стала твёрже гранита. Альфред, которого растрогала «Гаттака». Его вера в добро вопреки всякой логике. Его тарелки с персонажами Диснея. Как он склонял голову и по-настоящему слушал Мэтью, поглощал всё, что тот говорил, не потому, что это было важно, а потому, что это говорил Мэтью. Как он сказал Мэтью, что выбирал бы его каждый раз вместо далай-ламы — кто ещё бы так сделал? Кто другой мог быть Альфредом Джонсом? 

— Но что бы ни привело вас сюда, — сказал Альфред, — я с гордостью отправляю вас в свободный полёт с этими щедрыми подарками от Римского института физики. Мы надеемся, что вы воспользуетесь этими средствами, чтобы ускорить ваше обучение, опубликоваться и стать уважаемыми голосами в этой сфере. Мы надеемся, что ваши открытия потрясут мир и расшифруют все секреты самого мироздания. Что вы будете смотреть на звёзды и будете вспоминать, откуда вы пришли и куда идёте. Что будете жить на полную. И самое важное, — продолжил он, и его голос низко отдался в микрофон, — что вы никогда не столкнётесь с немой тьмой, которая ждёт на краю вселенной, и навсегда будете сиять в жизнях тех, кого вы коснётесь. 

Он повернулся к студентам. 

— Бенджамин Уиппет. 

Рядом с Мэтью подал голос Кику:   
— Ты заметил, что улыбаешься сейчас? 

Да. 

**CCVIII. Придерживаясь в целом той их последовательности и связи, в какой они возникли в действительности**

Приняв награду, Ёнсу по-медвежьи крепко обнял Альфреда. Альфред заметно удивился, но похлопал его по спине всё равно, и Мэтью подумал ещё, что, может, тот никогда и не винил Ёнсу во всех бедах, через которые они прошли. Нежность смешалась со стыдом; Мэтью сдавленно выдохнул и насильно выкорчевал эти мысли, решив отложить общую критическую оценку себя любимого. Позже, он подумает об этом позже, только не в такой важный момент, не в таком важном месте. 

Ёнсу шёл за наградой последним. Когда студенты прошли со сцены к ступенькам сбоку, он ускользнул за кулисы; Мэтью молился только, чтобы на это обратили разве что мимолётное внимание. 

— Спасибо ещё раз и удачи всем в следующем году, — сказал Альфред, склонившись к микрофону. Он выпрямился и приготовился уйти. 

Театр погрузился во тьму. 

**CCIX. С необходимыми вспомогательными частями теории инвариантов**

Весь мир превратился в вакуум, повисший в одном шаге от бездны. Этого долгого мгновения Мэтью хватило, чтобы заставить себя сделать вдох кислорода и сопутствующих элементов и быстро взять себя в руки. Затем в темноте раздались первые крики: группа первокурсниц взвизгнула в углу. Кто-то рассмеялся. Декан Кёркленд взвыл: «Что за чертовщина происходит? Эй, свет?!»  
— Мы испытываем кое-какие технические затруднения, — сказал в микрофон Альфред, будто изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться. — Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на местах! Мы сейчас всё починим и всё будет путём, хорошо?   
— Свет! Нэд, что случилось?! 

Мэтью ждал. Возможные варианты развязки парализовали его — а что, если Ёнсу не разобрался, как работает механизм, что, если декан поймал его или Ваша в световой будке до того, как они заняли позиции, что, если впиталось недостаточно света, пока они всё готовили и теперь ничего не случилось, и он потерял Альфреда, упустил свой шанс…

С тихим шорохом развернулся невидимый в темноте чёрный занавес, хотя звук могли узнать разве что те, кто смотрел в этом году постановку «Трёхгрошовой оперы». 

Мэтью выдохнул. 

Он глянул на свои руки, которые начали светиться слабым зелёным. Зелёный становился ярче; зал наполнялся тусклым светом. На задних рядах кто-то воскликнул. На сцене сбивчиво выругались. Кто-то сказал: «О боже мой». Зал всколыхнулся. Люди склонялись поближе, заговорили разом о глупостях, которые не имели значения, вытягивали шеи, пытаясь рассмотреть те слова, которые единственные хоть что-то и значили. 

Мэтью не смотрел туда. Он знал, что это за слова. Он не отводил взгляд от Альфреда, залитого неоновым зелёным — Альфреда, который стоял на подиуме и смотрел вверх с выражением, которое нельзя было прочесть в свете беспорядочно расклеенных флуоресцентных звёзд, обрамляющих текст посередине. 

— Это письмо! 

**CCX. Нет, это были стихи, криво сбитые буква к букве, которые Альфред Джонс прочёл и запомнил навсегда, потому что это было самой безумной идеей, которую Мэтью только смог придумать (и хотел исполнить для него, только для него)**

…От тебя я узнал, что двойная звезда состоит из двух,  
замкнутых во взаимном притяжении, навеки описывающих круги,  
и как хочу целовать кончики твоих пальцев,  
обожжённых после готовки,  
искусанных.

Я безоглядно влюблён в кончики твоих пальцев. 

В контексте Вселенной  
я кружусь, как обломок после взрыва,  
я допускаю ошибки.  
(Ты не знаешь, была ли всякая частица тебя,  
даже самая малая,  
искусно выточенная,  
создана для меня?)

А ты знал, что ты это делаешь?  
Втягиваешь меня в своё поле притяжения? 

Представляешь,  
среди галактических пустошей,  
именно эти 11 измерений попались в мои хлипкие сети. 

И ты с ними.  
Только ты.  
Только ты.   
Только ты. 

**CCXI. Нисколько не считаясь с изяществом изложения**

— Нэд! — взревел декан. — Включи долбаный свет сию секунду! 

Но в осветительной будке орудовал не Нэд. И только сейчас Мэтью почувствовал ту улыбку, о которой говорил Кику. От неё ныли щёки и гудело в голове. Он всё смотрел и смотрел на Альфреда — каким неясным он выглядел сейчас, идеальным. Его белые кроссовки отражали зелёный свет. Рот у него приоткрылся, совсем чуть-чуть, и он застыл, будто зацепился, как за крюк, за эту неряшливо сработанную записку. Он был центром всего театра, атомным ядром вселенной Мэтью, и не могло ничего быть прекраснее него. 

— Тебе лучше уйти, — говорил тем временем Кику и тряс его за плечо. — Декан сейчас нас придушит, судя по его виду…

Но декан рванул в осветительную будку. Прошла ещё минута. Свет загорелся снова с гулким щелчком, превратив звёзды в бесполезные белые кусочки пластмассы на чёрном фоне, но Альфред продолжил пялиться на них, стоя совершенно неподвижно, уронив одну руку на подиум, и, казалось, даже дышал с трудом. 

Этого было достаточно, чтобы можно было жить дальше. Мэтью позволил Кику оттащить себя к выходу и навалился вместе с ним на двери. В холле было пусто; каждый шаг Мэтью звучал камнепадом. Сердце безумствовало. В мысли пришла ясность. Он пробежал остаток пути — бежал до самого общежития, пока тревожный смех зарождался где-то в глубинах сырого колодца в груди, — и едва ли чувствовал себя Мэтью Уильямсом. А вдруг это ни на что не повлияло? Неважно. Он был отчаянно рад, что это сделал. Декан Кёркленд мог теперь наказывать его как угодно — что-то же он должен был сделать, пусть Мэтью уже технически выпустился, — но в буре наконец-то наметилось затишье, и Мэтью наслаждался покоем. 

Он любил Альфреда, любил всем сердцем, и если Альфред согласился бы принять его обратно, то Мэтью готов был писать ему стихи на потолке их общего дома хоть каждую ночь, если Альфред пожелает. Он готов был оставлять ему любовные послания, которые посрамят Наполеона и Байрона. 

**CCXII. Сознательно сурово отнёсся к эмпирико-физическим основаниям теории**

Декан позвонил на номер общежития часа через три. 

— Твою шуточку замести будет недёшево, — говорил он, конечно же, не только про клей, догадался Мэтью. — Ума не приложу, с чего вы взяли, что это будет хорошей идеей, мистер Уильямс.   
— Это не шутка была. Вы же знаете, что это не шутка. 

Декан заворчал. 

— И только поэтому я не превращу твою жизнь в ад на земле. И вообще до задницы мне всё это. Ты купишь новый занавес для нашего театрального факультета — тебе повезло, что Нэд надоумил вас взять муслиновый, а не двухцветный бархатный. Свяжись с доктором Фельдманом. Выйдет дорого, и ты заплатишь до последнего цента, потому что иначе тебе не отдадут диплом. Мы договорились?   
— Я буду только рад.  
— Всю церемонию на уши поставил. Болтовня, мобильники. Безобразие. Ты меня разочаровал. Я тебе уже говорил, что мне положить, что там у вас с мистером Джонсом — лишь бы вы это держали подальше от моего университета.   
— Считайте, нас уже нет.  
— Просто — просто поезжай домой завтра, пожалуйста. И чтоб ты каждый год жертвовал университету хренову кучу денег до конца своей никчёмной жизни. Не хватало мне ещё напыщенных бывших студентов. 

«Наверное, я ему нравлюсь», — подумал тогда Мэтью.

Альфред ему не позвонил. 

Странно, но Мэтью всё устраивало. 

**CCXIII. Das Relativitäts-prinzip**

— Хочешь забрать доску? — спросил Кику, снимая её со стены. Он поднёс её поближе, чтобы рассмотреть, и его лицо по сравнению казалось белоснежным. От постоянного использования остались мелкие чёрные царапины заметок, которые они так никогда и не стёрли до конца. Это почти стоило сентиментальных воспоминаний, но Мэтью без сожалений покачал головой. 

— Можешь себе оставить.   
— О, но я спросил только потому, что мне она не нужна.   
— Тогда бросим её в мусор. Она всё равно только будет валяться у меня в комнате, пока мама не выкинет. Когда за тобой родители приезжают?   
— Скоро. Тебе, наверное, придётся самому мешок вынести, — сказал Кику, будто извинялся. Он отнёс доску к мусорнику и затолкал её туда, сминая углами пакет. — Посмотрим, кто первый домой доберётся. Ты уверен, что не хочешь попросить родителей, э-э, подождать хотя бы до вечера?

Нехарактерная запинка заставила Мэтью остановиться. 

— У меня ещё час есть. Времени хватит упаковать самое нужное. Я почти всё.   
— Я не об этом. 

Кику был отличным другом. О чём Мэтью и сказал ему ещё раз, потому что, в самом деле, он не делал этого достаточно часто. Они обменялись понимающими улыбками — Мэтью надеялся, что запомнит на годы вперёд и солнце, бьющее в окна, и хрупкую радость Кику — и одновременно сдёрнули одеяла с кроватей. Мэтью сложил своё аккуратным треугольником и пошёл заталкивать узел в одну из открытых картонных коробок. 

В коридоре раздались шаги. Мэтью затолкал одеяло в отведённое ему пространство, старательно не отсчитывая секунды. Но когда Альфред постучал в дверной косяк, Мэтью всё же выпрямился. 

**CCXIV. Fortschritte der mathematischen Wissenschaften**

Сначала он поправил очки, старательно борясь с нахлынувшей паникой, которая пыталась выцарапаться из грудной клетки. Альфред был в куртке, потёртых на коленях джинсах и красных кедах, и улыбнулся так, что легче ни капельки не стало. Выглядел он так же смущённо, как чувствовал себя Мэтью.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Джонс, — вежливо сказал Кику.   
— Привет, Кику. Ничего, что я без приглашения?   
— Нет-нет, вас ждали, — Кику бросил на них один долгий взгляд, будто их двоих соединял один кабель; он боком подвинулся к двери. — Но мои родители скоро приедут. Мы собираемся домой. Если вы не возражаете, я встречу их на парковке, чтобы показать дорогу?   
— Конечно. Спасибо. 

Мэтью смотрел, как они поменялись местами, как Альфред замялся, прежде чем ступить в комнату. Он казался чужим, неуместным. Но он больше не был преподавателем. Он мог приходить куда угодно, просто спросив разрешения. 

— Я так хотел посмотреть, как ты живёшь, — грустно сказал Альфред. — Представлял много книг, и, ну. Знаешь, глобус.   
— Книги тут точно были. А глобус… не знаю, с чего ты это взял, но он, по-моему, бесполезный.   
— Просто несправедливо это. 

Что именно Альфред имел в виду, Мэтью не знал. Он одёрнул подол рубашки обеими руками, натянув его на костяшки. Альфред, наконец, глянул на него, не найдя на белых стенах, за что зацепиться взглядом. 

— Прости, что так долго, — сказал он Мэтью. — Я хотел прийти, правда. Но мне нужно было обдумать всё. Очень нужно.   
— Это, наверное, было правильным решением.  
— Да. Так что.  
— Прости, — выпалил Мэтью, не в силах выносить мучительные паузы в их разговоре. — Я слажал. Я не понимал, почему, но понимаю сейчас, и я обязан перед тобой извиниться. Я повёл себя, как скотина. Я не должен был тебя бросать наедине со всем этим. Я должен был понять, что тебе нужно, и поговорить с тобой. 

Альфред почесал нос. 

— Я не сильно лучше был, — заметил он.   
— Не вижу, с чего вдруг.  
— Я мог прямо сказать, что мне нужно было. Что мне нужно сейчас.  
— Погоди, — сказал Мэтью. — Стой. Дай мне сначала сказать, пожалуйста? Можно? Я просто не всегда осознаю, когда веду себя, как закрытая книга. Я сильно замыкаюсь в себе, и никто не понимает, что я делаю, эй, только вот мне кажется, что меня понимают, и всё только запутывается сильнее. Но надо было с самого начала сказать тебе, что я люблю тебя. Я тебя любил по-разному целый год, но мне нравится, как я люблю тебя сейчас. Потому что дело не в сексе и не в том, что я узнаю что-то волшебное и даже не в том, какой ты идеальный — понимаешь, идеальный? — даже когда не стараешься им быть. Но это всё части одного. Ты сам сказал как-то, что не можешь описать свои чувства хоть вполовину так же хорошо, как могу я, и вот в этом загвоздка. Я не могу описать. Пытаюсь придумать, как, но мои чувства к тебе кажутся такими необъятными, таким сложными, что я не знаю языка, на котором можно тебе рассказать. Но я — да.   
— Ты — да, — повторил Альфред.   
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Мэтью. — Неподдельно, непроизносимо, я влюблён в тебя до самого крохотного атома в твоём теле.   
— Атомы все почти одного размера, — сказал ему Альфред. — Там только масса меняется, — но он склонил голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку, будто у него в горле ком встал. И когда он протянул руки, Мэтью шагнул ему навстречу, и взял их в свои, и не было между ними никакого зазора, будто их подогнали идеально, как детали замка. 

**CCXV. Общая относительность**

— Проще не станет, ты же понимаешь, — сказал Альфред.   
— Мои родители могут тебя убить.   
— Отлично. Ни у кого с первого раза не получается ведь. Я бы предложил начать сначала, но я не хочу. Потому что это значит, что мы потеряем всё, что у нас было, а мне нравится, что у нас было, знаешь. И это твоё. С занавесом. Вот. Мне понравилось очень, только ты осторожнее ходи на театральном факультете.   
— Было… неловко, но, надеюсь, это получше, чем «Бэмби», — сказал Мэтью, вспоминая, что ему сказал профессор Бонфуа. Альфред озадаченно моргнул. Потом пожал плечами.   
— Мне неудобно. Я для тебя ничего такого крутого не сделал.   
— Я хочу с тобой жить, — жарко сказал Мэтью.   
— Что? Нет, постой, мы вообще-то ещё на испытательном сроке вроде как.  
— Я тебе ещё стихов напишу. Буду оплачивать аренду. Буду готовить каждый день — блинчики, стейки, гамбургеры. Буду следить, чтобы в вазе всегда были конфеты.   
— Да не заставлю я тебя столько вкалывать ради этого, — изумлённо пробормотал Альфред. Он, кажется, не знал, стоит ему поцеловать Мэтью или нет. Смешно. Мэтью прижался к его губам, мягко, неспешно, радуясь прикосновению к чувствительной коже — один раз, трижды, он готов был в восьмой раз повторить, но Альфред рассмеялся и остановил его. Мэтью смирился, когда Альфред обхватил его рукой за талию и притянул к себе, бедро к бедру, будто их связали в коленях. 

— И потом, ты не сможешь жить со мной, если уедешь учиться в Канаду. Но мы можем что-то придумать. Если тебя устроят сплошные неопределённости и не слишком ровное начало.   
— Что-то придумать? — переспросил Мэтью, пробуя фразу на вкус, прежде чем до него дошло, что она значит.   
— Уже поздно для осени, конечно, но… я искал кое-что раньше. Ты не знаешь, наверное, мистер выпускник литературного, но твой университет всего в пятнадцати километрах от вполне уважаемого университета, куда я без проблем смогу устроиться. У них отличная докторская программа по астрофизике — с уклоном в независимые исследования, не преподавание, — Альфред склонил голову. — Декан отправит им моё резюме, позвонит кому надо и попробует уломать их взять меня на весенний семестр. То есть. Ну. Артур такой… Артур. 

Он сделал вдох. 

— Так что, может, пройдёт полный год или даже больше, прежде чем у нас не на расстоянии всё будет, — неуверенно добавил он. — Но если ты можешь… Да ладно, я понимаю, что ты не станешь ждать, пока я устроюсь. 

Воздух сбился в крохотный куб в горле Мэтью и не давал словам выйти наружу. Он уставился на Альфреда, которому ещё хватило наглости выглядеть пристыженным. 

— Я всегда хотел быть доктором Джонсом. Это фанат «Доктора Кто» во мне говорит, но…  
— Что значит «не стану»? — спросил Мэтью. Он поцеловал Альфреда, теперь уже грубо, столкнулся зубами с зубами и подумал: «Ты, ты, ты, ты». Обрадовался, когда Альфред, вместо отстранить его снова, сдавленно, низко застонал, как всегда, когда он радовался тому, что Мэтью его целует, подписывает, будто письмо. 

Потом Альфред обвил его руками, спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Мэтью и глубоко вздохнул, будто запоминал запах въевшегося в застиранную толстовку кондиционера для белья и шкафного духа. 

— Я скучал, — хрипло сказал он. На это Мэтью нечего было ответить; он слышал снаружи голос Кику, идущего обратно с родителями, но решил, что не сдвинется ни на сантиметр. Он закрыл глаза и положил ладонь на широкую спину Альфреда, там, где был чёрный ход в его сердце. Под его руками Альфред остался неподвижен.


	23. CCXVI. Эпилог

Самолёт отлетал через три часа, а Мэтью даже не забрал ещё чёртовы костюмы из химчистки. 

Занятие продлилось на добрых десять минут дольше, чем положено — он так и чуял, что не надо было идти, но всё, казалось, было под контролем, пока он не проспал будильник этим утром — и Мэтью в итоге мчался домой вприпрыжку, и рюкзак больно бил по рёбрам. Он глянул на часы уже в лифте. Спина неприятно взмокла. Хватит ли времени? Он даже чемодан ещё не собрал до конца. Почему он только не сцепил зубы и не сделал всё ещё ночью? 

Он пронёсся по застеленному ковром в ромбы коридору до двери квартиры. Погремел ключами, пока не нашёл нужный, отпер двери и свалил рюкзак прямо в гору обуви под вешалкой. В доме царила тишина, и Мэтью выругался. Сегодня был не его день. Если остальная часть путешествия пройдёт так же, то он лучше выпрыгнет из самолёта сразу и сэкономит миру время. Ладно, может, он драматизировал. У Мэтью в стрессовых ситуациях с рациональностью вообще не очень было. 

Он сделал несколько успокаивающих дыхательных упражнений. 

Всему своё время. 

Мэтью прошёл в спальню и вытащил из-под кровати наполовину собранный чемодан. Сбрасывая туда рубашки и перебирая вещи в поисках чего-то не слишком тёплого — в Мэриленде обещали за тридцать градусов тепла — он решил, что обстоятельства требуют помощи со стороны. Химчистка была на другом конце города, и, к счастью, у него были крепкие связи в том районе. Связи эти вроде как были ещё должны Мэтью за отличный минет, сделанный каких-то пятнадцать часов назад (если предположить, конечно, что связи находились там, где им было положено, а не транжирили опять карманные деньги в автоматах). 

Мэтью раскрыл телефон, нажал быстрый выбор и поставил телефон на громкую связь. Он положил его на тумбу и продолжил рыться. Негромкое чириканье рингтона успокаивало. 

Щелчок. 

Первым делом Альфред сказал:  
— Билеты в папке на стойке. Я дважды-трижды-четырежды перепроверил. 

Мэтью заулыбался. Он вытащил пару неброских футболок и разгладил складки. 

— Я не из-за билетов звоню, но спасибо. Я планировал спросить про них в следующем звонке.  
— Я люблю быть предупредительным.  
— Но не настолько, чтобы собрать за меня чемодан!  
— Ты бы его переложил потом всё равно. Ты и твоя система организации по цветам, — Альфред сделал паузу и фыркнул. Мэтью догадался по тону, что у Альфреда в чашке закончился кофе. — Ты разве не собирался встать пораньше сегодня? Я перед уходом проверил будильник, он был включён.  
— Да. Да, только я его выключил на первый же звонок и заснул снова. 

Альфред рассмеялся. 

— Ты безнадёжный.  
— Занятой я, занятой. Кстати о. Где ты сейчас? 

За лёгкими помехами Мэтью услышал характерные щелчки по разболтанным клавишам. Легко было представить Альфреда с контрольной панелью на коленях, откинувшегося в крутящемся кресле, с разогнутой скрепкой, по привычке зажатой в пальцах. Скрепки он изводил быстрее, чем теннисные туфли. 

— На работе. Не поверишь, что я сегодня делал!  
— Я думал, ты собирался там временно поработать, пока доучиваешься, — заметил Мэтью, зная, что это всё без толку.  
— С чего мне проводить здесь всего шестнадцать часов в неделю? Здесь охрененно. 

Небрежно сложенные рубашки полетели в чемодан. 

— Они тебе платят за твоё помешательство, что ли?  
— Ещё нет. Но они будут, — добавил Альфред с уверенностью.  
— Я только что услышал, как испарилась твоя диссертация. Будто тысяча голосов закричали от ужаса и умолкли в одночасье, — но Мэтью смеялся, говоря это; он не был в настроении читать нотации. Альфред возвращался каждый вечер с сияющими глазами и лучился. Ему ужасно шло, и когда они занимались любовью, получалось безрассудно и сладко-счастливо. Это было больше, чем Мэтью мог просить (это были ленивые выходные в кровати; большая стирка по ночам после загруженных учебных дней; Альфред, щекотавший носом его шею, пока он пытался подглядеть, что там в духовке; общие книжные полки; ёлка, которую они купили на рождество и потеряли в канаве по дороге домой, потому что ни один из них не знал, как завязать приличный узел).  
— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал Альфред. — Это пик моей карьеры. Я сегодня разработал целую программу показа звёздного неба под хиты Рики Мартина.  
— Планетарий её не одобрит.  
— Проглотят и не подавятся. Дети в восторге будут.  
— Рики Мартин?  
— Он был так хорош. Целый месяц продержался. 

Знакомая тёплая нежность надавила на грудь, и Мэтью остановился. Он прислонился к дверям шкафа и скрестил руки. Прикинул, не перебрать ли вещи Альфреда заодно, потому что наверняка второй чемодан у комода был забит исключительно футболками с супергероями и винтажными джинсами. А им могло понадобится что-то более разнообразное, особенно в этот раз. 

— Значит, мне придётся прийти посмотреть на это. Слушай, можешь сделать мне большое одолжение?  
— Говори, — тут же отозвался Альфред.  
— Можешь забрать наши костюмы из химчистки по дороге домой? Я не успел и не хочу опаздывать. Мы пропустим часовое окно, которое рекомендуют при внутренних перелётах.  
— Как будто нам нужен час, чтобы пройти канадскую таможню.  
— Ладно. Тогда ты объясняешь Феличиано, Людвигу и Кику, почему мы опоздали на самолёт и не приехали отпраздновать с ними их большой день.  
— Я не отказался же съездить! Скоро буду дома.  
— Люблю тебя, — сказал Мэтью тише, чем собирался. 

И что бы он не имел в виду, Альфред ответил на его прощание так же искренне, и ответ этот остался с Мэтью, словно тёплый камень, помогавший твёрже стоять на земле, пока он заканчивал сборы и застёгивал чемодан. Он оттащил оба чемодана к выходу и взял папку, про которую говорил Альфред; она лежала на стойке, но в ней было полно записок-стикеров, не имеющих никакого отношения к делу. 

Он заволновался, вспомнив о приглашениях. Осмотрелся и заметил два листа кремовой бумаги, пришпиленных к холодильнику магнитами в форме планет, под счетами за электричество и списком покупок, который Мэтью оставил Альфреду. Забрав приглашения и сложив их в папку, он дописал в список: «Пачка бумаги, 500 листов».

Он более-менее взял себя в руки к тому моменту, как в коридоре раздались шаги Альфреда. 

— Это грабёж на большой дороге, — заявил Альфред, перебрасывая костюмы из-за плеча и передавая их в надёжные руки Мэтью — они оба знали, что Альфред с большой вероятностью бы сел на них — и поцеловал его, крепко и долго. Потом ещё раз, игриво прикусив нижнюю губу, и рассмеялся. — Серьёзно. Костюмы не такие уж и грязные были, правда?  
— Не очень и чистые. Ты готов? — Мэтью для наглядности постучал по своим часам.  
— Мы хоть в джинсах могли бы приехать. Ты же знаешь, что они не будут против.  
— Это не — нет, это банкет. Сколько бы задротов там ни ошивалось, ты будешь единственным в кроссовках. И потом, это хороший тон.  
— Хороший тон, — эхом повторил Альфред. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Мэтью и потёрся носом о его нос. Каждые пару секунд он пытался украсть ещё хоть один влажный, тёплый поцелуй. Мэтью не то чтобы жаловался.  
— Да. Хороший тон, чтобы показать нашим друзьям, что мы гордимся их достижениями. В конце концов, дело не в этикете. Это для них. Мы едем, чтобы отпраздновать создание этого... Как его. Искусственного автоматизированного...  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что Людвиг с Кику разрабатывали.  
— Знаю, — ответил Мэтью. — Непромокаемый швейцарский нож. Наверное.  
— Непромокаемый швейцарский нож, который может принести им Нобелевскую, — Альфред склонил голову, окинул Мэтью взглядом и сверкнул улыбкой, в которой было столько очарования, белоснежных зубов и всего остального, что никакой возраст не мог погасить. Она была такая чудесная, что Мэтью хотелось обхватить его за щёки, чтобы только эта улыбка не расползалась шире, чем уже есть. Он не стал спрашивать, завидует ли Альфред. Мэтью знал, что не завидует, совсем нет. В конце концов, Альфред повелевал небом и хитами Рики Мартина. 

— Надеюсь, в отеле есть бассейн.  
— Во всех отелях есть бассейны, — сказал Мэтью.

Альфред шутливо чмокнул его в уголок губ, наклонился за своим чемоданом, предоставив Мэтью отличный обзор на обтянутые джинсами бёдра, и выпрямился. Когда он глянул на Мэтью, впрочем, по его лицу стало ясно, что о бассейнах, науке или даже сексе он думал сейчас в последнюю очередь. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Мэтью, как до сих пор смотрел иногда. 

— Можно? — спросил он и протянул свободную руку Мэтью, ничего не добавив. 

Мэтью давно привык к этому вопросу, хоть звучал тот всё реже и реже. Он почти удивился, услышав сейчас его отголоски; задавался ли он сегодня в последний раз, в предпоследний, или в первый из десяти ещё таких же? Мэтью не представлял. Ничего страшного. 

Альфред рассказал ему, что во вселенной существует более пятисот миллиардов галактик и как минимум пятьсот шестьдесят четыре известных планеты, лениво вращающихся в пустоте космоса, охваченных движением вокруг сотен миллиардов умирающих, новых, погасших звёзд; что один только крохотный, изумительно разнообразный мраморный шарик их родной планеты насчитывает два миллиона уже известных (и ещё минимум двадцать восемь миллионов возможно неизученных) видов жизни, растущей и развивающейся, приспосабливающейся к выживанию в переменчивой среде; что из них шесть миллиардов одного вида с Альфредом (женщины с заплетёнными в косы волосами, которые тосковали в своих крохотных каморках в трущобах; дети на скамейках в парках, которые ждали, затаив дыхание, когда насекомое снимется в воздух с их ладоней; люди, которые делились десертами из одной тарелки с друзьями; люди, которые рисовали домики на салфетках без причины) задавали тот же самый вопрос, и из них всех, из всего бесконечного моря возможностей Мэтью мог выбрать кого угодно, но протянутая ему рука Альфреда Ф. Джонса была одной-единственной, уникальной самим своим существованием. 

— Да, — сказал Мэтью и взял её.


End file.
